Le temps d'une vie
by Jivago
Summary: Suite de "L'alliance". Après la mort de Naraku, chacun tente de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Les années passent. Jusqu'au jour où Kagome et Rin sont attaquées par un youkai. Avant de mourir, ce dernier se venge, et les faît disparaître.
1. Show must go on

****

Le temps d'une vie

Naraku est mort depuis longtemps. Chacun a reprit le cours de sa vie. Les années passent, les saisons se succèdent. Un jour que Rin et Kagome se sont éloignées du village, elles sont attaquées par un youkai. Sur le point de mourir, le démon use d'un maléfice inconnu pour se venger. Il fait alors disparaître les deux mikos.

_NB : Cette fanfiction fait suite à ma première histoire : « L'alliance ». Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre cette histoire, juste de connaître les personnages._

_NB2 : Les personnages d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas excepté la nouvelle génération. Les enfants de Miroku et Sango existent, je leur ai juste donné noms et caractères. En revanche ceux de Kagome et Inuyasha sont inventés._

* * *

Chapitre 1

Show must go on

Kagome ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir, comme toujours dans cet endroit, ce sol qu'elle avait foulé des dizaines de fois. Elle leva la tête et aperçut un carré de ciel bleu, l'après midi était déjà bien avancé. La jeune fille passa sa main sur le sol, réflexe habituel, bien qu'elle ait abandonnée depuis longtemps l'espérance de passer à nouveau dans l'autre monde.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait s'asseoir ainsi, au fond du puits, depuis qu'elle était revenue définitivement dans le Japon féodal. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt stupide, si un youkai venait à l'attaquer, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir ou esquiver une attaque.

Mais elle était bien, dans cet endroit rassurant car familier. Elle avait quitté définitivement sa famille depuis une semaine à présent, et c'était encore difficile à accepter, un deuil qu'elle n'avait pas encore su admettre. Elle restait persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix. Sa vie ici lui convenait, elle aimait ce monde dans lequel vivaient démons et humains, où cohabitaient magie et légendes.

Ici, elle avait sa place, auprès de ceux qui comptaient pour elle, et pour qui elle comptait. Mais elle était restée surtout pour lui. Inuyasha. Aucun retour en arrière n'avait été possible. La découverte du Sengoku Jidai, puis de celui qui était devenu son compagnon, avait déséquilibré la balance. Ses allers-retours entre deux mondes avaient chamboulé sa vie si bien rangée. Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le futur. Elle aimait cette situation féodale, cette harmonie qui l'entourait, cette assurance que dans l'avenir elle aurait une place utile, et quelqu'un auprès d'elle qu'elle aimait passionnément.

Dans son monde, Inuyasha n'existait pas. Cela signifiait qu'il était mort, puisqu'il ne vieillissait pas. Elle ne voulait pas d'un monde qui portait la mort de celui qu'elle aimait.

Néanmoins elle avait abandonné tout ce qui avait été sa vie. Sa famille tout d'abord, l'endroit où elle était née, et qui l'avait vu grandir, son époque. Elle avait peur qu'en choisissant de demeurer dans le Japon féodal elle n'ait modifié son futur. Et Kagome n'avait aucune envie que Sôta soit fils unique. Car cela signifierait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait bouleversé la marche du temps, en changeant d'époque. Peut être qu'à l'heure actuelle, dans le monde moderne, son frère ne la connaissait plus, n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

Elle ne retint pas ses larmes et appuya sa tête contre ses genoux repliés. Ici, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher la tristesse qu'elle tentait de dissimuler au quotidien. L'absence des siens ternissait le bonheur qu'elle avait grâce à ses amis et à Inuyasha.

Kagome ne voulait pas qu'il la voie triste, car il trouverait le moyen de se reprocher les choses. Et il aurait tord. Elle avait besoin de lui, et s'en voulait quand elle voyait la tristesse dans ses yeux ambre, lorsque parfois il la surprenait à essuyer une larme ou à soupirer en détournant les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit malheureux.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle resta ainsi, elle ne vit pas le ciel qui s'obscurcissait progressivement, ni le visage qui la regarda quelques instants silencieusement avant de descendre à ses côtés.

Inuyasha vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Kagome leva les yeux. Malgré la pénombre, elle distinguait ses deux yeux ambre, si rassurants. Il ne disait rien, mais il était peiné.

Le demi-démon avait conscience que celle qu'il aimait souffrait, mais il ne savait pas comment la soulager. La jeune fille avait renoncé à tout pour eux, pour lui surtout, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il l'avait fait souffrir pendant plusieurs années, et elle avait tout donné pour le rejoindre. Il savait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir pu retenir une jeune fille comme elle. Mais il ne savait pas comment la consoler, comment l'aider à supporter la perte des siens, perte qu'il avait affronté seul, pendant de nombreuses années.

Elle le regardait sans rien dire, tâchant de contrôler ses pleurs.

- Je suis désolée.

Une excuse pour ces larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira contre lui, plaçant sa joue sous son visage. D'une main, il la maintenait le plus fort possible contre lui, de l'autre il caressait ses cheveux, geste très tendre qu'il se permettait uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'essuierait pas de refus, et que dans la pénombre elle ne le verrait pas rougir.

Kagome lui était reconnaissante d'être là, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Alors elle lui raconta tout… Ce qui l'effrayait, ce qui la blessait, mais surtout cette assurance qu'elle avait d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait… Puisqu'elle ne désirait pas vivre dans un monde où il n'existerait pas.

Inuyasha murmura tout bas ce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps mais qu'il avait besoin qu'elle sache. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de croire en lui.

- Je serai là Kagome. Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Quand tu seras triste, quand tu seras joyeuse… Lorsque nous combattions Naraku, chaque fois que j'allais mal, tu étais là. C'est à mon tour maintenant.

Elle acquiesça.

- Je t'aime.

Inuyasha avait murmuré ces quelques mots comme une musique. Jamais il n'avait dit « je t'aime » à Kikyo. Peut être parce que le temps leur avait manqué, ou parce qu'il n'en était pas capable à l'époque. C'était la seconde fois qu'il avouait aussi directement ses sentiments à Kagome. La première fois, c'était pour la convaincre de rester auprès de lui, quelques jours auparavant, près du puits. Egoïstement, il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de devoir vivre encore des dizaines d'années sans celle qu'il aimait, même si une voix au fond de lui avait rétorqué que c'était le mieux pour elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Kagome se tarissent. Lorsque ce moment arriva, elle releva la tête, embrassa tout doucement Inuyasha, et lui annonça qu'elle était prête à retourner au village. C'était vrai, grâce à lui et à tous ceux qu'elle aimait, elle serait capable de continuer à vivre malgré l'absence de sa famille. Elle se sentait déjà mieux, car c'était la toute première fois qu'elle partageait sa peine avec quelqu'un, ce qu'elle n'aurait fait avec personne d'autre qu'Inuyasha, et elle sentait que grâce à lui, cette douleur qui aujourd'hui lui semblait définitive, ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

* * *

Inuyasha ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Il regarda par la fenêtre de la hutte : il faisait encore nuit. Ses sens de youkais lui permettaient cependant de voir aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Tout était calme, paisible, silencieux. Seul le bruit du vent contre le bois de la hutte et la respiration régulière de Kagome rompait le silence. Il se tourna vers elle.

Elle dormait à son côté, comme toujours depuis maintenant un an, date à laquelle Kaede leur avait attribué cette hutte à l'entrée du village, peu de temps après la mort de Naraku. Cela convenait parfaitement à Inuyasha. Ils vivaient ainsi un peu à l'écart du reste du village car, même si le hanyô avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne leur ferait aucun mal, du moins tant que Kagome ne le lui demanderait pas, la plupart des villageois restaient méfiants et… Prudents. Inuyasha sourit à cette idée. Sans doute était-il un peu trop soupe au lait.

Il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de Kagome. Elle ressemblait énormément à Kikyo, bien plus lorsqu'elle était endormie, à ceci près qu'elle semblait paisible, rassurée, alors que Kikyo n'avait jamais pu se départir de son air tourmenté. La crainte probablement de se faire attaquer, même dans son sommeil. C'est probablement une des choses qu'ils avaient (eu) en commun, cette méfiance permanente.

Longtemps il n'avait pu se départir de l'idée selon laquelle Kagome n'était qu'un double de Kikyo. Un clone fade, une réplique, toujours en dessous du modèle original. Lorsqu'il l'avait connu, son cœur était à une autre, et empli de haine et de désir envers cette personne disparue.

Longtemps, il avait souffert rien qu'en la regardant. Kagome était la preuve vivante de son erreur.

Et pourtant… C'est elle qui lui avait tout appris. L'amour qu'il avait pour elle était venu petit à petit, et il semblait continuer de prendre de l'ampleur au fil des jours. La femme qu'il avait aimée ne souhaitait que sa mort, quand cette jeune fille du futur s'était trop souvent abstenue d'écouter ses désirs, ne pensant qu'à satisfaire ceux de celui qui la blessait trop souvent.

Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Souvent alors qu'il était perdu dans de sombres pensées, elle lui avait adressé un sourire timide, mais dés qu'ils avaient été seuls, elle l'avait fait parler, le forçant à dire ce qui le tourmentait.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, quelques mois auparavant, il lui avait avoué qu'il ne voulait pas continuer à vivre sans elle, et que son désir serait de vieillir à ses côtés. C'était la vérité ; la vision de son corps froid et sans vie le hanterait toujours, cela lui ferait une blessure de plus, et il ne le voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas retenu ses larmes et s'était jetée à son cou.

Et grâce aux pouvoirs combinés de Kagome, Rin et Kaede, qui possédait elle aussi des pouvoirs de mikos, il avait perdu son immortalité. Lui restaient aujourd'hui son apparence, ses griffes et ses oreilles (au grand plaisir de Kagome) néanmoins il savait qu'il vieillirait à présent en même temps qu'elle. Il ne savait même plus au juste s'il était encore hanyô, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était de rester auprès d'elle.

C'est cela qui avait convaincu définitivement Kagome qu'elle n'aurait pu faire un meilleur choix. Inuyasha l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait, et rien ne changerait cela.

Un courant d'air passa par la fenêtre ouverte. Un temps frais, pour un soir d'été. La voyant frissonner, il la prit contre lui, la protégeant du froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux à son tour, il les voyait comme s'il faisait jour. Chocolat, nimbé d'or parfois, lorsqu'il faisait beau. Elle se pencha en avant et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jamais ils n'étaient allés jusqu'au bout de leur relation. Inuyasha avait vécu des dizaines d'années, seul, et seulement quelques mois avec Kikyo, leur relation ayant dû finir avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Et malgré l'amour et la complicité qu'il avait pour Kagome, il s'était refusé à aller plus loin tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas demandé. Mais depuis quelques temps, Kagome se sentait prête. Prête à aimer Inuyasha comme elle l'avait toujours voulu. Il semblait ressentir la même chose, ses mains en apparence si dures se faisaient tendres chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

Il la rapprocha de lui, laissant les mains de la jeune fille passer dans ses cheveux, caresser son visage. Il enleva doucement le kimono qu'elle portait, avec un semblant d'hésitation, craignant un refus. Elle l'embrassa plus intensément, tandis que les doigts de la jeune fille découvraient doucement son cou, ses épaules, ses bras.

Inuyasha sourit contre ses lèvres en la sentant rougir. Il faisait peut être nuit, mais la peau de la jeune fille s'enflammait, et il le sentait. Elle sourit à son tour. Il n'y avait pas de gêne, pas de crainte, ni d'appréhension. Le demi-démon était extrêmement tendre. Leur confiance réciproque effaçait la tension crée par cette découverte d'une chose que, finalement, il ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin.

* * *

C'est Shippô qui fut désigné pour les réveiller, le jour était déjà bien avancé. Il passa la tête par la fenêtre… Et vira au rouge pivoine. Malgré le kimono rouge d'Inuyasha qui les recouvrait, la manière dont ils étaient enlacés en disait plus long que leur soudain manque de sommeil. Shippô descendit de la fenêtre, inspira profondément et…

- Kagome et Inuyasha ils dorment maintenant parce qu'ils ont pas dormi cette nuit ! Kaedeeeeeeee !

Les deux concernés s'éveillèrent en sursaut en entendant le petit renard crier d'une voix visiblement indignée.

- Oh mon Dieu… Soupira Kagome.

Inuyasha ne put retenir un éclat de rire auquel elle se finit par se joindre. Ils n'étaient pas gênés, juste heureux. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse pour rattraper Shippô avant qu'il n'ameute tout le village avec ses accents furieux. Il était à présent trop loin pour qu'ils entendent son discours, à l'exception de quelques mots que le renardeau criait plus fort que les autres, à savoir « Une honte », « Pourquoi moi » ou encore « pas pu fermer la fenêtre ».

Ils tombèrent sur Sango et Miroku qui ne purent s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils allaient bien ensemble ces deux là ! Sango avait les mains posées sur son ventre arrondi. Enceinte d'environ six mois, elle passait son temps à rabrouer Kohaku qui lui recommandait vivement du repos. Tellement vivement d'ailleurs qu'elle avait fini par sortir en cachette, avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Il avait beau être plus jeune, il se comportait comme un père.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle regardait le jeune frère de Sango, Kagome ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sôta, là-bas, de l'autre côté du puits. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à sa famille de la rejoindre. Les youkais, la magie, le Japon féodal, c'était trop pour eux. Son frère avait besoin de grandir dans un monde « sécurisé », même si il était très dur pour Kagome de ne plus le voir, de ne plus entendre son rire… Elle pouvait presque imaginer comment il aurait réagi, s'il avait été à la place de Shippô.

Elle sentit la main d'Inuyasha dans la sienne. Si elle était capable de deviner lorsqu'il allait mal, l'inverse était vrai également, il venait de le prouver. Elle le regarda en souriant : rien ne devait gâcher cette journée, elle avait choisi sa vie, et jamais il ne le lui ferait regretter.

* * *

Kagome était devenue la miko protectrice du village de Kaede. Maintenant qu'elle avait définitivement choisi son monde, elle pouvait se concentrer davantage sur le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle ne serait jamais une miko aussi puissante que Kikyo ou même que Rin, qui montrait déjà des prédispositions certaines, en revanche Kagome était devenue une excellente archer, ce qui était bien utile.

Kaede lui avait proposé de reprendre l'arc de Kikyo, mais elle avait refusé. Elle avait commencé une nouvelle vie, et ne voulait pas marcher dans les pas de son aïeule. Elle n'avait conservé d'elle que le pendentif désormais inutile mais qu'elle gardait en permanence autour de son cou.

Inuyasha la surveillait souvent à son insu, autant par crainte qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose que par le désir qu'il avait de rester auprès d'elle. De plus la disparition de la perle ne mettait pas pour autant à l'abri des démons, il n'était pas rare que les youkais attaquent le village : la présence de trois mikos représentaient une menace non négligeable.

Le demi-démon observait celle qu'il aimait à son insu et se questionnait parfois sur ce qu'elle désirait. Il voyait Miroku se réjouir de la naissance prochaine de son enfant. Inuyasha ne s'imaginait pas père, ou plutôt, il craignait de décevoir Kagome. Il n'avait pas connu son père, et ne savait pas comment il devait prendre ce rôle. La jeune miko découvrait à peine sa nouvelle vie, et guérissait doucement de l'ancienne. Elle ne désirait pas fonder une famille pour l'instant, mais lorsque, un jour, elle demanderait à Inuyasha s'il y avait déjà songé, que lui répondrait-il ? Qu'il avait peur de la décevoir, puis de la perdre ?

Le hanyô sortit de ses pensées en croisant un regard plein de tendresse de Kagome. Il devait profiter du temps présent, pour le reste… Eh bien pour le reste on verrait plus tard.

* * *

Rin était revenue au village, afin d'apprendre auprès de Kaede mais aussi parfois auprès de Kagome, à contrôler ses pouvoirs, bien qu'elle soit étonnamment précoce. Rin et Shippô étaient vite devenus de très bons amis. Chacun avait trouvé chez l'autre le frère ou la sœur qu'il n'avait plus. Ces deux enfants devenus orphelins avaient déjoué le sort : on leur avait prit leur famille, ils s'en étaient crée une nouvelle.

Seshommaru ne venait jamais jusqu'au village, se contentant de rester aux alentours, veillant sur Rin à distance, même si il refusait de l'admettre. La trêve entre lui et son frère était maintenu, et il se forçait à supporter Kagome, non pas pour Inuyasha, mais pour Rin qui tenait à cette miko arrogante, sentiment qu'il ne partageait ni ne comprenait. Il est vrai que Kagome avait tendance à se laisser emporter, en particulier lorsque Seshommaru tournait en ridicule le sacrifice de Kikyo.

Rin avait à présent onze ans. Elle et Shippô avaient grandi et s'étaient assagis. Au contact du kitsune, la petite fille s'était ouverte, sociable même si elle conservait encore ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, probablement un trait de caractère qu'elle avait « hérité » de Seshommaru.

* * *

Kohaku vivait chez Miroku et Sango. Il considérait le moine comme un frère, presque un père de substitution. Il continuait à s'entraîner et était devenu un partenaire très utile en cas d'attaque. En ce moment, il remplaçait même Sango car sa grossesse lui interdisait ce genre « d'activités ».

Shippô commençait à perdre son apparence d'enfant. Ses pouvoirs de youkais devenaient plus importants. Il vivait chez Kaede, conscient que ses amis avaient vesoin d'intimité, et depuis la surprise que lui avait donné Kagome et Inuyasha, il s'en félicitait. Même si il est vrai qu'il se battait toujours contre Inuyasha, Le demi-démon le provoquait moins souvent car au cours de ces batailles, le kitsune était capable non seulement de se défendre, mais de riposter et de faire payer chèrement à Inuyasha ses plaisanteries.

* * *

Du haut de la colline qui surplombait le village se tenait Seshommaru, témoin des changements que le temps apportait aux uns comme aux autres. La vie des humains était pour lui dépourvue de sens. Ils grandissaient puis vieillissaient si vite ! Apprendre, aimer, comprendre, pour au final disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace, quelle existence vaine. Cela lui semblait plus court qu'un battement de cœur, pour lui qui avaient vu les époques se succéder, sans jamais voir ressenti d'attachement pour quiconque.

Jaken observait sans mot dire son maître. Il avait changé. La première preuve était ce brusque retour au village lorsque Seshommaru avait surprit les regards tristes de Rin. Il était revenu uniquement pour elle, sans même qu'elle en ait exprimé le souhait. Jamais, quelques années auparavant, le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'épargné une faible humaine. Rin ignorait, volontairement peut être, que le taiyoukai avait été quelqu'un d'insensible, égoïste, méprisant les humains autant que les youkais qui lui étaient inférieurs. Aujourd'hui encore, il inspirait la crainte à bien des personnes, youkais ou humaines.

Seshommaru sentait cette évolution, tout en se refusant à l'admettre. Il restait très distant extérieurement mais il se surprenait parfois à s'inquiéter pour Rin, à moins dédaigner la présence des humains, à l'exception de la miko de son frère qu'il trouvait absolument insupportable.

Seuls Jaken et Rin avaient conscience de ce changement imperceptible pour les autres, mais ils avaient la présence d'esprit de le garder pour eux : Jaken parce qu'il connaissait assez bien son maître pour savoir qu'il encourait une correction exemplaire, Rin parce qu'elle n'était pas hostile à ce changement, bien au contraire.

Seshommaru avisa alors près de lui un bouquet de fleurs. Rin avait beau passer le plus clair de son temps au village durant les mois d'étés, elle ne l'oubliait pas. Jamais il ne l'avait remercié, jamais il n'avait prêté attention à ses cadeaux, se contentant de demander à Jaken de prendre les bouquets ou les couronnes de fleurs de la petite fille.

La présence de Rin était devenue comme une évidence, et il le ressentait lorsqu'elle était absente. Le temps passait sur elle comme sur eux tous. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Seshommaru aurait souhaité que les jours ralentissent leur course, que la situation actuelle se maintienne. Le taiyoukai s'aperçut non sans étonnement qu'il avait machinalement ramassé le bouquet de la petite fille.

* * *

- Kagome.

Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, malgré la nuit qui les avait recouverts depuis longtemps. Allongé près de lui dans leur hutte, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Et il savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas sans…

- Inuyasha, pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Kikyo la première fois que tu l'as rencontré ? Avant même de tomber amoureux d'elle ?

… Réponse à ses questions.

Il n'était pas rare que la jeune fille s'interroge ainsi sur le passé de celui qui partageait sa vie. Lorsqu'Inuyasha l'avait connu, il avait tenté de la tuer, ce qui serait arrivé sans le collier enchanté qu'il gardait en permanence autour du cou depuis lors. Collier dont elle hésitait à le libérer. Elle avait l'impression qu'il créait une sorte de lien entre eux. Assurance stupide depuis maintenant un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle n'avait plus de crainte fondée à avoir sur ce sujet. Inuyasha ne lui en parlait pas, se contentant de pester lorsqu'elle utilisait l' « Osuwari », ce qui arrivait de plus en plus rarement.

Le demi-démon ne s'étonna pas d'une telle question. Kagome avait besoin de réponses en rapport à sa relation avec Kikyo, et il avait besoin qu'elle sache, même si il était difficile pour lui de confier ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier depuis si longtemps : les douleurs de son passé.

- Lorsque ma mère est décédée, on m'a chassé du village où elle vivait. J'étais un hanyô, un bâtard. Ils ne m'avaient toléré que parce que ma mère avait grandi parmi eux, et que l'abandonner aurait été odieux. Mais j'étais la preuve de sa trahison, non de son amour, comme elle s'évertuait à me le dire. Je me suis retrouvé seul, pour la première fois. Dans la forêt, j'ai été attaqué par un youkai, c'est une miko qui m'a sauvé. Elle m'a expliqué que tout irait mieux lorsque je grandirais. Que je devais être patient. Kikyo était la première, après cette jeune femme, que je rencontrais. Un vieux souvenir m'empêchait de lui faire du mal, d'autant que Kikyo était elle aussi tenu à l'écart de ceux de son… Espèce. Mais comment faire confiance aux humains après ce que j'avais vécu enfant ?

Question purement rhétorique.

Kagome s'obligea à dissimuler son étonnement. Elle obtenait parfois des réponses, des confidences du demi-démon sur son passé. Jamais en revanche il n'avait évoqué la disparition de sa mère, la seule personne qui lui ait donné de l'affection, à cet âge où il devenait un homme.

- Tu te souviens d'elle ? Cette miko qui t'as sauvé ?

- Non. J'ai oublié son visage. Cela remonte à très loin. J'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue.

Kagome se rapprocha de lui. Inuyasha se livrait peu, et lorsque cela arrivait, elle savait que c'était une marque de confiance, et d'amour. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et s'endormit peu à peu. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, il rêva de lui enfant. Le visage de cette mystérieuse miko ne lui revînt pas.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! (Enfin bonjour à ceux qui arriveront jusqu'ici ^^)

Comme je l'avais dit, je me suis décidée à poster une suite.

En même temps depuis le temps que je la peaufine, il était temps qu'elle sorte -.-"

Sinon toujours comme dans ma première fiction, le fil de l'histoire risque de paraître lent à certains… La véritable action arrive néanmoins (si je vous assure, il y en a une)

Enfin bon je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, donc n'hésitez pas. Après tout, si je poste mes écrits ici, c'est surtout pour avoir des avis ^^

Je poste en général un chapitre par semaine, et je compte essayer de m'y tenir, donc théoriquement la suite devrait arriver rapidement.

Cassegrain-MIB


	2. Ceux qui viendront après nous

Ah juste en passant, un détail. Je précise les âges de tout le monde au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissent, ou vieillissent. Néanmoins, au cas où vous vous y perdriez, j'ai fait un petit récapitulatif des âges en fin de chapitre.

Voilà, si ce détail ne vous décourage pas : bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

**« Ceux qui viendront après nous »**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- Tonton, grandes oreilles ! Cria le premier,

- Nœuds partout ! Renchérit la seconde, en tirant de plus en plus fort sur les mèches argentées, histoire d'illustrer ses paroles.

Inuyasha avait beau pester, jurer, appeler à grands cris les parents de ces deux énergumènes, Naoki et Kaya n'avaient absolument pas l'intention de lâcher leur « oncle ». A trois ans, ces deux là étaient devenus de vraies tornades, leur jeu préféré était de loin provoquer Inuyasha, qui cette fois ci avait été surprit en pleine sieste et n'avait pas eu le temps de grimper à un arbre pour leur échapper.

Le demi-démon n'osait pas les repousser trop violemment, craignant les remontrances mais aussi de blesser les deux enfants, il se contentait donc de jurer bruyamment, ce qui amusait énormément les jumeaux : ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on entendait un adulte parler comme ça !

Bref, à force de crier avec des accents courroucés, Inuyasha finit par attirer l'attention de Kagome qui vînt à eux en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, sachant que ça ne ferait qu'attiser le courroux de son compagnon.

Les jumeaux aimaient bien Kagome. Elle était douce (avec eux), patiente (avec eux), et surtout lorsqu'elle s'emportait contre Inuyasha, elle utilisait un drôle de mot qui le faisait tomber par terre, et cela leur plaisait beaucoup. Il n'était cependant pas rare qu'elle dispute les deux jumeaux pour leurs nombreuses et toujours plus imaginatives bêtises.

Lorsque cela arrivait, Kaya se mettait à rougir et Naoki baissait la tête, ce qui avait tendance à désarmer leur interlocuteur, et à abréger la dispute.

Le demi-démon regarda avec étonnement la jeune femme éloigner les enfants, retirant leurs mains de la chevelure argentée et de la paire d'oreilles meurtries par cette « attaque » impromptue.

Inuyasha observait le comportement de Kagome avec les enfants. Elle avait maintenant 19 ans. Dans le Japon Féodal, les femmes devenaient mères bien plus tôt que dans le monde de la jeune fille, mais il l'ignorait. D'après lui, le temps viendrait bientôt où elle voudrait elle aussi une famille. Et lui, que voulait-il ? Il voulait être auprès d'elle. La faire sourire, la rendre heureuse, lui raconter peu à peu son enfance, surprenant son regard surprit et heureux face à toutes ces confidences.

Mais… Un enfant ? Il n'avait toujours pas résolu ce dilemme. Serait-il capable d'aimer suffisamment, puis d'élever correctement un enfant ? De plus il ne savait pas si ses attributs youkais pouvaient encore se transmettre, de fait qu'il était à présent mortel. Il avait souffert d'abandon dans son enfance, cela ne devait pas se répéter.

- Inuyasha ?

Ils le regardaient tout les trois. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêtait même plus attention aux sourires moqueurs des jumeaux ou à celui, indulgent, de Kagome.

- Keh ! Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et la jeune fille se retînt à grand-peine de les imiter.

* * *

- Rin !

La petite (jeune) fille se retourna vers Shippô en riant.

- T'as triché t'es partie la première !

- Ah ah ! Avoue simplement que tu t'es fait battre par une humaine, ô grand youkai !

Le jeune kitsune se rembrunit. Elle était partie avant, sinon bien sûr il l'aurait battu. A la course, il était bien meilleur qu'elle.

Ils avaient à présent 14 ans tous les deux. Leur amitié était devenue une complicité solide et très présente. Avec Shippô, il n'était pas rare que Rin quitte l'air renfermé qu'elle arborait trop souvent, carapace derrière laquelle elle se terrait, à l'instar de Seshommaru.

L'admiration de celle qui devenait peu à peu adolescente ne faiblissait pas. De plus, Rin ne semblait s'intéresser à aucun garçon. Sango avait beau répéter qu'elle était encore bien jeune, Kagome avait beau dire qu'elle-même avait plus de 15 ans lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Inuyasha, cette indifférence affichée de Rin pour la gente masculine inquiétait le kitsune.

Rin était jolie : une belle chevelure châtain encadrant des grands yeux bruns expressifs qui, selon ses humeurs, passaient du noir à l'ambre ; un visage ovale et une peau très blanche, elle rappelait à Kagome les poupées avec lesquelles elle jouait, enfant.

Néanmoins, excepté Seshommaru, Shippô, et Inuyasha qu'elle taquinait souvent, elle n'approchait aucun homme. Le taiyoukai aurait d'ailleurs menacé le premier qui lui aurait manqué de respect.

Shippô avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui en parler. Elle haussait les épaules, rougissait si les sous-entendus du youkai renard se multipliaient, et finissait par changer de sujet en provoquant Shippô qui, sentant qu'elle ne désirait pas continuer leur discussion, se laissait faire.

Seshommaru n'avait rien changé à ces habitues depuis maintenant trois ans. L'hiver, il retournait dans ses terres de l'Ouest, accompagné de Rin, Jaken et AhUn. Mais dés que la neige commençait à fondre, il revenait au village de Kaede, et Rin reprenait son apprentissage. Elle maîtrisait déjà ses pouvoirs, restaient maintenant à les améliorer, Kagome était en effet certaine que la jeune fille n'avait pas encore atteint ses limites et, malgré l'agacement que sa simple présence lui inspirait, Seshommaru devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison.

Rin devenait une miko puissante, et les sentiments du taiyoukai à son propos étaient partagés. Le fait que la jeune fille puisse se défendre le rassurait, il devait bien se forcer à le reconnaître. Il craignait cependant qu'elle ne décide un jour de retourner dans un village humains, pour mettre son talent au service de son… « Espèce », et Seshommaru ne désirait pas qu'elle s'en aille.

Jaken lui en avait touché un mot, un jour d'été, alors que le taiyoukai observait Rin qui jouait avec Shippô. Naturellement, c'était sans compter sur le tact naturel du petit youkai.

- Que Seshommaru-sama se rassure, Rin n'a pas l'intention de quitter Jaken et le maître. Rin aime beaucoup Seshommaru-sama…

Dun simple revers de main, le « maître » avait envoyé valser Jaken une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Le petit youkai, ne songeant même pas à protester, s'était confondu en excuses. Néanmoins, son ton plein de confiance avait « rassuré » Seshommaru. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Rin les quitte, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

La vie commune de Sango et Miroku n'avait pas beaucoup évolué, malgré l'arrivée des enfants. Le moine posait encore parfois les yeux sur les jeunes filles du village, et se prenait encore régulièrement des gifles méritées, et maintenant qu'Inuyasha y avait goûté, un soir où, en l'absence de Kagome, Sango l'avait corrigé par ses propres moyens, le demi-démon plaignait sincèrement le moine.

Le caractère des jumeaux s'étaient affirmés. Kaya était taquine, mais se repentait souvent ; ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait. Naoki était un petit garçon très actif. Il ne restait que rarement à sa place, et entraînait toujours sa sœur à faire des bêtises parfois si élaborées que leurs parents doutaient sérieusement qu'ils aient pu en voir l'idée touts seuls.

La vie suivait son cours. Des youkais attaquaient toujours le village mais malgré leur vie paisible, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango et Miroku étaient bien assez entraînés pour vaincre ces quelques démons, la plupart du temps d'une puissance plutôt faible, du moins était-ce ce que répétait Inuyasha après chaque combat.

La vie suivait son cours, paisible, et tous avaient conscience que c'était une chance de ne plus avoir à courir après le temps, à craindre de perdre des êtres chers… Ne plus souffrir, tout simplement.

* * *

Kagome ressortit pensive de la hutte de Kaede et porta les mains à son ventre.

La vieille femme avait été catégorique : la jeune miko était enceinte. Et cela l'inquiétait. Même si elle avait volontairement cessé de prendre les herbes contraceptives que Kaede lui avaient recommandées, Kagome se sentait incertaine, maintenant qu'elle devait avertir le père de cet enfant qui grandissait en elle.

Elle était prête depuis longtemps à porter cet qui était une preuve irréfutable de et amour qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps et qui était sien à présent. Mais…

Inuyasha ne semblait pas prêt à endosser le rôle de père. Elle ignorait pourquoi, cela l'effrayait. Mais elle avait envie d'élever cet enfant. Et elle aurait donné cher pour que son sentiment soit partagé.

Kagome ne savait pas comment elle allait faire si Inuyasha ne désirait pas cet enfant autant qu'elle. Partirait-il une nouvelle fois, refusant d'affronter les choses ? Kikyo lui avait dit un jour que, grâce à Kagome, Inuyasha avait mûri, s'était assagi.

_Espérons que cela suffise…_

Elle inspira profondément et s'avança vers la forêt, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Inuyasha.

Il était en effet couché sur une branche, les yeux fermés. Il sentit son odeur bien avant qu'elle n'ait seulement trouvé l'endroit où il se trouvait. La laissant se rapprocher, il ne daigna descendre que lorsqu'elle fut au pied de l'arbre.

La prenant alors dans ses bras, il l'embrassa avec passion, chose qu'il ne s'autorisait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour remarquer la tension de Kagome. S'écartant d'elle, il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la regarda, interrogatif.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Inuyasha, je…

Il vit alors ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ne comprenant pas, il la ramena à lui, inquiet car il n'avait pas vu Kagome pleurer depuis des années.

En réalité la peur d'un refus catégorique et brutal effrayait la jeune fille.

- Enceinte…

Elle avait murmuré cet aveu entre deux sanglots. Le demi-démon se tendit à son tour, tandis que son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il allait être père, il allait devoir assumer ce rôle que personne n'avait eu pour lui, protéger cet enfant comme il aurait aimé qu'on le protège.

Sentant les muscles du jeune homme se raidir, et se méprenant sur sa réaction, Kagome s'écarta à son tour et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne voulais pas d'enfants ? Tu…

Il l'arrêta d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas eu de père. Je crains simplement de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends. Je ne veux pas te décevoir, c'est tout.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, réchauffant le cœur de celui qui la regardait. Il avait juste peur. Autant qu'elle. Il n'était pas fâché, pas déçu, pas vexé, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser. Il était juste effrayé… De la décevoir ? Comme si c'était une possibilité…

- Tu imagines si cet enfant est… Un hanyô ?

- Et alors ? le coupa Kagome. Il aura des parents, lui. Il y aura Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, les jumeaux, Kaede… Rin et Shippô. Inuyasha il… Il aura une famille. Il ne sera pas seul.

Elle avait raison. Leur enfant n'aurait pas la même enfance que son père. Il aurait des gens autour de lui pour l'aimer, le chérir. Même hanyô, il ne risquerait rien.

Mais…

- Tu penses que je pourrai l'aimer ?

Elle haussa les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de crainte. Il _craignait _de ne pas être _capable _d'aimer son fils ?

- Oui. Si tu as ce genre de crainte, c'est plutôt bon signe.

Il acquiesça. Le sourire qui lui était devenu naturel reparut sur le visage de la future mère, chassant les larmes.

- Par contre, il reste un détail… Commença Kagome avec un sourire malicieux.

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui annonces la bonne nouvelle à Seshommaru !

Tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire, le demi-démon imaginait déjà la tête de son frère, quand il allait lui annoncer que c'était à son tour d'être « tonton »…

* * *

- Kaya ?! Tu fais quoi là ?!

La petite fille sursauta, laissant tomber les ciseaux qu'elle avait à la main. Naoki, qui tenait une mèche des cheveux d'Inuyasha, regarda sa sœur d'un air penaud.

Quand à Inuyasha… Il venait de se réveiller et était tout de même plutôt remonté. Ces mômes étaient infernaux… Et bien sûr, il était leur cible favorite.

Surtout qu'en ces jours d'été d'une chaleur accablante, il n'était pas rare que tous se retirent l'après midi, tentant d'échapper à ce soleil brûlant. Et bien sûr, il était une fois encore dérangé pendant sa sieste.

Kagome, qui s'était endormie aux côtés de son compagnon, se réveilla à son tour et fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant le visage indigné du demi-démon, ceux penauds et inquiets des deux enfants. Inuyasha, qui espérait vaguement un soutien, abandonna définitivement l'idée.

Lorsqu'il interrogea les jumeaux, ces derniers lui répondirent que leur père leur avait assuré que « tonton ferait plus sérieux avec les cheveux un peu plus courts ».

Virant au rouge vif, le concerné ordonna à Kaya et Naoki de sortir immédiatement de leur hutte.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kagome qui soufflait profondément pour se calmer.

- Euh… Kagome… Toi aussi tu penses qu'il faut que je me coupe les cheveux ?

La jeune fille serra les lèvres, esquissa un sourire… Et éclata à nouveau de rire, au grand désarroi du hanyô qui, décidemment, trouvait les siestes de plus en plus dangereuses.

* * *

Kagome était à présent enceinte de 7 mois. Après avoir sermonné Sango, Kohaku l'avait prise pour cible et il la surveillait en permanence. L'inquiétude de ce garçon, même si elle était touchante, était incroyablement agaçante. Même il n'avait que deux ans de moins qu'elle, son passé l'avait assagi bien plus vite. Malgré son côté protecteur, Kagome l'aimait beaucoup. Il lui rappelait le frère qu'elle n'avait plus, et il le savait.

Seule Sango avait conscience que le jeune homme s'efforçait de se pardonner ses actes passés en étant toujours prêt à aider ceux qui, aujourd'hui, pouvaient avoir besoin de lui.

Kohaku était devenu un beau jeune homme. Il avait développé une adresse remarquable et était un allié de poids face aux éventuels youkais. Mais il ne s'intéressait pas aux jeunes femmes, et cela inquiétait sa grande sœur. Non pas qu'elle désirât un deuxième Miroku, mais son frère avait du succès, n'importe quel garçon de son âge s'en serait servi.

Etait-il possible qu'il garde des traces indélébiles de son passé, l'empêchant d'aimer et d'être heureux ?

Mais Sango gardait ses pensées pour elle. Après tout, il n'avait que 17 ans, il avait bien le temps de guérir de son passé. Il affectionnait particulièrement Kaya. Probablement parce qu'elle lui rappelait celle qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, dont le prénom ressemblait tant à celui de sa petite nièce.

Kagome avait souhaité rester active le plus longtemps possible. Sa vie de famille était désapprouvée par beaucoup de monde, sachant que la rumeur prétendait que les pouvoirs d'une prêtresse ne se révélaient que lorsqu'elle abandonnait tout sentiment humain. Mais la jeune femme n'y croyait pas. Kikyo avait cru en cette histoire, en s'isolant, elle avait souffert. Kagome ne voulait pas de ce destin, la fin de Kikyo avait été une longue agonie.

Cependant il était déjà bien assez troublant pour les villageois qu'une miko soit enceinte, à 19 ans qui plus est, elle se voyait mal exiger un congé maternité…

Inuyasha était plus subtile. Moins collant que le jeune frère de Sango, il se faisait discret mais suivait Kagome presque partout où elle allait.

La future mère se promenait souvent en forêt, seule le plus souvent. Mais elle s'éloignait de moins en moins du village, ne voulant pas prendre de risques inutiles. Lors de ces promenades, les haltes étaient nombreuses, et elle s'étonnait de voir accourir Inuyasha à chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait trop longtemps. Il insistait alors pour la ramener dans ses bras, malgré ses protestations.

* * *

- Sango !

La jeune maman se retourna vers son frère qui arrivait en courant à l'entrée de leur hutte.

- Ka… Gome… Va… Accoucher… Elle a… Besoin de… Toi…

La chasseuse de démons se rua dehors et courut vers la hutte de Kagome, à la sortie du village. Il fallait plusieurs minutes, même en courant, pour l'atteindre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva Kaede déjà au chevet de la jeune femme, qui la regarda en tachant de sourire, mais Sango était bien placée pour savoir que la délivrance serait douloureuse.

* * *

Miroku avait éloigné Inuyasha du village. Il avait lui-même été prié de partir lors de l'accouchement de Sango. Le demi-démon se retournait fréquemment vers le village, guettant un signe, un son qui lui indiquerait qu'il pouvait rejoindre Kagome et son… Enfant.

Il était anxieux. Pour sa compagne, pour l'enfant à naître mais, égoïstement, surtout pour lui.

Le moine s'en aperçut.

- Inuyasha, cette situation t'inquiètes n'est ce pas ?

Le hanyô répondit par une autre question.

- Comment as-tu su ce qu'il fallait faire ? Je veux dire comment il fallait que tu te comportes avec Sango, avec les jumeaux, lorsqu'ils sont nés ?

Un silence s'installa entre eux, brisé seulement par le bruit de leurs pieds nus contre le sol.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose que tu prémédites. J'étais plutôt mal à l'aise la première fois que Sango m'a mise Kaya dans les bras…

Inuyasha sourit à ce souvenir. Il s'était d'ailleurs moqué de la réaction du moine, il s'en mordait les doigts à présent.

-… Pourtant je n'étais pas particulièrement inquiet, alors que la relation que j'ai avec Sango a connu des débuts difficiles. Toi et Kagome êtes ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant. Vous vous connaissez par cœur, de quoi tu as peur ?

-… De ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que Kagome attend. De ne pas aimer l'enfant autant qu'elle le voudrait.

- Parce que personne n'a été là pour toi, ce sera différent maintenant que les rôles sont inversés. Tu seras un bon père Inuyasha.

Le soir commençait à tomber.

Miroku avait posé une main sur l'épaule du hanyô, et celui-ci allait répondre quand Kohaku (qui décidemment était le messager de la journée) arriva une nouvelle fois essoufflé et en courant.

- Inu… yasha… C'est bon tu…

Le demi-démon n'attendit ni la fin de la phrase, ni Miroku, et partit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait vers Kagome et…

- Bah, il a… Même pas… Attendu que… Je parle, marmonna Kohaku en reprenant son souffle.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, répondit Miroku, je n'ai pas attendu non plus quand tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle…

- Pff très drôle… N'empêche pour le prochain, c'est toi qui cours !

* * *

Lorsqu'Inuyasha rentra dans la hutte, il sentit d'abord une odeur de sang, mais un regard et un sourire de Kagome lui assura qu'elle allait bien. S'agenouillant auprès d'elle, il passa une main sur son visage. Elle était fatiguée, mais soulagée. On lui avait retiré l'enfant après quelques minutes afin qu'elle se repose.

Le regard de la jeune maman se tourna vers le côté opposé. En le suivant, Inuyasha vit arriver Sango avec un enfant dans les bras.

- C'est ta fille, Inuyasha, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enfant.

Le demi-démon marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de tendre les mains vers le bébé paisiblement endormi. Elle semblait si fragile…

Il est évident que cette impression était personnelle à Inuyasha, la petite fille ayant crié assez fort pour ameuter le village à sa naissance.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait un enfant dans les bras. Il était d'autant plus émotionné que cet enfant était de lui. Elle avait hérité des oreilles de son père mais, curieusement, cette ressemblance ne l'effrayait plus, au contraire. Elle le rapprochait de lui. Il se sentait également envahi d'un instinct protecteur : personne ne lui ferait de mal tant qu'il serait là.

Lorsqu'il sentit la peau de la petite fille, il ne put retenir un semblant de sourire. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux en amandes, comme ceux de sa mère, mais d'une couleur ambre foncé.

Inuyasha sourit complètement quand…

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

- Quoi quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Sango reprit la fillette en riant.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste beaucoup de nouvelles têtes pour elle…

Il avait beau être vexé de la réaction si… Expéditive de son enfant, Inuyasha était heureux. Oui, il allait aimer cette petite fille fragile, il n'avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet.

Ils la baptisèrent Kiyo. Un dernier hommage à son aïeule.

___________________________________________________________________________

Seshommaru se tenait toujours en haut de la colline qui surplombait le village.

Il était capable de faire preuve d'une patience impressionnante, la sagesse de l'âge, probablement. Néanmoins, il était soulagé lorsque Rin les rejoignait et qu'ils repartaient dans les Terres de l'Ouest pour passer la mauvaise saison.

Du haut de cette colline, le taiyoukai observait la vie suivre son cours. Il ne s'y serait jamais intéressé si les événements du village n'avaient pas affecté Rin aussi étroitement, puisqu'elle y passait en été le plus clair de son temps.

Cependant, cette oisiveté le dérangeait. Il y a quelques années encore, jamais il ne serait resté aussi longtemps au même endroit, près des humains qui plus est. Mais il y a quelques années, jamais il n'aurait accepté de vivre en fonction d'un autre que lui, et cela représentait un changement considérable.

Il sentait l'aura purificatrice de la petite fille augmenter au fil des années. S'il s'en était d'abord inquiété, il s'était raisonné car jamais Rin n'aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs contre le taiyoukai. Mais là où Seshommaru ne voyait qu'un sentiment de reconnaissance ; après tout, il avait sauvé la vie de Rin, la petite fille ressentait en réalité un sentiment tout autre, même si elle était trop jeune encore pour l'analyser.

Il est vrai que sur bien des points, le taiyoukai était plus sage qu'Inuyasha, plus sage d'ailleurs que bien des youkais et bien des hommes.

En revanche, les sentiments liés aux autres lui étaient complètement étrangers. L'attachement par exemple, était pour lui une chose inédite. Et cette amertume qu'il ressentait parfois lorsque Rin se faisait plus lointaine, comment aurait-il pu comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que des conséquences de cet attachement ?

Il lui arrivait aussi d'être jaloux, mais là encore, il ne l'expliquait pas comme tel. Cette envie d'attaquer chaque jeune homme qui s'enhardissait à poser trop longtemps ses yeux sur Rin, il ne la voyait que comme un désir de protection à l'égard de la jeune fille. Il tolérait Shippô, parce qu'il était youkai, capable de protéger Rin, et parce qu'il s'intéressait bien plus aux autres jeunes femmes qu'à sa meilleure amie. En revanche les autres…

Curieusement, Jaken voyait bien plus clairement que Seshommaru les sentiments qui s'animaient en lui. Il suivait le taiyoukai depuis tant d'années qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Qui mieux que lui aurait pu comprendre le brusque changement d'attitude de son maître ?

Lorsqu'Inuyasha sorti de la hutte avec un enfant dans les bras, le corps du taiyoukai se tendit. Si il était moins retissant qu'avant au fait de s'attacher aux humains, imaginer Inuyasha père d'un… Un quoi d'ailleurs ? Un demi hanyô ?

Un rictus méprisant prit naissance sur le visage de Seshommaru. Son frère n'avait décidemment aucun sens des limites.

Il vit alors Rin arriver en courant à ses côtés. Elle s'arrêta près de lui, essoufflée. Ses yeux brillaient, comme chaque fois qu'elle était heureuse.

- Vous avez entendu la nouvelle, Seshommaru-sama ? Vous êtes oncle !

Il croisa son regard et le sourire qu'arborait la petite fille s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit.

C'était une assertion. Un silence s'installa.

- Je n'ai aucune obligation envers cet enfant.

- Vous êtes de sa famille !

- Non !

C'était la première fois qu'il haussait le ton avec Rin. Elle le ressentit plus durement encore que s'il l'avait frappé.

- Jamais je n'ai considéré Inuyasha comme un membre de ma famille. Je le tolère, voilà tout. Je ne ferai rien avec son… Demi-hanyô.

- Etes-vous donc dépourvu du moindre attachement ? N'avez-vous donc d'affection pour personne ?

Le regard du taiyoukai se durcit. Il n'avait jamais regardé Rin ainsi auparavant. Il se rendait brutalement compte qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, qu'il ne pouvait plus lui imposer ces décisions.

- Je suis un youkai. Je n'ai pas à m'attacher à qui que ce soit. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

C'était un mensonge, il le savait. Il avait conscience, du moins jusqu'à un certain point, de ce désir qu'il avait d'avoir Rin près de lui.

C'était un mensonge, mais comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Ces quelques mots correspondaient tellement au comportement qui était le sien depuis toutes ces années où elle le connaissait… Ces marques d'affection, ces sourires auxquels elle avait droit de temps à autre, était-ce de la pitié ?

Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient doucement. Puis, sans même accorder un regard à Seshommaru, elle redescendit de la colline. Le taiyoukai était saisi d'une sensation étrange. Il… S'en voulait d'avoir fait pleurer Rin. Néanmoins il avait raison. Il n'avait aucune obligation envers cette enfant. Aucune obligation envers qui que ce soit.

Rin marcha jusqu'à la hutte de Kaede. La vieille femme était encore auprès de Kagome. Assise au fond de la hutte, la tête dans ses genoux, La petite fille ne bougea plus. Jamais, jamais, jamais elle n'obtiendrait quoi que ce soit de Seshommaru. Il n'aimerait jamais personne.

A cette pensée, elle se remit à pleurer.

* * *

***

* * *

Alors voilà tout d'abord le récapitulatif des âges, comme je l'avais promis :

Les jumeaux de Sango et Miroku :

- Naoki et Kaya. 3 ans

- Rin. 14 ans

- Shippô. 15 ans (extérieurement du moins)

- Kagome. 19 ans.

- Inuyasha. Officiellement, il a _l'air _d'avoir le même âge que Kagome, ou quelques mois de moins. Officieusement, je n'en sais rien, vu qu'il a arrêté de vieillir pendant je ne sais combien d'années. Il doit avoir minimum 70 ans O.O

On arrive à la vraie fin de ce deuxième chapitre.

Merci à ceux qui arriveront jusque là, et merci Yanaril de revenir lire cette deuxième partie de mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. J'essaie de ne pas déformer les caractères des personnages.

A bientôt.

C-MIB


	3. Comprends tu ce que tu ressens ?

Le temps continue de s'écouler pour tout le monde. Je précise toujours les âges au cours de l'histoire, néanmoins je réitère mon info : récapitulatif à la fin du chapitre !

**Chapitre 3**

**« Comprends-tu ce que tu ressens ? »**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rin et Shippô étaient assis entre les branches d'un grand chêne. Cela leur arrivait souvent lorsqu'ils voulaient s'isoler du reste du village.

Ils n'avaient jamais été complètement acceptés, ni l'un ni l'autre. Shippô restait un youkai, et en tant que tel, certaines mauvaises langues ne toléraient pas sa présence. On l'avait excusé lorsqu'il était enfant. Il subissait aujourd'hui, du moins par certains, le rejet qu'avait connu Inuyasha à la mort de sa mère.

Rin était la « protégée » d'un taiyoukai dangereux et hargneux. L'été précédent, un jeune homme avait commis l'erreur d'importuner la jeune fille. Il était arrogant, et elle était entêtée. Elle l'avait repoussé à plusieurs reprises. Il l'avait suivi dans la forêt, un jour qu'elle y était seule, Shippô parti avec Kohaku aider le village voisin. Seshommaru l'avait trouvé avant que le jeune garçon ne parvienne jusqu'à Rin. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il tenta de l'approcher.

Néanmoins, la rumeur selon laquelle ce jeune homme trop proche de Rin avait eu des ennuis s'était vite répandue, et désormais, hommes ou femmes, ils évitaient la jeune fille, par crainte des représailles. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle ne ressentait aucune contrainte dans cet isolement, et c'est précisément ce qui inquiétait ses proches.

Rin avait maintenant 17 ans. Elle avait aujourd'hui l'apparence d'une vraie femme. Elle n'avait conservé de son enfance que ses yeux rieurs et… Seshommaru.

***

Après la naissance de Kiyo, qui avait également marqué le jour de leur première dispute, la jeune femme n'était pas retournée voir le taiyoukai. Blessée, fatiguée des marques d'indifférence qu'il lui témoignait, elle était revenue au village. Un jour Kagome lui avait expliqué un proverbe qui parlait de gouttes d'eau qui faisaient déborder un vase. Elle avait brutalement comprit le sens de cette expression.

Passée la joie de la naissance de leur premier enfant, Inuyasha et Kagome avaient vite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rin s'était efforcée de sourire, mais avait vite été interrogée par Sango, qui se considérait un peu comme la deuxième mère de la jeune fille.

Mais seul Shippô avait pu extorquer des explications à Rin. Il l'avait consolé comme il pouvait, lui maintenant, et il avait raison, que cette affection malsaine qu'elle avait pour Seshommaru ne la mènerait nulle part.

Un mois s'était ainsi écoulé, sans que Rin ne retourne voir Seshommaru. Jaken était venu à plusieurs reprises plaider la cause du taiyoukai, finissant par avouer à la jeune fille tout les changements qu'il avait constatés chez son maître depuis qu'elle les avait rejoints.

Amadouée par celui qu'elle avait côtoyé de si nombreuses années, Rin avait accepté de se rendre auprès de Seshommaru. Il n'avait pas réagi en la voyant arriver, mais intérieurement, il était soulagé. Rin s'était contenté de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Aucunes excuses n'avaient été prononcées, ni par l'un, ni par l'autre. Mais, au bout de quelques jours, leur relation était revenue comme elle l'avait été auparavant, à ceci près que Rin ne reparla pas de Kiyo à Seshommaru.

A vrai dire, cette dispute avait été un déclencheur. Seshommaru avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus imposer à Rin une vie prédéfinie. Elle avait des choix à faire, des désirs à assouvir, et si elle le décidait, ce serait sans lui.

Rin avait comprit qu'idéaliser Seshommaru ne la mènerait nulle part. Toute son enfance, elle n'avait vécu que pour lui. Un geste, un sourire immédiatement oublié par celui qui l'avait donné. Elle devait apprendre à vivre seule, à accepter le fait que leur relation n'évoluerait probablement jamais.

Mais chacun désirait la compagnie de l'autre, même si jamais ils ne se l'étaient avoué avec clarté. Alors Rin avait décidé de ne rien changer. Seshommaru en était satisfait et Jaken rassuré, car il était le seul à avoir comprit avant tous les autres que cette relation, bien que bancale et sans doute éphémère, était aussi importante pour l'un que pour l'autre.

***

Ce jour-là, lorsque, en haut de l'arbre, Shippô vit Seshommaru regarder dans leur direction, il se décida à interroger son amie car il sentait qu'elle (re)devenait dangereusement dévouée au taiyoukai, et il savait que ce dernier ne lui rendrait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle lui donnait.

Les années passant, les liens affectifs étaient presque redevenus ceux qu'ils avaient été autrefois, c'était malsain. Et à nouveau, il se devait de la mettre en garde. Elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait plus.

- Rin, que ressens-tu pour Seshommaru ?

La question était directe, elle ne pouvait pas esquiver.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Je sais. Mais tu vas souffrir. Tu ne seras jamais heureuse si tu ne…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton. Mais elle ne supporterait pas plus avant cette dangereuse discussion. Descendant de sa branche pour venir s'asseoir près de la jeune fille, Shippô hésita avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu l'aimes.

Assertion. Elle sourit.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que… C'est complètement idiot d'aimer celui qui ne t'as jamais montré une seule marque d'affection. Tu sais, il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression étrange que ma présence ou mon absence ne signifie rien pour lui. Mais c'est comme ça… Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

- Je sais.

Nouveau sourire. Elle ne pleurait pas. Une de ses qualités.

- Tu sais depuis longtemps n'est ce pas Shippô ? Quand nous étions petits déjà tu me faisais la morale.

- Et tu ne m'écoutais pas, ajouta t'il, souriant à son tour.

La situation était bloquée. Le kitsune passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa faire et, du haut de sa colline, Seshommaru se raidit.

* * *

Kohaku menait une vie calme et parfaitement rangée depuis ces quelques années. Les enfants étaient nés, les parents avaient mûris, Rin et Shippô avaient grandi. Seul lui demeurait inchangé. Rin retrouvait en lui le jeune garçon qu'elle avait rencontré lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle ressentait une véritable affection pour Kohaku, son deuxième frère, après Shippô.

Aux remarques voilées de Sango, il se contentait de sourire et de la rassurer, sans donner d'explications. Il avait peu à peu retrouvé son sourire, sa spontanéité, sa maladresse (il n'était pas rare à présent qu'il fasse tomber les plats ou qu'il trébuche). Sango pensait que ce trait de caractère avait définitivement disparu grâce… Ou plutôt _à cause de _Naraku. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas réussi à tuer le jeune homme, ni à effacer son caractère. Il l'avait juste blessé. _Brisé ? _Sango n'en savait rien. Mais lorsqu'elle le voyait rire avec Kaya et Naoki, elle revoyait l'enfant qui s'entraînait devant la cabane de leur père, et cela la rassurait.

Shippô et Kohaku, outre des compagnons de voyage, étaient devenus de vrais amis. Peu à peu, le kitsune avait réussi à connaître les détails de son passé, de ce qu'avait été sa vie, avant. Ils avaient parlé de Kanna, le premier _amour_ de Kohaku. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées entre la fille de Naraku et celui qui lui devait allégeance, beaucoup de choses que tout le monde ignorait. Shippô lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à connaître les détails de leur histoire, et il respectait le désir de son ami de garder le secret. Ces souvenirs n'appartenaient qu'à lui, après tout.

Shippô continuait d'espérer que Kohaku trouverait celle qui lui ferait oublier son passé, qui saurait le tourner définitivement vers l'avenir. Et, secrètement, Kohaku l'espérait aussi.

* * *

- Papa !

Les deux adultes se retournèrent instantanément. Jamais ils n'avaient été capables de savoir à qui s'adressait ce cri pourtant quotidien.

La petite Kaya courait vers Miroku, suivie de loin par Kiyo, encore vacillante, mais qui s'efforçait de suivre son aînée, du haut de ses trois ans.

Kaya avait de longs cheveux bruns en bataille, et les yeux marron si expressifs hérités du moine. La petite Kiyo en revanche, avait les yeux ambres foncées de son père, ainsi que les cheveux bruns ondulés de sa mère.

Kagome avait ensuite eu un petit garçon, né un an après Kiyo, qu'elle avait appelé Yuriy. Hanyô également, il avait, à l'inverse de sa sœur, les yeux de sa mère et la chevelure argent de son père. A noter que tout deux avaient les oreilles de chiens caractéristiques des inuyoukais. Inuyasha n'éprouvait plus d'inquiétudes par rapport à cet aspect particulier que ces enfants avaient hérité de lui. Il avait eu la preuve que sa compagne mais aussi Miroku, Sango et même Kaya et Naoki, étaient fiers de cette particularité, c'est ce qui faisait la force de ses enfants.

En parlant de force, il était déjà visible que Kiyo et Yuriy en avaient probablement plus que les enfants de cet âge. Même si le sang de youkai n'était pas très présent, il était néanmoins une part non négligeable de l'héritage paternel.

Ainsi, La petite Kiyo courait plus vite que Kaya ou Naoki, tandis qu'à tout juste deux ans, Yuriy marchait et courait déjà plus vite que son « cousin » et semblait posséder une grande force physique.

Après en avoir discuté avec son compagnon, Kagome avait recommencé à prendre les plantes contraceptives, se disant que deux enfants, c'était pour l'instant bien suffisant. D'autant qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre « le cap des trois ans » pour être confrontée aux premières incartades de ces derniers.

Inuyasha, aidé de Miroku et de quelques volontaires, avait construit une pièce attenante à la hutte qu'il occupait désormais avec sa _famille_, afin que les enfants aient à leur tour une chambre. De plus, même s'il ne l'avait pas formulé tout haut, il préférait avoir une chambre pour lui seul et pour Kagome, afin de conserver leurs moments d'intimité. Miroku avait d'ailleurs eu la même réaction, et Sango n'avait même pas accouché. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu de nombreuses moqueries d'Inuyasha.

La gaieté et leur innocence d'enfants avaient permis à Kiyo et Yuriy de rendre les villageois moins hostiles, et cela soulageait Inuyasha car, même si il était bien décidé à ne laisser personne leur faire de mal, il ne serait pas toujours là, du fait de sa condition de mortel.

Si Kiyo et Yuriy auraient également l'immortalité de leur père, personne ne pouvait le dire. Le fait qu'Inuyasha ait « annulé » de lui-même cet attribut youkai compliquait les pronostiques. Inuyasha avait en effet expliqué à Kagome qu'ils grandiraient normalement durant les premières années puis, s'ils étaient hanyôs, leurs corps allaient cesser d'évoluer quand ils seraient adolescents. De ce fait, les parents devraient attendre quelques années pour être fixés définitivement.

Il était dans l'ordre des choses de partir avant ses enfants, Inuyasha et Kagome le savaient tous les deux. Néanmoins, ils redoutaient pour Kiyo et Yuriy une errance semblable à celle de leur père.

Le demi-démon lui-même sentait les effets du temps. Depuis maintenant six ans qu'il avait commencé à « vieillir », il sentait le corps d'adolescent qu'il avait apprit à connaître par cœur s'étoffer, devenant celui d'un homme dans la force de l'âge. Cela amusait beaucoup Miroku qui, plus âgé, n'avait jamais eu ce genre de « problèmes d'adaptation ».

* * *

Depuis maintenant quelques semaines, un des villages alentour était attaqué par un étrange youkai que personne ne connaissait. Distant de plusieurs milles, personne n'avait rien su.

Une jeune femme avait finie par venir chercher de l'aide. Shippô et Kohaku étaient partis avec Kirara afin de voir eux-mêmes sur place ce qu'il convenait de faire. Leur habileté respective s'étant grandement améliorée, ils avaient insisté pour y aller seuls, malgré les protestations de Kagome, Sango et Rin.

Ils partirent avec le matériel nécessaire pour rester dans les environs du village attaqué sans recourir à la solidarité. Contrairement au moine, Kohaku n'aimait pas se faire héberger. Il considérait comme son devoir d'aider, et non l'inverse. Cette fierté mal placée agaçait parfois Shippô mais, connaissant le passé de son coéquipier, il ne commentait pas.

Les garçons partirent donc pour une semaine.

* * *

- Rin !

La jeune fille, qui s'exerçait au tir à l'arc, se retourna.

- Tu viens faire un tour avec moi ? On va voir qui de nous deux est la plus habile !

- C'est injuste Kagome-sama, vous êtes meilleure que moi, et vous le savez !

- Ce n'est que justice, tes talents de mikos sont bien plus puissants que les miens !

Malgré ses protestations, Rin finit par accepter la proposition de Kagome, et toutes deux partirent avec leurs arcs vers la forêt.

Avec les années, Rin avait développé des pouvoirs de miko impressionnants, notamment cet étrange pouvoir de guérison qu'elle avait invoqué lorsqu'elle était enfant, et qui était maintenant devenu presque habituel et que Kagome n'avait jamais su maîtriser.

En revanche, à l'arc, la descendante de Kikyo était redoutable. Kaede supposait que, lorsque sa grande soeur était définitivement morte, l'âme qui restait en elle avait réintégré le corps de Kagome, la rendant autant sinon plus puissante que son aïeule. Mais la jeune femme n'en savait rien.

Lorsque des youkais attaquaient, Kagome se reposait en grande partie sur ses flèches purificatrices quand Rin, qui avait appris le maniement du sabre auprès d'Inuyasha, et ce, malgré la réticence des villageois, se battait en invoquant ses propres pouvoirs.

Elles arrivèrent près d'un gros chêne, celui-là même où Rin s'était tenue avec Shippô quelques jours plus tôt. Se souvenant de leur conversation, elle se mit à rougir, ce que, heureusement pour elle, Kagome ne remarqua pas.

Ce « concours » dévia progressivement pour devenir une « leçon », ponctuée de rires et de tirs ratés, Kagome, distraite par Rin, manqua de peu un Kitsune indigné. C'est lorsque le jour commença à décliner qu'elles reprirent le chemin du village.

Il n'était pas rare que les deux mikos s'isolent afin de « s'entraîner ». Elles progressaient beaucoup l'une et l'autre, car chacune maîtrisait des dons particuliers et, lorsqu'elles étaient réunies face à un youkai, elles devenaient redoutables.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent aux abords du village, elles virent Inuyasha et Miroku qui venaient vers elles. Ils n'avaient pas l'air plus à l'aise l'un que l'autre, et Inuyasha avait les yeux rougis, ce qui étonna Kagome.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune fille.

Ils se regardèrent mais toujours pas de réponse. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, alors qu'elles étaient à l'entrée du village.

- Un malheur.

Rin était la plus instinctive.

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

- Qui ? S'enquit Kagome, tout en redoutant la réponse.

- Kaede.

- Elle est…

- Morte, acheva Inuyasha.

Rin sentit la tristesse monter en elle, depuis 7 ans maintenant qu'elle côtoyait la vieille femme, mais elle n'avait jamais tissé plus que des liens amicaux. Aussi demeura t'elle de marbre, du moins extérieurement, et aucune larme ne vînt trahir ses sentiments.

Seul Miroku y prêta attention, ce genre de réaction démontrait une grande maîtrise de soi mais Rin donnait l'impression de perdre une partie de son humanité en ne montrant jamais ses sentiments.

Inuyasha vint prendre Kagome dans ses bras tandis que les larmes de celle-ci coulaient, silencieuses, sur le kimono rouge. Kaede avait été la première à l'aider dans le Sengoku Jidai. La première à croire en elle, à lui expliquer d'où elle venait, de qui elle venait. La rassurant quand elle doutait.

Kagome avait perdu sa famille. Et voilà qu'elle perdait une personne qu'elle avait appris à aimer, durant ces 7 années où elle avait commencé le voyage temporel.

La mort est d'autant plus dure lorsqu'elle est inattendue. Aucun youkai n'avait infligé de pertes au village depuis longtemps. Kaede avait vieilli mais elle n'était pas malade, seulement fatiguée. Personne ne s'attendait à une mort aussi rapide.

- Comment ? demanda Rin, se tournant vers Miroku, laissant à Kagome et Inuyasha le temps nécessaire.

- Un youkai a attaqué le village. Probablement le même que celui qu'ont poursuivi Shippô et Kohaku. Kaede était sortie du village cueillir des plantes, sachant qu'aucune de vous deux n'étaient là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on vous envoie chercher pour si peu, elle est donc partie toute seule. Le youkai l'a attaqué et…

- Il est mort ? Demanda Kagome en s'écartant d'Inuyasha et en essuyant ses larmes.

- Non. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Mais plusieurs incidents semblables ont eut lieu dans les villages alentours. Nous n'avions pas été inquiété jusqu'à maintenant car nous effrayions la plupart des démons. Il faut croire que celui-ci est trop puissant pour nous craindre…

- Ou totalement inconscient, le coupa Inuyasha.

Bien qu'il tente de contrôler sa voix, on y sentait la colère et la frustration.

- Il faut rester méfiant.

Miroku s'efforçait de rester de marbre, comme Rin le faisait si bien. Lorsqu'il était enfant, son père lui avait apprit à ne jamais pleurer. Mais la perte de Kaede s'était vivement ressentie, pour Sango, Kaya et Naoki. Les jumeaux étaient assez grands maintenant pour comprendre ce que signifiait la perte d'un être cher.

* * *

Kaede fut enterré par Inuyasha et Miroku près de la tombe de Kikyo. La hutte de la vieille miko ne fut pas réattribuée, et Kagome devint officiellement la nouvelle protectrice du village. Elle hésita à enterrer le pendentif de Kikyo avec Kaede, mais décida finalement de le garder. Inuyasha approuva.

Plusieurs jours durent s'écouler avant que le village ne reprenne peu à peu sa gaieté habituelle. Même ceux qui n'avaient pas bien connus Kaede avaient besoin de temps. Kagome, se croyant responsable, fut plus longue encore que les autres à se remettre de cette mort inattendue. Peut être, si elle avait été là, Kaede aurait pu être sauvé.

Shippô et Kohaku s'en étaient voulu eux aussi. S'ils avaient tué le youkai avant qu'il n'attaque le village, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Mais Sango se chargea de faire comprendre à chacun que les tords étaient partagé, et que se sentir responsable ne mènerait à rien.

Les enfants furent les premiers à reprendre le sourire. Pour eux, Kaede n'avaient été que la vieille femme qui les regardaient avec douceur et pardonnaient leurs bêtises, leur grand-mère en quelque sorte. Mais ils étaient bien jeunes encore pour comprendre le sens de « jamais ». Et ils redonnaient le sourire à leurs parents.

* * *

- Kagome !

D'abord, elle ne réagit pas. Elle était bien ainsi, lovée dans les bras d'Inuyasha. Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, s'efforçant de distinguer les ombres autour d'elle. Le demi-démon lui, se contenta de resserrer sa prise autour de sa compagne.

- Kagome !

La jeune fille essaya de repousser Inuyasha, elle n'y serait sans doute jamais parvenue si celui-ci ne s'était pas brusquement retourné pour finir sa nuit à son aise. Kiyo et Yuriy dormaient profondément, dans la pièce voisine. Le jour se levait à peine. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que, dehors, une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas continuait de l'appeler.

La voix venait de la sortie du village. Elle se demanda qui pouvait bien la réclamer à une heure aussi matinale et se promit de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

La voix se rapprocha, et elle vit arriver un jeune homme. D'abord, elle ne le reconnut pas. Il tendit les bras vers elle, ses yeux menaçaient de laisser couler des larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Tu… Ne me reconnais pas ? Tu m'as oublié ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette question incertaine, elle revit le petit garçon qui jouait avec elle, il y a longtemps.

- Sôta ?

Il sourit, et elle courut jusqu'à lui. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent. Et elle qui s'était promis de ne plus pleurer…

Depuis ces sept longues années qu'elle vivait ici, elle avait presque perdu l'espoir de revoir un jour son petit frère. Il était relégué au rang des souvenirs douloureux, quelque part au fond d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle le revoyait elle comprenait véritablement à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Elle s'écarta de lui. Lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, il avait 10 ans. C'était à présent un adolescent. Il état plus grand qu'elle, et Kagome se sentit triste tout à coup, de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir.

- Tu as changé, déclara Sôta.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! Regardes-toi ! Penses que quand je t'ai quitté, ta tête arrivait à peine à mes épaules !

Il éclata de rire de bon cœur.

Kiyo et Yuriy, qui s'étaient réveillés très tôt, comme presque tous les matins, s'étaient étonnés de ne pas voir leur mère.

- Maman !

Kagome se retourna.

- Je suis là !

Sôta la regarda, surpris.

- Ils t'appellent « Maman » ? Kagome tu…

Il leva la tête et vit alors arriver deux petites flèches. Les enfants de Kagome, en tant que hanyôs, ne couraient bien plus vite que la plupart des enfants de leurs âges, même si Yuriy était moins rapide que sa sœur.

Ils vinrent se cacher derrière leur mère, regardant Sôta avec méfiance.

- Kiyo, Yuriy, je vous présente votre oncle, Sôta.

Les deux enfants sourirent timidement au jeune homme, mais ils étaient bien heureux d'avoir un autre oncle que Seshommaru. Ce dernier ne les aimait pas, et ils le savaient.

C'est ensuite Inuyasha qui arriva, baillant bruyamment et en s'étirant.

- Hey Kagome pourquoi tu t'es levée si tôt ?

Il s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'eux. Il regarda le sourire heureux de Kagome, puis… Il eut une hésitation. Il reconnaissait dans ce visage d'homme un enfant qu'il avait bien connu.

- Sôta ?

- Tu me reconnais Inu-no-niichan ?

- Bah, heureusement !

Kagome baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas reconnu son frère, elle.

- T'inquiètes pas Kagome, la rassura Inuyasha, c'est à son odeur que je l'ai reconnu.

Une grande discussion s'ensuivit entre les deux parents et Sôta. Dans le Japon moderne, il avait l'ambition de devenir médecin. Il voyait encore Hitomi, la jolie petite fille rousse qu'il n'osait pas aborder, petit. En repensant à la scène qu'elle avait surprise, Sôta s'entraînant à déclarer sa flamme avec Inuyasha, Kagome ne put s'empêcher de le leur faire remarquer à tout les deux.

- Mais je te signale, Kagome, se défendit son frère, que tu as attendu bien plus longtemps que moi pour parler à Inu-no-niichan, je te permets pas de te moquer !

- Je ne suis pas la seule à blâmer ! répondit Kagome avec malice.

- Keh ! Mieux vaut… C'est quoi déjà Kagome ?

- « Mieux vaut tard que jamais ».

Ensuite vint le tour des présentations. Sôta rencontra pour la première fois Sango, Miroku, et les jumeaux. Jamais la chasseuse de youkais et le moine n'avaient pu traverser le puits, et cette rencontre était une première, mais Sango était heureuse pour Kagome, car elle savait ce que l'on ressentait en perdant son frère. Après tout, l'obstacle qui séparait Kagome et Sôta était aussi inédit que celui qui l'avait éloigné de Kohaku.

Kagome demanda à Sôta combien de temps il resterait auprès d'eux. Etant donné qu'il était venu pendant une période de vacances, il pouvait demeurer dans le Japon féodal plusieurs jours, Hitomi était au courant.

- Comment es-tu venu, Sôta-kun ? interrogea Sango.

- Kagome m'a donné un bout de… Pierre minérale rose. Il y a longtemps. Elle m'a dit que…

- Kagome tu lui as donné un morceau de perle ?! S'indigna Inuyasha.

- Oui mais… Kaede a dit que ça ne changerait rien, tant que ce fragment n'était pas dans ce monde-ci.

- La puissance de la perle de Shikon était connue par tous, remarqua le moine. Quand bien même il ne resterait qu'un fragment, je connais pas mal de youkais qui serait prêt à tenter de s'en prendre à nous pour s'en emparer. A croire que la légende de la perle s'est amplifiée depuis sa disparition.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Sôta ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se disait, seulement que sa sœur avait commis un impair. Kagome restait silencieuse, n'osant pas croiser le regard d'Inuyasha.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Kagome-chan, la rassura Sango, Inuyasha aurait fait pareil pour toi, n'est ce pas Inuyasha ?

Ce dernier se rapprocha de Kagome et passa un bras autour de sa taille, il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots qui lui arrachèrent un sourire.

- Mais Kagome, tu m'as demandé d'attendre avant de revenir. Je t'ai obéi, mais cet endroit n'a pas l'air très dangereux…

- Pour l'instant, Sôta. Mais quand je t'ai quitté, j'ignorais que ma vie serait aussi « calme ». De plus, il arrive parfois que nous devions nous battre. Un youkai que nous ne connaissons pas semble vouloir s'en prendre au village. La situation risque d'empirer…

- Surtout si tu possèdes le dernier fragment, ajouta Inuyasha.

* * *

***

* * *

Les jumeaux de Sango et Miroku :

Naoki : 6 ans.

Kaya : 6 ans.

Inuyasha et Kagome (22 ans)

Kiyo : 3 ans

Yuriy : 2 ans

Rin. 17 ans

Shippô : d'apparence, il a grandi au même rythme que Rin.

Voilà voilà fin du troisème chapitre. Ouverte à toute critique positive, négative, comme d'habitude. Au contraire, je pourrai m'améliorer à partir des défauts qui seront repérés (il y en a, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis de ce côté là.) ;) Rendez-vous prochain chapitre ? En espérant que certains aiment ce que j'écris. Merci déjà à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là.

C-MIB


	4. Passé présent

Cette fois, plus de bonds temporels d'un chapitre à l'autre. Nous sommes toujours à la même époque que celle du chapitre précédent, et je ne ferai plus d'ellipses de temps, ce sera assez complexe comme ça ;) donc plus besoin de récapitulatifs... Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

**« Passé présent »**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- Et donc tu es devenue la… Miko de ce village ?

- Oui. Depuis que je suis revenue, j'ai pris la place de Kikyo.

Sôta marchait aux côtés de sa sœur. Ils s'étaient volontairement éloignés du village, afin de ne pas avoir à subir les regards inquisiteurs des villageois. Sôta découvrait la vie dans cette époque féodale. Kagome semblait s'être adaptée si facilement à tout cet univers !

- Mais ça ne te manque jamais ? La technologie, tout ça ?

Elle sourit. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de question.

- Pas vraiment. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de responsabilités qu'ici. Et en deux ans, j'ai passé bien plus de temps dans cette époque que dans la tienne, je m'y suis fait petit à petit. Je pense que j'avais déjà compris que cela finirait ainsi…

Un silence s'installa.

- Comment vont Maman et Grand-père ?

Il sourit.

- Grand-père continue à nous raconter des histoires surréalistes. Et je t'avoue que depuis que tu es partie je ne sais plus si je dois les croire ou pas. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un charlatan, avec ses sorts absolument inutiles. Tu te souviens du premier démon qui a traversé le puits ?

- Oui ! Il avait mis des dizaines de talismans sur le puits et rien n'a fonctionné !

La jeune fille commençait à croire que Sôta ne lui en voulait plus autant, elle était heureuse que la conversation prenne un ton plus enjoué, moins pesant. Jusqu'à maintenant, malgré la joie de retrouver son frère, elle avait l'impression désagréable de peser chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

- Et Maman… Tu lui manques toujours. Beaucoup. Elle va mieux mais il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps.

Kagome baissa les yeux. S'il continuait sur cette voie, elle allait recommencer à culpabiliser, à s'en vouloir d'avoir privée sa mère de la voir grandir, de voir naître ses enfants.

- Et toi ? Que fais-tu dans ton époque ? interrogea t-elle.

- « Mon » époque ?

- Je vis ici désormais.

Il se renfrogna.

- Tu ne sembles manquer de rien.

Il aurait voulu que son ton soit moins agressif, Kagome semblait ébranlée.

- Vous m'avez manqué, beaucoup, longtemps. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans Inuyasha. Mais ne plus t'avoir me manquait. Et je craignais qu'en venant ici tu ne m'oublies.

- Je t'ai gardé quelque part dans mes souvenirs.

Il s'arrêta. Kagome posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle l'avait revu.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt ?

- J'ai gardé la pierre avec moi pendant longtemps. Puis je l'ai rangé, j'ai grandi. Ensuite j'ai déménagé, et j'ai cru l'avoir perdu. Voyant l'état dans lequel j'étais, Maman a comprit que c'était important, et elle a fini par la retrouver. Tu te rends compte que sept ans déjà se sont écoulés ?

- Et je ne t'ai pas vu grandir.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose.

Voyant que les larmes montaient aux yeux de sa sœur, Sôta la prit dans ses bras. Rien que penser qu'il allait bientôt la quitter une nouvelle fois…

* * *

- Shippô ?!

Le kitsune se retourna vers Kohaku. Il le croyait parti toute la journée.

Depuis peu, à la surprise et au contentement général, il avait rencontré une jeune fille du nom de Haru, qu'il voyait de plus en plus régulièrement, même s'il niait auprès de sa sœur avoir plus qu'une simple amitié pour elle. Du reste, c'était un mensonge éhonté, il le savait parfaitement. Sango en était ravie et... Rassurée. Et tous partageaient ce soulagement.

Haru habitait le village voisin, et, grâce à Kirara, il pouvait la rejoindre en une dizaine de minutes. D'autant que le fait qu'elle vive dans le village attaqué par le youkai était en quelques sortes un avantage. Sous prétexte de protéger le village, Kohaku pouvait tout à loisir la rejoindre. Il était sans doute trop protecteur avec elle, autant qu'il aurait aimé l'être avec Kanna, mais le jeune fille sentait que le garçon cachait un lourd passé, et elle pardonnait volontiers cette sur-protection qui, du reste, ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il était étonnant que Kohaku soit là si tôt. D'ordinaire, il ne revenait pas avant la fin de la journée, hors il était à peine plus de midi.

- Shippô, je reviens du village de Haru. Les villageois ont encore été attaqués par le youkai. Il devient de plus en plus agressif.

- Qu'est ce que tu suggères ?

- Que nous allions les aider. Avec Kirara, nous serons vite sur place. Peut être le que le youkai est encore près d'ici.

- Il faudrait prendre avec nous Inuyasha et…

- Non ! Coupa Kohaku d'une voix ferme, au grand étonnement de Shippô, il est préférable qu'Inuyasha et Miroku restent au village. Le fragment du frère de Kagome pourrait convaincre ce démon de venir ici, une seconde fois. Si nous ne le trouvons pas d'ici là, il faut être capable de le repousser ici.

Après une longue discussion, il fut décidé que les deux jeunes hommes partiraient seuls, avec Kirara. Ils mirent cependant au courant Rin, Sango et Kagome de leur expédition, sans quoi elles auraient vendu la mèche. Elles trouveraient bien une excuse qui répondrait aux éventuels questionnements des garçons.

Tandis que Sango restait au village avec les enfants et les deux pères, Rin et Kagome accompagnèrent Kohaku et Shippô dans la forêt, leur faisant les dernières recommandations d'usage. Shippô avait beau l'avoir dépassé d'une bonne tête, Kagome le considérait toujours comme son frère ou… Son fils.

Les garçons parvinrent néanmoins à s'arracher aux deux mikos, qui finirent par rentrer vers le village. Cependant, Kagome insista pour faire un détour. Elle avait besoin de plantes médicinales qu'on ne trouvait que dans cette partie reculée de la forêt.

Elles n'oubliaient pas la menace que le youkai représentait, mais il n'avait jamais attaqué dans cette partie de la forêt, et Kagome savait que s'il fallait attendre le feu vert d'Inuyasha, il lui faudrait une escorte rien que pour entrer dans la forêt.

* * *

Seshommaru était inquiet. Il avait vu partir l'humain Kohaku et le kitsune. Il avait aussi entendu parler de ce mystérieux youkai, par Jaken qui faisait parfois des allers-retours au village, soit pour aller chercher Rin, soit pour informer ensuite son maître de la tournure des événements.

Le taiyoukai n'avait pas été affecté par la mort de Kaede. A sa grande surprise, Rin ne semblait pas affligée non plus, contrairement à la miko d'Inuyasha, à son demi-frère lui-même ou à la chasseuse de youkai et son moine.

Non. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir que cette vieille femme soit morte ? Rin aurait peut être souhaité qu'il utilise Tenseïga pour la ramener…

_Et alors ? Il n'avait rien à faire pour elle !_

C'était de plus en plus dur de ne pas admettre l'importance de cette humaine. De plus en plus dur de le dissimuler.

Toujours est-il que ce youkai devenait une menace. Peut être était-il temps que lui, Seshommaru, intervienne ?

* * *

La hutte de Miroku et Sango résonnaient des éclats de rire des quatre enfants, contrastant avec le silence de deuil qui avait été de rigueur durant le mois précédent. Kaya, Naoki, Kiyo et Yuriy avaient été les premiers à reprendre se sourire, et à le redonner à leurs parents.

- Au fait il est où Kohaku ? demanda Inuyasha, tout en jouant assis par terre avec Kiyo et Yuriy qui riaient aux éclats. Sango se figea.

_Merci Kagome-chan, de m'avoir laissé toute seule…_

- Il est allé voir Haru, avec Kirara.

- Et Shippô ? Renchérit Miroku.

- Il est allé avec lui. Il voulait voir Haru, il accusait Kohaku de mensonge.

Les deux garçons reportèrent leur attention sur leurs enfants respectifs, et Sango étouffa un soupir de soulagement, tout en maudissant Kagome intérieurement. Miroku n'était pas dupe, il connaissait bien celle qui partageait sa vie, néanmoins si elle mentait, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison, qu'il lui soutirerait plus tard.

- Et Kagome ?

Inutile de dire que la question venait du compagnon de la jeune miko.

- Elle est partie avec Rin-chan dans la forêt.

- La forêt ?! Mais vous êtes pas fous, avec le youkai dans le coin ?

Et avant même que Sango ait pu répondre, Inuyasha s'était levé et sortait de la maison en trombe, devant le regard étonné des enfants. Si Kagome avait été présente, elle se serait probablement félicitée de ses dons de prédiction.

* * *

- Kagome-sama, c'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant ?

- Oui oui. Mais je t'en supplie Rin-chan dis moi « tu ». Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est frustrant. Tu me donnes l'impression d'avoir quatre fois ton âge.

Elles se sourirent. Au moment où Kagome se levait, un cri déchira le silence. Un cri chargé de colère, à tel point qu'il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Mais le frisson qui agita les deux jeunes femmes ne fut pas déclenché par la haine qu'elle sentait dans ce cri, mais par le fait que le youkai qui l'avait poussé était manifestement tout proche. Elles se regardèrent et chacune comprit instantanément qu'elles avaient eu tord de s'éloigner autant du village.

Kagome se retourna vers la source du bruit. Rin dégaina son sabre, Kagome arma son arc.

Jamais elle n'avait vu le démon qui avait attaqué et tué Kaede, qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes dans les villages alentours, mais elles surent d'instinct que c'était lui.

Il avait l'apparence d'un homme. Un homme plus grand que la moyenne, habillé à l'ancienne, avec une armure et, autour de son cou, un étrange pendentif en forme de sablier. Il avait sur les joues de longues traces, rappelant un peu celles de Seshommaru.

Mais ce qui étonna les deux jeunes femmes, et les mit mal à l'aise, c'était son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris extrêmement clair, presqu'argenté, pénétrant... Et extrêmement dérangeant.

Les deux jeunes femmes sentirent les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérer, tandis que le youkai les dévisageait avec un calme désarmant. Depuis Naraku, c'était la première fois que Kagome et Rin rencontraient une aura démoniaque aussi puissante.

Kagome encocha une flèche et visa le youkai tandis que Rin se mettait en garde. Il ne cessa même pas de sourire, ce qui les étonna. Elle n'avait pas d'autres armes, et s'il ne bluffait pas, il serait presque impossible de le battre.

La jeune femme tira sur le youkai qui esquiva facilement, sans même se départir de son sourire. Elle regarda Rin. Non. Il ne bluffait pas.

* * *

Inuyasha courait vers la forêt aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Avec le youkai aux alentours, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Au moment où il allait atteindre les arbres, une forme blanche passa près de lui.

- Seshommaru ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Aucune réponse, naturellement. Mais c'était évident. Si Inuysaha cherchait Kagome, son frère cherchait Rin. Il niait toujours cette inquiétude qu'il avait pour elle, mais elle n'échappait plus à personne, au point qu'Inuyasha en venait même à se demander si des sentiments plus profonds qu'un simple désir de protection n'animaient pas Seshommaru, depuis quelques mois.

La preuve en avait été apportée par la mésaventure survenue lorsque ce jeune homme insolent dont Inuyasha n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom, s'en était pris à Rin. Son frère qui, il y a quelques années, n'auraient même pas daigné s'intéresser à un humain, en venait à défendre celle qui ne le quittait pas depuis sept longues années…

Très vite, les inu-youkais sentirent l'odeur de miko caractéristiques de leurs « protégées ». Mais pas seulement. Une aura particulièrement maléfique se mêlait à la leur, et ils comprirent sans peine que le youkai les avait retrouvées. Ils accélérèrent.

* * *

Rin se jeta sur Kagome pour éviter une attaque du youkai. Elle était aussi puissante que le « Kaze no Kizu » d'Inuyasha, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et ce youkai arrogant esquivait aussi vite que Seshommaru. Il était puissant, bien trop pour elles deux.

Il avait à son tour dégainé une épée. Elle rappelait à Kagome celle de Bankotsu, le chef de la bande des Sept. Mais cette arme-là était bien plus puissante, dotée à elle seule d'une aura démoniaqué bien plus puissante que Tessaïga.

- Kagome-sama ? Tu vas bien ?

L'intéressée acquiesça. Le youkai leur laissa le temps de se relever. Il avait tout son temps, et ces deux prêtresses seraient faciles à éliminer mais, puisqu'il était là, autant s'amuser un peu.

Il se figea alors brusquement. Il sentait une aura démoniaque se rapprocher de lui. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas inquiété. Il ne craignait personne. Et les youkais ne s'attaquaient jamais lui. Cependant, il reconnaissait l'aura de celui qui l'avait poursuivi, lorsqu'il avait tué cette vieille femme dont il avait oublié jusqu'au visage.

Il devait se dépêcher. Se concentrant sur les deux jeunes femmes, il leva son épée. Elles reculèrent instinctivement. Puis tout alla très vite.

D'abord, il y eut une déflagration. Puissante. Très puissante. Ensuite, elles sentirent qu'on les tirait brutalement de la trajectoire de l'attaque. Les deux inu-youkais étaient arrivés juste à temps. Inuyasha tenait Kagome, et Seshommaru Rin, que ce contact inattendu mettait mal à l'aise, mais le taiyoukai ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent déposées près d'un arbre, à l'écart du youkai. Sans même leur accorder une parole, les deux frères, unis pour la première fois depuis la mort de Naraku, firent demi-tour et repartirent vers ce démon mystérieux.

Encore sonnée, Kagome ne disait rien. Rin en revanche, était déjà debout.

- Kagome-sama ! Il faut y retourner !

Lorsque le corps parvint à rattraper l'esprit, la jeune femme se leva à son tour. Tout comme sa cadette s'inquiétait pour son protecteur, elle avait besoin de s'assurer que rien n'arriverait à Inuyasha.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent guidées par l'aura du youkai et par les cris du combat. Inuyasha avait toujours été arrogant, et elles pouvaient l'entendre provoquer le démon qui ne daignait pas lui répondre.

Cachées derrière un buisson, elles voyaient sans être vues. Du moins c'est ce qu'elles croyaient. Le youkai avait senti leur présence, mais avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec les deux frères qui, en unissant leurs forces, devenaient des adversaires redoutables, comme il en avait rarement rencontré.

Le souffle du Tessaïga et du Tenseïga étaient capable non seulement de rééquilibré la balance des forces en présence, mais peut être même de la faire pencher en faveur des inu-youkais, ce dont toutes les personnes présentes avaient conscience.

Déjà, le démon s'était départi de son sourire, et reculait régulièrement pour éviter une attaque d'Inuyasha ou de Seshommaru.

Le taiyoukai tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir, il avait senti leur présence. Il n'en était guère étonné ; elles étaient aussi têtues l'une que l'autre ; mais leur imprudence l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Inuyasha avait un odorat moins développé que son frère, et restait concentré sur le combat. Les quelques secondes d'inattention de Seshommaru suffirent au youkai pour le prendre par surprise, et le taiyoukai fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, où il se réceptionna de justesse.

Rin serra les poings et esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais Kagome la retînt. Elles ne seraient qu'un poids supplémentaire pour eux, il ne fallait pas bouger. Demander de l'aide était également exclue. Ils étaient à plus d'une heure de marche du village le plus proche, et aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne voulaient quitter des yeux l'un des deux combattants.

Mais malgré la réaction de Kagome, Rin ne put se décider à rester inactive. Elle se mit à courir hors de leur retraite, suivie par Kagome qui ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser affronter ce youkai seule.

Il se tourna vers elles, haineux. Les deux frères crièrent leurs noms. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction. L'inattention du youkai leur permit d'unir leurs forces et de lancer la même attaque que celle qui avait jadis pût terrasser Naraku.

Le youkai se figea, semblant chercher à reprendre sa respiration tandis qu'une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur son torse. Il lâcha son épée, et attrapa rageusement le sablier qu'il portait autour du cou. Il le lança sur les deux mikos, qui ne réagirent pas, ne comprenant pas le sens de ce geste.

Inuyasha se mit à courir vers Kagome, tandis que Seshommaru ne bougeait pas, tâchant de cacher l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie. Mais lorsque le pendentif jeté par le youkai effleura le sol, une grande lumière les enveloppa tous, obligeant le taiyoukai à fermer les yeux pour se protéger de cette lumière aveuglante.

Lorsqu'il put à nouveau distinguer son frère, il le vit à genoux, le pendentif à la main. Le youkai ne bougeait plus, il gisait mort près d'eux. Mais à l'endroit où auraient dû se tenir les deux jeunes femmes, il n'y avait plus rien. Elles avaient disparu, et ni Inuyasha ni Seshommaru n'auraient pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer les conséquences du sort que le youkai leur avait jeté avant de disparaître définitivement.

* * *

Rin et Kagome étaient immobiles, les yeux fermés. A vrai dire, elles craignaient ce qu'elles allaient découvrir en ouvrant les yeux.

Lorsque Rin se décida à dégager le bras qui lui cachait la vue, elle fût quelque peu soulagée de découvrir l'endroit exact qu'elles avaient quitté. Elles étaient toujours dans la forêt. Cependant, il y avait un changement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à analyser. Les arbres étaient différents, le vent également, le chant des oiseaux n'était plus le même.

Et surtout, Seshommaru avait disparu.

Kagome ouvrit les yeux à son tour et chercha vainement une trace qui lui aurait indiqué où se trouvait son compagnon où le mystérieux youkai.

- Tu les as vus partir, Rin-chan ?

L'adolescente secoua négativement la tête.

- Nous devrions retourner au village et tâcher d'avoir des renseignements. Sango et Miroku nous diront s'ils sont rentrés.

Rin acquiesça. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, étreinte par un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en aurait juré, et elle craignait ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Néanmoins, les deux jeunes femmes repartirent vers le village, se fiant au sens de l'orientation que Kagome avait développé à force de chercher des plantes à travers toute la forêt.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'emplacement du village, elles s'arrêtèrent, figées.

- Kagome-sama, tu es sûre que c'est ici ?

-… Oui. Il n'y a pas d'erreur.

Le village était… Différent. Du moins il l'aurait été si les jeunes femmes avaient eu la certitude d'être en présence du lieu familier où elles résidaient habituellement.

Certaines huttes n'existaient plus. Les cultures qui, le matin même, s'étendaient jusqu'en bordure de la forêt, semblaient avoir rétréci. C'était une impression étrange que ressentaient les deux jeunes mikos. Une impression de déjà-vu à laquelle s'ajoutait un sentiment de malaise.

Elles approchèrent néanmoins jusqu'à l'une des huttes. Là, elles virent une jeune femme qui vînt à leur rencontre. Kagome ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu, mais c'était fort possible qu'elle ait oublié son visage. Du moins était-ce là ce dont elle souhaitait ardemment se convaincre.

Après les saluts d'usage, elles interrogèrent la jeune femme qui nia connaître un moine appelé Miroku, ou une femme répondant au nom de Sango, où même une prêtresse du nom de Kaede.

La jeune femme les conduisit jusqu'à la miko de leur village. C'était une prêtresse d'une trentaine d'années, au regard très doux. Elle était enceinte, ce qui était rare, Kagome le savait, pour une miko. Cette femme n'était pas totalement étrangère à la jeune fille. Comme lorsqu'on s'efforce de se rappeler une personne qu'on a connu il y a longtemps, sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur un visage ou des traits familiers.

La jeune prêtresse assura ne connaître personne répondant aux noms énoncés. Les deux jeunes femmes la remercièrent, acceptèrent la proposition qui leur était faîte de rester pour la nuit, et sortirent de la hutte.

Le malaise était à présent réel. Où pouvaient-elles bien se trouver ? Il était cependant trop tard à présent pour se lancer dans une exploration des environs, aussi fut-il décidé de remettre cela au lendemain.

* * *

- Comment ça tu sais pas où sont Kagome et Rin ?!

- Du calme Inuyasha, ne me crie pas dessus comme ça ! Non je ne sais pas où elles sont, elles ne sont pas revenues. Vous ne les avez pas retrouvées ?

Le demi-démon baissa les yeux devant le regard inquisiteur de Sango.

- Bah, le youkai a lancé un drôle de truc sur elles, et ensuite elles ont disparu. On… Inuyasha se reprit en croisant le regard de son frère, qui était resté seulement parce que la gravité l'évènement l'y obligeait :

- J'espérais qu'elles seraient revenues ici avant nous.

Kagome et Rin n'étaient pas mortes, sur ce point Inuyasha était formel. Il aurait senti une odeur de sang, où même l'odeur de la mort, que portent tout les cadavres. Là, rien. C'est comme si, brusquement, les deux jeunes femmes avaient cessé d'exister. Et c'était extrêmement inquiétant. Mais elles n'étaient pas mortes, il l'aurait senti, il en avait la certitude.

Sango s'était figée, Inuyasha était en train de lui dire qu'ils avaient _perdu_ Rin et Kagome ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

Miroku vînt prendre sa femme par la taille, mais l'inquiétude était visible sur ses traits.

- Où sont Kohaku et Shippô ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés.

- Et Sôta ?

- Il est parti faire un tour dans le village.

- Quand il rentrera, invente une excuse, n'importe laquelle. Mais ne lui dit rien au sujet de Kagome. Attends que je revienne, je lui parlerai.

Inuyasha craignait plus que tout la réaction de Sôta.

Les enfants, qui jouaient dehors, étaient arrivés en courant, sentant à l'air affligé de leurs parents que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver.

- Maman ? demanda aussitôt Yuriy.

Inuyasha prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, tandis que Kiyo venait s'accrocher à son kimono rouge. Tandis qu'il leur expliquait que leur mère n'était absente que temporairement, Seshommaru sortit de la hutte. Toute cette scène le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il avait accepté la façon de vivre de son frère. Ou, à défaut de l'accepter, disons qu'il la cautionnait dans une relative mesure. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'imaginer à la place d'Inuyasha, tenant dans ses bras des enfants nés de…

Il serra les poings, et se concentra sur le présent pour oublier cette idée dérangeante, malsaine certainement. Il devait comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais il ignorait qui interroger. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été confronté à cette situation. _Avoir besoin d'aide_…

Inuyasha était à son tour sortit, après avoir confié les deux enfants à Sango, et il courait à présent après son frère.

- Seshommaru ! Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Kagome et Rin !

Agacé, le taiyoukai consentit pourtant à s'arrêter, sans se retourner cependant.

- Qu'est ce que tu suggères ?

- Le village de Haru… Euh, une amie du frère de Sango. Son village a été attaqué plusieurs fois, peut être que quelqu'un pourra nous en dire plus sur ce youkai.

Seshommaru s'efforça de rejeter sa première réaction. Jamais il n'allait demander de l'aide à de pitoyables humains. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces créatures.

Oui mais… S'il tardait trop, Rin pourrait être véritablement en danger, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Donc il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Très bien.

Inuyasha leva les sourcils, et d'apprêtait à répliquer mais se retînt. La décision de Seshommaru semblait hésitante, et si Kagome était en danger, le demi-démon était près à recourir à toute l'aide disponible, même de mauvaise volonté.

- Bon. On devrait peut être attendre le retour de Kohaku et Shippô et…

- Non. On y va maintenant.

- Je t'emmène.

A contrecœur, le taiyoukai consentit à faire demi-tour et à suivre son demi-frère, s'obligeant pour la première fois à ne penser qu'à Rin, la seule pour qui il aurait consenti à compter sur n'importe qui d'autre que lui.

* * *

***

* * *

Fin du quatrième chapitre. On va rentrer doucement mais sûrement dans le vif su sujet ^^

Merci aux lecteurs qui arriveront jusqu'ici, et merci à ceux qui ont mis une alerte sur cette histoire, en espérant que la suite vous plaise.

Ciao !

C-MIB


	5. Avant que je te rencontre

Chapitre 5

« Avant que je te rencontre »

********************************************************************************************************************

- Kagome, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je sais Rin, c'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis.

- C'est la troisième fois que je le pense aussi sincèrement.

Kagome soupira. Elle aussi était inquiète et voulait comprendre. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. Elles avaient quitté le village au matin, et elles se dirigeaient vers ce qui aurait dû être les terres de Seshommaru.

Aucun des villageois qu'elles avaient interrogé n'avait pu leur fournir de réponses aux multiples questions qu'elles se posaient. Pire : ils les regardaient parfois d'un air méfiant voir soupçonneux, se demandant comment deux femmes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu pouvaient prétendre vivre dans les environs et ne reconnaître personne.

Bref, elles étaient prises pour des folles, voir pour des youkais. Elles avaient donc décidé de se tourner vers leur dernier recours (ce qui n'enchantait pas Kagome) : Seshommaru.

Dans ce but, elles s'étaient éloignées de toute présence humaine, les terres du taiyoukai étant dans un endroit particulièrement reculé. De toute manière, il devenait évident que les deux mikos ne trouveraient rien en interrogeant leurs semblables.

Elles marchaient le long d'un sentier déboisé, et Kagome en était heureuse, ces forêts qu'elles ne faisaient que traverser depuis deux jours menaçaient de la rendre complètement folle. Elles avançaient en dos au soleil, comme le faisaient d'ordinaire ceux qui perdaient leur route, même si Rin prétendait être sûre et certaine que celle qu'elle suivait les mènerait dans la bonne direction.

- Rin ? Tu es sûre qu'on va trouver Seshommaru ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais si on reste sans rien faire je vais devenir dingue. Alors…

La jeune fille s'arrêta.

- Kagome ?

- Oui j'ai entendu aussi. Viens par là, dit-elle en entraînant Rin en dehors du sentier qu'elles suivaient.

Une aura se rapprochait d'elles. Puissante, inquiétante, parce qu'elle était extrêmement négative.

Les arbres, bien que rares, leur permettaient une retraite sommaire, même si un youkai n'aurait eu aucun mal à sentir leur aura, elles auraient du moins l'avantage d'avoir un camouflage sommaire. De toute façon, tout valait mieux que rester à découvert.

Rin la reconnut la première, ou du moins était-ce l'impression qu'elle en avait. Depuis des années cette aura lui était devenue familière. _Seshommaru… _Kagome, qui avait à son tour identifié le youkai en approche, avait cependant un sentiment partagé. Cette aura était très négative. Il est vrai que le taiyoukai avait une aura aussi puissante que celle-ci, mais cette puissance démoniaque négative était inhabituelle. Quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas savoir quoi exactement, avait changé.

Lorsqu'elle vit Rin se lever elle tenta de la retenir.

- Ne fais pas ça Rin! Cette aura n'est pas normale !

Mais l'adolescente s'était déjà levée et, pleine de soulagement, s'apprêtait à courir vers un danger, son aînée en était sûre.

Kagome voulut à nouveau la retenir, mais Rin éleva brusquement une barrière devant la prêtresse, interloquée.

- Je vais y aller. Seule, puisque tu ne fais pas confiance à Seshommaru. Le croisement que nous avons dépassé tout à l'heure menait à un autre village. Je t'y rejoindrai.

Et malgré les protestations, les supplications et les mises en gardes de Kagome, Rin repartit sans se retourner. Elle avait la certitude de se diriger vers celui qui pourrait l'aider, comme il l'avait déjà fait de multiples fois par le passé. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

* * *

- Excusez-moi, pouvons-nous parler à Haru, s'il vous plaît ?

Seshommaru eut un regard dédaigneux pour son frère et la villageoise qui lui faisait face. Comment pouvait-il s'abaisser à se comporter ainsi ? La politesse n'était pas nécessaire. Les humains avaient ce qu'on appelle « l'instinct de survie », les menaces étaient bien moins abaissantes que ces paroles mielleuses, et entraînaient le même résultat.

Ce que Seshommaru ne soupçonnait pas, c'est que son jeune frère avait perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude de s'adresser à un humain sur un air hautain. Il avait désormais leur apparence, si ce n'est les yeux ambre, seul marque de ses origines youkais.

La jeune interlocutrice d'Inuyasha, mal à l'aise face au regard méprisant de ce grand démon aux yeux ambres et aux cheveux argent, fit ce qu'on lui demandait et partit chercher Haru.

Lorsque le demi-démon se retourna vers son frère, il surprit son regard dégouté, mais renonça à donner des explications. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était régler cette histoire au plus vite, et faire cesser cette inquiétude qui battait en lui sans qu'il parvienne à la faire taire.

Haru arriva rapidement, suivit de Shippô et Kohaku.

Personne n'avait vu Kagome ou Rin, et les garçons étaient aussi inquiets que les deux inu-youkais. Le démon n'avait plus réattaqué, ce qui conirmait la théorie des inu-youkais selon laquelle le youkai qu'ils avaient tué dans la forêt et celui qui attaquaient les villages était le même démon. Le problème qui se posait à présent, c'est justement que la mort de ce démon les laissait sans piste pour retrouver les deux mikos, et c'était inquiétant.

Inuyasha s'en ouvrit à Haru (Seshommaru étant totalement indifférent de la présence de la jeune femme). Après quelques minutes de silence, elle leur parla d'un vieil homme, arrivé au village de nombreuses années auparavant. Il avait prétendu à de nombreuses reprises connaître l'identité du youkai ainsi que ses pouvoirs.

Ayant une réputation de charlatan, personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Un vieil ermite qui ne sortait jamais de chez lui, et refusait catégoriquement toute l'aide que les villageois lui avaient jadis proposée, avant d'abandonner définitivement et de le laisser vivre comme il l'entendait, c'est-à-dire en solitaire.

Il est vrai qu'il avait déjà raconté plus d'une histoire abracadabrantesque sur les alliances entre humains et démons, et le plus souvent elles se révélaient n'être que des légendes sans fondements. N'ayant pas d'autre solution, Inuyasha décida cependant d'aller le voir.

Aucune piste n'était à négliger pour retrouver Kagome. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans elle. Il ne voulait pas être seul à nouveau. L'inquiétude allait croissante depuis sa disparition, il fallait la retrouver, et vite.

Il se retourna vers son frère, qui n'avait pas bougé, le regardant avec cet air hautain qu'il connaissait si bien. Il y avait droit depuis son enfance. En tant normal d'ailleurs, il aurait tout fait pour faire disparaître ce sourire méprisant. Mais un combat ne ferait que les ralentir. Cette fois, il allait jouer sur le point sensible.

- Arrête de te comporter comme si tu méprisais le monde entier. Tu veux retrouver Rin, et moi Kagome. Tu t'en voudras s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Et Inuyasha se détourna de lui pour suivre Haru. Seshommaru repensa une nouvelle fois à Rin, et consentit à suivre Inuyasha. Mais dés que toute cette histoire serait terminée, ce serait définitivement la fin de cette entente cordiale avec son hanyô de frère ou ces humains méprisables.

La hutte du « charlatan » était très sombre, malgré le soleil exceptionnel qui faisait loi dehors. Il avait fixé des planches aux fenêtres, de sorte que le fond de sa hutte était plongé dans le noir complet. Les deux inuyoukais ne distinguaient la forme accroupie du vieillard que grâce à leurs sens de youkais.

- Alors, vous voulez m'interroger sur…

- Abrège, vieillard. Que sais-tu sur le youkai qui a attaqué ton village ?

Inuyasha se retourna vers son frère. Comme quoi, il n'était pas si patient qu'il le laissait voir. En réalité, Seshommaru bouillait. Il voulait revoir Rin, il avait peur, pour la seconde fois de sa vie. La première, c'est lorsque Naraku l'avait enlevée…

Surprenant le regard inquisiteur mais néanmoins moqueur d'Inuyasha, il se concentra à nouveau sur le vieillard qui les dévisageait tous deux avec méfiance et étonnement.

- Le youkai que vous avez rencontré n'est pas le seul de cette… Espèce. Ils sont appelés les youkais du temps, ou « jidayoukai ».

- Jida quoi ?

Seshommaru retînt un soupir. Son frère était véritablement d'une stupidité effarante.

- Jidayoukai. C'est une déformation de « jidai » qui signifie…

- C'est pour ça qu'il avait un sablier autour du cou ? Interrogea le demi-démon, peu désireux de suivre une leçon de grammaire.

- Exact.

Mais, si Inuyasha semblait très enthousiaste, Seshommaru était méfiant. Ce vieil homme en savait un peu trop pour un simple villageois.

- Comment tu sais tout cela ?

Le vieillard se releva péniblement et avança vers la porte, et vers les deux inu-youkais. Lorsque la lumière se refléta sur son visage blafard, le demi-démon eut un mouvement de recul.

Des fines lignes mauves s'étendaient le long de ses tempes.

- Hanyô.

Dans la bouche de Seshommaru, ce terme devenait insultant, une tare qu'il fallait dissimuler.

- Mon père était l'un de ces youkais. Il a séduit ma mère mais l'a quitté peu de temps après. Je ne crois pas qu'il n'ait jamais su qu'elle était enceinte, et que je porterais ces traces, dit-il en désignant son visage. Je suis arrivé ici il y a quelques années, en dissimulant les marques que je porte. J'ai fait croire à une obscure maladie, ou à un maléfice. Les humains sont crédules, malgré leur méfiance, ils m'ont accueilli. Depuis je vis ici. Depuis que « les miens » attaquent les villages, je crains les représailles en sortant au grand jour.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas retourné vers les youkais au lieu de te terrer ici ? interrogea Inuaysha.

Le vieillard eut un sourire.

- Les jidayoukais ne sont pas très… Ouverts d'esprit. Un hanyô n'est rien pour eux, car leurs pouvoirs ne peuvent être maîtrisés que par un youkai complet.

Puis, se tournant vers Seshommaru :

- Cela répond-t-il à votre question ?

Mais le taiyoukai n'écoutait plus, se concentrant uniquement sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Les yeux du vieillard avait une couleur étonnante, d'un gris très pâle, presqu'argenté, lui donnant un regard indéchiffrable, qui mettait le taiyoukai mal à l'aise, comme si on lisait en lui à livre ouvert. Le regard ressemblait à celui du youkai qu'ils avaient tué, mais moins « pénétrant », puisque le vieillard n'était qu'un hanyô.

Or, une personne que le taiyoukai connaissait possédait ce regard-là. Une personne qui ne lui avait jamais parlé de ces origines. Or il était en droit de les connaître, et il comptait réclamer des explications…

Mais Inuyasha, pour qui le silence de Seshommaru était familier ; et qu'il interprétait davantage pour du mépris que pour la marque d'une certaine réflexion ; poursuivait déjà :

- Lorsqu'il a lancé le sablier sur Kagome et Rin, elles sont disparues. Vous savez où elles sont ?

- Kagome et Rin ? Vos…

- Où sont-elles ? Trancha Seshommaru, signifiant que la question n'aurait pas de suite.

- Je l'ignore. Les youkais du temps ont une sorte de secret lié à ce sablier. Mais personne ne sait à quoi cela correspond.

- Et pourquoi ont-ils attaqué les villages ?

- Probablement quelque chose qui les aura attirés, ou une vengeance quelconque.

_Le fragment de Sôta._

- Seshommaru, il faut qu'on rentre.

Arrivé à la même conclusion que son frère, le taiyoukai acquiesça, et ils sortirent de la hutte.

Inuyasha fut interpellé par Shippô au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir du village.

- Inuyasha, tu ne peux pas nous laisser sans explications après ce que tu viens de nous annoncer ?! Je ne suis plus un enfant, Kagome et Rin sont importantes pour moi, qu'est ce que tu crois ?! J'ai le droit de savoir !

Le demi-démon se retourna vers le kitsune et Kohaku qui le suivait. En effet, ils étaient concernés eux aussi, comme eux tous. Shippô était très affecté, cela semblait logique : l'une était comme sa mère, l'autre comme sa soeur.

- Rentrez au village dés que vous le pourrez et surveillez Sôta. Il possède le dernier fragment de la perle, il peut être attaqué par un autre youkai. Mais soyez discrets, il ne sait rien pour le moment.

Kohaku allait ouvrir la bouche mais Inuyasha l'arrêta :

- On ne sait rien d'autre pour l'instant. On vous tient au courant dés qu'on en apprendra davantage.

Inuyasha se tourna alors vers son frère, tandis que Kohaku et Shippô partaient retrouver Kirara, pour rejoindre le village.

Seshommaru se taisait, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Le hanyô avait les mêmes yeux qu'une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Or, retrouver cette personne signifiait peut être trouver le moyen de ramener Rin et Kagome dans leur époque. Il s'en ouvrit à Inuyasha.

- Et lorsque tu dis que ce regard ne t'est pas inconnu, à qui tu penses ?

- A ma mère.

* * *

Rin marchait rapidement, sentant l'aura de Seshommaru se rapprocher. Son cœur battait. La joie de savoir qu'elle allait le revoir et qu'il n'avait rien, mais aussi une pointe d'inquiétude. Les paroles de Kagome raisonnaient dans sa tête. Mais elle avait tord. Jamais le taiyoukai ne lui aurait fait du mal.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin sa silhouette, elle accéléra. Seshommaru s'était arrêté. Elle en fit autant à quelques pas de lui, soulagée.

Seshommaru toisait avec mépris et dégout cette humaine qui osait se présenter à lui. Comment osait-elle lever les yeux sur lui et afficher ce sourire confiant ?

Le sourire de Rin s'éteignit progressivement. Il était… Différent. D'abord, et c'était probablement le plus étrange, nulle part elle ne voyait ni n'entendait Jaken. Jamais, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les errances de Seshommaru, elle n'avait vu le petit serviteur à moins de deux mètres de son maître, excepté quand il devait veiller sur elle.

Ensuite, Tenseïga n'était pas au côté du taiyoukai, et cela l'inquiétait car elle avait la quasi certitude que jamais Seshommaru n'aurait renoncé à cette épée. Une lame était visible à la place où aurait dû se trouver la lame de son père, mais Rin ne la connaissait pas.

Enfin, elle regarda plus attentivement les traits du taiyoukai. Son visage semblait plus lisse, moins marqué par le temps. Les lignes violettes ainsi que la lune sur son front semblaient plus nets. Ses cheveux argent étaient moins longs également.

Mais ce n'est aucun de ces détails qui effraya le plus la jeune miko. Elle avait surprit le regard du taiyoukai des dizaines… Non, des centaines de fois, mais jamais il ne l'avait regardé de cette manière-là. Ses yeux brillaient comme si un brasier les animait de l'intérieur. Mais cet éclat la terrifiait. Ce n'était pas le regard distant qu'elle connaissait. C'était de la haine, du dégout, de la colère, du mépris…

Soudainement et pour la première fois, elle eut peur de lui. Mais c'était absurde.

- Seshommaru-sama ?

Le corps du taiyoukai se tendit. Il serra les poings.

- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi ?

Rin eut un mouvement de recul. Cette réaction était anormale. Même lorsqu'elle l'avait bravé, plusieurs années auparavant, jamais il ne s'était adressé à elle sur ce ton.

N'aurait-elle pas vu ses yeux, il suffisait d'entendre sa voix. La colère la faisait vibrer.

- Seshommaru-sama…

Cette fois, sa réaction fut si rapide que Rin ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle fut à terre, le ventre zébré de trois griffures relativement profondes d'où s'écoulait un sang rouge sombre… Son sang. Il l'avait… Frappé ?

Choquée, blessée, elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Seshommaru dégaina son épée.

* * *

Le taiyoukai courait derrière son frère, ne cherchant plus à dissimuler son inquiétude. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Leur piste ne menait nulle part, et Rin et… La miko d'Inuyasha étaient peut être en danger.

De plus, le taiyoukai pensait à sa mère. Mère qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis de nombreuses années, depuis qu'elle avait faillit tuer Rin, lui faisant brutalement réaliser l'importance de cette enfant humaine. _Qui _était-elle ? Etait-ce suffisamment honteux pour que lui, son propre fils, n'en sache rien ? Il était résolu à partir dés que possible lui demander des explications. Il espérait également qu'elle pourrait lui fournir la clé pour ramener Rin et… La miko de son frère.

Soudain, Seshommaru s'arrêta. Inuyasha, n'entendant plus le bruit des pas de son frère, se retourna vers lui. Il fut frappé par le regard… _Effrayé_ qui passa sur le visage de Seshommaru. C'était la première fois que le taiyoukai perdait son éternel masque de froideur.

En réalité, Seshommaru voyait une scène se dérouler devant lui. Il se voyait, il y a longtemps. Mais il n'était pas seul, il attaquait une femme. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette scène. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui…

- Rin.

Inuyasha l'interrogea du regard mais le taiyoukai ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si cette scène se déroulait en ce moment même dans son esprit, cela signifiait qu'un souvenir était en train de se créer.

- Inuyasha. Je sais où elles sont. Le sablier les a renvoyées dans le passé.

Le demi-démon mit du temps à réagir, pensant à ce que les paroles de son frère impliquaient. L'hypothèse était plausible, certes. Le sablier, les youkais _du temps_, tout correspondait. Néanmoins, comment Seshommaru en serait-il venu à cette conclusion que rien n'aurait laissé suggérer. Jamais auparavant, ce genre d'histoires n'étaient parvenues jusqu'à eux. Le temps était bien une des seules choses sur laquelle personne n'avait de contrôle, youkai ou non.

- Le passé ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Parce que… répondit le taiyoukai en serrant les poings et en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix, je suis en train d'attaquer Rin.

* * *

Kagome s'efforçait de réfléchir calmement, tout en reprenant son souffle.

Voilà deux heures au moins qu'elle crapahutait dans cette forêt, pour tenter de trouver le village dont Rin avait parlé. Elle ne savait pas du tout si elle s'en approchait ou non, mais rien que l'idée de faire demi-tour lui faisait mal aux jambes.

De plus, elle n'aimait pas être seule dans cet endroit. Elle ne connaissait rien, ne _re_connaissait rien.

Elle avait fini par s'allonger dans l'herbe et était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil quand elle entendit un cri.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel cri, c'était celui d'un enfant. Elle se leva et courut vers la source du bruit. Un petit garçon était de dos, face à un youkai semblable au premier démon qu'elle avait rencontré dans l'époque féodale.

La jeune femme lui tira une flèche purificatrice dans la tête, et prit la fuite avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de songer seulement à le rattraper. Le petit garçon se retourna alors vers elle.

Kagome n'esquissa pas un geste vers lui. Elle était ahurie.

Il recula davantage. Il devait avoir huit ans, tout au plus. Il portait un kimono rouge. Ses grands yeux ambre étaient remplis de larmes qu'il tentait d'empêcher de couler, ses cheveux argent étaient plus courts et deux petites oreilles pointaient sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Inu… Yasha ?

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient progressivement dans l'esprit de la miko. La présence d'un Inuyasha enfant signifiait qu'elles avaient remonté le temps. Ce qui expliquait le changement au village et la disparition de ses amis.

- Comment vous me connaissez ?

La voix mal assurée du petit garçon la ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- N'ai pas peur de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il ne se rapprocha pas. Elle pensait savoir pourquoi. D'après ce que _son _Inuyasha lui avait dit, son enfance avait été partagée entre l'amour de sa mère et le mépris affiché ou suggéré de tous les autres, humains et youkais.

- Je sais que tu es un hanyô, ce n'est pas un défaut. Viens, je te promets de ne rien te faire.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Kagome pour convaincre le petit Inuyasha de s'approcher d'elle. Il était méfiant, mais attiré par la gentillesse de cette jeune femme. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère lui témoignait autre chose que du dégout.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Les larmes que le petit garçon avait réussi à sécher revinrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Kagome n'osait pas esquisser de geste vers lui, craignant une rebuffade.

- Ma mère… Est morte… Et je… Ne… Ne sais pas où aller. Les gens du village… Ils m'ont… Chassé… Je n'ai pas… Le droit de… Revenir.

Ces sanglots faisait souffrir Kagome presqu'autant que lui. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste dans sa direction. Le petit garçon se contentait de la regarder, tâchant de définir ce qui, entre sa raison et son désir, l'emporterait. Si cette jeune femme était un youkai déguisé, il devrait fuir. Oui mais… Elle ne ressemblait pas aux humains qu'il connaissait. Elle lui souriait, comme une femme sourit à un enfant _humain_, qui n'a rien à se reprocher, pas ce sourire méprisant qu'il connaissait par cœur, et dans toutes ses variantes.

Il vînt s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle passa doucement un bras autour de son épaule et il ne la repoussa pas. Elle savait que pendant plusieurs années, il allait devoir vivre seul. Il allait souffrir du rejet que youkais et humains lui imposeraient. Et lorsqu'elle le rencontrerait, il ne ferait plus confiance à personne.

Mais elle était actuellement coincée dans l'époque de ce petit garçon qui venait de perdre la seule personne qui se soit attachée à lui, sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dévoiler son identité, et ne devait rien lui révéler de son futur, de peur de bouleverser le passé.

Mais alors, comment pouvait-elle le consoler ? Il était blotti contre elle, les larmes coulant encore parce que cette étreinte lui rappelait celles de sa mère.

- Inuyasha, écoute-moi…

Il se figea.

- Comment vous savez mon nom ?

Elle sourit.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ecoute, arrête de pleurer. Tu vas vivre longtemps, plus longtemps que tous ces humains qui te détestent. Et tu vas grandir, et je te promets que tout s'arrangera lorsque tu seras grand. D'accord ?

Il acquiesça et essuya ses larmes, sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle. Mais si Inuyasha ne la connaissait pas, c'était valable pour Seshommaru et Rin. Inuyasha lui avait raconté que le taiyoukai avait vécu très longtemps sans pitié pour les humains.

Il allait faire du mal à Rin si elle ne la retrouvait pas d'ici là.

- Inuyasha, je dois partir. Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de pleurer. Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand, d'accord ?

- Oui mais… Dis-moi ton nom ?

- Je ne peux pas. Je peux juste te dire que je suis une miko. Je suis désolée mais je dois partir.

Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Il n'avait plus de maison, plus de village, puisque la mort de sa mère avait emporté son droit de vivre auprès des humains, en tant que hanyô. Lorsqu'elle serait partie, il allait errer dans cette forêt, tout seul.

Mais si elle ne le quittait pas maintenant, elle changerait le futur, or elle ne voulait rien changer à cette vie qu'il commençait à peine, parce qu'elle aimait l'homme qu'il allait devenir.

Elle s'autorisa à déposer un baiser sur la joue du petit garçon, qui rougit. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle vit dans ses yeux une profonde tristessen une supplique silencieuse.

- Au revoir Inuyasha.

Et, sans attendre une réponse qui aurait fait vaciller sa motivation, elle se détourna de lui et se mit à courir vers Rin, tout en essuyant les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux.

_Alors c'était moi, _réalisa t'elle, souriant malgré ses larmes_. Je suis la miko de son souvenir._

* * *

***

* * *

Je poste avec un peu d'avance, planning de vacances oblige.

J'espère que vous ne vous y êtes pas trop perdus, c'est un peu compliqué tout ces allers retours... Et c'est que le début -.-"

Merci si vous arrivez à lire mes chapitres super longs ;)

Ciao !

C-MIB


	6. Les gens changent

Chapitre 6

Les gens changent.

* * *

Rin esquiva l'attaque de justesse. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se défendre. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le taiyoukai lui ferait du mal. Cette situation était anormale.

Seshommaru la frappa une nouvelle fois. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide. L'épée l'atteignit au bras. Cette fois Rin se releva et se mit en garde, serrant les dents pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Larmes autant causées par la douleur que par le rejet de Seshommaru. Or, depuis la naissance de Kiyo, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer devant le taiyoukai.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'épargner cette pathétique humaine qui s'était mise d'elle-même dans cette situation. Elle était trop faible, elle ne lui résisterait pas bien longtemps.

Il ne ressentait pas la moindre pitié en la voyant pleurer, pas une once de culpabilité ne le traversait en songeant qu'il allait lui ôter la vie. Il leva une nouvelle fois son épée, et fut surpris de voir une volonté farouche dans les yeux de la jeune fille en face de lui.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait la sauver.

Rin savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de parer son attaque. Elle ne _voulait_ pas se battre contre lui. Elle l'aimait trop peut être ? Et cela faisait encore plus mal de voir cette colère dans ses yeux. Elle avait pu supporter l'indifférence pendant des années, mais ce regard là resterait en elle comme une blessure de plus.

Lorsqu'elle le vit lever son épée, elle n'abaissa pas la sienne. Si elle devait mourir de sa main, elle voulait avoir tenté de lui résister, quand bien même cela lui paraissait impossible.

- Seshommaru.

Cette voix, calme et distante, ramena brutalement un flot de souvenirs dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle _connaissait _celle qui parlait. C'était un sentiment étrange. Comme lorsqu'on essaye à tout prix de se rappeler de quelque chose qu'on a connu pendant très longtemps mais qui s'est dissipé avec le temps.

- Laisse-la.

Le taiyoukai marqua une hésitation, mais abaissa son arme. Une femme s'était approchée d'eux. Et cette fois, en revoyant ce visage dur et froid, la jeune fille parvînt enfin à mettre un nom sur son souvenir.

Le souvenir d'un jour lointain, où Rin avait frôlée la mort, cette femme désirant faire comprendre à Seshommaru que le Tenseïga ne pouvait ramener quelqu'un à la vie qu'une seule fois.

_La mère de Seshommaru._

Les traits de cette femme étaient aussi froids que ceux de son fils avaient pu l'être, en d'autres circonstances. Comme lui, elle possédait une demi-lune et de fines lignes mauves s'étendaient sur ses tempes.

Ses yeux, en revanche, étaient différents de ceux de son fils. Elle n'avait pas les yeux ambre qu'Inuyasha et Seshommaru avaient hérités de leur père. Rin se souvînt brutalement où elle avait déjà vu ce regard perçant. _Le youkai de la forêt._ Les yeux de la youkai était d'un gris moins clair que ceux du youkai, cependant, la ressemblance était frappante et… Troublante.

Elle possédait les oreilles en pointe de Seshommaru. En revanche, à cet instant, son regard n'était pas animé de cette rage animale qui semblait consumer son fils de l'intérieur.

Surprenant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille, le visage de la youkai se tendit. Elle interpréta ce qui n'était que surprise et incompréhension pour de la bravoure inutile, et cela attisa le mépris qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler.

- Elle ne mérite pas de perdre la vie par ton sabre, Seshommaru. Ton père n'aurait pas voulu que tu la tues.

A cette remarque prononcée sur un ton très froid, le taiyoukai baissa la tête. Il tentait de dissimuler son visage, et Rin avait comprit pourquoi.

Inuyasha lui avait raconté que son père était mort en voulant sauver sa mère, blessée par les villageois. Mais le taiyoukai n'avait pas survécu à ses plaies causées par son combat contre Ryûkotsussei et par la fureur des villageois.

Mais cette perte avait, d'après le demi-démon, beaucoup affecté Seshommaru. Il avait bien connu son père et l'avait admiré toute son enfance. Et il était mort pour sauver son demi-frère, un hanyô, et sa mère humaine. Il avait donné sa vie pour un bâtard, négligeant son propre fils et cela, le taiyoukai ne s'en était jamais remis.

Sa mère utilisait cet argument volontairement. Elle savait que son fils y serait sensible. Elle détestait les humains autant que lui, d'autant que son compagnon l'avait trahi pour l'une d'entre eux. Néanmoins, elle n'aimait pas les morts inutiles, et elle ne désirait pas que son fils unique devienne un meurtrier par vengeance.

Le taiyoukai se détourna de Rin.

- Allons-y.

La femme acquiesça, et dévisagea Rin à son tour. Qui était donc cette étrange humaine qui venait au devant du danger et qui semblait souffrir du rejet de son fils ? Elle n'était pas comme les autres humains, son regard était plus fier, plus décidé que ceux qu'elle avait rencontré.

Mais elle restait une humaine, faible et pathétique, comme celle qui avait séduit son compagnon. Cette femme espérait-elle commettre le même acte abject avec son propre fils ?

Elle eut un sourire contraint et mauvais, avant de rejoindre son fils, laissant Rin debout et complètement perdue.

C'était ironique au possible. Elle avait frôlée la mort par la seule volonté de la mère de Seshommaru. Aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à cette même femme qu'elle avait survécu. Et c'est cette fois contre le taiyoukai lui-même que Rin avait failli perdre la vie.

Il fallut de longues minutes à la jeune fille pour pouvoir réagir et réfléchir. Elle s'assit doucement dans l'herbe près du chemin, et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle s'était toujours refusée à admettre que Seshommaru avait pu un jour être ainsi. Et jamais elle n'aurait voulu le connaître à cette époque.

_Cette époque… _C'était peut être ça l'explication. Un retour dans le passé. Lorsque celui qu'elle admirait tant n'était qu'un être plein de haine pour les humains et de mépris pour les youkais. Ce regard était si pénétrant, sa colère avait été si grande…

_Kagome avait raison. Shippô aussi. Je l'aime trop._

* * *

Inuyasha commençait à s'inquiéter. Voilà maintenant deux heures que son frère était prostré. Il ne bougeait ni ne parlait, avec ce regard inquiet qui s'éternisait sur ses traits.

Le hanyô savait qu'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Rin, dans le passé. Et Inuyasha craignait le pire. Son frère avait changé au contact de l'adolescente, mais fut un temps où il ne comptait sur personne, et où, sans aucune pitié, il avait assassiné des youkais aussi bien que des humains.

Soudain, le taiyoukai se détendit, et leva pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes les yeux sur son frère.

- Elle vit toujours.

- Tu ne l'as pas attaqué ?!

L'étonnement avait fusé avant qu'il ne réfléchisse.

- Si. Je l'ai blessé mais… Quelqu'un m'a arrêté.

- Qui ?

- Ma mère.

Seshommaru avait perdu tout contact avec elle lorsqu'Inuyasha l'avait connu. Cela signifiait que Kagome et Rin étaient remontés à une époque antérieure de sa rencontre avec Kikyo, peut être même avant sa naissance…

- Sais-tu à quelle époque exactement elles se trouvent ?

- Père est déjà mort. C'est tout ce que je sais. Donc tu es né. Jaken ne m'a pas encore rejoint. Je pense que tu es enfant Inuyasha.

Le demi-démon se perdit dans ses réflexions. Rin rencontrait Seshommaru. Cela signifiait-il qu'il allait rencontrer Kagome ? Elle allait le voir, enfant ? La miko de son enfance, c'était elle ?

Il s'efforça alors de chercher dans ses propres souvenirs, le jour de la mort de sa mère. Le jour de sa rencontre avec cette étrange miko. Mais tout était flou, et confus, même s'il avait la très nette impression que des détails lui revenaient petit à petit…

- Inuyasha !

Il se tourna vers son frère.

- Il faut retourner au village. Tu dois avertir les humains que tu sais où est ta miko, et trouver le moyen de la rejoindre. Son frère est toujours ici, tu vas devoir le mettre au courant.

Le hanyô acquiesça avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Il pouvait affronter la colère de Sango, Miroku, Shippô, Kohaku. Il pouvait mentir aux enfants pour les rassurer. Mais Sôta avait grandi sans sa sœur, par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas voir à lui dire qu'elle était à présent en danger.

Il ne voulait pas priver le jeune homme de sa sœur, une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Kagome s'arrêta un instant. C'était impossible qu'elle ait pu marcher sur une si longue distance sans s'en apercevoir . Elle ne pensait pas avoir rencontré Inuyasha si loin du sentier où l'adolescente l'avait quitté.Et Rin qui était peut être blessée, face à Seshommaru.

Elle avait l'impression que l'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons, et elle soufflait comme un animal blessé à chaque fois qu'elle devait reprendre sa respiration. Elle s'était laissée tomber dans l'herbe, essayant de rassembler ses idées et de calmer son coeur qui battait à une cadence folle à cause de sa course à travers la forêt.

Néanmoins, elle repartit très vite, animée par la crainte qu'elle avait de ne pas retrouver Rin assez rapidement.

Elle finit par entrevoir entre les arbres le sentier près duquel elles s'étaient quittées. Elle vit également une jeune femme venir à sa rencontre d'un pas mal assuré. La journée était bien avancée, et la distance ls séparant encore l'empêchait Kagome de distinguer le visage de la personne qui marchait vers elle en semblant faire de gros efforts.

Rin n'avait aucune blessure physique, elle était simplement choquée. De plus, elle avait eu véritablement peur lorsque Seshommaru avait levé son arme au dessus d'elle. Ceux qui ont déjà éprouvé une véritable peur savent qu'il est difficile ensuite de se ressaisir. C'était le cas de Rin qui ne parvenait pas à calmer ses nerfs.

Kagome reconnut peu à peu la silhouette de son amie : mais sa démarche mal assurée l'inquiétait, et elle se mit à courir, craignant une blessure. Rin savait soigner les gens autour d'elle, elle l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Néanmoins, pour une raison qui échappait à Kagome, elle était incapable d'utiliser ce même pouvoir de guérison sur elle-même, et Kagome ne pouvait l'aider, puisque ne le maîtrisant pas.

Lorsque Kagome arriva à sa hauteur et que l'adolescente décela un regard inquiet chez son aînée, elle se força à sourire. Mais la miko n'était pas dupe. Malgré le soulagement de voir que Rin n'avait rien, elle comprenait sans peine que sa rencontre avec l'ancienne personnalité de celui qu'elle aimait l'avait ébranlée. Car Rin l'aimait, c'était une évidence, et elle en souffrait aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle détourna la tête mais finit néanmoins par répondre devant l'insistance de Kagome.

- Il ne m'a pas reconnu.

- Et ?

- Il… M'a attaqué.

- Tu sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, il…

- Non ! S'écria Rin avec froideur, Il n'était pas lui-même. Si tu avais pu voir son regard. On aurait dit que j'étais indigne de vivre. Une humaine misérable. Il me haïssait. Il m'aurait tué, il le voulait, et rien n'aurait pu le retenir, il n'éprouvait rien. Il m'aurait tué.

- Il ne l'a pas fait.

- Il l'aurait fait, si personne n'était intervenu.

- « Personne » ?

- Sa mère.

Kagome digéra l'information. Après un long silence que Rin ne rompit pas, elle tenta de l'apaiser.

- Rin je crois qu'on est revenue dans le passé. C'est normal que Seshommaru ne se souvienne pas de toi. Tu ne devrais pas prendre tout cela au sérieux. Sa mère t'a soutenue donc ?

- Elle ne voulait pas que son fils se « souille » de mon sang. Le sang d'une humaine. Il a l'air très troublé par la mort de son père. J'ignorais qu'elle l'avait affecté à ce point.

- Nous sommes dans le passé Rin.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Ça ne change rien.

- Bien sûr que si. Seshommaru est un taiyoukai. Avant d'être ton protecteur comment crois-tu qu'il a vécu ? Tu n'ignorais pas tout cela, si ?

Rin avait commencé à se calmer. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours rejeté cette image de Seshommaru.

- Jaken m'en avait parlé, parfois, quand j'étais petite. Il était fier d'avoir un maître aussi puissant, et il s'en flattait souvent. Mais il ne m'a jamais dit que Seshommaru avait été si… Haineux.

- Tu l'aimes.

C'était la deuxième fois que quelqu'un lui faisait cette assertion, et Rin ne s'en étonnât pas. Toutefois, elle garda le silence.

Kagome ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Rin s'était toujours refusé à admettre le fait qu'elle soit une exception dans la vie de Seshommaru. La tolérance des humains se résumait à elle et à son entourage. Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Kagome pensait que Rin s'y attendait, autant de souffrance l'étonnait.

- j'ai vu Inuyasha.

La diversion sembla fonctionner. La nouvelle sembla détourner Rin de ses pensées et elle leva es yeux vers Kagome, véritablement étonnée.

- Mais il était normal ?

- Normal oui… Enfin non. Pas exactement. Il est encore enfant à cette époque. Il vient juste de perdre sa mère. Ça m'a fait bizarre, parce qu'il était vraiment malheureux et que je ne peux rien faire.

- Parce que si tu restes avec lui, tu vas changer le futur, c'est ça ?

- Le Inuyasha de notre époque se souvient avoir rencontré une miko dans son enfance. C'est ce souvenir qui l'a empêché d'attaquer Kikyo lorsqu'il l'a rencontré. Cette miko c'est moi. Or je ne peux pas rester auprès de lui trop longtemps, même si je sens qu'il a besoin d'aide. S'il s'habitue à moi, il se souviendra plus facilement de mes traits. Et lorsqu'il me rencontrera plus tard, il ne réagira pas de la même façon. Or un simple détail aussi insignifiant que celui-ci pourrait tout changer. La mort de Kikyo, celle de Naraku…

- Tu as sans doute raison. Mieux vaut ne pas courir de risque. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça de gérer ce changement d'époque. Quoi que tu dois en avoir l'habitude non ?

- Pas vraiment. Mon monde n'est en rien comparable à celui-ci, j'ai tout redécouvert. Là, j'ai juste l'impression de vivre les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est extrêmement frustrant.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elles s'étaient éloignées du sentier pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. La nuit commençait à tomber, elles n'avaient d'autres choix que de dormir à la belle étoile. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois, ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre.

- Du coup on doit rentrer chez nous toutes seules. Ni Seshommaru ni Inuyasha ne peuvent nous aider, c'est ça ? Interrogea Rin.

- J'ai bien peur que non.

Elles n'échangèrent plus un durant une bonne partie de la soirée, chacune perdue dans les souvenirs de cette journée éprouvante, riches de découvertes qu'elles ne savaient pas réellement comment gérer. Rin ne pensait plus à la mère du taiyoukai, elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir pour le moment, ni en parler à Kagome. Pour l'instant, elle ne songeait qu'à une chose : le regard de Seshommaru lorsqu'il l'avait attaquée.

Kagome était elle aussi perdue dans ses propres pensées. Elle revoyait le visage d'Inuyasha, petit garçon apeuré, et qui allait malheureusement encore devoir souffrir. La jeune prêtresse qui les avait accueillies, enceinte, comme elle-même l'avait été quelques années auparavant. Elle savait, pour l'avoir expérimenté, que les villageois n'appréciaient pas ce genre de situation.

La jeune femme eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Rin.

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, inquiète car Kagome semblait… Apeurée.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Il faut qu'on retourne au village de Kaede. Maintenant.

* * *

Lorsqu_'_Inuyasha arriva au village, il faisait déjà sombre. Seshommaru était retourné auprès de Jaken. Mais de toute manière, le demi-démon préférait être seul pour affronter les reproches de Sôta. Reproches qu'il méritait, et c'était ça qui les rendraient si difficiles.

Un feu brûlait devant la maison de Sango et Miroku. Les deux parents étaient dehors, mais l'éclat du feu les empêchait de distinguer la forme qui s'approchait vers eux.

C'est Sango qui distingua la première Inuyasha. Ou plutôt, elle distingua une forme, et se leva brusquement, sous le regard étonné du moine.

- Qui va là ?

C'était étonnant de l'entendre parler ainsi. Essayant visiblement d'intimider un rôdeur potentiel mais parlant suffisamment bas pour ne pas réveiller les enfants qui dormaient dans la hutte.

- C'est bon Sango. C'est moi.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser qui représentait ce « moi », la chasseuse de youkai connaissait bien cette voix, et elle se rassit, toute trace de dureté effacée comme par magie de son visage qui désormais ne reflétait plus que de l'inquiétude, car il était évident qu'Inuyasha était revenu seul.

Le demi-démon vînt s'asseoir près du feu.

- Alors ? interrogea le moine.

- Alors nous savons où elles sont.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici dans ce cas ? Tu devrais déjà être à leur poursuite !

- C'est pas aussi simple.

Ils étaient tous les deux trop inquiets et trop fatigués pour supporter les devinettes, et Inuyasha dût le comprendre, puisqu'il reprit la parole avant que Sango, qui avait ouvert la bouche, ne puisse lui faire la morale.

- Seshommaru a eu… une sorte de flash. Il s'est vu attaquant Rin.

- _Attaquant _Rin ?

Ils étaient ahuris. Jamais Seshommaru, même dans ses mauvais jours, n'aurait ne serait-ce que lever la main sur Rin.

- Et en quoi cela peut-il nous aider ? demanda la chasseuse de youkais qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer ses nerfs, et qui ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il essayait de leur dire.

- Il s'est vu dans le passé. Si tu préfères, un souvenir s'est crée d'un seul coup. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais en gros, les filles ont remonté le temps. Et Rin a rencontré Sehommaru dans le passé, sauf que…

- Sauf qu'à l'époque il ne la connaissait pas et détestait encore plus les humains qu'aujourd'hui. Donc il l'a attaqué sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, compléta Miroku.

Inuyasha ne répondit pas et hocha la tête.

- Il a… _Tué_ Rin ?!

Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Sango.

- Non, non. Sa mère l'a arrêté avant. Elle est juste blessée, et d'après lui, pas mortellement.

Soupir de soulagement des interlocuteurs. Soulagement de courte durée d'ailleurs. On savait certes où étaient les deux mikos, néanmoins cela impliquait un nouveau problème.

Inuyasha leur expliqua comment et pourquoi elles avaient remonté le temps, pour finir avec la conclusion que ni lui, ni Seshommaru ne pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit. Les seules à pouvoir se libérer étaient Kagome et Rin, en tuant dans le passé le youkai qui avait déclenché tout ça. Youkai dont on ignorait tout, y comprit l'endroit où on pouvait le trouver.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient attendu que les premières lueurs du jour paraissent pour repartir vers le village, Rin ayant fait remarquer à Kagome le danger que représentait une excursion nocturne. Elles arrivèrent en vue des premières habitations tôt le matin.

Kagome se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la hutte de la prêtresse qui, à son grand soulagement, s'était déjà levée. Elle les accueilli avec sa gentillesse coutumière. La jeune femme était trop inquiète pour être patiente, et à peine était-elle assise près de la jeune miko qu'elle l'interrogea :

- Je suis désolée de vous poser une question aussi indiscrète madame mais quand doit naître votre enfant ?

La jeune femme, bien qu'étonnée de la question, répondit :

- Dans quelques mois. Cinq environs.

- Vous avez déjà une idée du prénom que vous voulez lui donner ?

Rin était perdue : à quoi rimait cet interrogatoire ?

- Je suis sûre que ce sera une fille, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Et vous l'appellerez ?

- Kikyo.

Kagome se figea, son visage perdit soudain toute couleur, et Rin crut qu'elle allait se trouver mal. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Kikyo serait de toute manière trop jeune pour se souvenir d'elles, et Rin espérait qu'elles rejoindraient leur époque bien avant que Kikyo rencontre Inuyasha. Alors, quel était le problème ?

Kagome salua la jeune prêtresse, la remercia, et sortit de la hutte sans un mot, sa cadette sur ses talons. La jeune miko les laissa partir, très intriguée par le trouble visible de ses invitées.

- Kagome, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Interrogea Rin dés qu'elles furent trop loin de la hutte pour être entendues.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle.

- Il faut qu'on arrive à rentrer avant que cette femme donne naissance à Kikyo.

- Pourquoi ? Elle sera trop jeune pour se souvenir de toi.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je possède en moi l'âme de Kikyo. Je suis sa réincarnation. Si elle naît dans cette époque, alors que son âme est dans mon corps…

- L'âme sera partagée à nouveau ?

- Je crains que ce ne soit pire que ça. L'âme ne peut pas se scinder en deux parties égales. Le sort de cette sorcière d'Urusae était malsain, le fait qu'une même âme soit dans deux corps différents ne devrait pas se produire. Kaede m'a assuré qu'à moins d'utiliser un sortilège, il est impossible de scinder une âme en deux. Donc si Kikyo naît, et que je suis encore dans cette époque…

Rin se tendit à son tour, comprenant peu à peu où tout cela les mènerait.

- L'âme va rejoindre l'un de vos deux corps.

- Et l'une de nous deux va mourir.

* * *

Debout sur cette colline familière qu'il occupait depuis des mois maintenant, Seshommaru regardait dans la direction de ses terres. Jamais sa mère ne lui avait parlé de son passé. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais interrogé. Il ignorait tout de ses _grands-parents_ et jusqu'ici, il s'en était moqué. La couleur des yeux de sa mère ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence.

Elle était une descendante des youkais du temps.

La retrouver, c'était peut être trouver le moyen de ramener Rin.

La retrouver, c'était surtout l'occasion de comprendre qui était véritablement sa mère, et si lui, Seshommaru, inu-youkai, portait en lui le sang de celui qui lui avait enlevé Rin.

* * *

***

* * *

Merci Estelle pour ta review ! Désolée je n'ai pas pu te répondre faute d'adresse mail. Mais si par la suite tu repasses par ici et que te prend l'envie de laisser un autre commentaire, tu peux me laisser ton mail et je te répondrai !

Et sinon merci aux lecteurs anonymes ou non de continuer à venir !

;)

C-MIB


	7. Ouvre les yeux

**Chapitre 7**

**Ouvre les yeux**

* * *

Kagome s'éveilla la première. Le jour perçait les feuilles épaisses des arbres, revêtant la nature environnante d'une teinte chaude et rassurante. Il devait être plus de dix heures.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Rin, encore endormie. Sa rencontre avec Seshommaru avait dû l'éprouver plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. De toute manière, les deux entailles qu'elle portait au bras droit et sur le ventre parlaient pour elle.

Il faisait relativement chaud, et si elles n'avaient pas été perdues dans une autre époque que la leur, et sans la moindre idée pour en repartir, Kagome aurait apprécié ce réveil en douceur à sa juste valeur.

Elles avaient dormi près d'un arbre dont les vastes branches traînaient au sol, créant une sorte de nid tapissée de feuilles mortes. Kagome se hissa sur l'une des branches.

Elle s'efforçait de ne pas être inquiète. Après tout, elles avaient cinq mois pour rentrer chez elles avant la naissance de Kikyo, c'était plus que suffisant. A vrai dire, elle aurait sans doute préféré, si elle ne parvenait pas à rentrer chez elle, que ce soit elle qui meure et Kikyo qui soit sauvée. Ainsi, la marche du temps serait respectée, Kikyo grandirait, rencontrerait Inuyasha, les événements suivraient leur cours naturel, et la Kagome du futur existerait.

En revanche, si Kikyo mourrait pour la laisser vivre, elle, les changements seraient colossaux. D'abord, Inuyasha resterait un hanyô hargneux, peut être même parviendrait-il à voler la perle et à devenir un youkai. Et si Kikyo n'existait pas, la perle ne serait pas réincarné en Kagome, et alors…

La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était tellement compliqué ! Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle avant la naissance de Kikyo, point barre. Elle ne voulait même pas penser aux conséquences si leur voyage s'éternisait.

Elle laissa Rin dormir autant qu'elle le souhaitait, ce n'était que justice. Elle s'efforça pour sa part de repenser à tout ce qui leur était arrivé, cherchant le détail qui lui avait échappé et qui serait la clé pour réintégrer son époque.

_Son _époque. Elle repensa à Sôta, qui acceptait mal sa décision. Maintenant qu'elle avait disparu, il risquait de faire des reproches à Inuyasha, et cela n'allait pas arranger les choses…

_Stop Kagome ! Ne va pas dans cette direction, concentre toi sur le plus important actuellement._

Rin tourna la tête en murmurant dans son sommeil, ce qui permit à Kagome de sortir de ses divagations.

D'abord, ce youkai. Il les avait envoyées dans une autre époque. Pour quelles raisons ? Le fragment de perle ? Une vengeance personnelle ? Sûrement pas. La jeune fille n'avait jamais rencontré un youkai qui lui ressemblât de près ou de loin.

Si elle n'avait pas le moyen de rejoindre son époque, la solution était peut être de combattre ce mystérieux youkai dans ce monde-ci. Le tuer maintenant signifiait qu'il ne pourrait jamais attaquer les jeunes femmes dans le futur… Mais si l'hypothèse de Kagome était fausse, cela signifiait aussi que tuer ce youkai pouvait les condamner à rester ici.

_Inuyasha, j'aimerais que tu sois là._

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Rin entrouvrit les yeux en baillant, ce qui arracha un sourire à son aînée. La jeune fille leva la tête, elle savait instinctivement que Kagome se trouverait au dessus d'elle. Au village déjà, il n'était pas rare de la voir perchée sur le toit de sa maison, souvent en compagnie d'Inuyasha. Cela faisait parti de leur quotidien.

- Déjà… Réveillée ?

- Tu avais probablement besoin de plus de sommeil que moi.

Rin sourit.

- Sûrement.

Elle finit par venir s'asseoir auprès de Kagome. Finalement, c'est vrai qu'on n'était pas si mal, en hauteur.

Kagome lui exposa son… Projet de retrouver et d'éliminer le youkai qui les avait envoyées ici, ainsi que la crainte que cette même action n'entraîne une condamnation à rester dans cette époque. Rin était cependant d'accord avec la jeune femme. De toute manière, elles n'avaient pas d'autre solution.

- Cependant ce youkai était extrêmement puissant. Il est évident que nous n'en serions pas venues à bout sans l'aide d'Inuyasha et de Seshommaru. Tu y as pensé ? Interrogea Rin qui se remémorait déjà leur premier face à face avec le youkai.

- Il sera sans doute moins puissant dans le passé, et puis nous aurons le temps de nous entraîner avant de le trouver. Nous allons mettre du temps à réunir toutes les informations nécessaire. On ne sait rien pour l'instant.

- Exact. Qu'est ce que tu suggères ?

Kagome soupira.

- C'est là que je coince. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Ici, personne ne semble avoir entendu parler de ces youkais étranges.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Rin, interrogative.

- Explique-toi.

- Tu te souviens de l'apparence de ce youkai ?

- Oui… Répondit la jeune femme, sans comprendre où elle venait en venir.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ces yeux ?

- Euh… Gris ?

- Exactement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais un regard comme celui-là. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour me souvenir où je l'avais vu.

Rin manqua éclater de rire devant la mine étonnée et curieuse de son aînée. Mais elle se força à poursuivre, imperturbable.

- La mère de Seshommaru. Ce n'était pas la première que je la voyais et…

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu la connaissais ? Où l'as-tu rencontré ?

Rin leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, d'accord, c'est trop long à expliquer, on verra ça une autre fois. Bon, continue. Quel rapport entre la mère de Seshommaru et le youkai qui nous a attaquées ?

Rin esquissa un sourire. Kagome la connaissait de mieux en mieux, et ce n'était pas désagréable.

- Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que lui, tout comme Seshommaru et Inuyasha ont les yeux de leur père…

- Tu penses qu'elle est une descendante d'un youkai comme celui de la forêt.

Rin acquiesça.

- Donc la trouver reviendrait peut être à trouver le youkai qui nous a attaquées.

- Oui… C'est sûr mais… Il y a quand même plusieurs problèmes, tempéra Kagome.

Ce fut au tour de Rin de la regarder, interrogative.

- Premièrement : ce youkai est plus fort que nous, tu l'as dit toi-même ; deuxièmement : on ne sait pas du tout où se trouve la mère de Seshommaru ; troisièmement : elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer les humains, pourquoi nous donnerait-elle ce genre d'informations, surtout pour tuer l'un de ses _parents _; et quatrièmement… Tu m'as dit qu'elle voyageait avec Seshommaru, tu te sens capable de l'affronter une nouvelle fois ?

Rin détourna les yeux, laissant aller son regard sur le calme reposant de la forêt environnante. Elle n'avait pas pensé à tous ces détails, ce qui montrait clairement que Kagome avait acquis une sagesse qu'elle était loin de posséder. Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait foncé tête baissée. Si elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois sur le chemin du taiyoukai, il ne l'épargnerait pas. L'image du regard froid et déterminé de Seshommaru s'imposa à son esprit, et la fit frissonner.

- On n'a pas le choix de toute manière, répondit-elle, autant pour convaincre Kagome que pour se donner du courage. Je suppose qu'ils retournaient sur les terres de Seshommaru, à l'Ouest. Et on n'aura pas besoin de la mère de Seshommaru pour battre le youkai, il faut juste réussir à savoir où il se trouve.

- Tu espères qu'on va l'affronter seules ?

Rin désigna de la tête le pendentif de Kikyo, toujours autour du cou de Kagome. Depuis toutes ces années, elle l'avait gardé. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en l'aidant à vaincre Naraku, il y a longtemps.

- Il est inutilisable Rin, soupira Kagome, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

- Faux. Toute l'énergie qu'il contenait a été utilisée contre Naraku. Peut être qu'on peut ré emmagasiner cette énergie. A nous deux, si on utilise un peu de notre pouvoir chaque jour pour le renforcer, on obtiendra une arme de taille, non ?

- Plusieurs _générations _de mikos ont utilisé ce sort juste avant de mourir. On risque de s'épuiser. Et rien ne garantit que nous obtiendrons ne serait-ce que le tiers de l'énergie que ce pendentif avait emmagasiné avant que je ne l'utilise contre Naraku.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Kagome soupira.

- J'imagine que non. Très bien. Voilà ce que je te propose : on descend de cet arbre, on cherche un village pour prendre assez de vivres pour le voyage et ensuite on part vers les terres de Seshommaru. On remplira le pendentif sur le chemin si tu veux. Mais je te préviens, si ça nous épuise, on arrête tout. Marché conclu ?

Rin sourit, acquiesça, et sauta de la branche avec une facilité déconcertante. A la question muette de Kagome, elle répondit :

- Quand j'étais petite, j'étais seule le plus souvent. Alors je grimpais aux arbres pour m'occuper.

- C'est Jaken qui t'a appris à descendre ?

- Bien obligé. Il en avait assez de se faire frapper par Seshommaru quand je restais coincé en haut.

Kagome éclata de rire. Depuis qu'elles avaient atterri dans cette époque, c'était la première fois qu'elle riait. Le rire était communicatif, Rin se joignit à elle : la journée qui venait s'annonçait bien plus agréable que le précédente.

* * *

- Comment ça tu sais pas où est ma sœur ?!

Inuyasha s'étonnait de voir à quel point il se maîtrisait. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait crié plus fort que Sôta, mais là non. Kagome disait que ça s'appelait de la « maturité ». Il essayait d'être le moins brusque possible, mais on lui avait bien souvent répété que le tact n'était pas sa qualité première.

- Un youkai les a renvoyées dans le passé. Et je ne sais pas comment les rejoindre.

- Tu es censé être un youkai non ? Tu es un démon toi aussi ! Alors débrouilles-toi mais ramène-là !

- Ça marche pas comme ça Sôta ! Je peux _pas_ les rejoindre ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de rester là bras croisés à attendre ?

Pas si mature que ça à la réflexion…

- Si elle n'était pas revenue ici, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Elle serait dans son monde, à faire des études, avec sa famille et ses amis ! Elle ne risquerait pas sa vie toute seule parce que celui qu'elle aime ne peut rien faire pour elle !

Inuyasha ne répondit pas. Certes, il s'y était attendu, mais dans le ton de Sôta, on sentait que le jeune garçon pensait profondément ce qu'il disait.

Cette réplique était d'autant plus blessante qu'elle sonnait juste, néanmoins ce n'étai pas lui qui souffrait le plus. Lui, il avait Kagome près de lui, pendant tout ce temps où elle avait manqué à son frère, peut être même plus qu'elle lui manquait à lui-même en cet instant. Il avait vécu sans elle de nombreuses années, pas Sôta. Elle était là quand il était venu au monde, là quand il avait été à l'école pour la première fois, là lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hitomi. Rien ne pouvait combler l'absence de Kagome, qu'il avait expérimenté pour la première fois alors qu'il était encore jeune.

- Je suis désolé, Sôta. Mais Kagome a fait un choix. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle t'aime moins mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le frère de Kagome s'était détourné de lui. Inuyasha ne chercha pas à le retenir. Chacun accusait le coup comme il pouvait. Si cela aidait Sôta de lui faire des reproches fondés, il devait les accepter.

Néanmoins, il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent. Il se sentait impuissant, et c'était une sensation véritablement exaspérante. De plus, il tentait vainement de repousser une sourde colère qu'il savait indésirable en cet instant, mais c'était véritablement difficile. Sa seule option était probablement de retourner auprès de Seshommaru. Cette situation aussi était exaspérante. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner près de son… _Frère. _

Il ne voulait plus avoir à s'allier à lui. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir une bride sur le cou en permanence. Jamais, en plusieurs dizaines d'années, il n'avait pardonné à son frère son rejet, son mépris des humains, son mépris tout court. Devoir s'en remettre à lui, devoir supporter ses airs supérieurs mettait le demi-démon dans une rage difficilement contrôlable. S'il n'y avait pas eu Kagome…

Il aurait aimé que toute cette histoire s'arrête. Qu'il se réveille avec Kagome près de lui, sans avoir cette inquiétude profonde de ne plus la revoir. Il aurait aimé voir Rin à nouveau, il aurait aimé qu'elle continue à faire évoluer son taiyoukai borné de frère. Qu'elle arrive à le faire changer, comme personne excepté elle ne le pourrait probablement jamais.

Etait-ce comme cela que marchait la vie ? Il avait eu plus que sa part de moments de bonheur. Ces années étaient passées si vite. Fallait-il que cela s'achève, pour rétablir la balance ?

S'obligeant à éloigner de son esprit des pensées qui ne pourraient qu'ébranler sa motivation, il se détourna du village et monta rejoindre Seshommaru.

Le taiyoukai avait suivi la confrontation entre Inuyasha et Sôta depuis son observatoire. Il suffisait de voir le visage de l'humain pour comprendre les reproches qu'Inuyasha avait dû subir. Sans rien dire, une fois encore… Quelle pitié qu'un descendant de youkai se laisse traiter ainsi.

- Seshommaru.

Le taiyoukai, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention à son frère. Lorsque celui-ci le regarda, il n'eut pas le temps de chasser le mépris de son visage, d'ordinaire si impassible. Expression fugace que le demi-démon n'eut aucun mal à saisir, et qui attisa sa colère.

- T'as un problème Seshommaru ? Cracha-t-il avec hargne, profitant de défouloir qui se présentait.

Le ton provocateur de son frère arracha à Seshommaru un sourire mauvais. Et le fond de sa pensée, qu'il ne tentait lus de dissimuler, sortit avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse.

- Tu es tombé bien bas. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'étonnant. Je pensais que tu avais touché le fond. Il faut croire que non.

Inuyasha serra les poings sous l'insulte prononcée si calmement par son demi-frère.

- En quoi est-ce méprisable de subir un reproche, lorsqu'il est mérité ?

Le taiyoukai se tourna vers lui.

- Ce qui est méprisable, c'est de supporter les injures sans réagir. Serais-tu devenu lâche ? Ou peut être l'as-tu toujours été.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attiser définitivement la colère d'Inuyasha. Dégainant Tessaïga, il se précipita sur son frère. Mais la réaction du demi-démon était bien trop prévisible pour avoir un quelconque effet : il para l'attaque avec facilité, sans le moindre effort apparent. Du moins était-ce ce que Seshommaru s'efforçait de laisser paraître, la réalité était toute autre.

- Je ne suis _pas _un lâche !

Le taiyoukai avait touché un point sensible, ils le savaient tous les deux. Inuyasha tentait vainement de forcer Seshommaru à abaisser Tenseïga, qui résistait.

- Tu as renoncé à ton héritage youkai. Tu as déshonoré Père. Tu ne mérites aucune considération.

C'est étrange, comment des reproches peuvent être blessants, lorsqu'ils sont prononcés sur ce ton froid. Ils résonnent alors comme des mots implacables, et empreint de vérité. Le demi-démon détestait ça, il aurait cent fois préféré essuyer des injures, de la colère. C'était mal connaître son frère. Il resterait vide de toute expression. A moins…

- Et tu me fais des reproches ? Alors que tu es pathétique à refuser d'admettre ce que tout le monde a vu. Rin tient à toi, et tu la fais souffrir en suivant tes principes à la con !

Cette fois, Tenseïga repoussa l'épée d'Inuyasha avec une puissance dont il fut le premier surpris. Il tomba sur le dos. Au dessus de lui, Seshommaru avait à présent les yeux emplis de rage. Presqu'identique à celle dont Rin avait été victime.

Inuyasha, bien que surpris, arborait un air bravache que son demi-frère ne supportait pas. C'était de la condescendance. _Personne _ne pouvait se permettre de le regarder de cette manière, surtout pas son frère, surtout pas maintenant qu'il était à terre.

Il allait payer pour avoir osé sous-entendre que lui, Seshommaru, possédait les mêmes faiblesses que lui.

Le taiyoukai leva son épée. Inuyasha ne se départit pas de son sourire.

* * *

- Raté !

- Quoi « raté » ? Elle est arrivée à… Quoi, dix centimètres de la tienne ?

- Justement, le but c'est que tu l'envoies au _même endroit _que la mienne.

Rin leva les yeux au ciel. Kagome avait toujours été un excellent archer, et leur cible était à plusieurs mètres, il était par conséquent normal que la flèche de l'adolescente ait dévié _très _légèrement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je te propose un vari combat. Au sabre.

Kagome éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas tes points forts que tu dois entraîner Rin.

- Non. Mais ça te permettrait de développer tes points faibles.

- Tu cherches à me rendre ridicule ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Kagome avait appris à ses dépends à corriger sa susceptibilité. Il est vrai que les journées passées auprès d'Inuyasha durant toutes ces années l'avaient rendu moins… Réactive. Entre les commentaires sur sa cuisine, sa tenue, la maladresse de ses débuts au tir à l'arc… Sans parler de toutes les fois où il s'était braqué contre elle, lorsqu'elle lui faisait des reproches que, tout les deux, ils savaient fondés.

La jeune femme se contenta donc de sourire à la remarque de Rin, reconnaissant volontiers que chacune avait un domaine de prédilection. L'adolescente parvînt néanmoins à la convaincre de faire un combat. Elles utilisèrent des branches que Rin avait taillées sommairement, ne disposant que d'une seule arme.

Evidemment, Kagome fut battue à plate couture. Les entraînements avec Inuyasha, puisque Seshommaru n'aurait jamais consenti à se battre contre elle, avait rendue Rin agile et rapide. Si, tout d'abord, le demi-démon ménageait l'adolescente, elle avait progressé rapidement et, même si il était loin d'utiliser toute sa force contre elle, il avait désormais affaire à un adversaire de taille.

Elles avaient commencé à se diriger pour la seconde fois vers les terres du taiyoukai, mais elles voulaient auparavant demeurer près des villages, il valait mieux prévoir des vivres, la mère de Seshommaru ne leur offrirait sûrement pas l'hospitalité.

Ce voyage rappelait étrangement à Kagome son errance aux côtés de Kikyo. Mais c'était différent aujourd'hui. Rin était une compagne de voyage bien plus agréable car plus ouverte, souriante, dédramatisant sans cesse la situation par des plaisanteries ou des provocations. L'optimisme de Rin était communicatif, même s'il se limitait à tout ce qui ne concernait pas Seshommaru.

Néanmoins, Kagome retrouvait cette inquiétude qu'elle avait connue à l'époque, quand elle croyait marcher vers sa mort. Le youkai qu'elles se préparaient à affronter était puissant, le risque était grand. En tant que mère, elle ressentait une crainte nouvelle, celle de ne plus revoir ces enfants, ou Sôta, qui devait avoir rejoint _son _monde à présent.

- Kagome ?

Elle sursauta. Rin sourit.

- Oui excuse-moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Pensées qui tournaient surtout autour d'Inuyasha, Kiyo et Yuriy, je suppose.

- Ose me faire croire que les tiennes ne vont jamais vers Seshommaru, ironisa Kagome.

Cette fois, Rin ne se mit pas à rougir. Elle ne détourna pas la tête. Elle ne détourna même pas les yeux. Elle admettait plus facilement maintenant l'affection qu'elle avait pour le taiyoukai. Elle côtoyait Kagome depuis un certain temps maintenant, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment évaluer depuis combien de jours exactement elles étaient coincées dans cette époque.

En réalité, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les jeunes femmes étaient dans ce monde. Mais elles avaient fini par perdre la notion du temps. Elles étaient restées quelques jours aux alentours des villages, afin d'obtenir des vivres auprès des villageois en échange le leurs services. Entre leurs allers et venues, elles en profitaient pour s'entraîner, mais elles comptaient partir vers les terres de Seshommaru le lendemain.

Retourner voir le taiyoukai eût été de la folie et, de toute manière, même si les jeunes femmes l'ignoraient, jamais il n'avait entendu parler de ces étranges démons auparavant. Interroger celui qu'il était dans le passé n'aurait avancé à rien. Aussi espéraient-elles qu'il s'était séparé de sa mère et qu'elle serait seule lorsque les deux mikos arriveraient jusqu'à lui.

- Rin ? Tu dis de moi mais…

- Tu crois que je devrais arrêter de suivre Seshommaru ? interrogea Rin brusquement.

La question avait fusé, avant même qu'elle songe à la retenir. Elle avait véritablement besoin de savoir ce que les gens extérieurs pensaient de cette relation silencieuse, voire inexistante.

Kagome retrouva son sérieux et garda le silence. Rin attendait.

- Je pense que tu as besoin de réponses, Rin. Et je ne sais pas si Seshommaru est capable de te les donner. Je veux dire, tu as besoin de connaître ses sentiments, or il n'en a jamais fait part à qui que ce soit. Il a toujours été comme ça, depuis les quelques années que le connais. Tu as besoin qu'il prenne sur lui, afin de te dire ce que tu veux savoir. Mais je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à admettre ça, prêt à changer, même pour toi.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Je pense que tu es en droit d'exiger un changement radical de la situation. Et je pense que, si tu ne l'obtiens pas, tu ferais mieux de partir, oui.

Elle tenta vainement de ne pas le montrer, mais cette réponde la blessait. On a beau savoir quelque chose, se l'entendre dire clairement et sans détours n'est jamais agréable. De plus, elle ne _concevait pas_ une vie sans Seshommaru, sans Jaken, sans AhUn, sans ces dizaines de petites choses qui avaient constitué sa vie jusqu'ici et ce, depuis qu'elle avait dix ans.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas te séparer de lui.

- Et comment le saurais-tu ?

La question avait claqué, presque agressive, mais Kagome ne s'en offusqua pas.

- Parce qu'à une époque, j'étais comme toi.

- C'est différent.

- Pas autant que tu le crois.

- Il y avait moins d'obstacles.

Kagome esquissa un sourire.

- C'est parce que tu n'étais pas avec nous en permanence que tu dis ça. Il y avait la fierté d'Inuyasha, moins tenace que celle de Seshommaru, mais quand même… Il y avait Kikyo, qu'il n'a jamais réellement pu oublier, il y avait nos deux mondes qui nous séparaient.

- Mais vous avez réussi à rester ensemble, finalement.

- Uniquement parce que nous avons été capables de donner ce qu'il fallait. J'ai longtemps cru que je souffrais seule, mais Inuyasha devait choisir entre Kikyo et moi, renoncer à son immortalité. L'amour doit être équilibré, sinon il engendre forcément de la souffrance. Ton seul obstacle, c'est la fierté maladive de Seshommaru. Si tu veux vraiment qu'il change, il te faudra de la détermination, et de la patience.

- Si être avec moi signifie qu'il doit tourner le dos à sa nature de youkai, à ses désirs, c'est inutile. Je ne veux être un fardeau ou une contrainte pour personne.

Kagome ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Ce genre de réaction de la part de Rin était légitime, et elle ne pouvait pas l'aider sur ce terrain. Inuyasha avait beaucoup de défauts, mais il avait toujours été capable de se faire pardonner quand il la faisait souffrir. Ce n'était pas le cas de Seshommaru, elles le savaient toutes les deux.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux ou trois heures que les deux frères se combattaient. Inuyasha avait définitivement abandonné son sourire, s'efforçant d'esquiver les coups que Seshommaru faisait pleuvoir, prouvant qu'il avait perdu sans sang-froid et que son demi-frère avait touché un point sensible.

Ils ne parlaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce combat, qui avait débuté parce qu'ils avaient besoin, l'un et l'autre, d'évacuer leur inquiétude et leur angoisse, prenait une tournure de plus en plus sérieuse. Inuyasha était blessé au ventre, Seshommaru affichait une entaille assez profonde sur son avant-bras valide.

Quand ce duel finirait ? Ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes. Aucun des deux n'aurait abandonné, par fierté autant que par désir de savoir enfin, après toutes ces années, lequel des deux auraient le dessus. Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu, c'est une intervention extérieure.

- Papa arrête !

Inuyasha esquiva un dernier coup, puis fit un bond en arrière, pour recueillir Kiyo dans ses bras. La petite fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Il détestait qu'elle pleure. Il serra fort sa fille contre son torse, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, y compris Seshommaru. Il aurait d'ailleurs adoré voir l'incompréhension totale qui se lisait sur le visage de son frère.

A cet instant précis, le taiyoukai était partagé entre l'idée de foncer sur Inuyasha, ignorant superbement sa… _Nièce_. Ou bien cesser le combat, sans doute la décision la plus sage, car leur but était plus que jamais retrouver Rin et la miko de son frère.

- Papa, tu promets que tu te battras plus avec tonton ?

Seshommaru se raidit. _Tonton ?_

Kiyo tourna son regard vers lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air agressive, ni en colère, elle était juste effrayée. Elle avait sa paume posée sur la gorge d'Inuyasha, comme si elle cherchait à le protéger. Elle le regardait sans détourner les yeux, qu'elle avait ambrés comme son père. Néanmoins, l'éclat provocateur qu'il y lisait venait de Kagome. Cette miko insolente n'avait eu que trop tendance à le regarder ainsi.

Inuyasha se pencha vers le visage de sa fille, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle sembla se détendre. Il la reposa par terre, et elle se dirigea vers le village, tout en gardant son regard fixé alternativement sur son père et son oncle. Inuyasha acquiesça, et elle partit en courant.

Seshommaru était étonné, bien qu'il s'efforçât de le cacher. Jamais son frère n'avait eu un tel comportement, si calme, si patient. Par quel lien malsain pouvait-il être devenu si docile avec une créature si frêle que celle qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras ?

Inuyasha regarda sa fille s'éloigner d'eux. Il attendit qu'elle fut trop loin pour les voir pour se retourner vers son frère.

Il n'y eut pas de paroles échangées suite au départ de Kiyo. Mais le combat ne reprit pas. Chacun avait conscience que la prochaine fois qu'ils en arriveraient à ce genre d'extrémité, cela ne s'arrêterait que lorsque l'un d'eux aurait le dessus. Il fallait retrouver les filles avant de songer à se battre sans se soucier des conséquences.

Mais lorsque, le soir venu, Seshommaru se retrouva seul une fois encore, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé si la gamine de son _demi_-frère n'était pas intervenue.

Jaken dormait non loin de lui. Il vivait mal lui aussi l'absence de Rin, mais il avait la discrétion de le cacher, et il ne se plaignait jamais. Le taiyoukai tentait vainement, depuis quelques jours, d'imaginer sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait été avant qu'il ne rencontre Rin : solitaire. Et il n'y parvint pas.

Les situations qu'auparavant il acceptait sans se poser de questions lui paraissaient aujourd'hui insipides. Enfant, elle riait tout le temps, parlait beaucoup, parfois ça l'exaspérait. En grandissant, elle s'était peu à peu faîte plus discrète, peut être en partie à cause de lui. Et aujourd'hui elle quittait l'enfance. Et tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était qu'elle ne le quitte pas, lui.

* * *

***

* * *

Merci Sue pour ta review ! Oui j'ai mis du temps à trouver comment autoriser les reviews anonymes, il m'a fallu de l'aide, désolée ^^. Contente que ça te plaise, et merci beaucoup, parce que les reviews aident quand même beaucoup, ça donne confiance ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)


	8. En haut de l'escalier

**Chapitre 8**

**En haut de l'escalier.**

* * *

- Si tu voulais me parler, tu pouvais faire l'effort de te déplacer, plutôt que de m'envoyer ton esclave verdâtre. C'est comme ça qu'on fait, nous autres, personnes polies et aimables.

Inuyasha était loin d'être « particulièrement poli ». Disons simplement que, étant donné qu'il s'efforçait de saluer tout le monde, de se comporter en « adulte responsable » comme disait Kagome, il était d'une compagnie bien plus agréable que son frère, qui ne supportait pas mieux qu'avant la compagnie des humains.

Seshommaru n'eût aucune réaction, ce qui agaça Inuyasha mais ne le surprit pas. Son frère avait (presque) perdu son sang-froid le jour précédent, cela ne signifiait pas que cela allait devenir une habitude. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

- Ma mère est une descendante des youkais du temps, comme celui qui a attaqué Rin et ta miko.

Inuyasha ne pensa même pas à s'offusquer du terme qu'avait employé son frère pour désigner sa compagne. Dans la bouche du taiyoukai, « miko » sonnait aussi méprisant que « hanyô ».

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Ses yeux. Ils sont exactement du même gris que ceux du vieillard du village.

- Ta mère serait une… Hanyô ?

Seshommaru se retourna brusquement et attrapa Inuyasha par le col de son kimono, avant même que celui-ci ne réagisse, n'ayant pas réalisé l'impair qu'il avait commis.

- Ma mère est une _vraie_ youkai. On ne parle de _hanyôs_ que quand le sang est souillé par celui d'un humain.

Il relâcha son frère, qui recula, hésitant entre tenter d'en savoir plus ou se jeter sur son frère. Il choisit la première option, pour Kagome, et pour la promesse qu'il avait faîte à sa fille.

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir ta mère ?

- Elle sait peut être comment les ramener, ou elle pourra nous conduire jusqu'aux jidayoukais.

Inuyasha garda le silence quelques minutes. La mère de Seshommaru n'avait jamais pardonné à son père de lui avoir préféré une humaine. Voir celui qui n'était que la preuve de cette trahison risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Après tout, Kagome avait été pour lui cette même preuve de sa propre erreur qui avait conduit Kikyo à la mort.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte de coopérer, surtout si je t'accompagne.

- Tu veux sauver ta miko oui ou non ?

_- _Ka-Go-Me, Seshommaru. J'appelle Rin par son prénom moi, alors arrête de désigner Kagome comme un objet non désirable.

Le taiyoukai ne releva pas. Curieusement, il devenait de plus en plus tolérant, ou plutôt de moins en moins hostile à la présence de son frère, et à ses remarques.

C'était un tord.

- Et quand est ce qu'on part ? demanda Inuyasha

- Demain.

A la surprise générale, une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Je viens aussi, s'exclama-t-elle avec détermination.

Seshommaru se tourna vers Jaken, qui s'était approché d'eux.

- J'ai vécu avec Rin moi aussi, et je veux aider à la ramener, Seshommaru-sama.

Il est évident que si son maître lui avait interdit de prendre part à l'expédition, Jaken aurait renoncé. Néanmoins il n'en fut rien. Le taiyoukai voyageait avec Jaken depuis si longtemps qu'il n'aurait pu déterminer au juste à quel moment il lui était devenu naturel d'avoir le petit youkai à ses côtés. Dans ces conditions, sa présence ne lui posait pas de problèmes, surtout que les raisons évoquées par son serviteur n'étaient pas dépourvues d'une certaine logique.

Même Inuyasha, d'habitude si moqueur, si dédaigneux envers le serviteur de son frère, ne disait rien. Il était normal que Jaken ait le même désir qu'eux de venir en aide à Rin. AhUn s'était approché à leur tour. Le taiyoukai était étonné de voir l'attachement que tous portaient à Rin. Il sentait qu'il eût été stupide de refuser leur compagnie… Et puis… _Rin aurait été heureuse qu'ils viennent…_

Seshommaru acquiesça, et un sourire immense prit place sur le visage de Jaken, qui le maîtrisa aussitôt, avant de se jeter à terre, se confondant en remerciements que Seshommaru fit rapidement taire. Inuyasha était surpris : son frère n'était peut être pas à l'abri du changement, après tout.

* * *

Kagome et Rin marchaient depuis trois bonnes heures. Rin reconnaissait le sentier qu'elle avait suivi, deux jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Seshommaru. Ce chemin caillouteux qui serpentait entre les plaines ne permettaient aucune tentative de fuite, et aucun effet de surprise. Si les deux mikos croisaient un youkai, Rin pensait prioritairement à Seshommaru, elles ne pourraient pas l'éviter.

Aucune d'elles ne parlaient. Elles marchaient lentement, car sur ce chemin découvert, aucune ombre ne venait arrêter les lourds rayons de soleil qui les frappaient sans vergogne depuis le début de leur marche.

Bien qu'elle ait été habituée au silence par son voyage aux côtés de Kiyko, Kagome finit par rompre le calme ambiant, tentant de détendre cette atmosphère pesante.

- Maintenant que nous sommes au calme, tu m'expliques comment tu as connu la mère de Seshommaru ?

- Elle a provoqué ma mort. Intentionnellement. Du moins je crois.

- Pardon ?

- Elle a voulu que je meure, afin de montrer à son fils que le Tenseïga ne peut ramener qu'une seule fois une même personne de l'autre monde.

Kagome ne comprenait pas.

- Apparemment non, puisque tu es là. Tu m'as expliqué que ton errance aux côtés de Seshommaru avait débuté par une « résurrection », non ?

- Si. En fait la mère de Seshommaru m'a ramené elle-même, lorsqu'elle a vu que son fils « souffrait du même mal » que son père.

- L'attachement aux humains, je présume.

Rin ne répondit pas, comme d'habitude. Elle avait beau se rapprocher de Kagome, elle restait sur ses gardes chaque fois qu'on évoquait Seshommaru.

- Tu sais si on se rapproche ? Demanda Kagome pour changer de sujet, ce que Rin apprécia.

- Encore deux ou trois jours… Je pense.

- La mère de Seshommaru… Tu sais exactement où la trouver ?

- La dernière fois, il nous a emmenés dans une sorte de palais. Immense. Elle était assise sur une sorte de trône en pierre. Je suppose que c'est là qu'elle allait quand je l'ai rencontré, l'autre jour.

Kagome ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et Seshommaru sera avec elle à ton avis ?

- Je ne pense pas. Ils se sont séparés après la mort de son père, du moins c'est ce que Jaken me disait quand j'étais petite. Si Seshommaru a déjà rejoint ses terres, avec un peu de chance, sa mère sera seule.

Rin ne put réprimer un sourire narquois : peut-on qualifier de « chance » un face à face avec une youkai qui n'éprouve pour vous que de la haine ?

De plus, elles ne devaient ni ne pouvaient tuer la mère du taiyoukai, car ce serait changer l'avenir. La seule option était donc de chercher par tous les moyens à se faire entendre, sans y laisser la vie.

Elles avaient déjà tenté d'accumuler de l'énergie à l'intérieur du pendentif. Kagome supposait que cela avait fonctionné puisque le talisman avait repris la couleur bleutée qu'il possédait avant le combat contre Naraku. Elles avaient ressenties une grande fatigue qui s'étaient estompée en quelques heures, et Rin projetait déjà ; malgré le scepticisme de Kagome ; de retenter l'expérience le lendemain.

Elles firent soudain au loin de la fumée. Des toits de huttes se découpaient sur le ciel bleu. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire une dernière halte dans ce village. Elles avaient presque assez de vivres pour tenir une semaine, si elles se rationnaient. Et elles n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce qui les attendaient au bout du chemin.

* * *

- Tu vas où Papa ?

Inuyasha ressentait pour la première fois la peine de devoir se séparer de ses enfants. Si on lui avait dit, il y a quelques années, qu'il serait un jour aussi triste de se séparer de quelqu'un, il aurait probablement ri. Or là, il avait envie de tout, sauf de rire.

Dans la hutte de Miroku et Sango, l'atmosphère était pesante. Kaya et Naoki s'étaient réfugiés près de leur mère, et Miroku tenait sa femme par les épaules. Malgré leur insistance, Inuyasha avait refusé qu'ils les accompagnent. Il fallait que quelqu'un reste pour s'occuper de leurs enfants, trop jeunes pour prendre part à cette dangereuse expédition. De plus, les youkais attaquaient parfois le village, il refusait de laisser ses enfants sous la surveillance de simples villageois. Il avait beau les saluer, tenter de se "fondre dans la masse", il refusait de leur confier ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, avec Kagome.

Seuls Kohaku et Shippô avaient été autorisé à les accompagner. Le village de Haru ne subissait plus les attaques à répétitions du jidayoukai, et le kitsune était probablement le plus affecté par la disparition de Rin et Kagome. Il avait perdu du même coup sa mère et sa sœur. Inuyasha ne tenta pas de le faire fléchir, il savait que c'était inutile. Seshommaru lui-même n'avait pas émis de remarques on de réticences quelconques. Jaken et AhUn l'accompagnaient ; Kohaku et Shippô venaient avec son frère, cela semblait logique.

- Je vais revenir bientôt Yuriy. D'accord ? reprit Inuyasha.

- Bientôt quand ?

Inuyasha soupira. _Bientôt quand ? _Il n'en savait rien.

- Je pars quelques jours avec votre… Oncle (il ne put réprimer un sourire) mais je reviens très vite promis. En attendant, vous allez rester avec vos cousins, d'accord ?

Kiyo ne disait rien, mais elle était aussi triste que son frère. Elle craignait que son père disparaisse comme l'avait fait sa mère. Rien que de penser à Kagome qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis trois jours, elle se remit pleurer.

Voyant cela, Inuyasha vînt la prendre sans ses bras. Il attira Yuriy près de lui, et leur dit à tous deux :

- Je vous _promets _que je vais revenir. Et je vais ramener votre mère.

Sango le regarda avec désapprobation. Il n'était pas sûr de tenir sa promesse, pourquoi donner à Kiyo et Yuriy un espoir qui risquait d'être déçu ?

Mais Inuyasha ne supportait pas de les voir si tristes… Il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour soulager un peu la culpabilité qu'il ressentait en les quittant. Si cela passait par un serment incertain, soit. Et il allait tenir sa promesse.

Il sortit de la hutte. Dehors l'attendaient Seshommaru, Jaken, AhUn, Kohaku, Shippô et Kirara, qui ne laisserait sûrement pas Kohaku partir en mission sans elle. Inuyasha sentit soudain une présence familière près de son cou.

- Myoga ?

- Inuyasha-sama. Je viens aussi. Shippô m'a dit pour Kagome-sama et Rin-chan. Je viens avec vous !

Le demi-démon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'était pas seul. Ses amis, son frère, même des créatures comme Jaken qui ne l'aimait pas prenaient part à l'expédition, pour sauver Kagome et Rin.

Ils tournèrent le dos au village et les villageois qu'ils croisèrent furent bien étonnés de voir pareil équipage. En tête marchaient Seshommaru et Inuyasha, suivis de Jaken assis sur AhUn et de Kohaku et Shippô montés sur Kirara. Myoga était perché sur l'épaule de Shippô et tentait de lui remonter le moral, ce que le kitsune appréciait.

Si on leur avait annoncé, quelques années plus tôt, qu'ils seraient amené se côtoyer, voir à faire équipe pour un but commun, aucun d'eux n'aurait cru cela possible. Il fut un temps où la perspective même d'oeuvrer dans un but commun avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

Mais, curieusement, aucun des membres de cette curieuse équipe constituée d'anciens adversaires ne regrettait leur décision. Pas même Jaken qui avait tenté de voler le Tessaïga à Inuyasha, pas même Seshommaru, qui, curieusement, se sentait _à sa place_. Car sa place en cet instant, il le savait, était auprès de ceux qui voulaient ramener Rin et Kagome.

* * *

Restés seuls dans le village, Sango et Miroku étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans leur hutte. La chasseuse de youkais enrageait de devoir rester ici, alors que tous tentaient de trouver la solution qui permettrait à Rin et Kagome de revenir dans leur époque.

Le moine tentait d'apaiser sa compagne mais il la savait têtue, et malgré les sourires forcés qu'elle distribuait, elle était inquiète et agacée de ne pouvoir agir.

Kiyo et Yuriy demeuraient taciturnes, malgré les efforts de leurs cousins pour les amuser. Ils avaient bien compris que leur maman ne reviendrait pas de sitôt, et voilà que leur père les laissait également. L'ambiance dans la hutte familiale était donc loin d'être réjouissante.

C'est ce moment que choisit Sôta pour faire irruption dans la maison.

- Où est Inuyasha ? interrogea-t-il, visiblement calmé.

Sango lui expliqua qu'il était parti avec son frère Seshommaru et les autres (qu'elle ne nommât pas tous, le jeune homme ne les connaissait même pas) ainsi que les motifs de leur expédition.

La première réaction de Sôta fut de s'énerver à nouveau, ne comprenant pas pourquoi lui, en tant que frère de Kagome, ne pouvait pas partir lui aussi rechercher sa sœur.

Miroku, qui était probablement un des seuls à garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances, parvînt à le convaincre que, étant donné son statut d'humain et son inexpérience de ce monde, des youkais, et des combats, il était inenvisageable qu'il parte avec Inuyasha. Mais l'argument qui acheva de convaincre le jeune homme fut celui-ci :

- Sôta, ta mère doit déjà vivre avec l'absence de Kagome. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, comment réagira-t-elle à ton avis ?

Et le jeune frère de Kagome, malgré le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il partageait avec Sango, consentit à rester au village. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui parvint à redonner le sourire à Yuriy et Kyio, en leur murmurant à l'oreille quelque chose que Sango et Miroku ne comprirent pas.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent bientôt aux abords d'un village. C'était le dernier qu'elles traversaient, consciente que les humains ne vivaient pas sur les terres youkais.

Un villageois les accueillit avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Cela semblait logique, la venue de deux mikos était toujours de bonne augure. Mais Rin ressentait un certain malaise à voir cette sympathie qui lui était accordée, simplement parce qu'elle portait des vêtements qui témoignaient de son rôle, rôle qu'elle ne considérait pas avoir totalement mérité. De plus, il est vrai que Seshommaru ne l'avait pas habituée à un accueil chaleureux des humains. Une méfiance fondée, voir du mépris, tout au plus, réactions expliquant le fait que Rin n'avait été confronté que très rarement aux villageois dans son enfance.

Elles furent introduites dans la hutte du chef de village, à qui elles présentèrent les saluts d'usage… Enfin, c'est surtout Kagome qui s'en chargea, Rin n'ayant pas encore saisi tous les usages nécessaires lors d'une visite dans un village.

- Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir dans ce village, fit le vieil homme en souriant, vous comptez rester quelques jours ?

- Nous sommes obligées de refuser, s'excusa Kagome, un long voyage nous attend. Nous pourrions en revanche, si vous avez besoin de nos services, vous aider en échange de quelques nourritures, afin que nous puissions continuer notre périple ?

Le vieil homme acquiesça. Son visage devînt soudain plus taciturne. Il leur parla d'une étrange maladie qui avait frappé son neveu. Il souffrait beaucoup, et aucune plante médicinale n'était parvenue à le guérir. Kagome se tourna vers Rin, qui l'informa d'un discret signe de tête qu'elle avait compris : l'utilisation de son pourvoir de guérison allait une fois encore être utile.

L'enfant était très mal en point, et Rin le soigna comme elle pût, sous le regard inquisiteur de Kagome qui était bien placée pour savoir que la jeune fille faisait trop souvent des écarts, dés lors qu'il s'agissait d'aider les autres. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'épuise, la route était encore longue.

Pour cette même raison, il fallut deux jours à l'adolescente pour guérir totalement le petit garçon, car elle devait attendre que ses forces reviennent. Lorsque cela fut fait, les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent chez le chef du village, qui constata par lui-même cette guérison miraculeuse.

Impressionné et ravi, il tenta en vain de les retenir, conscient qu'elles pouvaient être un atout de taille, si un youkai les attaquait. Son « insistance » fut telle que les deux mikos durent utiliser un bouclier, afin de pouvoir sortir du village, car cet homme semblait décidé à les utiliser, avec ou sans leur consentement.

Après cette « visite cordiale » du village, Kagome et Rin décidèrent de rester hors de portée des villageois, et Rin se débarrassa définitivement de l'idée de construire sa vie autour de son devoir de miko. Elle ne voulait subir le joug de personne, et son aînée le comprit et n'en reparla plus.

* * *

- Je te conseille de tenir ton gros chat en laisse ! S'énerva Jaken qui, cramponné au dos de AhUn, regardait Kirara d'un air méfiant.

Kohaku se serait contenté de sourire sans rien dire mais la youkai, qui trouvait la situation plutôt amusante, fit claquer ses crocs à quelques centimètres du visage du petit youkai vert. Inutile de dire que AhUn n'eut aucune réaction, il n'était nullement effrayée par Kirara, au contraire. Cela les amusait de voir Jaken dans cet état.

- Seshooommaru-samaaaaa ! Ils m'attaaaaaaquent !

Le taiyoukai ne daigna même pas se retourner. Il savait que de toute manière ce n'était que de l'intimidation, ou de la moquerie. En tant normal, cela l'aurait prodigieusement agacé de devoir supporter les jérémiades des uns et des autres, mais il avait acquis une indifférence surprenante à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Inuyasha se retourna et ricana en voyant Jaken qui, debout sur le dos de AhUn, menaçait Kirara de son bâton à trois têtes. Cette position ne dura d'ailleurs que quelques secondes, AhUn choisit ce moment précis pour faire une ruade magistrale qui envoya valser Jaken quelques mètres plus loin, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Kohaku et Shippô. Même Myoga, qui tentait vainement de rester sérieux et indifférent, ne pouvait retenir un grand sourire devant la mine véritablement indignée de Jaken.

Depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient partis, des scènes semblables intervenaient très régulièrement, la plupart du temps entre Jaken et l'un des autres membres de l'équipe. Shippô notamment, se montrait très inventif quand il s'agissait de tourner le petit youkai en ridicule. Mais jamais Jaken n'était blessé physiquement, Seshommaru ne l'aurait pas permis, mais cela, ils l'ignoraient tous, Jaken compris.

Tous les membres de cette équipe… Particulière, avaient l'habitude des longues expéditions, aussi avançaient-ils bien plus vite que Kagome et Rin, mais ils l'ignoraient. Seshommaru et Inuyasha avaient vécu seuls de nombreuses années, et les longues marches ne les effrayaient pas. Jaken avait « appris » à ses dépends à marcher, ou plutôt à courir au même rythme que son maître. AhUn était un youkai qui, au même titre que Kirara ou Shippô, était très endurant. Quand à Kohaku, il avait beau être humain, les missions que lui avaient confiées Naraku étaient loin d'être faciles ou agréables, et Shippô aurait parié qu'il ne serait pas le premier à réclamer une halte.

De fait, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de marche de la demeure de la mère de Seshommaru.

* * *

- J'ai une idée Kagome. Je m'ennuie, je te parie qu'on peut calculer l'âge d'Inuyasha.

Kagome se tourna vers Rin, véritablement étonnée de cette envie subite de sa camarade de connaître l'âge de son compagnon.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Pas du tout. Ça m'a toujours intriguée, et je ne peux pas calculer l'âge de Seshommaru. D'accord. Dans cette époque, Inuyasha a environ dix ans, puisque tu m'as dit que c'est lorsqu'il était adolescent qu'il a arrêté de vieillir. Bon, quel âge avait Kikyo quand ils se sont rencontrés ?

D'abord interloquée, Kagome se prit au jeu, autant par amusement que par curiosité. C'est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait les moyens de calculer l'âge de celui qui partageait sa vie.

- 20 ans à peu près.

- On va dire qu'ils sont restés ensemble un an. Donc on est à 31. Plus les 50 ans du sort de Kikyo on est à 81… Kagome, ça fait quoi de vivre avec un vieux ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Et tu oublies l'année pendant laquelle j'ai fait des allers retours entre deux époques, on est à 82. Plus les 6 ans qui ont suivis, 88.

Rin cachait mal son étonnement.

- Bah écoute, il est bien conservé.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui était agréable car relaxant. Elles avaient quitté le sentier déboisé et étaient à nouveau entrées dans une forêt (au grand damne de Kagome). Soudain, Rin écarta un buisson qui leur barrait la route, et s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, bientôt imitée par son aînée.

Elles étaient au pied d'un escalier blanc, très raide, qui rappelait un peu à Kagome un temple maya, si ce n'est que chaque marche semblait égale aux autres. Elles étaient intactes, malgré le temps qui avait passé et les saisons qui s'étaient succédées et qui auraient du les user. La magie était passée par là.

Rin se revit brutalement, des années auparavant ; gravissant ces mêmes marches ; cachée derrière Seshommaru, regardant autour d'elle et admirant ce grand château blanc. Mais à cet instant, alors qu'elle était seule, la peur commençait à s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de son corps. _Et si Seshommaru est ici ?_

- J'imagine qu'on y est, murmura Kagome.

Rin ne se retourna pas, elle acquiesça.

* * *

Assis en tailleur autour du feu, Inuyasha s'efforçait de rester indifférent aux (éternelles) jérémiades de Jaken, aux plaisanteries de Shippô et Kohaku, et à la froideur de son frère, adossé à un arbre à quelques mètres de lui.

- Seshommaru, tu peux venir, j'ai pas la gale.

Le taiyoukai ne daigna pas répondre. Son frère soupira, puis jeta dans sa direction un morceau de viande qu'il faisait cuire.

- Mange au moins. Pff… J'te jure, on dirait une fille !

- Pourquoi avons-nous fait une halte ?

La voix de Seshommaru était dure, chargée de reproches. C'est Myoga qui répondit.

- Sauf votre respect, Seshommaru-sama, il ne sert à rien d'arriver le ventre vide, d'autant que votre respectable mère risque de ne pas nous accueillir à bras ouverts.

- Tu n'as pas hésité à abandonner ma « respectable » mère lorsque mon père l'a quitté pour une humaine.

Myoga allait répondre, mais Inuyasha reprit la parole, d'une voix menaçante.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'attaquer. Ça nous ferait perdre du temps, et ce serait inutile. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable. On sera retardé d'à peine deux heures, c'est pas la fin du monde. Et si tu t'avises de parler encore une fois de ma mère, je te garantis que je te le fais payer dés notre retour.

Seshommaru regarda son frère avec étonnement. Plus le temps passait, plus la maturité d'Inuyasha s'affirmait. Et pourtant, il en avait tué pour moins que ça. Dés lors que sa mère était engagée dans la conversation, il devenait extrêmement susceptible.

La soirée se déroula dans un calme inhabituel et particulièrement reposant. Jaken et Shippô semblaient avoir passé un accord tacite en voyant à quel point Inuyasha était tendu. AhUn et Kirara restaient l'un près de l'autre sans réagir quand à Kohaku, il était assis près d'Inuyasha. Seshommaru avait, à la stupéfaction générale, accepté de s'asseoir près de son frère. Lorsque celui-ci l'avait regardé, le taiyoukai avait fait un aveu inattendu, qui se résumait en un mot.

- Rin.

Et plus personne n'avait dit quoi que se soit jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Ils restèrent encore silencieux une bonne partie de la matinée. Le silence était de rigueur lorsqu'ils quittèrent le sentier déboisé et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt. Inuyasha prononça le premier mot de la journée quand l'équipe s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier d'un blanc immaculé.

- Putain.

Seshommaru se tourna vers lui, et Inuyasha n'aurait su dire si il était agacé ou… Amusé ? _Pff… Et puis quoi encore ?_

Toujours en silence, l'équipe entreprit de monter les marches, une à une, espérant trouver les réponses à leurs question, en haut de l'escalier.

* * *

***


	9. Quand le temps se joue de nous

**Chapitre 9**

**Quand le temps se joue de nous.**

* * *

- Rin ? On devrait y aller maintenant.

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'avaient envie de monter ce maudit escalier. C'est Rin qui s'y engagea la première, suivie de Kagome. Les marches étaient tellement raides qu'on ne distinguait absolument pas à quoi elles menaient, même si Rin se souvenait parfaitement des moindres détails de ce lieu inhospitalier.

Mais ce qui effrayait la jeune fille, ce n'était pas la perspective d'un nouveau face à face avec la mère de Seshommaru, ni ces marches imposantes qui semblaient interminables, ni l'atmosphère pesante, ni le silence brisée uniquement par le claquement de leurs sandales.

Non. Elle avait peur de revoir Seshommaru. L'affronter encore une fois l'effrayait. Kagome s'en doutait, mais n'en disait rien, parce qu'une discussion n'aurait strictement rien changé. La peur de Rin était légitime.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt en haut des marches. Comme Rin l'avait prévu, la youkai était assise, sur ce fauteuil qui se trouvait exactement à la même place, donnant à l'adolescente l'impression désagréable de replonger dans un lointain souvenir. De plus, la posture immobile de la youkai, son absence de réaction étaient assez dérangeantes. _Comme si elle nous attendait_, pensa Rin. Au dessus de la tête de la mère de Seshommaru, une large voute d'un blanc immaculé marquait l'entrée de sa demeure. A droite et à gauche de son « trône », deux voies pavées semblaient mener à un jardin que Rin pouvait apercevoir, en retrait, et qui continuait probablement derrière la maison.

Kagome voyait la youkai pour la première fois. Il était vrai qu'elle était très belle, trop pour être humaine certainement. Mais ses yeux, fixés sur les deux mikos, étaient dérangeants.

La youkai n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'elles approchèrent, mais son regard se durcit en se posant sur Rin. A vrai dire, même si elle le cachait très bien ; rappelons que son fils lui-même était passé maître dans l'art de dissimulation ; elle était désorientée. Cette humaine, qui avait failli se faire tuer par son fils, ne semblait pas effrayée, allant jusqu'à venir l'importuner chez elle. Elle était plus qu'une simple humaine.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-elle, avec une voix calme et posée, qui ne trahissait pas une once d'agressivité.

Rin et Kagome eurent un mouvement de surprise. Elles s'attendaient à ne pas pouvoir donner d'explications sur la raison de leur venue, et voilà que la youkai semblait dépourvue de mépris, ou d'agacement.

Mais Rin connaissait suffisamment Seshommaru pour savoir que, si sa mère lui ressemblait, elle pouvait fort bien dissimuler sa colère derrière un ton mielleux. Aussi ne baissa t'elle pas sa garde, demeurant aussi tendu que si l'accueil avait été négatif.

- Nous sommes… Rin se reprit brutalement : donner son identité, c'était prendre le risque que la youkai la reconnaisse quand elle reviendrait avec Seshommaru, enfant, des années plus tard. Les youkais avaient la mémoire longue. Dans ces conditions, mieux valait mentir, non ?

- Je m'appelle Kagome et voici Rin.

L'adolescente se tourna vers son aînée. Trop tard. Mais de toute manière, il valait mieux être honnête. S'empêtrer dans des mensonges, alors que la situation elle-même semblait déjà assez complexe pour donner mal à la tête, serait plus que stupide.

- Et vous qui êtes vous ? interrogea Kagome.

_C'est vrai, _songea Rin brusquement,_ nous n'avons jamais su comment elle s'appelait._

La youkai sourit, une pointe d'agacement passa sur son visage resté de marbre jusqu'ici. Elles étaient bien insolentes, en plus d'être faibles. Mais leur visite la distrayait. Après le départ de son fils, sa vie était devenue bien monotone. D'autant qu'elle souffrait en silence de la perte de celui qui avait été son compagnon. Elle avait beau l'avoir haï pendant des années, on n'oublie pas si facilement celui qu'on a aimé.

- Tsukiyo. Je suis la mère d'un taiyoukai appelé Seshommaru… Que tu sembles connaître, dit-elle en se tournant vers Rin.

L'adolescente inspira profondément : mieux valait dire la vérité, certes. Néanmoins son récit risquait de ne pas plaire du tout à cette femme déjà durement éprouvée par la mort de son ancien compagnon. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la preuve que son fils s'était assagi, voir adouci ? Ce n'était pas souhaitable pour un taiyoukai…

- Nous venons d'une autre époque. J'ai déjà croisé Seshommaru dans le futur, ce qui est logique non ? En tant que youkai, il est immortel.

Tsukiyo ne parut aucunement surprise en entendant dire que ces deux femmes venaient d'une autre époque. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que les manipulations temporelles étaient plus fréquentes que ne le pensait la plupart des gens.

- Tu semblais croire qu'il ne t'attaquerait pas. Comment oses-tu croire que mon fils pourrait accepter d'épargner la vie d'une misérable humaine ?

Sa voix s'était faîte plus dure, plus menaçante. Comme celle de Seshommaru lorsqu'il s'adressait à Inuaysha, pensa Rin. Néanmoins, elle n'avait d'explications à fournir à personne.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Elle était déterminée, et son insolence irrita la youkai qui se leva du siège où elle se tenait depuis son arrivée. Rin ne broncha pas, ce qui l'exaspéra. Kagome sentait que la situation allait déraper, et elles n'avaient même pas encore pu exposer leur problème.

- C'est un youkai qui nous a envoyé dans le passé. Il avait un sablier autour du cou. Nous savons que vous êtes descendante de cette race de youkai.

Tsukiyo se figea et se tourna vers Kagome. Comment cette humaine pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'elle s'était toujours efforcé de cacher à son entourage le plus proche, y compris à Seshommaru ? Elle serra les poings, laissant voir pour la première fois sa colère. Il ne devait rien savoir de son passé. Or elle avait la certitude que cette Rin le connaissait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle.

Rin, inconsciente du trouble intérieur de la youkai, poursuivit.

- Pour retourner dans notre époque, il faut que vous nous disiez où nous pouvons trouver ces youkais.

- Pourquoi les cherchez-vous ?

Kagome craignait que la véritable raison de leur recherche ne mette la youkai en colère. Après tout, ils étaient une part d'elle. Néanmoins, l'honnêteté leur avait plutôt réussi jusqu'ici, elles n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Rin lui confirma que l'adolescente était de son avis.

- Nous pensons que si nous tuons le youkai qui nous a envoyé ici, nous pourrons retourner dans notre époque.

Tsukiyo se fichait éperdument du sort des jidayoukais. Ils l'avaient banni parce qu'elle était une « demi-sang » et elle leur souhaitait depuis le plus grand mal possible. Son père faisait parti de ses youkais impitoyables, mais sa mère était une inu-youkai. De ce fait, elle ne maîtrisait pas les pouvoirs des jidayoukais, pour cette raison ils ne l'avaient jamais accepté.

Mais aider des humaines, semblables à celle qui lui avait enlevé son compagnon, la révoltait.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ?

- Parce que ça ne vous coûte rien. Et que si nous restons ici, nous changerons le futur. Futur dans lequel je suis… liée à votre fils.

Rin était déterminée, et la réaction qu'elle avait eu devant Seshommaru confirmait ses paroles.

La youkai se contracta. _Jamais_ son fils n'aurait la même faille que son père. Elle lui avait appris à haïr les humains. Imaginer qu'il put en être autrement la mettait en rage.

D'un revers de la main, elle créa un souffle si puissant qu'il envoya Rin à plusieurs mètres de là. L'adolescente heurta un mur et retomba au sol, visiblement sonnée.

Kagome tenta de retourner la youkai contre elle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de voir Rin se mettre en danger sans réagir. Tant pis pour les beaux discours sur la diplomatie.

- Vous ne voulez pas que Seshommaru sache de qui vous venez en réalité. De plus, Rin a raison. S'il nous voie, ou si vous nous tuez, cela changera le futur. Vous devez nous aider. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est l'importance de Rin pour votre fils. Vous pouvez être certaine que dans notre époque, il la cherche. S'il apprend que c'est vous qui avez empêché son retour, croyez-moi, il vous faudra bien plus qu'une centaine d'années pour qu'il vous pardonne !

Kagome bluffait… Du moins en partie. Elle avait la certitude que Rin était importante pour Seshommaru, mais elle ignorait s'il en voudrait à sa mère si elle venait à attaquer Rin. Le taiyoukai était bien trop secret, elle la rancune de Rin n'aidait en rien les pronostiques.

Tsukiyo s'immobilisa, la main levée pour attaquer Rin une nouvelle fois.

- Si je vous dis où les trouver, je veux votre parole que vous ne reparaîtrez plus ici. Vous ne chercherez pas à approcher Seshommaru. Si je vous revois, je vous tuerai sans regrets. Et si vous êtes face à mon fils, vous subirez le même sort, car je n'arrêterai pas son geste.

Lorsqu'il devînt évident que le discours de Kagome avait fait son effet, elle courut à Rin pour l'aider à se relever. L'adolescente se tenait la tête avec les mains, tentant vainement d'empêcher sa tête de sonner comme si un orchestre entier avait pris place dans ses oreilles. La youkai n'avait pas bougé. Rin alla jusqu'à elle, soutenue par son aînée.

- J'accepte, répondit t'elle. Alors dîtes-nous où se trouvent les youkais.

* * *

Seshommaru marchait en tête de l'équipe, suivi par AhUn et Jaken, qui connaissaient bien les lieux. Inuyasha, Kohaku, Shippô et Kirara les suivaient avec méfiance.

Tout était trop calme. On n'entendait pas un bruit, pas même le chant d'un oiseau. Inuyasha ne parlait pas, la main posée sur le fourreau de Tessaïga, il regardait autour de lui avec méfiance.

Cet escalier semblait interminable. Ce silence était pesant. Et le demi-démon n'avait aucune envie de se trouver face à face avec celle qui n'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère de lui avoir... Ravi son compagnon.

Seshommaru était inquiet lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que son frère. Ce lieu ne l'effrayait pas. Il avait vécu ici, il y a longtemps. La personne qui l'attendait ne lui était pas hostile. Non, ce qui l'effrayait c'était la perspective de tomber dans une nouvelle impasse. Découvrir que sa mère le leur serait d'aucune aide. Etre condamné à rester impuissant, et craindre chaque jour de découvrir un nouveau souvenir qui le montrerait en train de blesser. Il se détesterait s'il lui faisait du mal.

La peur était pour lui un sentiment totalement inédit... Quoique... Il l'avait éprouvé une fois, il y avait bien longtemps. Lorsque Naraku avait capturé Rin. Il l'éprouvait une nouvelle fois, et c'était encore lié au sort de l'adolescente. Il allait être obligé d'admettre qu'il tenait à elle, or il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce qu'il ignorait, ou qu'il s'éfforçait d'ignorer, c'est que cet attachement n'était un secret pour personne, sauf peut être pour Rin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, Inuyasha eut la même réaction que celle de Kagome. Lui non plus n'avait jamais vu la mère de Seshommaru. Elle était très belle, son visage était aussi grave et inexpressif que celui de son fils et son regard était en effet la réplique exacte de celui du hanyô qu'ils avaient rencontré au village. Malgré sa mauvaise foi, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle dégageait une sorte d'aura. C'était probablement une youkai forte et intelligente, en plus d'être indéniablement très belle.

Jaken se cacha derrière les têtes de AhUn. Cette femme mauvaise ne lui avait toujours inspiré que de la crainte. Et il lui en voulait, d'avoir failli tuer Rin.

- Seshommaru.

En prononçant ses mots, Tsukiyo avait fait naître un imperceptible sourire sur ses lèvres de marbre. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Inuyasha, qui soutînt son regard sans broncher. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir connu pour savoir qui il était, la preuve de la trahison de son ancien compagnon.

- J'allais te demander l'objet de ta visite mais une autre question me semble soudain plus urgente.

Elle désigna Inuyasha d'un signe de tête. A sa question silencieuse, le taiyoukai répondit avec froideur :

- Nous sommes ici pour les mêmes raisons, et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Elle ne cilla pas, se contentant de reporter son regard sur celui de son fils. Toute trace amicale s'était évanouie et elle le regardait à présent de la même manière qu'elle avait regardé Inuyasha.

- Tu oses venir me voir après tout ce temps et me présenter le bâtard engendré par ton traître de père et sa catin. J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux ?

Inuyasha prit la parole, tout en s'obligeant à rester calme, se faisant violence pour repousser son instinct qui lui dictait d'arracher la langue de cette femme qui osait parler de sa mère en ces termes.

- Vous n'avez pas connu ma mère, et vous ne me connaissez pas non plus. Si vous osez encore une fois parler d'elle, je vous jure que je vous tue.

Tsukiyo se tourna vers lui avec colère. La haine était lisible sur ses traits, dans son regard, dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Un hanyô n'a pas à prendre la parole en ma présence.

Inuyasha allait répliquer, mais Seshommaru l'arrêta d'un regard. Il ne voulait pas avoir à prendre parti entre sa mère, qu'il admirait et qui l'avait élevée, et son frère, dont il avait « besoin » dans une certaine mesure, pour retrouver Rin. Depuis que sa mère avait failli condamner cette dernière, il lui en gardait une rancœur profonde, que le temps n'adoucissait pas.

- J'ai appris que tu étais descendante des jidayoukais.

Le visage de sa mère se tendit. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à donner d'explications à son fils. Etre un « demi sang » était déshonorant pour les taiyoukais. Chaque clan possédait ses propres pouvoirs, et leur contrôle total ne revenait qu'à une descendance « pure ». Elle ne voulait pas que son fils l'apprenne. Ce pan de sa vie était personnel.

- Je n'ai pas à te donner d'explications.

- Sauf si on considère que je suis ton fils et que, de ce fait, je possède ce sang en moi également.

Tsukiyo le toisa.

- Qu'ils s'en aillent dans ces conditions. Tu es le seul à qui je consens de donner des explications.

Seshommaru savait, parce qu'il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, qu'elle ne plierait pas, surtout devant Inuyasha. Il se tourna vers les autres qui attendaient, légèrement en retrait. Un simple regard à l'adresse de Jaken fut suffisant, et avec des accents impatientés semblables à ceux des marchands à la criée, il enjoignit toute la troupe à redescendre les escaliers.

Inuyasha fut le plus récalcitrant, mais un simple regard de son frère lui fit comprendre que toute résistance serait inutile : devant lui, elle ne dirait rien. Tout comme sa mère n'aurait rien dit en présence de la youkai.

Lorsque les cris de Jaken se furent perdus dans le lointain, Tsukiyo se leva, et fit signe au taiyoukai de la suivre.

* * *

- Sôta ?

Il se retourna brusquement, surpris. Sango se tenait devant lui, dans l'embrasure de la hutte de Kaede, qu'on avait prêté au frère de Kagome. Il n'était là que pour quelques jours, en théorie, et son séjour dans le Japon féodal arrivait à son terme, mais il refusait de partir.

Il était assis dans un angle à même le sol, adossé à un mur. La chasseuse de youkai vînt prendre place près de lui.

- Sôta. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Rester ici est inutile. Tu ne manges presque rien, tu ne sors pas de cette hutte… Chez toi, ta mère doit s'inquiéter.

- Je ne veux pas partir.

Elle soupira. Il était borné. Comme elle lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Kohaku était manipulé par Naraku. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour la ramner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que le mieux était d'attendre.

- Imagine, poursuivit le frère de Kagome, que je rentre, et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose alors que je ne suis même pas là ? Ce serait comme l'abandonner non ? Et puis je n'arriverai pas à faire semblant que tout va bien devant mon grand-père et ma mère.

- Je sais bien. Mais en restant ici, tu les inquiètes, et tu te rends malade. Ce n'est pas plus utile.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu le même genre de problème avec Kohaku…

Il la regarda, interrogatif.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir eu exactement le même problème. Jamais ton frère n'a été en aussi grand danger que Kagome, si ?

Elle esquissa un sourire que, dans la pénombre, il ne vit pas.

- Mon frère a été… En quelque sorte « possédé » par un esprit maléfique. Et il ne me reconnaissait plus. Il a essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Et il ne survivait que grâce à un fragment de perle, semblable au tien, qu'il avait dans le dos. Et le seul moyen de vaincre celui qui le manipulait, c'était de reprendre son fragment, et de le tuer.

- Et comment tu as réagi ?

- Au départ, exactement comme toi. Je voulais le retrouver, essayer de le ramener à la raison. Tout plutôt que rester impuissante. Mais je me suis vite aperçu que ça ne servait à rien. Je me faisais du mal, au lieu de l'aider comme il aurait fallu. Alors j'ai renoncé, et j'ai cherché un moyen de le sauver, et de tuer Naraku. Et finalement Kohaku s'en est sorti.

Jamais Sôta n'avait entendu parler du passé de Kohaku. Le jeune homme n'en parlait pas, par honte, et Sango omettait volontairement l'étendue des dégâts provoqués par Kohaku lorqu'il était sous le contrôle de Naraku. Mais elle savait que Sôta ferait le rapprochement entre leurs deux histoires, et cela l'aiderait peut être à prendre la bonne décision.

- Je veux bien rentrer… Mais, ajouta t-il en entendant Sango se relever, je veux revenir dés qu'ils seront rassurés, parce que je ne peux pas reprendre ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Mais si, dans un mois, Kagome n'est toujours pas revenu, je repartirai dans mon époque, définitivement. Du moins… J'essaierai.

Sango acquiesça. Elle savait combien il est difficile de rester bras croisés quand sa famille est en danger. Néanmoins, Kagome n'aurait sûrement pas voulu qu'il se mette en danger pour elle. C'est également pour éviter ce genre de situation qu'elle lui avait demandé d'attendre avant de venir dans le Japon Féodal. Enfant, il aurait été incapable de gérer sa disparition.

* * *

***

Et voilà le neuvième chapitre !

On découvre la mère de Seshommaru, peu à peu... Elle vous plaît ? Moi je l'aime bien, son fils, en pire !

Mimikai : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère réussir à t'intéresser assez pour que tu lises cette histoire jusqu'à la fin ! ;)

C-MIB


	10. La Famille

**Chapitre 10**

**La famille.**

* * *

Sôta était assis au bord du puits. Il était revenu depuis presque une heure, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer dans la maison, jouer cette comédie stupide pour rassurer sa mère. Il avait attendu que les traces de larmes aient disparu de son visage. Il n'avais pas pleuré depusi le jour où Kagome était partie définitivement dans le Sengoku Jidai. Sa mère le savait, il ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer devant elle.

Il n'avait pas caché à sa mère sa destination. Elle avait souffert de ne pouvoir venir avec lui. Elle aurait donné très cher pour voir sa fille devenue femme, mais c'était une femme intelligente, elle avait conscience que ce monde n'était pas pour elle. Kagome n'était d'ailleurs pas toujours revenu en très bon état. Les blessures, superficielles mais néanmoins présentes, avaient de nombreuses fois inquiétées sa mère, qui cherchait vainement quelle sorte d'adversaires pouvaient infliger cela à sa fille.

Sôta inspira profondément. Il pensa à Hitomi. Avec elle, il n'aurait pas besoin de jouer la comédie. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu, quand bien même il l'aurait voulu. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

Il se leva et sortit du temple. Un vent frais soufflait avec force, ce qui l'étonna. Ce paysage contrastait avec celui, chaud et ensoleillée, du Sengoku Jidai.

Il poussa la force tout en composant un sourire de façade.

- Sôta ? C'est toi ?

- Je suis rentré, répondit-il en entrant dans la cuisine où s'activait sa mère.

- Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Kagome va bien ? Elle est heureuse ? Et son ami le démon chien ? Il va bien aussi ? Qu'est ce que…

- Attends, ne m'assaille pas comme ça, je viens juste d'arriver ! protesta-t-il, le sourire devenant réel devant la curiosité enfantine de sa mère.

Mme Higurashi, une casserole à la main, le regardait avec avidité, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant des mois. A cet instant précis, Sôta était le seul lien qu'elle avait avec sa fille.

- Kagome va bien. Elle s'est installée avec Inuyasha. Elle est devenue la miko de son village. Et…

- Et ? demanda sa mère en se retournant, souriante.

- Je t'annonce que tu es grand-mère et moi oncle.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de sa mère tandis que, perdue dans ses pensées, elle tentait probablement d'imaginer à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler ses petits enfants.

Sôta se devait, bien évidemment, de faire une description complète du village, de ses neveux, des amis de Kagome, de la vie de tous les jours dans le Japon Féodal. Son grand-père arriva sur ses entre-faits, et il dû répéter une nouvelle fois, avec des détails supplémentaires, tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Cela remonta, contre toute attente, le moral de Sôta. Voir sa famille si heureuse, si fière de sa sœur. Penser qu'il avait pu la revoir, qu'elle était heureuse… Ou du moins l'avait été, lui redonnait confiance. Inuyasha l'avait toujours sauvé jusqu'à présent, et il ignorait finalement tout des dangers qu'elle avait dû affronter. Il devait donc lui faire confiance une nouvelle fois. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Après quelques heures durant lesquelles le jeune homme fut pressé de questions, il parvînt à fausser compagnie à sa famille. Il sortit en trombe de la maison, et inspira profondément. Enfin. Il en avait terminé. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du temple, comme un automate. Il n'avait plus qu'un désir à présent. Aller voir Hitomi, et ne plus penser à rien, sauf peut être à elle.

* * *

Rin et Kagome avaient calculé les heures qui les séparaient du lieu où, vraisemblablement, elles allaient trouver les youkais du temps. Elles avaient presque hâte de les trouver, tant elles en avaient marre de cette marche forcée, cette aventure malsaine.

Kagome se souvenait très bien du Mont Harukei, censé être purifié de toute présence démoniaque. Elle s'attendait d'ailleurs à trouver son exacte réplique, version maléfique.

En bref, le genre d'endroit où aucun humain ne désire s'aventurer.

Elles avaient atteint des terres particulièrement arides, dégageant une forte odeur de souffre. Pas étonnant que personne n'ait entendu parler de ces youkais étranges. Qui serait assez fou pour osez venir jusqu'ici. Le plaisir du masochiste peut être ? Pour sa part, Kagome luttait contre une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour, de fuir ce combat presque perdu d'avance.

A vrai dire, elles avaient déjà failli perdre la vie contre un youkai du temps. Devoir en affronter plusieurs en même temps avait de quoi faire hésiter.

Néanmoins, cette aventure ne partait sûrement pas d'un choix. Et la naissance de Kikyo approchait, il fallait agir vite.

Elles avançaient lentement, regardant prudemment autour d'elles. Elles ne marchaient pas vers une montagne quelconque, mais vers un nuage noir, opaque, qui leur cachait le soleil. Extérieurement, cela ne semblait être qu'un miasme puissant dégageant d'ailleurs une odeur très dérangeante, mais les deux mikos soupçonnaient une barrière dissimulatrice, qui aurait abrité le lieu des hôtes indésirables.

L'atmosphère devenait dérangeante physiquement, en plus de l'être mentalement, car l'aura négative se ressentait avec violence, quelque soit l'endroit où Kagome et Rin se dirigeaient.

- Tu sais comment mettre à découvert une barrière ? interrogea Rin.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Mais en combinant nos pouvoirs purificateurs, on l'affaiblira peut être suffisamment pour la traverser, si elle existe.

- Mais si on franchit la barrière, ça ne risque pas de les alerter ? Ils devineraient notre présence, et ici, où veux-tu te cacher ?

Rin avait elle aussi gagné en maturité. L'absence de Seshommaru à ses côtés lui avait laissé un sentiment de vulnérabilité, développant son instinct de survie. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

- De toute manière, on n'a pas d'autre solution, il faut prendre le risque.

Rin soupira.

- Je pense que ce sont les deux phrases que j'aurais le plus entendu ces derniers jours. « On n'a pas le choix, on prend le risque ».

- On n'a pas le choix, on prend le risque.

- Merci.

Kagome sourit.

Elles marchèrent encore quelques minutes en silence, avant de s'arrêter devant la montagne.

- Bien. Donne-moi ta main.

- Pardon ?! interrogea Rin, sans comprendre.

- C'est la solution que j'ai toujours utilisé pour allier mon pouvoir à celui de Kikyo.

Rin s'exécuta. Son aînée lui répéta mot pour mot ce que Kikyo lui avait dit, des années plus tôt, lorsqu'elles avaient fait ces mêmes gestes.

- Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, et… Prier, ajouta Kagome avec une pointe de malice.

- Prier ?

- Invoquer des pouvoirs positifs, si tu préfères.

Rin soupira une nouvelle fois, ferma les yeux et s'efforça de canaliser ses pouvoirs. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait pour la première fois le flux de son pouvoir et celui de Kagome. C'était étonnant. Leurs pouvoirs se rejoignaient sur certains points et différaient sur d'autres. Néanmoins, elle parvînt à mêler son pouvoir avec celui de Kagome.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux. Kagome étendit sa main libre vers le miasme, et une lumière bleutée d'une puissance que Rin ne soupçonnait pas apparut. Cette lumière gagnait en puissance de secondes en secondes, entourant le nuage. Il était par conséquent impossible qu'on ne remarque pas leur venue, mais l'adolescente s'en fichait, car la montagne apparaissait. Elle sut alors qu'elles avaient réussi. Mieux : elles allaient peut être survivre à ce combat, elles n'étaient pas si faibles qu'elles le croyaient. Tout n'était pas perdu.

La montagne était exactement comme Kagome l'avait imaginé. La roche était noire, volcanique, entouré de ce nuage malsain qui flottait telle une menace muette autour des deux mikos.

- Naraku aurait pu créer ce genre de choses, commenta Rin.

- Et je n'aurais pas essayé d'y aller seule, si ça avait été le cas. Il était tellement mesquin, que tu peux être sûre que la montagne en elle-même n'aurait été que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de partie immergée, dans ce cas, soupira Rin.

Un sentier montait en pente raide et disparaissait dans un repli de la montagne. Où il menait, elles n'en savaient rien. Tout ce qu'elles pouvaient affirmer, c'est qu'elles ne pouvaient pas reculer.

Elles se regardèrent, et Kagome prit les devants et s'engagea prudemment sur le sentier. En quelques minutes, elles furent happées par le nuage opaque qui entourait la montagne.

* * *

Au village, la vie avait reprit son cours, à ceci près que la météo semblait évoluer au même rythme que le moral des villageois. Le ciel bleu avait, depuis quelques jours, été remplacé par des nuages gris, et la pluie était à présent une invitée familière. Le soleil et la chaleur menaçaient de devenir des exceptions, au grand damne de Miroku, Sango et surtout des quatre enfants, qui ne pouvaient pas jouer dehors et restaient confinés à l'intérieur de la hutte, écoutant les « adultes » échanger des propos parfois alarmistes sur les chances de réussites de l'expédition d'Inuyasha et Seshommaru.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque, après une journée de pluie ininterrompue, une chaleur devenue inhabituelle vînt remplacer le froid presque hivernal, les enfants sortirent en trombe dans le village sans demander leur reste. Et leurs parents, indulgents, les laissèrent faire, conscients qu'ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées. Surtout Kiyo et Yuriy, orphelins temporaires.

Le moine profita du calme pour aller méditer dans le temple du village, construit à la demande de Kaede des années plus tôt. C'est lorsque l'après-midi fut bien avancé qu'il entendit des cris.

- Miroku ! Viens vite !

Le moine, intrigué, sortit en hâte du temple, et se trouva nez à nez avec sa compagne, qui semblait alarmée. Or, il était très rare que Sango perde véritablement son sang-froid. Elle était susceptible, colérique, mais elle avait toujours su gérer les situations difficiles, même lorsqu'elle avait cru perdre Kohaku.

- Les enfants ont disparu ! s'écria-t-elle, à bout de souffle, en arrivant près de lui.

- Tu plaisantes ?!

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement. Miroku était démuni. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il s'efforçait de rester calme tandis que les pièces du puzzle prenaient place d'elles-mêmes. Il n'était nul besoin de chercher bien loin pour connaître la raison de cette fugue soudaine.

Kiyo et Yuriy se sentaient mal depuis le départ de leur père, sans doute parce que leur instinct, enfantin mais en partie youkai, avait pressenti que leurs parents risquaient de ne jamais revenir. Ils ne pouvaient avoir fugué que pour se lancer à la poursuite de leur père?

* * *

- On va par là ! s'écria Kaya.

- Tu peux pas décider par où on va ! protesta son frère.

- Et pourquôa ? répliqua la jumelle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, comme elle avait vue sa mère le faire des dizaines de fois.

- Parce que il faut que ce soit un garçon qui décide !

- Pff… Macho !

Kaya ne savait pas exactement ce que signifiait ce terme. Mais sa maman l'employait régulièrement contre Inuyasha ou contre son papa. Elle en concluait donc que c'était un reproche.

- Il faut retrouver papa et maman ! s'écria Kiyo, qui commençait à en avoir assez des disputes quasi permanentes de ses cousins.

Les quatre enfants avaient quitté le village en suivant la grande route de terre qu'avaient empruntée Inuyasha et Seshommaru lorsqu'ils étaient partis, quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avançaient lentement car, malgré les grandes ressources physiques de Kiyo et Yuriy, héritage youkai oblige, Kaya et Naoki, eux, avaient besoin de faire des haltes très régulières.

De plus, ils restaient des enfants. Et, comme tous les enfants, ils avaient peur. Kaya et Kiyo notamment, sursautaient au moindre bruit. Et même Yuriy, malgré l'air important qu'il tentait de se donner pour compenser son jeune âge, n'en menait pas large.

La nuit arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ils étaient toujours sur cette interminable route. En réalité, ils ne se trouvaient qu'à un kilomètre environ du village de Haru. Mais ils l'ignoraient. Et, pour leur jeune âge, les trois kilomètres qu'ils avaient parcourus en une journée semblaient aussi grands que le tour de la Terre.

D'un commun accord cette fois, ils décidèrent de sortir du sentier, et de dormir près d'un arbre. Naturellement, ils n'avaient rien prévu pour dormir, et ils n'avaient pas non plus de nourriture. Ils en avaient emporté mais elle était déjà un élément du passé, dévoré dés la fin des premières centaines de mètres.

A peine étaient-ils assis au pied de l'arbre qu'un énorme bruit les fit sursauter. Yuriy ne put étouffer un cri de terreur qui résonna à travers la forêt, presqu'aussi terrifiant que le bruit en lui-même.

* * *

- Ca sent pas bon.

Evidemment, Inuyasha ne parlait pas de cette odeur de souffre qui se faisait de plus en plus présente. Non, par cette phrase élégante, il signifiait quelque chose du genre « Nous sommes dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. On ne sait pas où on va, ni sur quoi on va tomber. »

- Garde ton raisonnement d'une finesse sans égal pour toi.

Et par cette réponse, Seshommaru signifiait « Oui on sait que le danger se rapproche. Oui nous sommes tous inquiets. Le formuler à voix haute est par conséquent inutile. »

Il était à noter d'ailleurs que Seshommaru utilisait de plus en plus fréquemment le sarcasme, chose qu'il ne s'était jamais abaissé à faire auparavant. Il fallait croire que le caractère de son frère déteignait sur lui, chose qu'il refusait avec force. Il devenait anormalement tolérant. Mais même Jaken ne songeait pas à s'en plaindre, les coups qu'ils recevaient se faisant moins nombreux grâce à ce changement soudain dans la caractère de son maître.

Dans le groupe, les plaisanteries, plus ou moins fines, fusaient presque en permanence, menées le plus souvent par Shippô et Inuyasha, ceux qui tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur inquiétude sous un air bravache qu'ils étaient loin de ressentir.

Tous, Seshommaru compris, tentaient de passer le temps, d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant que, quelque part dans le passé, deux mikos risquaient leurs vies à chaque instant.

Les inuyoukais avaient parfaitement conscience que Kagome et Rin s'étaient rendus au même endroit qu'eux. Ils ignoraient si elles avaient déjà trouvé les jidayoukais. Ils espéraient pouvoir les trouver, puis les « convaincre » de ramener les deux mikos avant que ces dernières ne les affrontent dans le passé.

Or, rien n'était moins sûr. Rin était très impulsive, quand à Kagome, elle avait beau avoir mûri, Inuyasha la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer facilement.

En pensant à Kagome, Inuyasha sentit une douleur lui traverser le ventre, semblable à celle qu'il avait pu ressentir parfois, en pensant à Kikyo. Sauf que cette fois, c'était bien pire. Kagome. La femme qu'il aimait. La mère de ses enfants. Il ne _pouvait _tout simplement pas imaginer le reste de sa vie sans elle à ses côtés. De plus, il avait _promis _à ses enfants de la ramener. Il devait tenir cette promesse.

Se tournant vers son frère, le demi-démon se surprit à se demander comment Seshommaru vivait l'absence de Rin. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi détendu qu'il en avait l'air. Aussi désintéressé du sort de l'adolescente.

L'odeur de souffre s'intensifiait. Seul Kohaku la ressentait avec moins de force, grâce à son statut d'humain. L'odorat particulièrement sensible des youkais rendait cette odeur très dérangeante, bien qu'ils aient, les uns comme les autres, dû affronter des situations bien plus incommodantes.

Puis, l'atmosphère changea. Un brouillard opaque vînt entourer l'ensemble de la troupe. Instinctivement, tous se tenaient en position de combat, et Jaken serrait compulsivement son bâton à trois têtes, prêt à s'en servir au moindre geste suspect. Si Shippô n'avait pas lui-même été sur ses gardes, il aurait probablement fait sursauter le petit youkai, rien que pour le plaisir de le voir hurler en agitant son bâton.

L'équipe continuait d'avancer, plus lentement toutefois, Kirara et AhUn fermaient la marche, surveillant les alentours.

Inuyasha et Seshommaru avaient dégainé Tessaïga et Tenseïga. Ils s'étaient rarement autant ressemblé qu'en cet instant, uni face à un même ennemi et pour un désir commun : retrouver Kagome et Rin.

Jaken, à la surprise générale, s'était mis de lui-même devant les deux inuyoukais, son bâton de feu pointé devant lui. Il avançait avec un air décidé, qui étonnait et amusait son maître. Il avait beau supporter… Non, ce serait inexact… « Voyager » avec Jaken depuis des dizaines d'années, il n'aurait pas imaginé que le petit youkai pu encore le surprendre.

La surprise vînt d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Jaken fut soudainement projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il fut, à sa grande surprise, rattrapé de justesse par Kirara. Il lui en fut d'ailleurs très reconnaissant, la violence de l'impact lui aurait assuré une chute douloureuse. Seshommaru, qui avait suivi son vassal des yeux, remercia mentalement la youkai.

Kohaku, qui suivait le petit youkai, s'approcha du lieu de l'impact. Mais il ne se passa rien. Il se retourna, étonné, vers le reste de l'équipe.

Inuyasha s'approcha à son tour. Il avait tendu la main. Il sembla soudain toucher une sorte de paroi, qui le projeta en arrière à son tour et le fit reculer brusquement. Kohaku, qui avait avancé de plusieurs mètres, ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Il y a une barrière ici, déclara le taiyoukai.

Seshommaru s'avança à sont tour, main tendue. La barrière lui infligea une décharge, mais il ne recula pas. Son demi-frère, vexé, croisa les bras avec un « Key » caractéristique.

- Et pourquoi je ne la sens pas ? interrogea Kohaku.

- Les humains ne se rendent pas compte de sa présence. Ils la traversent comme si elle n'existait pas. Seule les youkais peuvent la percevoir. C'est une protection. Et, comme les jidayoukais sont puissants, ils ne craignent sans doute pas les youkais solitaires qui s'aventurent ici.

- Il va falloir la traverser.

Tous se tournèrent vers le kitsune.

- Une idée Shippô ?

- Si Kagome et Rin ont dû traverser cette barrière, où si elles comptent le faire, elles ont dû unir leurs pouvoirs purificateurs pour combattre l'aura maléfique de cette barrière. On devrait faire pareil avec nos pouvoirs respectifs.

Seshommaru leva un sourcil : ce jeune youkai était moins sot qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- Il a raison, intervînt Inuyasha, si on combine son feu du renard avec le Tessaïga et le Tenseïga, on viendra sûrement à bout de cette barrière.

Seshommaru acquiesça et dégaina son épée. Shippô s'était rapproché d'eux, et Inuyasha dégaina à son tour.

Jaken vînt se placer près d'eux, son bâton de feu pointé sur la barrière. Seshommaru le regarda, et pour la première fois, le petit youkai soutînt son regard. Le taiyoukai se concentra à nouveau sur la barrière, mais le petit youkai sut qu'il acceptait sa présence. Kirara et AhUn vînrent à leur tour se placer sur la ligne formé par les youkais.

Inuyasha donna le signal en lançant un « Kaze Non Kizu ». Sehommaru joignit la puissance du Tenseïga à l'attaque. Kirara, Jaken et Shippô unirent leurs flammes respectives. AhUn se cabra, leurs écailles prirent une teinte bleutée, et des flammes jaillirent de leur corps, à la surprise générale, car seul Seshommaru connaissait la réelle puissance de ses compagnons.

La barrière devînt visible, puis la teinte bleutée qu'elle revêtait commença à faiblir, prouvant qu'elle devenait vulnérable. Quelques minutes furent nécessaires avant qu'une brèche n'apparaisse. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment grande, les youkais relâchèrent leurs pouvoirs.

- Euh… Pas mal.

Shippô se retourna et éclata de rire en voyant la mine véritablement étonnée de Kohaku. En tant qu'humain, il ne pouvait pas être d'une grande aide dans ce genre de situation, mais nul ne mettait en doute ses capacités. Il avait été d'une grande aide à Shippô, chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin. Il faisait un adversaire de taille contre les youkais. Il ne possédait peut être pas les pouvoirs de ses compagnons, mais en matière de magie « noire », il était probablement le plus expérimenté, et de loin.

- Bon, on ya va, avant que la barrière se remette en place ! s'écria Inuyasha, qui marchait déjà d'un air décidé vers la montagne, apparue en même temps que la barrière.

Le paysage ne changeait pas à l'intérieur de cette puissante barrière. Le sol semblait toujours aussi dévasté. L'odeur de souffre était toujours présente, quand à l'aura négative qu'ils sentaient depuis déjà quelques temps, elle se faisait de plus en plus présente. Autant dire que le paysage n'avait rien d'engageant.

Inuyasha ne put réprimer un frisson en imaginant Kagome dans cet endroit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de cette montagne, noire et imposante, qui projetait sur le sol son ombre menaçante, ils pensèrent tous à leurs « amies », ces mikos à qui ils étaient tous liés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il fallait les sauver, personne ne contestait cela. C'est pourquoi ils s'engagèrent d'un même pas sur le sentier escarpé, identique à celui que Kagome et Rin avaient emprunté, des dizaines d'années auparavant. Ils disparurent bientôt dans un creux de rocher, happés à leur tour par la brume et l'ombre de la montagne.

* * *

- J'ai peur !

- Mais non euh ! Tu tiens bien et ça va aller !

A cheval sur une branche, Yuriy s'efforçait de conserver son équilibre qu'il avait, heureusement pour lui, très développé, héritage de son père.

Kiyo était assise légèrement au dessus de lui, le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Kaya et Naoki s'étaient déjà endormis, ils avaient besoin de plus de sommeils que les deux cousins « quart-de-hanyôs ».

Lorsque ce bruit étrange et particulièrement effrayant avait retenti dans la forêt, les quatre enfants n'avaient pas attendu d'être « attaqués par ce monstre terrifiant ». Ils avaient couru jusqu'au sapin le plus proche et étaient montés jusqu'au branches les plus élevées en s'aidant de celles qui tombaient à terre.

Le monstre en question s'était révélé être un sanglier, animal particulièrement susceptible qui semblait apprécier moyennement les enfants. La nuit avait surgi plus vite qu'ils ne s'y attendaient, ils avaient donc décidé de passer la nuit en haut de ce sapin, protection inespéré contre des dangers innatendus.

Kaya et Naoki dormaient côte à côte au croisement du tronc de l'arbre et d'une énorme branche, de sorte qu'ils étaient protégés des chutes éventuelles.

- Je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller chercher maman toute seule ! s'énerva Yuriy, que la perspective de passer la nuit dans cette forêt n'enchantait que très moyennement.

- T'avais qu'à pas venir ! répliqua sa sœur, vexée que leur expédition n'ait pas été aussi fructueuse qu'elle l'avait pensé.

Ils s'endormirent peu à peu… Ou, pour être plus exact, ils somnolèrent une grande partie de la nuit, à califourchon sur leur branche, appuyés contre le tronc. Ils furent réveillés au milieu de la nuit par un autre bruit, probablement le sanglier qui revenait dans les parages.

Les quatre enfants projetaient déjà de rentrer au villag dés que le jour serait levé, espérant qu'ils arriveraient à se faire pardonner. Kiyo allait crier une nouvelle fois sur son frère quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Tous se figèrent.

Dans cette partie reculée de la forêt, leurs mères les avaient toujours mis en garde contre les dangers éventuels. A savoir, les youkais. La perspective d'en rencontrer un alors qu'ils étaient objectivement sans défense, seuls et fatigués n'avait rien d'engageant.

Les battements de leur cœur frappaient contre leurs tempes.

* * *

Assise au fond du puits, Mme Higurashi caressait d'un geste mécanique la terre battue. Elle ignorait combien de fois elle était venue s'asseoir ici, elle ignorait également combien de fois sa fille était venue dans ce même endroit, de l'autre côté du puits, cherchant le calme qu'elle ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs.

En réalité, Mme Higurashi ignorait tout du monde qui lui avait pris sa fille. Le retour de Sôta, seul lien qui lui prouvait que Kagome était réelle, l'avait faite espérer. Mais, une fois encore, elle constatait que les mystères du temple étaient impénétrables. Une fois de plus, le puits l'avait rejeté. Et une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à en sortir, comme si une voix lui disait que c'était là, assise sur la terre battue, qu'elle était la plus proche de sa fille.

Elle savait, parce qu'elle possédait ce que certaines appellent « l'instinct maternelle », d'autre un « sixième sens », que Kagome était potentiellement en danger. La froideur de Sôta, sa vaine tentative de cacher ce qui n'allait pas…

Elle repensa alors à tous les mensonges qu'elle avait dû fournir pour dissimuler le départ de Kagome. Une soudaine décision de partir en Chine pour y faire ses études et ce, malgré les résultats médiocres qu'elle avait dans son ancien lycée… Les mensonges sur sa nouvelle adresse, car ses amies voulaient bien sûr lui écrire régulièrement… Les explications embrouillées sur ce départ précipité, sur la raison du silence de sa fille sur ses projets d'avenir…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que Kagome l'avait quitté. Elle savait qu'elle ddevait s'en remettre. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait prendre exemple sur personne. Elle avait parfois des angoisses inexplicables en imaginant sa fille perdue dans ce monde inconnue pour elle. Sôta le voyait, et il avait très mal vécu les premiers mois sans sa sœur.

Enfin… Il fallait aller de l'avant. C'est ce qu'elle s'était répété tous les jours pendant six mois. _Tu dois aller de l'avant._ Son mari les avait quitté, et elle avait dû élever seules Sôta et Kagome. Maintenant, sa fille aînée partait à son tour, et son fils allait probablement partir étudier dans une autre ville. Elle se sentait tout à coup… Seule. Et c'était extrêmement frustrant.

Sa main se crispa sur la terre battue.

* * *

***


	11. De l'autre côté

Bonjour ! Oui je mets ma note d'auteur au début du chapitre c'est parce que l'heure est grave ^^. Je suis en retard de trois jours. Le pire c'est que je me disais que j'allais être ordonnée, régulière, et BAM, raté.

Je m'en excuse. La raison est toute simple : la régularité de diffusion est incompatible avec l'irrégularité de l'écriture. Non pas que je sois particulièrement désordonnée (enfin si, mais c'est pas ça le problème), seulement avec le tournant inattendu que prend ma fic, j'ai pris un peu de retard.

J'aurais pu poster quand même, mais je privilégie la relecture pour éviter de tomber dans « l'écriture au kilomètre », j'essaie de faire ça bien, sinon ça me gâche le plaisir d'écrire, et si vous avez du plaisir à lire (espérons -.-'') ce n'est pas très cool envers vous non plus.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Juste une annonce : le prochain chapitre sera posté samedi de la semaine prochaine, pour que je m'organise et que je prépare tout comme il faut, j'aimerais éviter de faire une fin « queue de poisson ».

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11**

**De l'autre côté.**

* * *

- J'ai peur, murmura Yuriy qui tremblait comme une feuille, toujours à cheval sur une branche instable.

- Moi aussi, murmura Naoki.

- Tais-toi Nao' ! S'énerva Kaya, les dents serrées.

Elle avait aussi peur que les deux garçons, naturellement, mais elle tentait de la cacher, considérant que son rôle d'aîné l'obligeait à garder son sang-froid.

Kiyo s'était levée sur la branche qu'elle occupait depuis la tombée de la nuit. Elle était penchée en avant afin de voir qui était leur visiteur. Elle se tenait dans un équilibre précaire : son corps était penché en avant et elle s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui se dirigeait vers eux. On aurait dit une ballerine, et Kaya se surprit à jalouser cet équilibre qui semblait venir si naturellement à sa cousine.

Les quatre enfants avaient peur. Ils étaient seuls pour la première fois, loin de leurs parents, loin de chez eux, loin de tout. Et Yuriy se souvenait de toutes les histoires de son père, qui avait affronté des youkais, qui en combattaient encore, parfois. Et si la personne qui marchait vers eux était un youkai, comment feraient-ils ?

Kaya avait posé la main sur la bouche de Naoki, pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit. On percevait dans l'air un certain malaise. Rien à voir avec le fait que les enfants étaient objectivement terrifiés. Non. Il y avait comme un flux d'ondes négatives. Kiyo et Yuriy les percevaient plus distinctement, mais Kaya et Naoki sentaient eux aussi cet atmosphère pesant et oppressant.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent près de l'arbre où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Kiyo, toujours debout sur sa branche, tentait d'apercevoir un visage à travers l'épais feuillage. Elle distingua une chevelure argentée. Elle se retint de courir vers l'arrivant. Elle avait crue tout d'abord que c'était son père. Or il avait une aura particulière qu'elle connaissait par cœur, elle l'aurait reconnue n'importe où. Un rapide regard vers son frère lui confirma que sa réaction était identique.

L'inconnu aux cheveux d'argent leva les yeux vers eux. Malgré les feuilles, Kiyo eut la certitude de croiser un regard dont l'éclat ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. L'expression, tout du moins, lui était familière. Son cœur eut un raté.

- Vous devriez descendre. Les environs ne sont pas sûres pour des… Enfants.

Kaya et Naoki ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre. Ils ne faisaient pas confiance à cette personne étrange.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kaya, sur la défensive.

En bas, la femme eut un sourire.

- Je m'appelle Tsukiyo.

* * *

Kagome et Rin marchaient lentement, regardant fréquemment autour d'elle. Le brouillard s'était dissipé, mais elles restaient sur leurs gardes. Elles marchaient le long d'un chemin escarpé. Elles butaient régulièrement sur des pierres, et leurs sandales avaient d'ailleurs presque rendu l'âme. De chaque côté, la montagne semblait les encercler. C'était ainsi depuis qu'elles avaient pénétré dans ce qui semblait être l'intérieur même de la montagne.

Elles avaient d'abord tenté de parler, pour dissiper la tension qui s'installait un peu plus à chaque pas.

Kagome marchait légèrement en tête. Elle ne regardait même plus devant elle, s'attendant à trouver encore un autre chemin, identique à celui-ci. La seule différence concrète était que si leur voyage s'éternisait, elle finirait par marcher pieds nus.

Elle s'arrêta au bord du chemin pour examiner ses pieds meurtris quand Rin l'interpella :

- Kagome, regarde là-bas !

La jeune femme leva les yeux. Devant elles, la lumière semblait passer à travers une sorte de porte. Ce point de lumière était le premier qu'elle voyait, depuis deux jours qu'elles erraient à travers ce labyrinthe rocheux.

Kagome se leva, et suivit Rin qui marchait déjà vers cette lumière étrange. Elles passaient outre toutes les règles de prudence en marchant vers un danger potentiel. Mais l'une comme l'autre étaient littéralement à bout de nerfs de devoir déambuler ainsi heure après heure, en ayant l'impression de tourner en ronds et craignant une attaque peut être mortelle.

Lorsqu'elles franchirent l'arche de pierre qui marquait l'entrée de ce lieu inconnue, la lumière devint moins forte, et elles distinguèrent enfin ce qui les entourait.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis ces deux derniers jours, elles se mirent à sourire.

* * *

- Seshommaru, tu sais même pas où tu vas ! Tu pourrais au moins ralentir le rythme !

Le taiyoukai se retourna vers son frère. Les jérémiades d'Inuyasha faisaient parties des choses auxquelles on ne s'habituait pas. Pourtant, depuis une semaine qu'il les entendait en permanence, Seshommaru se surprenait à être surpris lorsque le silence remplaçait les éclats de voix de l'équipe.

Ils marchaient à leur tour dans le sentier emprunté par les deux mikos, quelques « années » auparavant. Malheureusement pour eux, les années qui s'étaient écoulées avaient renforcé la protection que la montagne offrait aux jidayoukais, et le brouillard était devenu presque permanent dans cette partie du mont.

Les liens qui liaient tous les membres de cette étrange alliance se resserraient imperceptiblement. Jaken n'était (presque) plus la cible de mauvaises plaisanteries, ce dont il était soulagé. Quand à Kirara et AhUn, ils ne se quittaient pour ainsi dire plus. Kohaku et Shippô marchaient derrière les inuyoukais, et le kitsune se disait que lorsque cette expédition serait terminée, les souvenirs qu'elle apporterait vaudraient la peine de rester dans les mémoires. Une alliance entre humains, youkais et hanyôs était pour ainsi dire inédite, et personne n'aurait pu supposer que la nécessité vaincrait les préjugés.

Malgré leur sens de l'orientation très développé ; statut de youkai oblige ; aucun n'arrivait à savoir dans quelle direction ils devaient se diriger. A croire que cette montagne étrange annihilait leurs pouvoirs youkais.

- Moi, ce brouillard ne me dit rien de bon, soupira Inuyasha. Imagine que Kagome et Rin ait dû traverser ça !

Seshommaru soupira, geste de plus en plus fréquent, preuve de l'influence de son entourage.

- De toute manière, soupira Kohaku, on n'a pas trop le choix. C'est en avant ou en arrière, et c'est pas le moment de faire demi-tour.

- Kohaku a raison, s'exclama Myôga avec une mauvaise foi déconcertante, ce n'est pas le moment de faire preuve de poltronnerie.

- « Poltronnerie », Myôga ? ricana Inuyasha en repensant aux multiples fois où il avait affronté seul un youkai, soutenu, à distance évidemment, par un Myôga terrifié.

Il avait raison. A travers l'épais brouillard qui les entourait depuis leur entrée dans cette partie de la montagne, Seshommaru crû soudain apercevoir une trouée. Une faible lumière filtrait à travers le brouillard, et les guidaient jusqu'à elle. Le taiyoukai se tourna vers son frère, qui hocha la tête. Ils dégainèrent d'un commun accord leurs épées.

Ils espéraient réellement trouver les jidayoukais rapidement. Il devenait plus qu'urgent de trouver comment ramener Rin et Kagome, car rien ne garantissait qu'elles seraient encore en vie après un affrontement avec ces youkais étranges. C'est cette même crainte qui les unissaient tous, Jaken, Seshommaru, Inuyasha, Shippô, Kohaku, Myôga, et bien sûr AhUn et Kirara, qui l'exprimait à leur manière.

La troupe arriva près de l'arche de pierre. Elle était fendue en son centre, les années avaient laissé leurs marques, et il semblait qu'elle allait s'écrouler tant elle était abîmée.

Seshommaru fut le premier à la franchir. Inuyasha et les autres vinrent se placer près de lui sans un mot. Ils étaient tétanisés. Inuyasha devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était si c'était possible. Seshommaru serra les poings, s'efforçant de repousser la colère qui grondait en lui.

_Kagome, Rin…_Pensa Inuyasha,_ Dites-moi que vous vous en êtes sorties…_

* * *

Les quatre enfants marchaient en silence derrière Tsukiyo. Ils maintenaient une distance respectable entre elle et eux. Après tout, elle était plutôt effrayante, et le lien de parenté qu'elle avait avec Seshommaru était frappant, même si elle ne l'avait pas exprimé explicitement.

Les mêmes cheveux argentés, la même démarche, la même froideur dans le regard et dans les rares paroles qu'elles leur adressaient. Kiyo et Yuriy sentaient également une aura semblable à celle de leur oncle émaner de cette étrange youkai.

Tsukiyo avait fini par leur arracher des informations sur leurs identités. Il était du reste relativement évidemment que deux des enfants possédaient du sang de youkai. Apparemment, ils étaient les enfants du bâtard de la concubine de son époux, et de la miko arrogante qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée… Glorieuse lignée, pensa-t-elle avec hargne.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les tuer. D'abord, parce que son fils ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Elle commençait à entrevoir les liens particuliers qui unissaient Seshommaru avec des espèces inférieurs. Elle n'approuvait pas ses relations, loin de là, mais son fils était la seule famille qui lui restait… Du moins la seule famille qui l'ait jamais accepté, et malgré l'air détaché qu'elle tentait de conserver en permanence, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il se détourne d'elle. Du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

La seconde raison, c'est qu'en tant que mère, Tsukiyo était désormais incapable de tuer des enfants, fussent-ils humains. C'était probablement sa plus grande faiblesse, ignorée de tous, même de son fils.

La plupart des youkais abandonnent leurs enfants, ou ne les élèvent pas. Cela leur permet de ne pas s'attendrir, devant qui que ce soit. Mais Tsukiyo avait refusé de se séparer de son fils. Elle l'avait élevé, avec froideur cependant, car elle voulait en faire un youkai puissant qui ne craindrait rien ni personne.

Mais son cœur à elle s'était adouci, en même temps qu'elle durcissait celui de son fils.

Elle avait été froide, distante, sévère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit faible, et pour cela, elle avait sacrifié l'affection potentielle qu'elle aurait pu lui donner. Elle croyait, à tord, que la tendresse et la force étaient incompatibles, même si Inuyasha était la preuve vivante du contraire, puisque c'est l'amour de sa mère qui l'avait aidé à traverser les épreuves les plus difficiles.

Elle était devenue plus tendre avec la naissance de son fils. Plus tard, elle s'était refermée sur elle-même après la trahison de son mari, elle avait adopté ce masque de froideur qu'elle arborait maintenant en toutes circonstances, et que Seshommaru connaissait par cœur, pour le lui avoir emprunté bien souvent. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait tuer des enfants.

Kaya, Naoki, Kiyo et Yuriy marchaient côte à côte en silence. Ils n'osaient élever la voix, sachant que l'ouïe des youkais est bien plus fine que celle des humains, Inuyasha le leur répétait bien assez souvent.

Ils étaient rassurés, en quelque sorte. Cette étrange femme les aurait déjà tués si c'était véritablement ce qu'elle désirait. Ils ne savaient pas où elle les emmenait. Mais, curieusement, ils avaient le sentiment d'être _protégés_, car visiblement, cette youkai ne craignait personne. Oh bien sûr ils avaient peur, mais cette crainte n'était rien à côté de celle qu'ils avaient tous éprouvés, seuls en pleine forêt. Aussi la suivaient-ils docilement, préférant la craindre elle plutôt que craindre tout le reste.

* * *

Kagome et Rin ne parvenaient pas à détacher leurs yeux de cette plaine immense qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux. Elles avaient le sentiment quelque peu étrange d'être entrée par effraction dans un monde parallèle.

Des falaises immenses, si hautes qu'elles se perdaient dans les nuages, encerclaient de toutes parts une plaine verdoyante. Un distinguait au loin une rivière qui se perdait dans les arbres. Une forêt s'étalait un Nord, et des cavernes étaient visibles à l'Ouest, dissimulées par les replis de roches.

Il était véritablement déconcertant de se dire qu'un monde aussi… Féérique, put être habité par des personnages aussi dangereux et aussi malveillants que les jidayoukais.

Mais cela les terrifiaient. Depuis Naraku, aucun youkai connu n'aurait été capable de pareil tour de force. Si cet endroit était la création des youkais du temps, cela supposait un pouvoir immense. Plus puissant peut être que celui de Naraku. Elles n'en viendraient jamais à bout toutes seules.

Rin réprima un frisson. Elle tentait de se convaincre. Il était également possible que les jidayoukais aient trouvé refuge dans cette montagne. Cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'ils avaient tout créé de leurs propres mains.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? interrogea Rin, car elle était véritablement perdue.

- On avance.

- Tu veux qu'on aille… Là dedans ?

Kagome se tourna vers elle.

- Ils sont sûrement ici. Quelque part dans cette vallée. De plus nous n'avons presque plus de vivres, il faut bien se réapprovisionner. Il y a sûrement de quoi manger ici.

- C'est tellement vaste… Tu crois qu'ils ont créé ça ? demanda Rin en frissonnant à nouveau.

Les deux mikos tiraient les mêmes conclusions alarmantes de cet endroit étrange.

- J'espère que non, répondit Kagome. J'espère sincèrement que non.

* * *

- Elles ne peuvent pas être ici, murmura Kohaku en pensant à ses deux amies, perdues dans cet endroit.

- Techniquement, elles ne sont pas vraiment _ici, _contesta Shippô, elles sont dans une époque antérieure, peut être que tout n'avait pas encore cette apparence.

L'équipe s'était arrêtée sous l'arche de pierre. Devant eux s'étalait un paysage de désolation. Tout n'était que cendre, roches. Il semblait impossible qu'aucune forme de vie put se développer dans cet endroit.

Seshommaru contemplait la plaine désolée qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Il était abattu, le cachant comme il pouvait. Rin n'aurait pas survécu dans ce décor, avec pour seule aide une miko arrogante, et pour ennemis des youkais nombreux et puissants.

Des falaises abruptes encerclaient le lieu étrange où ils se trouvaient. Un monde dans un autre.

Shippô ne disait rien, mais il se sentait véritablement dégoûté. Avoir fait tout ce chemin pour découvrir ce lieu abject. Il n'était pas le seul à êter abattu. Tous avaient le sentiment de poursuivre un but totalement vain, le combat était perdu d'avance.

Néanmoins, Inuyasha le savait, ils devaient avancer. Ils devaient découvrir les raisons de ce cataclysme qui semblait s'être abattu sur cet endroit. Ils devaient comprendre.

Kohaku avait le sentiment étrange de revoir ses souvenirs en même temps qu'il découvrait ce lieu hostile.

Il avait vécu dans un environnement semblable durant de longues années. Entouré seulement de la présence d'une Kana silencieuse et d'une Kagura qui ne désirait que vengeance. Revoir ce genre de lieu ne lui plaisait pas, il avait l'impression de retourner en arrière, à l'époque où il était encore la marionnette de Naraku.

En résumé, aucun des membres de l'équipe présente ne s'était senti aussi mal depuis le départ de Rin et Kagome. L'espoir qu'ils avaient de les retrouver avait pris de plus en plus d'ampleur. La flamme vacillante de cet espoir semblait brusquement éteinte. Ils découvraient un lieu où personne, surtout pas deux jeunes femmes humaines, n'auraient pu survivre.

Mais ils devaient en avoir le cœur net. Aussi, lorsque Seshommaru se remit en marche avec la ferme intention de rentrer dans les terres, tous le suivirent sans protestations. Ils avaient pris un sacré coup sur la tête, néanmoins il en faudrait plus pour les contraindre à faire demi-tour. Tant que la crainte resterait une incertitude, ils continueraient d'avancer.

* * *

Tsukiyo s'arrêta brusquement, aussitôt imitée de Kaya, qui marchait en tête. Naoki, qui la suivait de près, la percuta avec un bruit mat. Il allait se mettre à crier quand elle posa une main sur sa bouche.

La youkai leur fit signe de la rejoindre. Prudents, mais curieux, les quatre enfants approchèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à leur tour en haut de la colline où elle s'était arrêtée, leurs visages se fendirent d'un grand sourire.

En contrebas, il y avait leur village. Leur village avec ses toits fumants. Leur village avec ses champs, ses bruits rassurants. Un immense soulagement les envahit, tandis que Tsukiyo observait du coin de l'œil leur réaction.

Ils ne la voyaient même plus, heureux qu'ils étaient d'être enfin de retour chez eux. Même la punition leur paraissait encore lointaine. Ce n'était rien comparé à la peur qu'ils avaient déjà éprouvée. Pour des enfants de leur âge, cette aventure de deux jours avait très éprouvante.

Tsukiyo n'ajouta pas un seul mot, elle se détourna d'eux et se remit en marche, désireuse de ne plus les voir, car elle admettait mal cet acte de bonté.

Mais Naoki la regardait partir avec un étonnement mêlé d'incompréhension. Pourquoi semblait-elle avoir honte d'être gentille ?

- Tu vas où ?

Elle se figea, aussi étonné par le simple fait qu'il s'adresse à lui que par le fait qu'il la tutoie. Mais l'étonnement prit le dessus sur la colère qu'elle aurait pu ressentir.

Elle ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de répondre. Aussi ne se retourna-t-elle pas lorsqu'il l'interpella une nouvelle fois, se contentant de le mettre en garde, lui ainsi que ses cousins.

- Ne dites à personne que je vous ai ramené. Ni à vos parents, ni à qui que ce soit.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de proférer des menaces, le ton employé suffisait amplement à signifier que c'était plus un ordre qu'un conseil.

Naoki n'osa pas l'interpeller à nouveau. Les enfants restèrent muets, se contentant de la regarder s'éloigner. Ils étaient complètement perdus. Qui était cette femme qui voulait garder le secret sur ses bonnes actions ? Elle ressemblait à Seshommaru, mais, d'après eux, le taiyoukai ne les aurait jamais ramenés chez eux. Etrange paradoxe que cette certitude enfantine que la mère était meilleure que le fils. Ils n'avaient heureusement pas connu la youkai quelques centaines d'années auparavant. Elle était alors loin d'être aussi... "Souple".

Mais ils oublièrent bien vite leurs interrogations, et se mirent à courir pour rejoindre Miroku et Sango.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la hutte du moine et de la chasseuse de youkais.

- Maman ! Papa ! hurla Naoki en courant vers la maison.

Sango sortit sur le pas de la porte, juste à temps pour recueillir le petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle avait décidé de les gronder, de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à leur retour, afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne referaient pas de sitôt pareille bêtise. Mais dés qu'elle sentit les bras de son fils, puis ceux de sa fille autour d'elle, elle sentit sa résolution fondre.

Elle les serraient compulsivement contre elle, placait ses mains sur leurs visages pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels. Elle souriait béatement. Miroku, arrivé à son tour aux cris de joie des enfants, se joignit à la mêlée générale. En quelques secondes, les deux parents étaient à terre, et leurs éclats de rire se mêlaient à ceux de Kaya et Naoki.

Kiyo et Yuriy restaient un peu à l'écart. Curieusement, assister à ses retrouvailles ne les rendaient pas heureux. Au contraire. Ils pensaient à leurs parents, qu'ils ne reverraient peut être pas. Ils n'osaient pas s'approcher, considérant qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place dans ce tableau de famille.

Kiyo tenait son frère dans ses bras. Il pleurait silencieusement. Elle tentait de le rassurer, comme sa mère le faisait si bien lorsqu'elle-même doutait.

Sango se rendit compte la première de l'isolement des enfants. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre leur état d'esprit. Elle ne savait quel comportement adopter afin de les consoler.

La réponse vînt de Kaya et Naoki. Ils s'élancèrent vers leurs cousins et les serrèrent contre eux. Les quatre enfants s'étreignaient afin de se prouver qu'ils ne seraient jamais touts seuls. Kiyo et Yuriy continuaient de pleurer, mais un sourire s'épanouissait sur leurs visages.

Sango et Miroku se joignirent à leur tour aux quatre enfants. Il n'y avait pas d'intrus. Le fait que Kiyo et Yuriy ne soient pas les enfants de Sango et Miroku ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils avaient droit à de la tendresse. Et depuis le départ de leurs parents, les deux enfants eurent pour la première fois le sentiment d'être à nouveau dans leur famille.

* * *

- Maman ?

Mme Higurashi essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle se releva et secoua la poussière déposée sur ses vêtements, depuis deux heures qu'elle était assise là.

Elle venait au fond de ce puits de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Mais elle aurait préféré que son fils l'ignore.

Elle s'aida de la main secourable de Sôta pour sortir du puits. Elle composa un sourire de façade mais il n'était pas dupe.

A vrai dire, il feignait d'ignorer l'inquiétude grandissante de sa mère. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir sur la situation plus que préoccupante du Japon Féodal. A l'inverse, lui dire la vérité eût été un manque de tact, et une source de tristesse supplémentaire.

Elle ne l'interrogeait pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer de soucis. Raté.

Ne sachant plus que faire, Sôta mit sa main dans sa poche, tatant du bout des doigts le petit fragment rose hérité de sa sœur. Clé du voyage dans le temps.

Il le sortit précautionneusement de sa poche.

- Maman. Je vais essayer quelque chose. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ?

Mme Higurashi acquiesça sans comprendre.

- Monte sur le rebord du puits.

- Pardon ?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Mme Higurashi soupira, retira ses talons, et entreprit de faire ce que lui dictait son fils.

Dés qu'elle fut debout en équilibre précaire au bord du puits, il grimpa à ses côtés.

- Donne-moi la main.

Elle s'exécuta, craignant de comprendre. Elle appréhendait ce qui allait arriver. Mais moins que Sôta. Non pas qu'il craigne que sa mère ne prenne peur dans le Japon Féodal. Seulement il ignorait si le fragment de perle pouvait transporter deux personnes dans le passé. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à sa mère, à l'inverse, il était exclu qu'elle parte seule. Elle aurait besoin d'une présence rassurante dans ce monde inconnu. De plus, la vérité risquait de ne pas lui plaire... Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Si elle ne revoyait pas sa fille ?

Sôta secoua la tête pour chasser les questions qui encombraient son esprit.

- Très bien, annonça-t-il, à trois on saute. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Un, deux…

Ils prirent leurs inspirations en même temps, plus par réflexe que par nécessité…

-Trois.

* * *

- Ok. Là, je le sens pas du tout.

- Je vois pas pourquoi, répondit Kagome. On a encore croisé personne. Il fait plutôt chaud, et on a sûrement de bonnes chances de trouver de quoi manger. Tu m'expliques où est le problème ?

- Justement, répliqua Rin. Il est là le problème. On a désactivée une barrière, on est entrées dans le territoire des jidayoukais, et on n'a croisé personne. Ni youkai, ni humains… Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Tu as vu un seul oiseau, un seul animal depuis qu'on est arrivé ici ?

Kagome soupira.

- Ce monde a vraisemblablement été crée par magie. Cela semble logique qu'il n'y ait rien de vivants excepté les youkais. Tiens regarde ! s'écria-t-elle en courant vers l'arbre le plus proche.

- C'est des fruits ça ? demanda Rin, visiblement dégoutée.

La miko examinait un arbre fruitier, entouré de feuilles mortes, ce qui semblait étrange sachant que ses feuilles étaient vertes. Mais la prudence était oubliée, et toute l'attention reportée sur cette inopinée source de nourriture.

Les fruits, du moins si ça en était réellement, étaient d'une couleur violette assez soutenue. A vrai dire, cela donnait envie de tout, sauf de les manger. Mais les deux mikos étaient affamées, et faire les difficiles était tout sauf recommandé.

- Je touche pas à ça, moi ! Si ça se trouve c'est un piège ! J'ai jamais vu ce genre de fruit. Et pourtant, grâce à Seshommaru et Jaken, je connais bien les sortilèges youkais.

- Tu es trop méfiante, la réprimanda Kagome.

- Et toi, pas assez, répliqua l'adolescente.

Kagome avait détaché l'une des… Poires, et l'examinait en réprimant une grimace de dégoût.

- Je peux peut éliminer le poison, s'il y en a, proposa-t-elle.

- Tu sais faire ça ? interrogea Rin, impressionnée.

- C'est exactement le même principe que pour purifier un youkai, en plus simple.

Tout en parlant, Kagome avait froncé les sourcils et passé sa main sur la poire. Une aura bleutée de diffusait le long du fruit, mains malgré cela cette couleur violette très dérangeante persistait. Rin grimaça.

- Elle n'est pas empoisonnée, murmura Kagome en soupesant le fruit. On devrait essayer de le manger non ?

Rin ne répondit pas, sachant que son aînée avait raison. Ce n'est pas cela qui éliminait sa répulsion.

Mais, sans attendre une réponse de Rin, Kagome croqua dans le fruit à pleine dents. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle avala, puis adressa un sourire à une Rin très étonnée.

- C'est super bon. Attrape ! cria-t-elle en lançant le fruit que son amie rattrapa au vol.

Rin soupesa le fruit à son tour, puis croqua dedans du bout des lèvres. Elle sentit d'abord un goût plutôt amer, presque immédiatement remplacé par une saveur sucrée très agréable, et qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Elle releva la tête vers Kagome qui décrochait déjà les autres fruits de l'arbre.

- Rin, viens m'aider, ceux-là sont trop hauts, j'arrive pas à les atteindre !

La jeune miko se précipita au pied de l'arbre et entreprit d'aider Kagome à se hisser sur une branche pour attraper les poires trop hautes.

-Attends, j'y suis presque… Un peu sur ta droite… Encore…

Rin, qui tenait le pied de Kagome, vit soudain une corde très mince dissimulée dans le feuillage, tout près de la main de Kagome.

- Kagome baisse les bras ! N'attrape pas ça !

La jeune femme se tourna vers Rin, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle abaissa bien le bras, mais elle perdit l'équilibre, et se raccrocha instinctivement à la branche, tirant sur la corde dissimulée dans l'écorce.

Rin vit, impuissante, la corde se détendre. Puis, tout alla très vite. En quelque secondes, elles étaient toutes deux prisonnières d'un filet, suspendues au dessus du vide.

En théorie, les pouvoirs de chacune des deux mikos étaient plus que suffisants pour se dégager de ce piège, aussi Kagome et Rin ne s'inquiétèrent-elles pas outre mesure. Il serait aisé de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elles étaient plus préoccupées de savoir qui pouvait mettre en place un piège aussi saugrenu pour piéger des youkais. Les cordes n'étaient pas une défense très efficace.

Kagome avait son arc sur le dos, et Rin avait son sabre, mais l'espace réduit dont elles disposaient ne permettait pas leur utilisation. L'adolescente sortit alors un petit canif de l'intérieur de son kimono, à la surprise de Kagome.

- Qui t'as donné ça ? Ce n'est pas fabriqué par des humains, tu as vu le manche ?

- Jaken. Pour mes douze ans. Dans les coutumes de son espèce, on devient « adulte » à 120 ans. Pour une humaine, il a décrété que ce serait 12.

Kagome sourit tandis que Rin entreprenait de trancher les cordes qui retenaient le filet. Elles devaient agir vite, avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Le choc qui ne manqerait pas de se produire quand elles tomberaient durement sur le sol serait sans doute un peu douloureux, mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'attendre qu'on vienne les délivrer, sans même savoir si ceux qui avaient posé ce filet étaient du côté des jidayoukais ou non.

- Kagome… Ca marche pas.

- Comment ça, « ça marche pas » ?

- Le couteau ne tranche pas les cordes. En fait, il n'a aucun effet. Je crois qu'on n'est pas tombé sur un simple piège d'humains. Ces cordages sont ensorcelés.

Kagome allait répliquer quand une voix les interrompit toutes les deux.

- Qui va là ?

* * *

***


	12. Inattendu

**Chapitre 12**

**Inattendu.**

* * *

Kagome et Rin marchaient côte à côte. On avait liés leurs mains dans leurs dos, avec cette même corde qui ne permettait aucune tentative d'évasion puisque la magie s'avérait inutile.

Elles ne parlaient pas, mais regardaient autour d'elles tout en marchant. Elles étaient entourées d'hommes pour le moins étranges, et elles les observaient comme pour en percer les secrets.

Certains étaient de toute évidence de simples humains, du moins en avaient-ils l'apparence. D'autres étaient de toute évidence des hanyôs, semblable à Tsukiyo par leur apparence, bien que leurs traits révèlent une partie humaine, contrairement à la youkai.

Il était étrange de voir une communauté où humains et hanyôs vivaient en paix, sur un pied d'égalité. Les deux mikos n'échangeaient aucune parole, attendant qu'on les conduise devant le chef de groupe pour plaider leur cause. Elles avaient beau être ligotées, et donc prisonnières, l'espoir grandissait avec l'arrivée de ces créatures.

Car ces... Hommes étaient vraisemblablement contre les jidayoukais, puisque Tsukiyo leur avait affirmé que les youkais n'acceptaient pas les demi-sang dans leurs rangs, alors que dire des hanyôs ou des humains…

Elles marchèrent à travers cette jungle luxuriante pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité. En réalité, cela faisait une heure lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au lieu servant de campement.

Elles s'étaient rapprochées de la paroi rocheuse, et leurs « kidnappeurs » les introduisirent dans une des grottes, dissimulées par l'épais feuillage d'un arbre visiblement centenaire.

De nombreuses grottes communiquaient les unes avec les autres par de larges arches de pierre, probablement taillées dans la roche par ceux qui les habitaient. Les plafonds étaient très hauts, et Kagome avait le sentiment d'être à l'intérieur d'une immense cathédrale.

De nombreux villageois les dévisagèrent, mais ils ne semblaient pas hostiles. En réalité, les anciens avaient déjà rencontré des mikos, et ils savaient qu'elles étaient rarement une menace pour les humains ou les hanyôs.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent conduites dans une des salles. Elle était entièrement vide, meublé seulement d'un haut fauteuil taillé dans la roche. La femme qui s'y trouvait semblait être une hanyô, voire une demi-sang, il était difficile le trancher Elle avait l'air plus douce, le regard plus humain que Tsukiyo, mais elle avait plus de majesté et de prestance que la plupart des humains que Kagome et Rin avaient rencontrés.

Elles sentirent qu'on les poussait doucement vers le centre de la pièce. Puis on leur détacha les mains, ce qui fut un soulagement.

Elles hésitaient à prendre la parole, mais la femme qui était assise les devança.

- Bienvenue, mikos.

Sa voix était douce, plutôt rassurante.

- Où sommes-nous ? interrogea Rin, moins soucieuse de la politesse que de savoir si elles étaient encore loin de leur but.

- Vous êtes sur le territoire des jidayoukais.

- On le sait. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, répondit Kagome. Mais qui êtes-vous, vous ? interrogea-t-elle en désignant d'un geste l'ensemble de la caverne et ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

La jeune femme mit un instant à répondre.

- Nous sommes… Comment expliquer cela simplement… Nous sommes tous des _rejetés._

- Rejetés ? reprit Rin. _Comme Tsukiyo ? _se demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a quelques années, un groupe d'humains est parvenu à entrer dans cette vallée. Ils savaient qu'elle avait été crée par magie, mais ils ignoraient que cette magie était foncièrement négative. Ils se sont installés non loin du repère des jidayoukais. Curieusement, il n'y a eu aucune altercation pendant plusieurs années. Mais très vite, il s'est avéré que de nombreuses femmes mettaient au monde des hanyôs. Les villageois se sont alors attaqués au jidayoukais, par vengeance naturellement. Mais ils ignoraient la puissance de leurs adversaires. De nombreux hommes sont morts. Ceux qui survécurent décidèrent de déplacer le village et vinrent trouver refuges dans ces cavernes que nous avons aménagées au fil des années.

Les deux jeunes femmes allaient poser une nouvelle question mais elles furent devancées.

- J'ai répondu à votre question. A vous à présent. D'où venez-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Nous sommes deux mikos et nous venons… D'un lieu très éloigné, commença Kagome.

- Suite à un sortilège lancé par un jidayoukai, nous avons atterri ici, et le seul moyen de rentrer chez nous et de tuer celui qui est responsable de ce sort.

Elles avaient résumé en quelques mots l'objet de leur aventure. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elles omettaient simplement les détails compliqués. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de tout raconter, y compris les problèmes qu'elles avaient déjà rencontrés. Rin pensa soudain à son face à face avec Seshommaru, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Les deux mikos étaient ahuries. Elles soupçonnaient sans mal les pertes qu'avaient dû subir les villageois. Mais une question demeurait dans l'esprit de Rin.

- Il n'y a pas que des hanyôs et des humains ici. J'ai cru voir des demi-sang également.

- En effet, admit la jeune femme. Les jidayoukais rejettent tous ceux qui possèdent un autre sang que le leur. Mais ils ne les tuent pas, privilège de la parenté. De nombreux demi-sang ont rejoint la communauté, et nous attendons le jour où nous serons suffisamment nombreux pour les tuer, et venger nos morts, ainsi que les rejets dont la plupart d'entre nous on été victimes.

La conversation qui suivit entre les deux mikos et celle qui semblait diriger le village dura jusqu'à une heure avancée. La jeune femme s'appelait Hikari. Elle était une demi-sang. Rejetée par les jidayoukais, elle avait rejoint les villageois. Très vite, son autorité naturelle lui avait permis d'accéder au rôle le plus élevé. Les demi-sang étaient relativement nombreux au sein de la communauté, et la variété de leurs pouvoirs assuraient une protection relativement efficace, mais si, de toute évidence, les jidayoukais ignoraient l'emplacement exacte des grottes leur servant de refuges.

Elle leur fit une visite guidée de toutes les cavernes constituant le village. Les mikos étaient étonnées des nombreuses ingéniosités mises en place pour faciliter le quotidien. De plus, les villageois semblaient tolérer leur présence. Certains leur souriaient, tous semblaient approuver leur venue, probablement pour l'aide qu'elles pouvaient apporter, pensèrent-elles.

Jamais Kagome et Rin n'avaient vu une telle alliance. Mais le plus impressionnant était encore le village, construit dans la plus vaste caverne. A croire que les villageois avaient réinventé les maisons troglodytes. Taillées parfois à même la roche, ou bien appuyées le long d'une paroi, plusieurs dizaines de huttes s'étalaient devant leurs yeux, se confondant avec la roche. Un filet d'eau ruisselait le long de la paroi, pour venir remplir un bassin aménagé. La présence d'eau permettait la survie du village. La nourriture devait être rapportée de l'extérieur, mais la présence d'eau facilitait toutes les tâches quotidiennes.

Hikari les amena jusqu'à l'une des huttes. Elle était parmi les plus élevées du village, et dominait toute la caverne.

- Vous allez devoir dormir quelque part d'ici votre départ, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si prévenantes avec nous ? interrogea Rin.

- Vous voulez vous débarrasser des jidayoukais. Nous le voulons aussi. Nous poursuivons les mêmes buts. C'est ce qui unit tous ceux que vous voyez ici. Jusqu'à ce que ce but soit atteint, vous resterez ici. Vous êtes donc logées à la même enseigne que nous tous.

Elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter, laissant les deux mikos dans un profond étonnement. Au ton de la jeune femme, il avait été impossible de deviner si ces paroles étaient des menaces ou des conseils. Dans le premier cas, il semblait déconseillé de tenter de fuir. Dans le second, on attendait de Kagome et Rin une tâche d'envergure, et elles n'étaient pas du tout certaines de pouvoir la mener à bien. Or, elles le devaient. Un échec entraînerait non seulement leur propre perte, mais aussi celle de tout le village, s'il ils faisaient l'erreur de fonder leurs espoirs sur elles.

* * *

- Pourquoi gardes-tu cela autour du cou ?

Inuyasha leva la tête, étonné. Le feu éclairait à peine le visage de son frère. Autour de lui, tous étaient endormis. Le demi-démon lui-même avait gardé les yeux fermés. Comment Seshommaru avait-il pu savoir qu'il était réveillé ?

- Comment t'as su que je dormais pas ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Inuyasha fit glisser entre ses doigts les perles du collier protecteur. Peu après la naissance de Kiyo, Kagome avait voulu le lui retirer, afin de lui prouver qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Mais il l'avait remis quelques jours plus tard.

- je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il autant pour répondre à son frère qu'à ses interrogations silencieuses. Ça me rapproche d'elle. Je me sens… Incomplet, quand je ne l'ai pas autour du cou. Et maintenant, alors que je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve, c'est une sorte de lien. Ça me prouve qu'elle est toujours là, quelque part.

Le taiyoukai observait ce collier étrange. Bien plus que pour l'humiliation qu'il avait fait subir presque quotidiennement à son frère, c'est pour sa valeur aux yeux d'Inuyasha qu'il intéressait Seshommaru. Comment ce vieux collier pouvait-il relier deux personnes ?

Pour le taiyoukai, qui découvrait tout juste qu'on pouvait s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même, le fait que l'on puisse symboliser un lien par un objet était tout simplement impossible, quoi que…

Il passa machinalement sa main sur son poignet, ce que son frère ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Et ce ruban ? interrogea-t-il, il vient d'où ?

Question rhétorique, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour se douter que ce n'était pas de Jaken que venait ce cadeau.

- Le ruban que Rin avait dans ses cheveux. Elle me l'a donné le jour de ses 12 ans.

Il n'ajouta rien. Inuyasha était déjà bien surpris d'avoir pu lui extorquer l'information, d'autant qu'il l'avait plus ou moins deviné seul.

Seshommaru était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, revoyant le jour des 12 ans de Rin. Après la cadeau de Jaken, elle avait été persuadée que l'âge adulte était de 12 ans pour les humains. Elle avait alors voulu cesser de porter sa couette sur le côté, lubie que le taiyoukai pensait passagère mais qui s'était avérée tenace.

Puis un jour, elle était venue le voir. Elle lui avait tendu le ruban avec un grand sourire. D'abord, il n'avait pas réagi, il n'avait même pas parlé. Mais le grand sourire qui illuminait le visage de la petite fille avait commencé à s'éteindre, tout le temps qu'elle restait ainsi, la paume ouverte, désirant lui offrir pour la première fois quelque chose qui venait vraiment d'elle.

Elle prenait sa fierté pour du désintérêt, voire du rejet. Dés lors que Seshommaru avait vu des larmes perler à ses yeux, il avait pris le ruban de la main de Rin, contemplant avec un plaisir qu'il tentait de rejeter la joie qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa protégée. Elle avait nouée le ruban autour du poingnet du fier youkai, et n'importe qui se serait demandé comment elle osait se comporter ainsi avec quelqu'un qui pouvait la tuer d'un simple mouvement de la main. Mais Rin n'avait pas peur. Pourquoi aurait-elle eu peur de Seshommaru ? Il n'était pas méchant…

Le taiyoukai l'avait laissé faire, désireux de mettre fin à ces effusions qu'il n'avait pas choisi de déclencher, à cette situation à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais été confronté.

Juste avant de s'éloigner de lui, elle avait commis un acte visiblement délibéré et prémédité. Seshommaru avait des réflexes bien plus aiguisés que les siens, et il aurait pu l'arrêter, s'il avait été moins surpris. Il n'avait véritablement réalisé ce qu'elle allait faire que lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres de la petite fille sur sa joue.

Ensuite elle était partie en chantonnant, pas gênée le moins du monde. Considérant, maintenant qu'elle était entrée de plein pied dans cette vie « d'adulte », que ce n'était pas une offense de remercier Seshommaru de la manière la plus enfantine qui soit.

Le taiyoukai n'avait même pas songé à être se mettre en colère, à crier, à hausser la voix pour s'assurer que jamais elle ne recommencerait cela. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais refait. Mais, sur le moment, il avait senti que tout lui échappait. Ses émotions principalement. Le baiser enfantin de Rin prouvait à quel point elle lui faisait confiance, et à quel point elle-même comptait pour lui. Cette marque de tendresse le gênait, bien sûr. Même sa mère ne l'avait jamais enlacé ou embrassé. Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir, et dire que cela lui avait déplu. Ce qui était le plus embarrassant, car il aurait préféré rejeter toutes ces marques d'affections qui sont autant de preuves d'un attachement réciproque… Il aurait voulu…

- Euh… Seshommaru ?

Le taiyoukai reprit brutalement conscience du feu qui crépitait, du sourire en coin de son frère, qui devinait sans peine où l'avait mené ses réflexions silencieuses.

- Que ressens-tu pour Rin ?

Seshommaru se raidit. Imperceptiblement, sauf pour son frère. Il ne répondit pas.

- C'est une question embarrassante, je m'en doute. Mais si tu y réfléchis, ce n'est pas si difficile d'y répondre, reprit Inuyasha.

- Tu as aimé ta…

- Appelle-les par leurs prénoms, Seshommaru. Nous parlons d'êtres humains, pas d'objets.

Le taiyoukai était surpris chaque fois que son jeune frère oubliait son arrogance, chaque fois qu'il laissait apparaître la maturité qu'il possédait grâce à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Seshommaru se reprit donc.

- Tu as aimé… Kikyo. Comment tu as pu savoir que tu l'aimais, la toute première fois. Comment as-tu pu différencier le désir, et l'amour ?

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de Kikyo. La première fois d'ailleurs qu'Inuyasha en parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kagome.

- Je ne me suis jamais posé ce genre de questions. Je voulais qu'elle soit près de moi. Je voulais qu'elle soit _à _moi. Je voulais qu'elle tienne à moi, parce que moi je tenais à elle. Au départ, je la désirais. Mais j'ai découvert que l'amour, ce n'est pas seulement ça.

Seshommaru, qui se reconnaissait plus ou moins dans cette description, l'interrogea sur ce qu'il y avait de plus.

- Et bien, reprit Inuyasha, Kagome je… Je ne voulais pas seulement qu'elle m'appartienne d'une quelconque manière. Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi. Je voulais la rendre heureuse. Et je pense que si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu veux qu'il soit heureux, avec toi de préférence. Mais Kagome ne m'a jamais empêché de voir Kikyo, même si elle ne me cachait pas qu'elle en souffrait.

Il y avait probablement des milliers de choses qui facilitaient le dialogue cette nuit là. La solitude, la crainte de perdre des gens, la nuit, les flammes qui les éclairaient à peine…

Seshommaru ne s'était jamais ouvert à qui que ce soit. Mais son frère l'obligeait à réfléchir sur sa relation avec Rin, et c'était une bonne chose.

Mais il ne savait pas réellement lui-même ce qu'il ressentait. Le fait de ne pas avoir vu Rin depuis plusieurs jours déclenchaient en lui des réactions qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir éprouver. Des émotions qui, il le constatait avec beaucoup d'agacement, s'amplifiaient avec le temps. Rin lui manquait presqu'un peu plus chaque jour. Il se demanda soudain jusqu'à quelle force il pouvait éprouver cela, et si cela allait s'arrêter.

Inuyasha, voyant le mutisme de son frère, se concentra à nouveau sur les flammes qui crépitaient doucement. Il ferma les yeux et sombra lentement dans le sommeil, un sommeil peuplé de rêves dans lesquels il retrouvait Kagome, indifférent à son frère, qui se perdait à nouveau dans les profondeurs de ses souvenirs.

* * *

- Maman ? Ca va ?

Mme Higurashi acquiesça en se frottant la tempe. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, puis un sourire contrit apparut sur son visage.

- Je suis navrée Sôta, on dirait que tu ne passeras pas avec moi à tes côtés.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, regarde, s'exclama-t-il en lui indiquant le haut du puits.

Sa mère leva la tête, et fut surprise de découvrir un carré de ciel bleu se découpant dans l'ouverture du puits.

Son sourire s'élargit en comprenant qu'ils avaient peut être réussi.

Grâce à l'aide de Sôta, elle fut vite hors du puits. Elle sut alors avec certitude qu'elle était bel et bien dans le Sengoku Jidai. Là où aurait dû se trouver un toit, le temple… Se trouvait à présent de la verdure. Il n'y avait pas une seule habitation, pas un seul bruit, hormis celui du chant des oiseaux et la plainte du vent. Mme Higurashi trouvait l'endroit reposant, au contraire de Sôté qui avait compris à ses dépends combien ce monde pouvait être dangereux.

Il entraîna sa mère vers le village. Elle le suivait docilement, observant les alentours avec avidité, cherchant n'importe quoi qui puisse lui rappeler sa fille.

Très vite, ils purent distinguer des fumées de cheminées. Pour Mme Higurashi, la surprise était de taille. Non qu'elle soit étonnée de voir un village féodal, bien qu'il existe une marche de taille entre les documents qu'elles avaient étudiés sur le sujet et le réel, elle ne conservait simplement pas de _vivre _ici.

Certes tout semblait calme, la vie devait être simple et Sôta lui avait expliqué que peu d'attaques étaient à craindre, néanmoins tout semblait si… Archaïque, pour une femme du XXIe siècle !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village, la mère de Sôta vit avec étonnement quatre enfants coururent vers son fils en riant. Le jeune homme était tout sourire et acceptait de bonnes grâces leurs caresses.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa mère.

- Maman, je te présente Kaya, Naoki, Kiyo et Yuriy.

A la question muette de sa mère Sôta répondit en souriant.

- Kiyo et Yuriy sont les enfants d'Inuyasha et Kagome.

Tandis que Mme Higurashi dévisageait ses petits-enfants inconnus, le jeune homme se chargea de leur expliquer qui elle était.

Kiyo et Yuriy avaient senti sur elle une odeur ressemblant étrangement à celle de leur mère. Ils n'avaient pas peur de cette grande dame. Elle portait des vêtements bizarres, et après tout ils ne la connaissaient pas. Cependant elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, aussi s'approchèrent-ils davantage d'elle, en souriant à leur tour.

Sôta regarda un instant la scène sans rien dire, heureux de voir un véritable sourire passer à nouveau sur le visage de sa mère. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, entourée pour la première fois des enfants nées de cet amour improbable entre sa fille, adolescente moderne, et un demi-démon de l'âge féodal.

Il se détourna de cette scène attendrissante et contempla le village qui fumait, le soleil qui commençait doucement à descendre sur l'horizon. Kagome n'était toujours pas revenue. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées Mme Higurashi se releva soudain et interpella son fils, lui posant la seule question à laquelle il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à répondre.

- Sôta ? Où est Kagome ?

* * *

Depuis leur conversation nocturne, les sentiments d'Inuyasha et Seshommaru étaient restés enfouis au fond de leurs cœurs respectifs, car le demi-démon ne doutait plus que son frère possédât un cœur. Glacial, ancien et impénétrable, peut être, mais un cœur tout de même.

Kirara et AhUn ne se quittaient plus, marchant côte à côte à l'arrière de la marche. Shippô et Kohaku étaient la plupart du temps assis sur Kirara, et Jaken était perché sur AhUn, son bâton à trois tête fièrement dressé.

- Kohaku.

- Quoi ?

- Kanna elle… Qu'est ce qu'elle représentait pour toi ?

Shippô sentit le corps de Kohaku se tendre, car ils étaient l'un derrière l'autre.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, s'empressa d'ajouter le kitsune, peu désireux de mettre son ami mal à l'aise. Seulement, ça fait trois ans maintenant, et tu n'en as jamais vraiment parlé. Mais c'est sans importance.

- Non, répliqua Kohaku à la surprise de Shippô. Ce n'est pas sans importance. Mais ce serait assez compliqué à expliquer. Je n'ai pas vraiment la notion du temps, mais je crois qu'on est resté environs trois ans prisonniers de Naraku. Ce serait difficile de te faire un résumé complet de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Jaken s'efforçait d'ignorer la conversation qu'il n'avait aucun mal à entendre, puisque se trouvant juste à côté des deux garçons. Néanmoins, il avait la finesse de détourner la tête. De plus, il avait beau admirer Seshommaru plus que n'importe qui, il ne lui confiait pas tout ce qu'il savait. Le taiyoukai avait des problèmes bien plus importants que le passé de Kohaku. Le jeune homme le savait, aussi n'eut-il aucune inquiétude de parler avec Shippô devant Jaken, même si les confidences étaient plus difficile devant une tierce personne.

- Kanna _aimait _Naraku. Du moins je crois. Elle rêvait de liberté, en partie à cause de Kagura, qui était très expansive sur le sujet. Mais je pense surtout qu'elle voulait exister. Ne pas seulement être le miroir. C'est ce qu'elle était pour Naraku. Le miroir.

- Elle te parlait parfois ?

- Pas au début. Elle était suffisamment forte pour garder ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Et puis on a dû sillonner le pays ensemble, Naraku nous obligeait à faire des choses parfois affreuses, que Kanna exécutait sans se poser de questions, espérant gagner l'affection de son _père_.

- J'ignorais qu'elle avait des sentiments… Commenta Shippô.

Kohaku esquissa un sourire.

- A vrai dire, moi aussi. Mais chaque fois que je devais attaquer Sango, j'entrais dans cet état de transe étrange… Et quand je reprenais conscience, les souvenirs revenaient avec ma conscience… Et c'était vraiment affreux. Alors je cherchais dans mes souvenirs ce que j'avais infligé à ma sœur, et chaque fois j'étais terrifié à l'idée de l'avoir blessé mortellement, ou pire.

- Et Kanna…

- Elle m'a soutenu à sa manière. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle était souvent là. Elle posait son miroir à ses pieds, et elle venait s'asseoir près de moi, sans rien dire.

- C'est tout ?

Kohaku mit un instant à répondre. Les images de Kanna, ces souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier revenaient brutalement. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire. La fois où elle avait pleuré à la mort de Kagura. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras ce jour-là… La fois où…

Kohaku ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour faire disparaître ce dernier souvenir, plus fort que les autres, d'une nuit un peu particulière où Kanna avait abandonné son masque de froideur. Il l'avait embrassé ce soir-là, pour la seule et unique fois. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler, il voulait oublier. Maintenant il avait Haru, et c'était injuste envers elle de repenser à Kanna.

- Oui. C'est tout.

Le kitsune sentit bien dans la voix de son ami qu'il lui dissimulait des détails de son histoire. Mais Kohaku avait été trop violemment marqué par ces années auprès de Naraku. Les lui rappeler était cruel, aussi s'apprêtait-il à changer de sujet quand Inuyasha les interpella.

- Regardez par là.

Il désignait de la main une maison calfeutrée entre les arbres. Elle semblait abandonnée tant elle était délabrée, mais les inuyoukais sentaient une présence humaine. Shippô la ressentait également, ce dont il informa Kohaku.

Une fois arrivé aux abords de la maison, Inuyasha dégaina Tessaïga. Il s'apprêtait à enfoncer la porte d'entrée avec lorsqu'une voix d'homme l'arrêta.

- Arrêtez immédiatement !

Inuyasha suspendit son geste, l'étonnement était visible sur son visage.

- On n'a pas idée de défoncer une porte. T'as pas honte, non ? A mon âge, tailler le bois pour m'en refaire une, de porte, ça va me faire au bas mot un mois… Et bonjour les courants d'air.

Inuyasha ne songea même pas à rétorquer tant il était surpris. Un vieil homme, humain de toute évidence, s'était fièrement planté entre lui et sa porte, et semblait toiser le hanyô de toute sa hauteur, ignorant volontairement les 15 centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages.

Seshommaru ne savait même pas quel comportement adopter devant cet humain. Il hésitait à lui arracher la langue, ce dont il s'abstint, car ils n'avaient rencontrés que lui dans les environs. Tuer leur seule source d'informations potentielles seraient une erreur.

Shippô se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant la mine déconfite des deux inuyoukais qui hésitaient vraisemblablement sur la marche à suivre. Kohaku lui-même souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, et Jaken tentait de garder un visage impassible, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

Le vieil homme s'avança vers Inuyasha. Il ne semblait nullement effrayé. Il dévisagea le demi-démon, puis se tourna vers le taiyoukai. Son visage s'illumina alors.

- Bienvenue, Inuyasha et Seshommaru, murmura le vieil homme.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, et la même question leur échappa, sans même qu'ils se soient concertés.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le vieillard eut un sourire.

- Je m'appelle Nao.

* * *

- Euh… Vous êtes réveillées ?

Kagome et Rin sortirent alors de leur torpeur. Le bonheur d'avoir enfin un vrai toit où dormir, et l'aspect rassurant de ce village humain les avaient totalement anesthésiés, et elles se réveillaient tout juste d'un repos bien mérité.

Le petit garçon qui avait été désigné pour les tirer de leur sommeil craignait visiblement des réprimandes, puisqu'il s'excusait entre chaque phrase.

- Pardon, je… Euh, pardon, je croyais que vous étiez déjà réveillées… Pardon, je… je peux repasser plus tard.

Kagome, qui se frottait les yeux pour accoutumer ses yeux à la lumière du jour, qui perçait à travers la fenêtre, ce qui étonnait la jeune femme qui se souvenait brutalement que la hutte était dans une grotte.

Rin se chargea de rassurer le petit garçon, et elles s'habillèrent rapidement avant de le rejoindre.

La grotte était déjà en pleine activité, ce qui surprit les deux mikos. Les enfants couraient travers la grotte, on voyait une activité croissante près de la rivière souterraine. Rin contemplait le curieux mélange des humains et des youkais. Son regard s'arrêta sur un demi-sang qui tenait dans ses bras une petite fille. La mère de l'enfant la couvait des yeux tout en serrant le bras du youkai. L'adolescente eut un sourire contraint, songeant qu'il existait un tel gouffre entre elle et Seshomaru que le jour était loin encore, où elle pourrait d'appuyer à son bras.

Kagome surprit le regard envieux de son amie et posa une main sur son épaule. Rin se tourna vers elle et la remercia d'un regard.

Elles furent alors interpellées par Hikari, ce qui mit un terme à la conversation qui aurait pu suivre.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Rin vit près d'elle le petit garçon qui était venu les chercher.

- Excuse-moi, lui demanda-t-elle, quel est ton nom.

L'intéressé se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire :

- Nao.

* * *

Me revoilà ! Avec la fin du douzième chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai (enfin) mis tous les rouages en place, et je suis certaine pouvoir finir cette fic comme je l'entends.

J'espère ne pas avoir trop fait attendre ceux qui me suivent.

Merci aux lecteurs qui lisent, double-merci aux lecteurs qui commentent, la motivation vient beaucoup des commentaires.

Au fait : Joyeux Noel (en retard) et Bonne Année (en avance)

C-MIB


	13. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 13**

**Retrouvailles.**

* * *

Inuyasha et Seshommaru étaient assis près du vieil homme. La hutte était sombre et étroite, à croire qu'elle était presque abandonnée. A vrai dire, Nao ne semblait pas accorder beaucoup d'importance à l'état de sa demeure. Shippô avait fini par entrer lui aussi, poussé par la curiosité, Kohaku lui, était appuyé contre la porte.

Excepté Kirara et AhUn, qui semblaient plus intéressés par le paysage que par ce vieil inconnu maussade, tous attendaient silencieusement que ce vieillard étrange daigne leur expliquer comment il connaissait le nom des deux inuyoukais.

Inuyasha bouillait. Il savait que ce vieil homme savait de toute évidence plus de choses qu'eux sur les responsables de la disparition de Kagome et Rin, le fait qu'il ne daigne pas leur donner plus de détails était extrêmement frustrant.

- Comment sais-tu qui nous sommes ?

L'interrogation froide de Seshommaru laissait peu de place à l'hésitation. Aussi Nao se tourna-t-il vers lui.

- Tu dois être Seshommaru n'est ce pas ? Tu es exactement comme Rin me l'avait décrit.

Le corps du taiyoukai se tendit. _Rin ?_

- Et toi, poursuivit le vieillard, tu es Inuyasha. Kagome m'avait dit que tu étais assez brutal.

Le demi-démon n'eut guère la patience de son aîné. Il se leva brusquement et attrapa Nao par le col.

- Comment tu sais qui elles sont ? demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

Nao ne semblait nullement impressionné. Il en avait vu d'autres.

- Assieds-toi si tu veux que je te l'explique.

- Inuyasha, osuwari.

Le jeune homme se tourna, étonné, vers son frère. Seshommaru n'avait guère l'espoir que la formule fonctionne. Il espérait simplement contenir les élans de son frère. Cela fonctionna, Inuyasha consentit à retourner s'asseoir.

-Très bien commença Nao. Il y a bien longtemps, il existait un village près d'ici. Nous l'avions aménagée dans des cavernes, aujourd'hui disparues. Nous n'étaions pas que des humains, tous les ennemis des jidayoukais étaient les bienvenus. Ce qui fait que nous cohabitions avec des hanyôs, des demi-sang... Un jour, deux mikos sont arrivées.

- Rin et Kagome ? interrogea Shippô.

- Précisément. Elles cherchaient elles-aussi les jidayoukais. Notre chef a alors décidé qu'elles se joindraient à nous pour les affronter.

- Et ? le brusqua le demi-démon qui avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

- Quelques mois plus tard, nous avons attaqué. Kagome et Rin voulaient qu'on attaque le plus tôt possible. Une histoire de naissance que je n'ai pas compris… De notre côté, nous étions tous impatients de venger nos morts, de chasser ces youkais démoniaques de la vallée, je suppose qu'elles n'ont pas eu de grande difficulté à convaincre tous les hommes, hanyôs, youkais en âge de se battre. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'un matin, nous nous sommes tous rassemblés, et nous avons attaqués les jidayoukais.

- Même toi ? demanda Kohaku, tu étais enfant à l'époque non ?

- c'est exact, confirma le vieil homme. Mais je suis passé inaperçu. On ne songeait pas qu'un enfant ait pu se joindre à la troupe. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la forêt où se cachaient les youkais, personne ne songeait à observer ses camarades. Je pense qu'ils espéraient surtout rester en vie. Il m'a suffit de mettre une armure, trop grande, soit dit en passant, et de les suivre.

Nao fit une courte pause dans son récit, ce qu'Inuyasha ne manqua pas de lui reprocher.

- Et ensuite ?

Le demi-démon était de plus en plus inquiet. A juste titre, d'ailleurs. Seshommaru aussi attendait avec avidité de connaître la suite du récit. Mais il avait sa fierté, et dissimulait cette impatience du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Vous vous doutez bien de ce qui est arrivé. Ils étaient plus forts que nous. Nous avons lutté pendant plusieurs jours. Beaucoup de ces youkais sont morts, mais les pertes étaient immenses de notre côté. Kagome et Rin… Elles se sont battues longtemps…

- Comment ça ? « Elles se sont battues longtemps ? » interrogea le taiyoukai.

- Elles ont fini par mourir. Elles ont été tuées, comme tout le reste de l'armée que nous avions mis en place.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que ces quelques mots ne se fraient un chemin jusqu'au coeur de chaque personne présente. Leur espoir qui vacillait faiblement était en train de s'éteindre, et c'était le plus douloureux. Le premier choc, avant d'affronter les conséquences de cette simple déclaration.

Mus par une réaction identique, les deux inuyoukais avaient serrés les poings. Le demi-démon sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'un trou béant prenait place dans sa poitrine. Il n'entendait plus ce que racontait le vieil homme. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne sentait même plus le regard de Shippô, celui de Kohaku. Il ne pensait qu'au simple fait qu'il ne reverrait plus Kagome. Encore une fois, il avait failli à son devoir de la protéger. Que lui restait-il à présent ?

Seshommaru observait son frère. Il voyait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais pour la première fois, le mépris faisait place à la compassion. Et tandis que son jeune frère laissait vagabonder son esprit vers celle qu'il avait aimé, le taiyoukai s'efforçait de retrouver tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de Rin, afin d'être certain de ne jamais les oublier. Son odeur, la forme de son sourire, la fossette qu'elle avait au coin de la bouche… Seshommaru concentrait tout son esprit sur les souvenirs qu'il possédait, afin de tenter d'éviter la souffrance dans laquelle Inuyasha plongeait sans retenue.

Quand à Shippô, il ne tentait pas de retenir ses larmes, et Kohaku lui-même devait se mordre les lèvres au sang pour empêcher les siennes de couler, en pensait à Rin, et à Kagome.

Jaken pleurait sans bruit, la tête appuyé sur son bâton. Kirara vint se placer derrière lui et appuya sa lourde tête sur l'épaule du petit youkai, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant.

Mais Nao continuait, imperturbable. Il _devait _acherver cette histoire, afin que les conséquences qu'elle pouvait avoir soient claires dans tous les esprits.

- Lorsque tous les guerriers ont été tués, les démons ont cherché le village pendant des jours. Ils ont fini par nous trouver. Entre temps, j'étais revenu au village pour les avertir. Hikari, notre chef, avait été tuée elle aussi... Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de partir. Ils sont arrivés et… Ils n'ont épargné personne... Je me souviens de... Des enfants, des femmes... Tout le monde hurlait, c'était comme si le monde tel que nous l'avions connu disparaissait...

Nao fit une pause à son tour. C'est Kohaku qui reprit la parole. De tous, il était celui qui avait dû affronter le plus de fois cette situation. La lucidité en de telles circonstances ne pouvait venir que de lui.

- Comment as-tu survécu ?

Le vieil homme passa rapidement sa paume sur ses yeux, essuyant les larmes discrètes qui coulaient sans bruit sur sa peau ridée.

- J'ai remonté la rivière souterraine qui traversait la caverne, et j'ai pu me cacher en passant par la roche creuse où elle prend sa source. Le cours d'eau avait creusé une sorte de cavité. Je suis resté plusieurs heures là dedans… Ou plusieurs jours, j'étais dans le noir complet, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Lorsque je suis sorti… Il n'y avait plus rien. Le village était détruit, ses habitants gisaient morts sous mes yeux. Cela fait des années maintenant, et je n'ai jamais pu y retourner… Je ne leur ai pas donné de sépulture. Je sais que j'aurais dû. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas y retourner.

Malgré leur tristesse, Shippô et Kohaku ressentaient de la pitié pour ce vieil homme, jadis enfant, qui avait traversé des épreuves si dures.

Inuyasha et Seshommaru en revanche, laissait peu à peu la colère prendre la place de la peine en songeant que celles qu'ils aimaient n'avaient pas eu de sépulture… Que deux mikos innocentes gisaient sur un ancien champ de bataille, leurs corps mêlés à ceux des youkais qui avaient mis fin à leurs jours.

- Mais, se reprit Nao, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour vous raconter cette histoire. Les jidayoukais ont quitté le territoire, ils avaient subi de nombreuses pertes. Je les ai cherchés pour me venger, mais je ne les ai jamais retrouvés. Je serais mort d'ailleurs.

Tout en parlant, Nao s'était levé. Il se dirigea lentement vers un recoin sombre de sa hutte, où se trouvait un petit coffre en bois. Il en sortit un médaillon que les inuyoukais reconnurent immédiatement. Le jidayoukai qu'ils avaient affronté portait le même.

- L'un des demi-sang avec qui j'ai vécu m'a expliqué l'étrange pouvoir de ces médaillons. Mais une fois que le sort qu'il renferme a été utilisé, il devient inutile. Cette malédiction n'est applicable qu'une fois pour chaque médaillon. Je doute que celui qui possédait celui-ci l'ait utilisé.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Shippô à son tour. En plein combat, ce sort aurait été un allié non négligeable.

Nao acquiesça, pensif.

- Les youkais sont des créatures bien étranges. Ceux là avaient une trop haute conception de l'honneur pour « s'abaisser » à utiliser ceci. Ils pensaient que leur seule force serait plus que suffisante pour combattre des humains ou des hanyôs. Même lorque plusieurs d'entre tombèrent, ils refusèrent encore d'utiliser leurs médaillons… L'honneur est une valeur bien étrange pour certains.

- Tu me sembles mal placé pour parler d'honneur, murmura Seshommaru froidement, tu as fui lâchement, abandonnant les tiens…

- C'était qu'un môme Seshommaru, tempéra Inuaysha.

Mais le visage de Nao s'était soudain assombri, tandis qu'en lui, les mots du taiyoukai se frayaient un chemin, mettant en évidence une lâcheté qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné.

- Mais aujourd'hui, je peux peut être racheter tout cela, murmura-t-il.

- Comment ? interrogea Inuyasha, prêt à s'accrocher à n'importe quelle lueur d'espoir qui se présenterait.

- Je crois savoir me servir de ce talisman, je vous l'ai dit, on apprend énormément auprès des demi-sang ayant vécu avec les jidayoukais. Je voudrais essayer de vous envoyer dans le passé, avant que vos mikos n'attaquent les démons. Vous pourrez les sauver elles, et sauver le village.

Inuyasha s'était redressé à ces paroles. Il était donc possible de sauver Kagome ?

- Et si tu rates ton coup ? tempéra Kohaku. Si tu nous envoie dans une autre époque que celle où elles se trouvent ?

- Soit vous prenez le risque pour avoir une chance de les sauver soit vous restez ici et acceptez le fait de ne jamais les revoir. Je sais que ce n'est pas la possibilité de sauver tout mon village qui vous motiverait. Néanmoins, il y a plus que deux vies à sauver dans cette histoire.

- Envoie-moi là-bas, vieil homme.

Tous se tournèrent vers Seshommaru. Il venait de prouver qu'il voulait prendre le risque de se perdre à son tour dans une autre époque, plutôt que d'accepter la perte de Rin.

- Je viens aussi, déclara Inuyasha.

- Nous aussi, s'exclamèrent Kohaku et Shippô.

Dehors, on entendit le grondement d'approbation de Kirara se joindre à celui de AhUn.

- Moi aussi je vais avec Seshommaru-sama !

Personne n'eut à se retourner pour savoir d'où venait cette voix criarde : Jaken prenait part à l'expédition.

Nao eut un sourire, et ses mains se crispèrent sur le médaillon.

* * *

- Comment, ça, Kagome a disparu ?

Sango jeta un regard désespéré à Miroku. Pourquoi était-ce toujours elle qui devait annoncer ce genre de mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Inuyasha est parti à sa recherche avec son frère… Faites leur confiance, ce n'est pas la première fois que…

La chasseuse de youkais s'interrompit. Non pas que la colère fut visible sur le visage de la mère de Kagome, mais les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et c'était presque plus déstabilisant qu'une colère légitime.

Bien sûr que Mme Higurashi en voulait à tous ces gens, même si elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables. Elle leur en voulait d'avoir côtoyé sa fille pendant toutes ces années, quand elle ne pouvait que pleurer son absence. Elle leur en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir, de l'avoir perdu, même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en droit de leur reprocher quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était à elle-même qu'elle en voulait le plus. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait laissé sa fille vivre dans un univers féodal. Elle aurait dû savoir que cela se finirait mal…

- Madame, je… On est vraiment désolés.

- Ne le soyez pas. C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû laisser ma fille partir. C'était mon rôle de mère de la protéger.

Sôta ne disait rien. Il avait déjà fait savoir tout ce qu'il pensait de la situation. De plus, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour consoler les gens, en particulier sa mère. C'était la première fois depuis le départ de Kagome qu'il la voyait pleurer… Autant dire que la situation était inédite. Aussi préféra-t-il sortir de la hutte, laissant à Sango le soin de consoler sa mère.

La chasseuse de youkais vint s'asseoir près de la mère de Kagome. Elle n'était pas habituée à gérer ce genre de situations. Les chagrins passagers de Kaya et Naoki étaient bien moins importants, et un simple sourire accompagné parfois d'un câlin suffisait bien souvent à apaiser leur peine.

Sango allait dire quelque chose quand un bruit assourdissant vînt couvrir tout le reste. C'était quelque chose que la mère de Sôta et Kagome n'avait jamais entendu, et elle releva la tête avec un air paniqué.

Miroku et Sango se regardèrent : un youkai très probablement.

Le moine courut à la porte de la hutte. Il n'eut pas à appeler les quatre enfants. La situation était inédite pour Mme Higurashi, pas pour eux. Kaya, Naoki, Kiyo et Yuriy avaient accouru sitôt qu'ils avaient entendu ce rugissement étrange.

- Emmenez votre grand-mère avec vous ! Cria Sango à l'adresse des enfants, avant de sortir, suivie par son compagnon.

A la grande surprise de la « grand-mère », les enfants semblaient parfaitement savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils la conduisirent dehors par une porte à demi-cachée dans un recoin de la hutte. Kaya marchait en tête, et Kiyo tenait la main de son aïeule. Naoki et Yuriy fermaient la marche, surveillant les alentours d'un rapide coup d'œil.

Les quatre enfants conduisirent leur grand-mère jusqu'à une petite cabane aménagée dans le creux d'un grand chêne, à l'orée de la forêt. Un sort avait été lancé par Kagome, Rin et Kaede afin de repousser les youkais. Cette hutte avait été construite à la naissance de Kaya, afin de protéger les enfants des démons. Lors d'une attaque, ils s'y réfugiaient systématiquement.

Dés qu'ils furent entrés, les quatre enfants se précipitèrent à la seule fenêtre de la cabane, après avoir assis Mme Higurashi sur une chaise en bois.

Ils avaient beau connaître cette situation, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins inquiets. D'autant que c'était la première fois qu'un youkai attaquait en l'absence d'Inuyasha et Kagome.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? interrogea Mme Higurashi.

- Un youkai attaque le village. Ça arrive de temps en temps. Du coup nous on vient ici pour pas être attaqué. C'est une idée de papa, lui répondit Kaya.

Mme Higurashi s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre. Elle se serait inquiété rien qu'en entendant les cris des villageois ou les chocs sourds, provoqués par les coups du youkais dans les huttes du village. Mais elle prit véritablement peur en voyant un démon gigantesque étirer ses dizaines de pattes vers la jeune femme qui la consolait quelques minutes plus tôt. Sango, montée sur Kirara, semblait concentrée, mais pas apeurée. Etait-il possible qu'un monde existe ou une jeune femme, mère de famille, puisse avoir à endosser une telle responsabilité ? Etait-ce également le sort de Kagome ?

- C'est parce que tonton Sôta est là, commenta Naoki. Les youkais sentent quand un fragment de la perle magique est dans les parages, et ils attaquent pour nous le prendre…

- Mais on gagne toujours, acheva Yuriy.

- Vous voulez dire que Kagome s'est battue contre ce genre de monstres ?

La "grand-mère" était de plus en plus inquiète, ce dont les enfants avaient conscience. Cependant, leurs tentatives pour la rassurer étaient vaines, étant donné qu'ils ignoraient tout du mode de vie de cette femme étrange qui semblait si inquiète pour un fait qu'ils avaient déjà connu plusieurs fois.

- Maman elle en a affronté des biens pires que ça ! C'est papa qui l'a dit ! répondit Kiyo.

Mme Higurashi retomba sur sa chaise. Elle était véritablement dépassée. Ces attaques… Le danger… Ces enfants qui semblaient si frêles l'affrontaient avec une effrayante régularité. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que « pire que ça » pouvait bien signifier… Dans ce cas, quels dangers sa fille pouvait affronter à l'heure actuelle… Quelles autres choses terrifiantes lui cachait-on ?

La petite Kiyo, voyant l'inquiétude passer sur cette adulte qui semblait si gentille, mais si frêle comparée à sa mère ou sa tante Sango, ne put s'empêcher de venir la consoler.

- Pleure pas. Tu sais, papa il a promis de ramener maman. Je suis sûre qu'il va y arriver. C'est pas la première fois que maman se perd. Mais papa l'a toujours ramené.

Mme Higurashi esquissa un sourire. Elle était heureuse de connaître ses petits-enfants, rien ne devait gâcher cela.

Aussi se força-t-elle à sourire, rassurant les enfants et se rassurant elle-même par la même occasion. Jusqu'au moment ou…

- Sôta ! Où est Sôta ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Les quatre enfants se regardèrent. Ils n'en savaient rien. Il avait dû rester au village. Mais avec le youkai dans les parages, c'était une très mauvaise idée. S'il parvenait à récupérer le fragment de Sôta, il deviendrait bien plus fort, il fallait éviter cela.

- Il ne faut pas que tu ailles au village, conseilla Naoki. C'est dangereux là-bas, ici, tu ne risques rien.

Mme Higurashi s'était déjà levée, prête à pousser le battant de la porte et à courir chercher son fils. Kaya vint poser sa main sur la sienne :

- Reste. Tu n'es pas aussi forte que maman ou tante Kagome. Si tu y vas, tu te mettras en danger, et ça ne va pas aider maman et papa.

Elle avait raison. Mme Higurashi le savait. Malgré son empressement de savoir si son fils allait bien, elle savait que le bon sens lui dictait de rester avec les enfants. Elle alla se rasseoir et appuya sa tête dans ses mains.

Kaya et Kiyo la regardaient, ne sachant que faire, mais elles rejoignirent vite Naoki et Yuriy qui tentaient d'apercevoir le lieu de la bataille à travers la fenêtre de la hutte.

* * *

- Kagome, tu crois qu'on peut les battre ?

Rin avait murmuré tout bas, afin d'être entendue de Kagome seulement.

Depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, les deux mikos devaient entraîner les villageois au tir à l'arc et au maniement du sabre. Il va de soi qu'elles n'entraînaient que les humains. Les hanyôs et les demi-sang préféraient s'abstenir, arguant qu'ils « n'avaient pas besoin de cours pour savoir se battre ».

On leur avait attribué un coin de la caverne, où des cibles avaient été installées.

- J'espère Rin, répondit la jeune miko. Il ne nous reste que quelques mois avant la naissance de Kikyo. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir, que ce soit ici où contre les youkais.

_Je veux revoir Kiyo, Yuriy… Et Inuyasha_, compléta-t-elle en elle-même.

Rin se fit exactement la même réflexion, et une tristesse familière s'insinua en elle à la pensée de Seshommaru.

Certains villageois étaient déjà très doués, d'autres découvraient à peine le maniement d'une arme. Le danger était alors davantage pour ceux qui les entouraient que pour eux-même. Plusieurs fois, seuls les réflexes des deux mikos leur avaient évité une flèche mal placée. Elles en riaient souvent en voyant la mine déconfite de leurs « élèves », ce qui faisait oublier à tous les soucis du combat.

Les demi-sang se servaient davantage de leurs pouvoirs, et parfois d'une arme youkai, que de simples arcs ou sabres. Leur confiance en eux était parfois excessive, mais Kagome et Rin ne pouvaient rien leur imposer.

Le talent de guérisseuse de Rin n'avait pas encore été révélé. Autant parce que le moment opportun ne s'était pas présenté que par désir de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être « réquisitionnée » pour jouer les aides-soignantes. A vrai dire, elle s'inquiétait déjà de l'espoir placée en elle et Kagome, elle ne voulait augmenter la confiance mise en elle en révélant ses talents.

Le petit Nao semblait très intéressé par ces cours. Comme la plupart des garçons de son âge d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre y participer, il était bien trop jeune. Mais il écoutait avec attention les conseils donnés par les deux mikos. Elles étaient prêtresses, et leurs pouvoirs spirituels étaient une nouveauté pour la plupart des villageois, aussi avaient-elles cessé de s'étonner d'être le point de mire de nombreux regards.

Ce matin-là, contrairement à d'habitude, Nao n'était pas là. Rin s'en étonna, mais se recentra bien vite sur son combat. Son inattention manqua lui coûter un coup de sabre. Des sabres en bois, certes, mais un coup bien placé demeurait très douloureux.

- Kaaaaaaaagomeeee ! Riiiiin !

Les deux mikos se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la caverne. Elles virent avec étonnement le petit Nao courir vers elles.

- Vous… devez… Venir… Articula-t-il entre deux respirations.

Etonnées, elles suivirent le petit garçon, se moquant gentiment de sa mine essoufflée. Une voix plus puissante que les autres retentirent soudain.

- Lâche-moi TOUT DE SUITE, je ne suis PAS un CHIEN !

Kagome s'immobilisa. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent. Rin elle-même était prise d'un curieux pressentiment. Elle prit le bras de la miko.

- Kagome, ça va ? Tu es toute blême…

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus. A l'autre bout de la caverne, elle venait d'apercevoir un kimono rouge. Son cœur battait la chamade. Etait-il possible que…

La tâche rouge s'immobilisa, avant de se rapprocher des deux mikos à une telle vitesse que cela ne pouvait être un humain.

Kagome eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Inuyasha qu'elle était déjà dans ses bras. Rin ne s'offusqua même pas de cette absence totale de courtoisie de la part du demi-démon, songeant que, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la séparation avait dû être extrêmement douloureuse.

Kagome ne sentait plus rien, excepté ce contact familier qui la serrait à l'étouffer. Elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir perdu depuis des années, et elle se rendait compte en le retrouvant combien il lui avait manqué. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui. Il ne disait rien. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il parlait avec son corps bien mieux qu'avec les mots, et elle le laissait faire.

Inuyasha inspirait l'odeur de ses cheveux. Cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Il n'avait pu supporter la vision de son corps, froid et sans vie... Comme l'avait été celui de Kikyo. Il _fallait _que Kagome survive, c'était vital. Elle le sentit sourire, avant qu'il ne vienne poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur premier baiser depuis des mois. Le plus beau.

Shippô s'était précipité sur Rin, la faisant tomber à la renverse, ce qui la faisait rire aux éclats. Kohaku s'était approché avec un sourire aux lèvres. Même Jaken s'était joint à eux. L'adolescente, dans un mouvement de joie, le prit dans ses bras. Le petit youkai ne tarda pas à répliquer vertement que c'était une honte, mais sa voix ne correspondait pas à l'expression réjouie de son visage. Très vite, les quatre amis furent tous trois à terre, et Jaken tentait vainement d'échapper à cette étreinte humiliante pour un youkai, ignorant superbement le fait que cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Inuyasha daigna laisser Kagome embrasser Shippô et Kohaku, mais il la gardait près de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse, ce dont la miko était très loin de se plaindre.

Rin s'était écarté de Shippô et Kohaku, les laissant à leur joie de revoir Kagome, qui était comme une deuxième mère pour le kitsune. L'adolescente avait aperçu Seshommaru. Il n'était pas venu jusqu'à eux, restant prudemment au fond de la caverne. Mais il était là, et c'était l'essentiel.

- Il est venu pour toi, lui dit Inuyasha.

Elle interrogea le demi-démon du regard, se détournant en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre.

- Vas-y Rin, lui murmura Kagome en souriant.

Kagome n'avait pas à réfléchir longtemps. Ces semaines passées auprès de Rin lui avait montré la force du lien qui la liait au taiyoukai, même si ce lien était difficile à cerner extérieurement. Mais elle savait aussi que leurs fiertés respectives étaient un frein à un amour déjà fortement compromis par le caractère de Seshommaru.

L'adolescente acquiesça. Son amour-propre lui commandait de rester à distance. Après tout, il n'était jamais venu la chercher avant ce jour. Mais la voix de son cœur était bien plus forte, et celle-ci la poussait à aller voir le taiyoukai.

Rin traversa la caverne lentement, sans perdre des yeux Seshommaru. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, il soutint son regard sans rien dire. Un sourire s'étirait cependant sur son visage. Imperceptible pour tous, sauf peut être pour Rin.

Il était heureux de la revoir. Il se sentait tellement soulagé… Mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire.

La jeune fille, sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui, se contenta d'approcher encore. Elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine du taiyoukai. Le pire qui pouvait lui arriver en cet instant était un rejet, or elle s'en moquait. Elle s'était bien efforcée d'oublier Seshommaru. Après tout, elle ne pouvait que souffrir d'aimer ainsi à sens unique. Mais le simple fait de savoir que peut être, il était venu pour elle, qu'elle lui avait peut être manqué, ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu, anéantissait ses meilleurs résolutions.

Seshommaru ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. L'envie, plus présente à chaque instant, de sentir Rin contre lui, et celle que lui dictait son honneur youkai, son amour-propre

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il passa son bras derrière la jeune fille, et la ramena contre lui. C'était étrange comme il se sentait bien en cet instant. Entier. A sa place.

Rin sourit à son tour. Il n'ajouterait rien, elle le savait. Le simple fait qu'il lui rende son étreinte était déjà une victoire qu'elle appréciait. Elle ne demandait rien de plus. Lui non plus. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant chacun de ses muscles se détendre progressivement, sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps.

Kagome et Inuyasha observaient du coin de l'œil la scène entre le taiyoukai et Rin.

- Dis Kagome, tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Quoi ?

- Eux deux.

La miko se colla davantage contre son compagnon.

- Je ne sais. Mais j'espère.

- Moi j'en suis sûr ! s'exclama Shippô.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? interrogea Kohaku.

- Bah… Regarde Inuyasha… C'était franchement un cas désespéré.

- Oh toi ! S'énerva le demi-démon.

Il se serait probablement jeté sur Shippô si cela ne l'avait pas obligé à lâcher Kagome, chose qu'il refusait de faire dans le moment présent. Le kitsune riait beaucoup en voyant l'hésitation d'Inuyasha.

- Et toi Jaken, interrogea Kohaku à la surprise générale, qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le petit youkai. Après tout, il suivait Seshommaru depuis des dizaines, voire des centaines d'années. Il connaissait Rin depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour juger des réactions de son maître.

- En tout cas, murmura-t-il, si ce n'est pas Rin, ce ne sera personne.

* * *

***

* * *

Fin du dixième chapitre !

Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais les scènes se rallongent de plus en plus, je préfère en garder pour la suite ^^

J'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à me lire, au moins à moitié autant que je prends plaisir à écrire.

Retard d'une journée, ça va, c'est encore pardonnable.

N'hésitez pas à commentez ! Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant, j'espère !

C-MIB


	14. A la faveur de la nuit

**Chapitre 14**

**À la faveur de la nuit.**

* * *

Les minutes semblaient si longues que la mère de Kagome ne savait plus depuis combien de temps au juste elle était là, dans cette vieille cabane à demi-cachée par les arbres. Le seul indicateur temporel était la couleur du ciel, qui avait viré à l'or puis au noir, lorsque le soleil avait disparu définitivement derrière l'horizon.

Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que les quatre enfants l'avaient assise sur cette chaise inconfortable. Elle tentait d'ordonner ses idées, de donner un sens aux dernières heures qui venaient de s'écouler, sans y parvenir.

Elle avait la curieuse sensation que tous ses repères, tout ce en croit elle croyait dur comme fer se révélait faux. Mme Higurashi n'avait que rarement interrogé sa fille sur le monde féodal. Kagome n'en donnait d'ailleurs que des descriptions assez vagues et, maintenant sa mère le savait, volontairement rassurantes.

L'existence des youkais, le sang froid de ses petits-enfants, l'omniprésence du danger dans ce monde étrange et inhospitalier, la disparition de sa fille et celle de son compagnon… Tout cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule journée.

Trois coups brefs cognés contre la porte la tirèrent de sa léthargie en la faisant sursauter.

Naoki s'approcha de la porte. Il frappa deux coups brefs. Trois nouveaux coups se firent entendre. Le petit garçon eut un sourire et ouvrit la porte.

Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, Mme Higurashi reconnut la jeune femme qui l'avait consolé plus tôt dans la journée. Sango n'avait pas enlevé son armure de tajiya et portait toujours l'Hiraikotsu à l'épaule, pour assurer la sécurité des enfants jusqu'au village, mais cela, la mère de Kagome ne le savait pas.

Elle dévisageait Sango avec étonnement, découvrant une force peu commune dans le corps d'une femme somme toute assez jeune. Le même âge que Kagome, quelques années de plus, peut être. Etait-ce donc le destin de tous les… Humains ici ? Se battre pour leur survie à chaque instant ? C'était étrange que personne ne fasse mention du type d'adversaires que les hommes avaient affrontés dans le Japon féodal dans les livres d'Histoire. _Il y en aurait des choses à dire… _songeait Mme Higurashi.

- Vous venez ? interrogea doucement Sango à l'adresse de la mère de Kagome

Elle acquiesça en silence, et tous les six se mirent en marche pour regagner le village.

* * *

Kagome observait l'entrée de la caverne, par la fenêtre de cette étrange maison suspendue qu'elle habitait depuis ces quelques mois. Elle apercevait un carré de ciel sombre, sans étoiles.

Tout lui semblait presque familier. Le grincement de la porte. Le vent froid qui, implacable, traversait les cavernes chaque soir, les pleurs des enfants du village qu'on entendait parfois.

Néanmoins, il y avait ce soir-là un changement de taille, à savoir la main d'Inuyasha autour d'elle, et la chaleur émanant de son corps qu'elle sentait contre son dos. Le sentiment de plénitude qu'elle ressentait était inédit depuis son voyage temporel.

Oh, bien sûr elle était toujours très inquiète. Pour sa famille. Pour ses enfants bien sûr, mais aussi pour sa mère, pour Sôta, Sôta qui avait été blessé de la voir heureuse, interprétant son bonheur pour du désintérêt. Il y avait aussi la crainte. La crainte de mourir dans ce combat contre les jidayoukais, celle de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait dans cette bataille. Celle de ne jamais revoir Kiyo et Yuriy. Celle, plus forte que les autres, de perdre Inuyasha. Si vite après l'avoir retrouvé, c'aurait été injuste.

Inuyasha sentit le corps de la miko se crisper sous son bras. Il la tourna doucement vers lui, sondant son regard pour y déceler la cause de son inquiétude. Il ne lui avait rien dit des prédictions fatalistes du Nao de son époque. S'ils parvenaient à changer l'avenir, il serait inutile de lui en faire part. Dans le cas contraire… Non, il ne voulait pas penser au cas contraire. Avant la naissance de Kiyo et Yuriy, il aurait projeté de mettre fin à ses jours s'il venait à perdre Kagome. Mais il était père maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner ses enfants. La perspective de vivre sans elle, de la perdre comme il avait perdu Kikyo était si difficile qu'il se refusait à l'imaginer. Il préférait tout faire pour ne jamais y être confronté.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? interrogea-t-il pour couper court à ses pensées silencieuses qui prenaient une tournure si fataliste.

- Rien. Je pensais au combat. J'ai peur de te perdre, c'est tout.

- Tu ne me perdras pas. On a survécu à bien pire que cela.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

- Toi et Rin voulez absolument que le combat ait lieu le plus tôt possible. C'est pour les enfants que tu es inquiète ? Ils ne risquent rien, Miroku et Sango sont…

- Ce n'est pas pour cela, murmura-t-elle.

Il caressa son visage, écartant une mèche de ses cheveux. Kagome sourit dans le noir, elle savait qu'il s'autorisait ce genre de geste uniquement lorsqu'il faisait sombre, il n'aimait pas qu'elle le voie rougir. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et, sentant sa peau s'enflammer, elle embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, commenta Inuyasha, se gardant bien cependant de l'éloigner de lui.

- Il faut que nous soyons rentrés avant la naissance de Kikyo.

Inuyasha se tendit à son tour, sans comprendre.

- Nous sommes revenus en arrière. J'ai rencontré sa mère. Elle est enceinte. Si Kikyo naît alors que je suis encore ici, l'une de nous deux mourra. Rappelle-toi , « deux corps pour une seule âme ». Si elle ne te rencontre pas, tu ne seras pas ensorcelé, tu ne connaîtras pas l'amour, je ne te rencontrerai jamais… Trop de choses seraient bouleversées, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer quel chemin nous aurions tous suivis. Je refuse que cela arrive.

Il la serra davantage contre lui, tandis qu'il imaginait tout ce que la mort prématurée de Kikyo pouvait déclencher. De plus, il avait été heureux grâce à elle. Elle faisait partie de son passé. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'oublier. Et il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas rencontré Kagome.

- Mais alors… Si Kikyo va naître,moi, je suis…

- Enfant, confirma la miko.

- C'était toi, hein ?

La miko de son enfance. La jeune femme qui l'avait consolé, le jour de la mort de sa mère.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'imaginais pas que tu avais tant souffert.

- Arrête. Les choses ont changé depuis.

Il n'aimait pas se plaindre, ni être plaint. Elle le savait, aussi changea-t-elle de sujet.

- Tu te rends compte où tout cela nous a mené ? A cause d'un unique youkai.

- Je te le fais pas dire. Dis-toi que j'ai dû voyager pendant des semaines avec Seshommaru.

En effet. Shippô s'était chargé de résumer dans les grandes lignes le curieux équipage qui s'était lancé à leur recherche. Kagome et Rin regrettaient de ne pas y avoir assisté, imaginant sans peine les altercations quotidiennes qui avaient dû accompagner le quotidien de l'exépdition.

- Et qu'est ce que ça a donné ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Une vraie fête. Comme tu le sais, il est très facétieux.

Kagome éclata de rire en imaginant les nombreuses disputes qui avaient dû opposer les deux frères. Tout les séparait. Ils n'avaient aucun point commun… Si ce n'est…

- Il t'a parlé de Rin ?

Inuyasha hésita avant de répondre. Non pas qu'il ressente ne serait-ce qu'une once de culpabilité pour parler des sentiments de son frère à Kagome. Il ne savait tout simplement pas lui-même comment décrire la relation du taiyoukai et de Rin.

- Il tient à elle. C'est évident. Jamais il ne se serait lancé à la recherche de qui que ce soit, il y a quelques années. Je me demande même s'il y serait allé pour qui que ce soit d'autre que pour Rin… Il est bizarre. Il n'admet pas ce qu'il ressent, alors que j'ai l'impression que c'est bien plus fort que je ne le croyais.

- Rin l'aime. Elle souffre par sa faute.

Kagome avait parlé plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Lui revenait en mémoire les questionnements de la jeune fille, son refus de se lier aux garçons de son âge…

- Il l'aime aussi, à sa façon. Tu sais, Seshommaru a plusieurs centaines d'années. Il a toujours vécu pour lui. Ça doit être difficile de se rendre compte d'un seul coup qu'on est lié à quelqu'un. Moi, je m'en suis rendu compte petit à petit... Lui il est tellement borné qu'il a fallu le mettre au pied du mur pour qu'il voie la réalité en face. Il ne doit pas vraiment savoir comment gérer tout ça…

Kagome sourit.

- Tu le défends ?

Il répliqua aussitôt.

- Mais non… C'est pas ça… Il… Il est stupide, j'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais bon…

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Borné. Eternellement têtu. Mais c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle l'aimait. La miko se serra davantage contre lui, désireuse de profiter de cette nuit de retrouvailles. Peu importe si elle restait parfaitement immobile, la tête contre son torse, pendant toute la nuit. Cela ne la dérangeait en rien.

Mais en la sentant si près de lui, le demi-démon ne pouvait s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, lui dire combien il l'aimait, et combien elle lui avait manqué. Kagome se laissait faire, retrouvant peu à peu chaque parcelle de ce corps si familier, lui rendant caresses et craintes inavouées.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, retrouvant la sensation de chaleur qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il avait cru ne jamais la revoir, et le soulagement mêlé à l'amour amplifiait son désir. Désir qu'elle partageait d'ailleurs. Elle lui rendait son baiser avec passion, cherchant à profiter de lui comme si elle ne devait plus jamais le revoir.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot de toute la nuit.

* * *

Assise au bord de la rivière souterraine, Rin était pensive. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence des cavernes, ce qui était étonnant, étant donné le nombre d'enfants en bas âge. Elle s'endormait régulièrement avec les pleurs de plus jeunes, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Mais là, rien. Il n'y avait que le bruit du vent, et le clapotis de ses pieds dans l'eau pour briser le silence. Elle était assise au bord de la rivière souterraine, rituel nocturne devenu régulier, à croire que la solitude l'aidait à ordonner ses pensées.

Il faisait frais, comme toutes les nuits, et l'eau était froide. Mais Rin s'en fichait. Elle avait passé toute son enfance aux côtés de trois youkais. Inutile de dire qu'ils ne recherchaient pas les sources d'eaux chaudes. Depuis toute petite, elle se lavait dans tous les bassins qu'elle pouvait trouver. Il y avait longtemps que l'eau froide ne la dérangeait plus.

Elle repensait à Seshommaru… Non c'était inexact. Elle ne _re_pensait pas à lui, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis leurs retrouvailles silencieuses.

Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle aurait vraiment souhaité oublier ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle aurait donné très cher pour anéantir toutes les attaches qui la retenait au taiyoukai. Mais c'était impossible. Il était là, dans son esprit, en permanence. C'était extrêmement frustrant.

Rin prenait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer de vivre auprès de lui sans souffrir. Et elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Pour une cause vaine en plus, c'était stupide… Elle repensa au jeune homme qui l'avait suivi dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce que Seshommaru intervienne… Elle avait _attiré _ce garçon. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle puisse plaire à des humains, si elle prenait la peine de passer du temps avec eux...

Le fil de ses réflexions la firent sourire. Elle-même mainteant désignait ses semblables de la même manière que le taiyoukai. Quelle ironie... Surtout quand on sait que son village avait été anéanti par des youkais.

Mais… Ces _humains_... Ils ne remplaceraient pas Seshommaru. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Mais cela signifiait-il qu'elle devait s'interdire le bonheur qu'elle pouvait trouver auprès des autres ? Il serait plus faible que celui qu'elle aurait connu en vivant auprès du taiyoukai, mais au moins elle cesserait de souffrir…

Machinalement, sa main droite s'était posée sur son ventre. Là où elle aurait dû trouver une peau lisse, elle rencontrait les boursouflures, témoins de sa rencontre avec le taiyoukai. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant. Elle ne souffrait plus à cause de ses blessures. Mais elle conserverait des cicatrices. A vrai dire, son pouvoir de guérison aurait pu les éliminer. Elle n'aurait même pas gardé de marques... Mais cette altercation lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'obstacle que représentait sa condition humaine. Ces cicatrices le lui rappelait sans cesse, et l'empêchaient de se bercer d'illusions, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Rin se demanda soudain si, à l'image des marques qu'elle garderait toute sa vie, elle se souviendrait toujours du regard de Seshommaru, froid et dépourvu du moindre remord, tandis qu'il se préparait à lui ôter la vie…

- Rin.

Elle sursauta, et se redressa vivement.

_Seshommaru…_

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Pourtant, elle pouvait reconnaître sa démarche depuis qu'elle était enfant. Il était silencieux, mais pas assez pour ses oreilles entraînées. Elle avait manqué de vigilance.

Rassurée, elle se rassit au bord de l'eau, reprenant sa position initiale, dos à lui.

Le taiyoukai hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il savait, parce qu'il la connaissait, qu'elle ne parlerait pas la première. Elle était fière elle-aussi. Cependant, il désirait sa compagnie, même silencieuse. Aussi décida-t-il de laisser son orgueil de côté, chose que de toute façon il avait déjà faite en acceptant de voyager aux côtés de son frère. Il s'assit doucement près d'elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle soupira. Dieu qu'il était agaçant ! Il ne dirait rien, elle le savait. Venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle était déjà un premier pas, elle devait probablement faire le second…

- Vous m'avez manqué.

Tant pis. Autant être honnête. Kagome le lui avait bien assez répété, elle ne gagnerait rien à ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Le taiyoukai s'efforça d'ignorer le contentement qui le parcourait pour répondre d'une voix égale.

- Toi aussi.

Elle sourit dans le noir, ce dont il s'aperçut. Il la voyait presque comme s'il faisait jour. A croire que la noirceur de la grotte faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux, et de son sourire.

Rin n'osait pas le regarder, craignant ce qu'elle pourrait dire, ou faire, qui pourrait gâcher cet instant. Elle s'efforçait de retenir chaque son, chaque sensation, pour se souvenir de ce moment aussi longtemps que possible. Car c'était la première fois qu'elle obtenait quelque chose de lui.

Seshommaru la regardait, sans rien dire. Il ne l'avait quitté que quelques semaines auparavant, pourtant quelque chose avait changé. L'éclat de ses yeux était plus déterminé, presque intimidant, à croire qu'elle lisait en lui à livre ouvert. Ses jambes, qui trempaient nues dans l'eau glacée, semblaient plus bronzées, plus musclées aussi. Ce qui était normal après les longues heures de marches que la jeune fille avait dû faire avec Kagome.

Consciente qu'il l'observait, Rin n'osait pas détourner la tête. Comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait au taiyoukai, elle passa machinalement sa main sur son ventre. A travers le fin tissu, elle sentait les trois cicatrices qui zébraient son ventre.

Elle retira vivement sa main, réalisant que ce geste était également très significatif pour Seshommaru, qui lui avait infligé ses blessures.

Le taiyoukai leva la main, esquissant un geste, avant de s'interrompre.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je n'aurais pas dû venir à votre rencontre. J'aurais dû me douter que…

- Que j'étais incapable à l'époque d'avoir la moindre compassion ?

L'adolescente soupira, puis se tourna vers lui.

- En avez-vous maintenant ? Eprouvez-vous de l'attachement, de la compassion, des sentiments _humains _?

Rin avait volontairement choisi un mot qui interpellerait le taiyoukai. Il serait tenté de nier en bloc, dés lors qu'elle le comparait à un humain. Mais elle voulait des réponses. Et, à la simple lueur des quelques rares étoiles qui se reflétait dans l'eau noire, elle se sentait capable d'affronter la vérité.

Le taiyoukai était pensif. Il devait donner une réponse explicite à tous ces sentiments qui s'entremêlaient en lui. Il avait donné une piste à Inuyasha, et les longs monologues qu'il avait eus avec sa conscience ces derniers jours le mettait dos au mur.

En niant tout en bloc, il mentait à Rin. En essayant de se persuader qu'elle ne représentait rien pour lui, c'est à lui-même qu'il mentait.

Il sortit de sa rêverie en croisant son regard anxieux. Elle semblait craindre une réponse blessante. Le taiyoukai se souvint alors de leur première dispute, le jour de la naissance de Kiyo. Ce jour-là, il avait fait couler pour la premières fois les larmes de Rin. Oh bien sûr il l'avait vu pleurer. Ce n'était qu'une enfant lorsqu'elle avait rejoint ses errances. Bien des fois elle était tombée, bien des fois elle s'était blessée inutilement en voulant aller lui cueillir des fleurs… Cette manie qu'elle avait de vouloir lui offrir quelque chose… Mais lorsqu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, ce jour-là, il s'était senti coupable. Pour la première fois.

- Je pense que maintenant, je suis capable de comprendre les humains…

- Au point de partager leurs émotions ?

Dieu qu'elle était agaçante ! Elle ne lâcherait pas. Il ne pouvait pas éluder. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Rin se contentait rarement d'un non-dit. Mais après tout, elle avait été honnête. S'il existait une personne sur terre à qui il avait envie de s'ouvrir, en admettant qu'il ait un jour envie de s'ouvrir, c'était elle, ce serait elle… Ce serait toujours elle, avant tous les autres.

- Certaines émotions, oui.

Rin ne répondit pas. Mais elle semblait satisfaite de cette réponse. Ses pieds continuaient de tourner doucement dans l'eau, mais le haut de son corps semblait figé.

Le taiyoukai s'autorisa alors un geste qu'il avait retenu quelques minutes auparavant. Il était assis tout près de Rin. Si près qu'il aurait pu la prendre par la taille en étendant le bras. Il se contenta de passer sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille, attardant des doigts sur les cicatrices qu'elle portait par sa faute.

Il se sentait coupable, pour la seconde fois. Mais c'était bien pire, parce qu'il avait fait couler le sang de Rin, en plus d'avoir fait couler ses larmes.

Elle se laissa faire, mais elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade, si vite qu'elle le sentait dans ses tempes. Malgré le tissu, elle sentait sa peau s'enflammer, et elle se surprit, elle qui n'avait jamais cru en aucune puissance excepté Seshommaru, à prier tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Lorsqu'il retira sa main, il était pensif. _Presqu'en colère, _songea-t-elle.

Elle appuya doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Seshommaru, ce qu'il apprécia. Elle lui signifiait silencieusement qu'il était pardonné. Il était heureux d'obtenir son pardon, a défaut de se pardonner lui-même.

Il passa son bras autour d'elle.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, même lorsque ivre de fatigue, Rin s'endormit sur l'épaule de Seshommaru, et que le taiyoukai dû la porter jusqu'à son lit.

* * *

- Oji-san ?

Sôta était debout dans la cour du temple.

Si n'importe qui de l'époque moderne l'avait vu, pieds nus et dans cette tenue, il l'aurait pris pour un fou, ou pour un membre d'un étrange bal costumé.

Après les retrouvailles avec sa mère, le terrassement du youkai par Sango et Miroku, et d'autres événements dont il ne se rappelait même plus, il avait fallu reconstruire ce que le démon avait détruit. Des maisons avait été démolies, plusieurs toits étaient abîmés, et la roue à eau du petit moulin construit à l'époque où Kikyo était miko avait lui aussi pris un sacré coup.

Sôta avait donc aidé à la reconstruction. On lui avait très vite proposé des vêtements de l'époque, et il avait accepté, conscient que sa tenue de civil était tout à fait inapproprié pour des travaux d'extérieurs, sans compter qu'il ne ménageait pas sa peine.

Il avait dû ensuite enlever ses chaussures. Outre le fait qu'une paire de baskets donne lieu à des flots de questionnements, il s'était fait fortement réprimander par Sango en entrant dans la hutte avec de la poussière plein les pieds. Il avait alors reçu un sermon assaisonné type « on-ne-t-a-jamais-appris-à-enlever-tes-chaussures-avant d-entrer-dans-une-maison », et ce, malgré son âge avancé. Il avait été relativement surpris d'ailleurs, car il n'avait plus été grondé de la sorte depuis plusieurs années.

Enfin toujours est-il qu'il était présentement pieds nus dans la cour du temple, encore vêtus des vêtements donnés par les villageois.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de son grand-père, Sôta se décida à entrer dans la maison. Il appela une nouvelle fois le vieil homme. Constatant que seul le silence lui répondait, il prit une grande inspiration quand des bruits de pas l'interrompirent.

- Voilà, voilà… Oh…

Le vieil homme marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles. Il alluma la lumière, dévisageant Sôta avec étonnement. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Il avait craint que son grand-père ne fut parti les chercher dans quelque lieu inhabituel. Il aurait alors fallu le retrouver, ce qui aurait été long et fort désagréable.

- Enfin mon petit on n'a pas idée de réveiller un vieil homme aussi brutalement… Tiens, mais c'est quoi ces vêtements ?

L'esprit du grand-père était encore alerte. Il fit tout de suite le rapprochement avec sa petite fille, revenue elle aussi habillée en miko, bien des années auparavant. Il en arriva à la conclusion que son petit-fils avait rejoint Kagome. Il avait dû trouver un moyen de passer le puits… Après tout, ils étaient frères et sœurs.

- Ah, c'était donc là que tu étais.

Tout en parlant, le vieil homme s'était rendu dans la cuisine, où il se faisait chauffer du thé, indifférent de la mine ébahie de Sôta.

- Tu t'es pas inquiété pour nous ? Tu savais où on était ?

- Rassure-moi, ta mère est avec vous ?

- Oui… Attend, ça fait trois jours que tu es là, et tu fais comme si de rien n'était ? Alors qu'on a disparu ?

- Bah, vous êtes grands. C'est plus de mon âge toutes ces âneries. Si je m'en allais faire un infarctus chaque fois que vous prend l'idée saugrenue de disparaître, je m'en sortirais pas… Avec ta sœur qui nous avait ramené ce… Comment c'était son nom, déjà ?

- Inuyasha, oji-san.

Ce que le vieil homme ne disait pas, flattant son ego en même temps qu'un certain sens de l'observation, c'est qu'il avait trouvé la porte du temple ouverte, et des traces de pas près du puits. De là, il n'était pas bien difficile d'arriver à la conclusion que la mère et le fils avaient rejoint Kagome.

- Oji-san… Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Sôta timidement.

Le vieil homme manqua en lâcher sa théière.

- Avec vous ? Tu veux dire… Dans le Sengoku Jidai ?

- Oui. Je sais comment te faire passer.

- Un fragment de la perle de Shikon, je présume.

Sôta était abasourdi. Non seulement il ne s'inquiétait pas, mais en plus il avait tout compris avant tout le monde.

- Une vieille légende, se contenta de dire le vieil homme.

Ce qui était d'ailleurs vrai. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans les vieux livres de la famille, quand on prenait le temps de chercher. Les légendes sur la perle de Shikon et ses pouvoirs étaient plus nombreuses qu'il n'y paraissait. Un ancêtre du vieil homme avait même écrit un mémoire dans lequel il évoquait un possible passage par le puits… Mais c'était une autre histoire dans laquelle le grand-père de Sôta n'avait aucune envie de se lancer.

Présentement, le vieil homme réfléchissait à l'opportunité qui lui était offerte. Malgré le peu d'envie qu'il avait d'abandonner le temple, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis environ 20 ans, il était tenté de connaître ce monde féodal dont on ne parlait que dans les vieux livres d'Histoire, et que personne ne connaissait vraiment dans cette époque moderne. Les youkais étaient totalement passés sous silence.

Et puis… Il pourrait revoir Kagome, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Depuis toutes ces années… Elle avait dû devenir la miko de son village. Peut être avait-elle des enfants… Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour savoir ce qu'elle était devenue…

- Très bien, s'écria le vieil homme, son visage s'éclairant tandis qu'il parlait, à nous le Japon Féodal !

* * *

Debout à l'entrée de la caverne, Kohaku était pensif. Il songeait à la bataille qui se préparait. Il craignait de nouvelles pertes. Il avait vu mourir son père, tous les tajiyas de son village. Il avait vu mourir Kagura, et Kanna… Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas perdre Rin et Kagome-sama, comme il avait déjà perdu tant d'autres…

Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Il ne se retourna pas, car il reconnaissait cette démarche pour l'avoir entendue des centaines de fois.

- Kohaku ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Shippô. Il lut sur le visage du kitsune qu'ils partageaient les mêmes craintes.

- Tu as vu Rin et Kagome ? interrogea Kohaku.

- Tu penses bien qu'elles profitent de leurs retrouvailles. Kagome est avec Inuyasha et Rin…

- Seshommaru ?

Le kitsune acquiesça. Il avait surpris le taiyoukai et la miko près du fleuve de la caverne. Mais il était trop loin pour qu'ils entendent ses pas résonner sur le sol. Seshommaru avait dû sentir sa présence, mais il n'avait pas daigné réagir.

- Tu crois vraiment que Seshommaru est capable d'aimer une humaine ?

Kohaku était sceptique. Les gens ne peuvent changer du jour au lendemain. Il reste toujours des traces du passé, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Seshommaru avait été démoniaque pendant tellement d'années que lui-même n'arrivait sûrement plus à les compter. Pouvait-il ressentir de l'attachement, pour une jeune femme dont la durée de vie, comparée à la sienne, semblait misérable ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ne voit Rin que comme une humaine, commenta Shippô, et puis avoue qu'il a changé quand elle a disparu.

- Je sais. C'est plus pour elle que j'ai peur. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile quand elle était petite.

- Elle a grandi depuis. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait gardé toutes ses illusions. Elle sait ce qu'était réellement Seshommaru.

Le chasseur de youkais était perplexe. Mais il espérait que Rin ferait le bon choix. De toute manière il avait bien compris, en vivant près d'elle, que Seshommaru était une part très importante de sa vie.

- Et toi ? L'interrogea Shippô, tu feras quoi quand on sera rentré ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? rétorqua Kohaku, étonné de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Tu vas retrouver Haru je présume.

- Ah…

Que répondre à cela ? Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. L'éloignement, le retour sur les routes, la menace du danger… Tout cela lui rappelaient étrangement son passé. Il ressentait une certaine nostalgie, en repensant à Kagura et Kanna. Mais il savait qu'il devait regarder vers l'avenir, et non vers le passé.

Mais il avait beau se répéter toujours la même chose, il avait le sentiment dérangeant que son passé le rattraperait toujours, où qu'il aille.

Shippô, conscient des interrogations qui avaient découlé de sa question, ne reprit pas la parole, laissant Kohaku seul avec ses pensées. Le kitsune espérait néanmoins qu'un jour viendrait où le jeune homme se libèrerait définitivement de son passé. Mais pour cela, ils devaient gagner la bataille qui s'annonçait.

* * *

***

* * *

Me revoilà, avec une semaine de retard -.-''

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour ne pas changer mes habitudes, voici un autre chapitre –qui-pense-quoi-de-qui.

Enfin, je voulais quand même que chacun se pose des questions, surtout avec le bataille qui se prépare.

D'ailleurs, avis à la population, je vais devoir prendre plus de temps pour les chapitres qui suivent.

On arrive presque à la fin de l'histoire, j'aimerais autant que ce soit réussi -.-''

Alors je ne posterai le prochain chapitre que dans deux semaines minimum, pour être sûre d'avoir du temps pour tout rédiger correctement.

Voilà voilà, merci quand même d'être toujours au rendez-vous.

Ciao !

C-MIB


	15. Compromis

**Chapitre 15**

**Compromis**

* * *

- Rin ! Debout !

Comme tous les matins, Nao secouait la jeune fille comme s'il était absolument nécessaire qu'elle se réveille dans les 10 secondes qui suivaient. En général, Rin était très vite debout, elle avait toujours été plutôt matinale, Seshommaru ne supportant guère les retardements et Jaken n'étant pas le plus délicat dés lors qu'il s'agissait de la réveiller.

Ce matin-là cependant, il fallut beaucoup d'énergie à Nao pour la tirer de sa léthargie. Rin ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, tâchant de rassembler ses idées. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures, et un voile épais s'étendait devant ses yeux.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les souvenirs de la nuit précédente refassent surface. Elle s'était endormie… Où donc déjà ? Pas dans son lit en tout cas…

Elle se revit soudainement, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Seshommaru au bord de la rivière. Instantanément, le rouge lui monta aux joues, ce que Nao ne manqua pas de remarquer. Ses remarques ne faisant qu'ajouter à la gêne de la jeune fille, elle frotta énergiquement ses yeux avant de sortir en trombe de sa hutte, s'efforçant d'ignorer la vision du taiyoukai la ramenant dans son lit.

Les huttes étaient toutes construites le long de la même paroi de la caverne, sur trois étages. Des lianes suspendues permettaient la montée et la descente, bien qu'il faille une certaine forme physique pour se hisser rapidement aidé seulement de ces cordes de fortune. C'est d'ailleurs pour éviter aux enfants et aux femmes des allers-retours difficiles qu'un système ingénieux avait été mis en place. Les quelques cordes que les villageois possédaient permettaient de hisser des plates formes en bois le long de la falaise, permettant aux enfants de rejoindre sans encombre les hauteurs.

Les deux mikos avaient très vite appris que ces maisons suspendues avaient été construites par nécessité plus que par commodité. Dans les premières années de leur installation, tous vivaient au niveau de sol, dans ce qui aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quel village humain. Mais il n'y avait malheureusement pas que les jidayoukais qui habitaient cette étrange vallée, et les attaques répétées avaient contraint les habitants à se réfugier dans les hauteurs. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas été subi de nouvelles attaques depuis ; les taiyoukais, demi-sang et hanyôs du village y veillaient.

Tout en descendant le long de la paroi, Rin s'efforça de ne pas songer à la manière dont Seshommaru avait dû s'y prendre pour la ramener dans sa hutte.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippô, Kohaku, Seshommaru et Jaken étaient déjà tous réveillés et semblaient prendre part à une discussion animée. Kagome, les bras d'Inuyasha autour de sa taille, avait les joues rouges de plaisir, Rin avait l'impression de voir des étoiles dans ses yeux.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha, et elle s'obligea à ne pas regarder Seshommaru. Néanmoins, le rouge de ses joues semblait ne pas vouloir disparaître, et le taiyoukai s'en rendit compte. Une fois encore, Rin ne vit pas un très fin sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, seul Inuyasha le remarqua, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, ce dont le taiyoukai lui était reconnaissant.

- De quoi vous parliez ? interrogea la jeune miko, prenant un air faussement détaché.

- Le combat se rapproche, on débattait sur le meilleur moment pour les attaquer, lui répondit Kagome.

- Je suggère que Rin et Kagome restent au village.

Tous se tournèrent, surpris, vers Seshommaru. Seul Inuyasha ne parut pas étonné. Intérieurement, il préférait également mettre les deux mikos hors de danger. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Kagome pour savoir que…

- Je refuse.

… Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Moi aussi.

Bon. Au moins c'était clair, concis… Et, les inuyoukais le craignaient, sans appel.

- Nous avons été envoyé dans le passé. Nous avons dû demander de l'aide à Tsukiyo, puis marcher pendant des jours, avant d'être amenées ici, asséna Rin avec autorité, nous avons autant le droit que vous de participer à cette bataille. Nous entraînons les villageois depuis des jours.

Qu'y avait-il à répondre à cela ? La situation était bloquée. Chacun désirait ne pas exposer ceux à qui il tenait au danger. Kagome et Rin craignaient que les inuyoukais, Shippô et Kohaku soient blessés, et inversement.

- Peut être pourrions-nous aller chercher de l'aide, proposa le chasseur de youkais.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kohaku, étonnés. Où trouver de l'aide dans cette époque ?

- Tsukiyo, commenta Shippô, qui avait compris le premier.

Inuyasha jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Seshommaru craignait moins que sa mère ne se blesse qu'elle ne découvre le lien qui l'unissait indéniablement à Rin. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir donner des explications sur ce sujet… A l'inverse, il ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Rin. Conclusion…

- Kohaku a raison, intervînt Inuyasha, toutes les bonnes volontés sont acceptées. N'est-ce-pas Seshommaru ?

Le taiyoukai ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Dans ce cas, vous devriez aller la chercher vous-même, Seshommaru. Vous savez où la trouver, et vous irez bien plus vite qu'un humain.

Le taiyoukai se tourna vers Kagome.

- Je doute qu'elle accepte si facilement d'aider les humains.

- Je viendrai, dans ce cas, dit Rin. J'ai des arguments.

Le taiyoukai ne se tourna pas vers elle, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux en pensant que la jeune fille allait venir avec lui. Il était également curieux de connaître les arguments énoncés par l'adolescente.

- Comment comptes tu la convaincre Rin ? interrogea Shippô.

Ils ne purent cependant obtenir aucune réponse de l'intéressée, qui déclara qu'elle ne donnerait aucune information à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à Tsukiyo. Il fut décidé que Rin et Seshommaru partiraient le lendemain matin. Rin utiliserait AhUn pour se déplacer aussi vite que le taiyoukai.

Shippô et Seshommaru s'inquiétaient des arguments de la jeune fille. Shippô, parce qu'il connaissait Rin par cœur et qu'il supputait que ses raisonnements se feraient surtout en fonction de Seshommaru.

Le taiyoukai, lui, s'inquiétait simplement pour Rin. Le voyage serait relativement long et il ne comptait faire que peu de haltes. Quand à sa mère, lui faire accepter la présence de Rin était inenvisageable… Curieusement Seshommaru, bien que sachant que convaincre sa mère serait bien plus difficile en présence de Rin, ne songeait même pas à l'éventualité qu'elle puisse être un poids. Mais il s'inquiétait du face à face possible de Rin et Tsukiyo.

Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se confronte à sa mère. Tsukiyo n'aimait pas les humains, encore moins les mikos… Mais il n'arriverait rien à Rin. Il serait là pour la protéger.

* * *

Sôta et sa mère observaient par la fenêtre de la hutte les allers et retours du grand-père. Le vieil homme marchait dans le village depuis plusieurs heures. On aurait pu croire qu'il parlait tout seul, perdu dans ses pensées, marchant lentement à travers les rues du village avec cet air pensif. En réalité, il écoutait avec attention Myôga qui, assis sur son épaule, lui racontait par le menu les aventures de Kagome et de « Inuyasha-sama ».

Le vieux grand-père était très mélancolique depuis qu'il avait appris sa disparition, provisoire il l'espérait. Sango était donc partie chercher Myôga. La vieille puce avait pris part à l'expédition qui avait pour but de retrouver Rin et Kagome, néanmoins elle n'était pas retournée dans le passé grâce au sort de Nao. Inuyasha, ignorant s'il reviendrait, l'avait renvoyé au village. De toute manière, la couardise de Myôga, devenue légendaire, l'aurait retenu de toute manière de faire ce voyage temporel. Il vivait depuis près du moulin à eau, dans une « case » miniature aménagée par Kaede des années auparavant, reconstruite après l'attaque du dernier youkai.

Il avait ainsi pu donner de bonnes nouvelles à Sôta, sa mère, Sango, Miroku et les enfants, qui attendaient avec impatience des nouvelles de leurs parents. Bien que poltron, Myôga avait du tact. Il s'était efforcé de réfréner leur enthousiasme, faisant valoir le fait que ce sort était plutôt hasardeux.

Comme tous pouvaient s'y attendre, la vieille puce et le grand-père de Sôta et Kagome s'étaient immédiatement entendus. Le grand-père s'intéressait à tout. Les histoires que tous considéraient ennuyeuses ou connaissaient par cœur car portant sur la vie des inuyoukais où les nombreuses péripéties de la puce, étaient pour le vieil homme une source de savoir inespérée. Il découvrait les démons, la vie du village, les risques encourus, les combats menés, les batailles gagnées ou perdues… Grâce à Myôga, le grand-père n'avait plus le temps d'être nostalgique, tout le poussait à questionner le vieux serviteur. En retour, Myôga découvrait « l'autre monde », d'où venait Kagome, où tout semblait si démesuré.

La découverte des ses petits-enfants avaient contribué à réchauffer le cœur du vieil homme. Il était très particulier, racontant des histoires abracadabrantesques sur son monde, ses sorts divers (et inutiles). Mais les enfants l'avaient adopté immédiatement. Il était curieux de tout, tout l'intéressait. Sous le regard étonné des quatre enfants et celui, indulgent, des adultes, le grand-père semblait retomber en enfance, désireux de tout savoir, tout comprendre, tout apprendre.

Mme Higurashi posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra.

Le jeune homme, comprenant sans peine de qui elle parlait, ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de sa mère.

Dans la pièce voisine, Sango regardait elle aussi le vieux grand-père par la fenêtre, la main dans celle de Miroku.

* * *

Kaya et Kiyo étaient parties aux abords du village cueillir des fleurs pour Sango. Elles avaient laissé à Yuriy et Naoki le soin de faire découvrir à leur grand-père le moulin à eau.

Il n'était pas rare que les deux enfants s'éloignent ainsi. Elles partageaient les confidences de deux petites filles de cet âge, et l'une comme l'autre appréciait ces moments privilégiés.

Kiyo était penchée en avant, quand une ombre vînt masquer le soleil. Intriguée, la petite fille releva la tête. Devant elle se tenaient trois garçons du village. Elle ne les connaissait pas, à peine les avait-elle croisés de temps à autre.

Kaya avait rejoint sa cousine. Plus âgée de quelques années, elle se sentait en devoir de la protéger des éventuels semeurs de troubles.

Le plus âgé des garçons tira violemment sur l'une des oreilles de chien de Kiyo, ce qui lui arracha un cri qui les fit ricaner.

- Sale hanyô !

Kanna fut la plus rapide. Un bruit sec se fit entendre, et le gamin porta la main à sa joue où une trace rouge était visible. Il était ahuri qu'elle ait pu oser le gifler.

- Pourquoi tu restes avec cette demi-démone, tu veux devenir une « exclu » toi aussi ?

Kiyo s'était relevée. Depuis sa naissance, c'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait insulter de la sorte. La présence d'Inuyasha intimidait suffisamment les villageois pour que Kiyo et Yuriy puissent vivre sans supporter les sarcasmes des enfants du village. Tous n'étaient pas hostiles à leur présence. Mais la cohabitation d'un demi-démon et d'une prêtresse faisait parler, y compris dans les villages voisins. Cette forme de « publicité » n'était pas tolérée par tous. Mais d'autres l'acceptaient volontiers, sans compter que sans eux le village eût été détruit plusieurs dizaines de fois.

Kaya n'avait pas l'intention de céder face à ces trois crétins qui se permettaient d'insulter sa cousine.

- Elle est peut-être une demi-démone, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est méchante. C'est toi qui es méchant, de la traiter comme ça !

Les deux autres garçons, plus jeunes, restaient en retrait. Kiyo se releva avec colère. Elle se sentait blessée, et humiliée. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, trahissant sa peine.

- Tu vas voir quand mon papa sera rentré ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Il ne rentrera pas. Il est sûrement mort, comme ta mère. Mon père a dit que c'est tous ce que vous méritiez et que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Kiyo possédait du sang youkai. De ce fait, elle était plus rapide, et plus forte que lui et ce, malgré leur différence d'âge. Elle se jeta avec colère sur le petit garçon, frappant chaque parcelle de son corps qui lui était accessible et ignorant Kaya qui tentait de la retenir où les deux autres enfants qui tiraient ses cheveux où ses oreilles pour l'éloigner du garçon sur lequel elle s'était ruée, mais qui lui rendait bien ses coups.

Ils avaient roulé dans l'herbe, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Alertés par les cris de Kaya, Naoki et Yuriy arrivèrent en courant, le grand-père de Kagome sur leurs talons. Le vieil homme se chargea de chasser les trois garçons, tandis que Naoki et Yuriy séparaient les combattants.

Lorsque Kiyo se releva, un mince filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres, et elle était écorchée aux mains et aux avant-bras qui n'étaient pas couverts par ses vêtements. Elle essuya d'un revers de main les larmes restées sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et ses vêtements étaient couverts de terre.

Elle refusa de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, et partit en courant vers le moulin à eau.

Kaya s'apprêtait à la rejoindre mais le vieil homme l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Laisse. Je vais y aller. Toi, rentre avec les garçons et explique à ta mère ce qui vient de se passer.

La petite fille acquiesça, et les trois enfants partirent en courant vers la hutte de Sango. Kaya et Naoki connaissait bien le caractère de leur mère, et ils espéraient vivement qu'elle saurait faire payer à ses trois garçons stupides la peine qu'ils avaient infligé à Kiyo.

Le grand-père marcha lentement jusqu'au moulin à eau. Il entendit des sanglots provenant de l'intérieur du moulin. Guidé par le son, il pénétra à l'intérieur. Kiyo était assise, la tête danses genoux, et ne bougeait plus. Le vieil homme vînt s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu as mal ?

Elle releva la tête, qu'elle secoua vivement. Non, elle n'avait pas mal. Ou plutôt si, elle avait mal, mais en dedans, c'était bien pire que les quelques égratignures qu'elle portait.

- Pourquoi ils m'ont insulté ? Je ne les connais même pas ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de dire ça !

Elle était partagée entre colère et tristesse, et elle criait pour dissimuler sa peine.

- Tu sais, on a souvent peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas. Mais tu n'as pas à voir honte de toi. Ils ne réfléchissent pas, ils répètent bêtement ce qu'ils ont entendu.

- Pourquoi les gens pensent ça de moi ?

Elle était perdue. Son père lui avait parlé du rejet qu'elle pouvait subir, mais finalement, il n'y avait aucune raison valable à cela. D'ailleurs, Inuyasha n'avait pas pu lui donner une seule explication, lui répétant seulement qu'elle était parfaite et que le problème ne venait pas d'elle, mais des autres.

- Tu as du sang de démon en toi. Ce n'est pas une tare, mais certaines personnes ici ont perdu des amis, de la famille à cause des youkais. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'en veulent, même si tu n'es pas responsable.

Curieusement, le grand-père, qui avait lu bien des légendes et étudié bien des manuscrits anciens, semblait comprendre relativement facilement la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux enfants de Kagome. Ni hommes, ni démons, alliant dans leur sang celui d'un hanyô et d'une prêtresse, il devait être bien difficile pour eux de trouver leur place.

- Comment je peux arrêter ça ? l'interrogea-t-Kiyo, en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient, malgré son désir de les cacher.

Le vieil homme demeura pensif quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Je ne pense pas que tu y puisses grand-chose. Ceux qui te connaissent savent qui tu es. Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens qui ne te connaissent pas de te juger, comme ils jugent sûrement tes parents. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important, c'est que tu as des amis et une famille qui t'aimera toujours.

En pensant à son père et sa mère, la petite fille se remit à sangloter. Elle repensait aux paroles du garçon. Mais il avait forcément tord, n'est ce pas ?

- Il a dit que papa et maman n'allaient jamais revenir.

- Il voulait te faire de la peine. Il n'en sait rien, personne n'en sait rien. Mais tes parents sont bien plus forts que lui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il avait pris la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle cessa progressivement de pleurer, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Le vieil homme était ému, car il retrouvait en elle des sourires, des regards qui lui rappelaient de lointains souvenirs… Une époque désormais révolue où il passait ses après-midis à raconter ses légendes et ses contes à Kagome.

Sur la joue du vieil homme, une larme coulait doucement. Il resserra sa prise sur la petite-fille.

* * *

Rin n'entendait rien, excepté le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles et le bruit des sabots de AhUn qui martelaient la terre à cadence régulière. Elle ne sentait rien, si ce n'est le souffle sur son visage. La vitesse était grisante, jamais elle n'était allée aussi vite sur le dos de AhUn, excepté peut être lorsqu'elle et Kohaku étaient poursuivis par Naraku.

Elle tenait fermement la crinière de AhUn, et se résonnait afin de cesser de tourner la tête toutes les 5 minutes pour observer Seshommaru.

Le taiyoukai courait à ses côtés, bien que maintenant une distance de quelques mètres entre eux. Elle voyait ses cheveux qui flottaient derrière lui, son regard fixé sur un point qu'elle ne voyait pas, le visage dénué de toute expression, le corps tendu en avant. Rien en lui ne bougeait, si ce n'est ses cheveux et ses jambes. Son buste, penché en avant, semblait parfaitement immobile. A croire que même le vent semblait ne pas pouvoir le faire plier.

Personne ne les avait accompagnés, Jaken excepté. Inuyasha parce qu'il préférait rester auprès de Kagome ; Shippô et Kohaku parce qu'ils préféraient rester en première ligne, et parce qu'ils savaient que Rin serait heureuse de n'être qu'avec Seshommaru.

En revanche, rien n'aurait pu empêcher le petit youkai vert de se joindre au voyage. Le taiyoukai ne pouvait lui demander de rester au village, car cela signifiait admettre devant témoins qu'il voulait avoir Rin pour lui seul, ce qui était inenvisageable.

Seshommaru avait conscience que la jeune fille le regardait. Il se retenait pour sa part de ne pas croiser son regard, s'efforçant de fixer le sentier qu'il suivait. Il était heureux de voyager de nouveau avec la jeune fille. Il avait parfois l'impression que le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa disparition se comptait en années et non en semaines. Et pourtant, la notion du temps était pour lui presque inutile, en tout cas elle l'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Rin. S'il s'en souciait aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il savait que chaque minute qui passait la rapprochait d'une fin contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter pour la nuit. Comme à l'époque de leurs errances, Jaken s'activait autour du feu, cherchant du bois et quelques fruits. Non loin, on entendait le bruit de l'eau. Rin avait ainsi pu aller se baigner, tandis que Jaken entretenait le feu auprès de son maître.

L'adolescente resta longtemps dans l'eau fraîche. Pouvoir nager, plonger, était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait s'offrir dans la rivière souterraine de la caverne du village, et elle profitait pleinement de cette liberté.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le campement, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Rin s'apprêtait à se coucher, mais un regard vers le taiyoukai lui rappela soudain de nombreux souvenirs.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle s'amusait parfois à rester éveillée la plus grande partie de la nuit, afin de voir le taiyoukai endormi.

Seshommaru était un youkai de plusieurs centaines d'années. Il dormait très peu, et pas toutes les nuits. Rin ne l'avait vu que trois fois endormi. Il était parfaitement immobile, si ce n'est sa respiration qui soulevait son torse régulièrement. La petite fille s'asseyait alors devant lui, et elle observait sans rien dire le taiyoukai le plus puissant des terres de l'Ouest, celui-là même qui, quelques années auparavant, aurait tué n'importe quelle personne qui l'aurait surpris dans son sommeil.

Lorsqu'un jour, il l'avait surpris le dévisageant, la gêne mêlée au sentiment d'avoir bravé un interdit avait menés la petite fille à cesser définitivement ce genre d'activité nocturne.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis des années, Rin vînt s'asseoir une nouvelle fois près de Seshommaru, après avoir vérifié au préalable que Jaken était endormi.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu dans cette position. Adossé à un arbre, sa main valide sur le Tenseïga. Il ne semblait pas tendu cependant. Au contraire, Rin avait rarement vu ses traits aussi détendu. Son visage avait quelque peu perdu le masque de froideur qui était sien d'ordinaire.

La jeune fille l'observait en silence. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu rester ainsi toute la nuit. Elle avait tenté de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, qu'il ne lui était plus rien. C'était un tissu de mensonge, un voile opaque qu'elle tentait vainement de mettre sur son cœur. Mais il était maintenant évident que Seshommaru était une part intégrante de sa vie.

Presque sans en avoir conscience, la jeune fille étendit le bras, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent la peau du taiyoukai. Seshommaru ouvrit alors les yeux.

Elle était là, à quelques centimètres de lui, il sentait son souffle sur son visage. Il masquait à peine son étonnement. Il revoyait soudain cette même scène, des années auparavant.

Rin sentit son visage s'enflammer. Elle était tout près du visage du taiyoukai, ce qui était horriblement gênant. Elle retira avec empressement sa paume du visage de Seshommaru, mais il l'arrêta en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

La main de Seshommaru n'était pas froide. Elle était tiède, douce… Un contact gênant car inhabituel. Le cœur de Rin s'était mis à battre plus fort, ce que le taiyoukai avait remarqué, elle l'aurait juré. Elle avait l'impression de sentir des décharges d'électricité dans tout son corps. Tout cela créé par ce contact anodin.

Seshommaru avait détourné son regard de celui de l'adolescente, affichant un désintérêt total pour la teinte rouge vif qui avait pris possession de son visage. Il fixait avec un regard étrange la main de Rin, ses doigts qu'il entremêlait aux siens.

Seshommaru sentait la gêne de Rin. Il la voyait au rouge de ses joues, à sa respiration précipitée, à ce regard qu'il ne lui avait vu qu'une fois, quelques jours auparavant, près de la rivière souterraine. Il ne pouvait analyser ce qu'il ressentait. C'était étrange… Mais pas désagréable.

Quand à la jeune fille, elle était emportée par un tsunami. Elle ne comprenait pas la signification de ce geste. Ou plutôt si, elle savait ce que cela signifiait pour elle… Mais pour lui ?

Elle aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position, ignorant le rouge sur ses joues, ou sa respiration saccadée. Mais le taiyoukai en décida autrement. Sans prévenir, il lâcha la main de la jeune fille. Elle crut qu'il la relâchait. Elle avait tord cependant. Le bras du taiyoukai passa derrière la nuque de Rin et il l'attira à lui.

Il avait posé la tête de la jeune fille sur son cou, juste sous son visage, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son regard. Elle qui avait presque toujours su lire en lui, aurait-elle aperçu cette trace infime de gêne dans les yeux du taiyoukai ? De joie sans doute aussi, car pour la seconde fois Seshommaru la prenait contre lui, et ce simple contact était pour lui une chose inédite, mais... Agréable ?

Rin s'obligeait à respirer régulièrement, tout en prenant garde de ne pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de son corps. La surprise l'empêchait de rendre son étreinte au taiyoukai. De toute manière, elle avait l'impression étrange que le moindre geste briserait cet instant. Or elle ne le voulait pas.

Il leva alors le visage de la jeune fille vers lui. Son regard croisa celui de Rin. Il semblait hésiter, partagé entre des sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ne comprenait pas, tant l'émotion obscurcissait son esprit.

Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celle de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il s'épprêtait à faire. Mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se frôler, il se ravisa, et la relâcha.

Sonnée, peut être même blessée d'avoir été rejetée si vite après une étreinte qui lui avait paru si courte, la jeune miko se releva. Elle avait conscience de l'obstacle de leur condition. Elle n'y pouvait rien, lui non plus. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de se détourner de lui et de se coucher sans rien ajouter. Elle prit cependant garde de s'étendre dos à lui, afin qu'il ne puisse lire dans ces yeux les sentiments divers qui se battaient en elle. Dans le maelström de ses émotions se combattaient à tour de rôle joie, colère, honte.

Le taiyoukai reprit sa position initiale. Rien n'était réellement arrivé, pourtant pour lui cette étreinte avait été un déclencheur. En lui, tout semblait changé, il analysait ses sentiments avec une clarté nouvelle. Parce qu'il avait touché du doigt ce qui aurait pu tout changer. Il avait entraperçu ce qui aurait pu être, pendant quelques secondes.

Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière une façade de désintérêt. _Oui, _il ressentait pour Rin plus qu'un simple désir de protection. Du désir, de l'attirance. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de s'attacher à elle. Sa fierté était reléguée au second plan cependant. Les pensées, les jugements des autres youkais, tout cela était sans importance. Mais tout entre eux semblait un obstacle. Il vivait depuis des centaines d'années et la mort de Rin semblait tapie dans l'ombre, encore davantage maintenant que le combat se préparait.

L'aimer, c'était prendre le risque de la voir affronter le danger. Rin était forte, trop forte peut être. Elle n'accepterait jamais de rester en arrière, de laisser qui que ce soit se battre pour elle, pas même lui. Surtout pas lui.

Et puis l'aimer, c'était aussi savoir qu'il allait la perdre. Pourquoi s'attacher à une chose aussi fugace qu'une présence humaine ? Elle disparaîtrait, mais son souvenir resterait le hanter. Pourquoi prendre ce risque ?

La vie errante et solitaire d'un youkai n'était pas faite pour elle. Elle était jeune, douce… Elle avait besoin d'un homme qui l'aime et ne la fasse pas souffrir. Et puis… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle attendait de la vie. Sans doute plus que des errances à travers les terres de l'Ouest, sans doute plus d'amour que lui ne pourrait jamais lui en donner.

Le taiyoukai ne se rendormit pas. Près du feu, Jaken avait ouvert les yeux.

* * *

Seshommaru et Rin n'échangèrent plus un mot pendant le reste du voyage, qui dura trois jours.

Le taiyoukai s'efforçait de ne plus croiser le regard de la jeune fille, mais elle occupait ses pensées presque continuellement.

La jeune femme, quand à elle, gardait le regard droit devant elle, semblant fixer un point invisible qui l'empêchait de se tourner vers Seshommaru.

Non pas qu'ils furent en colère l'un contre l'autre, mais ce soir-là, lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlés, ils avaient craint tout deux une histoire qui ne pouvait que mal finir, même si par une ironie du sort Rin s'inquiétait pour Seshommaru, et Seshommaru pour Rin.

Jaken restait silencieux lui aussi, témoin passif de la relation tendu entre son maître et de cette jeune femme qu'il devait protéger depuis des années. Assis derrière Rin sur le dos de AhUn, son bâton de feu à la main, son regard allait du taiyoukai à la miko, de Seshommaru à Rin.

Il était loin d'être stupide. Sans que Seshommaru lui eût jamais rien dit, il en savait probablement plus sur le taiyoukai que quiconque, observateur silencieux de ses moindres faits et gestes depuis tant d'années qu'il avait cessé de les compter…

Quand à Rin… Rin… Elle était enjouée, souriante, elle lui avait confié la plupart de ses secrets d'enfant, son admiration pour Seshommaru, son entrain, ses démonstrations de tendresse que Jaken tentait de réfréner, désireux d'éviter à la petite fille un rejet brutal.

Rejet qui ne s'était jamais produit d'ailleurs. Pour une raison qui avait été longtemps un mystère pour le petit youkai, son maître tenait à Rin. Plus qu'à n'importe quel humain. Plus qu'à n'importe qui. Et il commençait tout juste à comprendre la raison de cette tolérance, bien qu'il ait rejeté cette possibilité pendant longtemps… Seshommaru-sama avait d…

- Jaken, nous y sommes.

Le petit youkai sursauta en relevant la tête. Rin était déjà descendue de AhUn et le regardait avec amusement. Penaud, Jaken sauta du dos du démon à deux têtes et s'empressa de rejoindre le taiyoukai.

L'escalier de pierre blanche de la demeure de Tsukiyo était visible à travers le feuillage. Ils étaient enfin arrivés.

Seshommaru espérait pouvoir convaincre sa mère, mais pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit, il se tourna vers Rin qui, impassible, marchait lentement sans le regarder. Ces étranges arguments qu'elle comptait utiliser pour faire fléchir Tsukiyo... Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Rin était têtue, et elle n'avait que trop tendance à prendre des décisions parfois extrêmes, dans le but de protéger ceux qui l'entouraient. Le taiyoukai espérait qu'elle n'avait rien projeté de dangereux, ou qui pourrait la blesser d'une quelconque manière.

Rin sentait le regard de Seshommaru sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête et planta son regard brun dans ses yeux ambre. Elle lui sourit, un sourire timide, mais éclatant cependant.

Le taiyoukai détourna la tête, mais il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Assez puissante pour qu'il la ressente comme agréable : elle le pardonnait. Elle ne lui en voulait plus. Ou peut être était-elle tout simplement dans la même impasse que lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au pied de l'escalier. Rin leva la tête, et soupira imperceptiblement. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais n'en avait objectivement aucune envie.

* * *

***

* * *

Me revoici avec ce quinzième chapitre !

15 chapitres… Mon Dieu… J'avance, lentement mais sûrement ^^

Bon. J'ai tout de même un peu de retard, mais ça valait la peine, j'aime bien ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aussi.

**Sue : **Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je regrette que tes reviews soient anonymes. Avec les compliments adorables que tu me fais, j'aurais voulu te répondre plus vite ! Merci en tout cas pour tous ces encouragements qui me font chaud au cœur et me rassurent. Imaginer que tu as pu passer du bon temps à te lire 20 pages d'un coup (sans te lasser), ça me donne du courage pour continuer d'écrire ! Merci beaucoup de me suivre si fidèlement, j'espère que cette fic va continuer à te plaire !

**Mimikai : **Heureuse de trouver une autre adepte du « qui-pense-quoi-de-qui ». En espérant que tu trouves du plaisir à lire, autant que moi j'en trouve à décrire tout ce qui se passe dans la tête de ses personnages ^^ J'espère également que ta curiosité sera satisfaite et que tu ne seras pas déçue, c'est le but en tout cas !

**Yanaril :** Merci d'être toujours si fidèle au poste, c'est motivant. Surtout que tu es calée sur les sentiments de Rin et de Seshommaru, ton jugement n'en a que plus d'importance ^^ J'essaie de ne pas les dénaturer, c'est pas évident ! =)


	16. Décisions

**Chapitre 16**

**Décisions.**

* * *

Hikari était pensive.

Depuis maintenant trois heures, elle marchait de long en large sous la voûte de la vaste salle où elle restait confinée presqu'en permanence, assise sur un siège taillé dans la roche lui faisant office de trône.

Les nouvelles étaient alarmantes.

L'étrange troupe menée par les deux inuyoukais et ayant pour but de ramener les mikos dans leur époque s'était installée au village depuis quelques jours à présent. L'un d'eux était d'ailleurs reparti avec la jeune Rin chercher de l'aide auprès d'une demi-sang, particulièrement puissante.

Néanmoins, la traversée de la vallée par ces démons jusqu'alors inconnus n'était visiblement pas passée inaperçu. Les guetteurs, qu'elle avait postés dans diverses cavités de la falaise au creux de laquelle se trouvaient les cavernes, rapportaient des nouvelles de bien mauvaises augures.

Il était extrêmement difficile de rester en contact avec ce que ceux du village appelaient «l'autre côté », c'est-à-dire tout ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur des cavernes. D'une part, parce qu'on ne savait jamais précisément où se trouvaient les jidayoukais. Ensuite, parce que l'aura d'un hanyô ou d'un demi-sang, l'odeur d'un humain ou d'un enfant, il suffisait de bien peu pour que leur cachette soit découverte. Or Rin n'était toujours pas revenue, il fallait donc maintenir leur position secrète, du moins jusqu'à son retour.

Mais la traversée de la vallée par les inuyoukais semblait avoir éveillé les soupçons des démons du temps. Une activité inhabituelle, une aura maléfique avait été détectée à plusieurs reprises. Une ombre rôdant autour de leur position.

Un sort mis au point par les demi-sang dissimulait l'aura et l'odeur des villageois. Néanmoins, les jidayoukais étaient très puissants, le fait qu'ils se rapprochent ainsi des cavernes était très mauvais signe…

- Hikari-sama ?

La youkai se retourna, faisant face à Kagome. La jeune miko ressentait comme les youkais cette aura maléfique. Les villageois eux, la percevait comme un sentiment de malaise, une gêne provoquée par leurs instincts. Mais heureusement pour Hikari, ils ne connaissaient pas la véritable signification de cette réaction, n'ayant jamais eu à affronter les démons depuis qu'ils étaient dans ces cavernes. Kagome n'en avait d'ailleurs rien dit, Inuyasha non plus. Il était inutile et dangereux de déclencher une panique générale.

- Un problème Kagome-sama ?

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant.

- Je viens de parler avec les deux demi-sang qui occupent le poste de guetteurs depuis ce matin. L'aura se rapproche puis s'éloigne régulièrement. Les arbres nous empêchent de voir à qui elle appartient, ni ce qu'elle veut. Auriez-vous une explication ?

Hikari ne répondit pas, songeuse.

- La venue de tes amis n'est pas passée inaperçue de toute évidence. Il semblerait que les jidayoukais aient conscience, dans une certaine mesure, que nous nous cachons dans les environs. Il faut rester vigilant.

- Rin et Seshommaru devrait revenir dans quelques jours. Lorsqu'ils seront là, nous pourrons mettre au point le plan de bataille.

La demi-sang leva les yeux vers Kagome. Elle semblait si déterminée ! Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune crainte en cet instant, seulement une farouche détermination. A tel point qu'Hikari se sentit coupable d'avoir entraîné une si jeune fille dans un combat qui ne la concernait pas. Toute a ses désirs de victoire et de vengeance, elle manipulait une innocente.

- As-tu conscience, l'interrogea-t-elle, des risques que toi et tes amis êtes sur le point de prendre ?

La jeune miko ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Rin et moi n'aurions pas survécues si vous ne nous aviez pas retrouvés avant les jidayoukais. Nous avons besoin de leur mort pour rentrer chez nous, c'est un combat qui nous concerne autant que vous.

- Tu risques de perdre tes amis, celui que tu aimes dans cette bataille. J'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, insista Hikari.

- Au contraire. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois affronter un danger mortel. Nous avons survécu par le passé, je préfère espérer que nous survivrons également à ce combat.

La demi-sang acquiesça, sans rien ajouter. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? De toute évidence, Kagome avait déjà pris sa décision.

- Il faut relayer les guetteurs, permet moi de les remplacer. J'irai avec Inuyasha, Shippô et Kohaku. Si cette aura étrange se rapproche une nouvelle fois de nous, ils la sentiront.

- Très bien.

La jeune miko, satisfaite, s'inclina respectueusement avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la caverne.

- Kagome ?

L'interpellée se figea.

- Pas d'imprudences. N'intervenez-pas avant l'arrivée du taiyoukai et de Rin.

La jeune femme acquiesça et sortit de la salle.

* * *

Les marches du vaste escalier de pierre blanche accentuaient le silence pesant entre Rin et Seshommaru.

La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées. A sa résolution se mêlait de l'appréhension. Cette scène lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec la mère de Seshommaru, ce qui était loin d'être un bon souvenir.

Cette fois-là, le bluff avait été la seule arme dont elle disposait. Mais cette fois-ci elle avait plus que ça… Le chantage était une arme redoutable, pour ceux qui savaient s'en servir.

Très vite, trop vite, les dernières marches furent visibles.

Rin ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée tout en haut des escaliers. Elle n'osait affronter le regard de Tsukiyo, les dernières paroles de la demi-sang raisonnaient dans son esprit avec une clarté qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné. « Si je te revois, je te tuerai sans regrets. »

Malgré la présence de Seshommaru à ses côtés, et la quasi-certitude qu'il ne laisserait pas sa mère lui faire le moindre mal, Rin était anxieuse.

- Seshommaru.

Toujours cette voix calme, posée. Néanmoins, on percevait sans peine la tension qui trahissait la voix de la youkai.

- J'imagine que tu es celui que mon fils est censé devenir.

Tsukiyo avait vite remarqué la présence de Jaken aux côtés du taiyoukai. Ce petit serviteur lui était inconnu, de plus jamais son fils n'aurait accepté d'être accompagné par qui que ce soit, n'est ce pas ?

Rin avait levé les yeux vers leur interlocutrice. La demi-sang ne semblait pas étonnée. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune miko, elle esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Il semblerait donc que tu n'aies pas menti… Rin.

Elle faisait référence à l'affirmation de la jeune miko concernant ses relations avec Seshommaru, mais le principal concerné n'en savait rien.

Le taiyoukai se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il voyait à quel point elle était tendue et sur la défensive. Mais c'était stupide, elle ne risquait rien à ses côtés… Elle ne le savait donc pas ?

Tsukiyo se leva très lentement, et plongea son regard dans celui, apeuré, de Rin.

Puis, dans un mouvement aussi rapide qu'un battement de cil, elle fut près de la jeune miko, l'attrapant à la gorge.

- Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit quel sort je te réservais si tu…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase. Une main puissante s'était placée sur son cou. Elle détourna les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, déterminés, de Seshommaru.

Elle réalisa alors brutalement combien ce taiyoukai était différent de celui de son époque. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la tuer, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme cela auparavant. Jamais son fils ne l'aurait regardé comme cela.

- Lâche-là, murmura-t-il avec une voix rendue rauque par la colère.

Rin sentit la pression exercée sur sa gorge se desserrer légèrement. Elle regarda avec étonnement le taiyoukai qui gardait les yeux fixés sur sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas. Avec un rejet tel que celui que celui qu'elle avait subi, pourquoi diable la protégeait-il ? Qu'était-elle donc, pour lui ?

- Tu risques de changer ton avenir, asséna lentement sa mère. Réfléchis bien aux conséquences de ton geste, Seshommaru. Qui les sauvera si je n'existe plus ? Dans ton présent, comme dans le mien, je dois survivre pour que les événements suivent leur cours.

- Crois-moi, rien ne m'empêchera de ramener Rin. Si tu ne lâche pas prise, je te brise la nuque.

Le taiyoukai était déterminé, Tsukiyo le voyait dans son regard et au son de sa voix. Mais comment pouvait-il se mettre dans cet état pour une _humaine _?

Elle sentit alors une brûlure au niveau de ses jambes. Jaken s'était avancé à son tour, utilisant son bâton de feu pour protéger Rin.

- Lâchez-la, Tsukiyo-sama !

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendu, le taiyoukai aurait souri. Jaken, lui si peureux et lâche, se mettait en danger pour Rin ? Car le petit youkai savait pertinemment que Tsukiyo pouvait le tuer d'un simple geste, mais il prenait le risque, pour cette petite fille aux grands yeux qu'il avait protégé pendant des années. Le taiyoukai en était rassuré : il n'était pas le seul à tenir à elle.

Lorsque la demi-sang leva les yeux vers son _fils, _elle consentit néanmoins à relâcher la jeune miko. L'éclat agressif qui habitait le regard de Seshommaru se dissipa presqu'aussitôt. Il se déplaça légèrement, afin de se placer entre Rin et sa mère. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle l'attaque une nouvelle fois.

Jaken s'était mis lui aussi entre Rin et la demi-sang, brandissant son bâton de feu devant lui, dans une posture qui se voulait menaçante.

Rin, quand à elle, était autant sous le choc de l'attaque brutale de la demi-sang que de la réaction de Seshommaru. Cela la conforta dans son choix. Elle espérait néanmoins que le taiyoukai parviendrait à convaincre sa mère sans qu'elle ait besoin d'intervenir.

- Pourquoi viens-tu exhiber ainsi cette miko arrogante ? Tu espères me donner d'autres raisons d'avoir honte de toi ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Rin savait combien il était difficile pour le taiyoukai de faire ce genre d'aveux, d'autant plus que sa mère affichait envers lui un mépris difficilement contenu.

- En quoi puis-je te rendre service ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Nous allons mener une attaque contre les jidayoukais. Tu les connais bien, tu nous serais utile.

Tsukiyo esquissa un sourire.

- Cette chère Hikari désire donc une nouvelle hécatombe ?

Au regard interrogatif du taiyoukai, elle répondit en soupirant.

- Oui je la connais. De nom tout du moins. Certains des demi-sang qui ont rejoint ses rangs ont tenté de me rallier à leur cause. Se subordonner à des humains, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Rin, quelle pitié.

Le taiyoukai serra les poings.

- Dois-je comprendre que ta réponse est négative ?

Elle acquiesça, et Rin crut voir l'espace d'un instant ce même regard de détermination qu'elle surprenait si souvent chez Seshommaru.

- Tu peux me menacer si tel est ton bon plaisir. Tu peux même me tuer. Je refuse d'intervenir pour le bien des _humains_. Ils m'ont déjà causé bien trop de tord. Ils m'ont pris mon compagnon… Maintenant l'une d'elle m'enlève mon fils.

Seshommaru dégaina Tenseïga et la pointa vers sa mère.

- Modère tes paroles, _mère._

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Contrairement à toi. Il semble que tu suives finalement le même chemin que ton père ou ton bâtard de frère…

Le taiyoukai se serait jeté sur sa mère pour la punir d'avoir osée proférer une telle injure, mais il se ravisa en constatant avec stupéfaction que celle qu'il tentait de protéger en affrontant sa mère s'était placée entre elle et lui.

Il l'interrogea du regard. Pourquoi cherchait-elle à défendre une femme qui la méprisait tant ? A vrai dire, Tsukiyo se posait la même question.

- Seshommaru, laisse moi lui parler s'il te plaît… Si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu, ajouta Rin à l'adresse de Tsukiyo.

Le taiyoukai abaissa son épée. La surprise lui venait moins du discours de la jeune fille que du fait qu'elle le tutoyait pour la première fois. Quelque part au milieu de la colère sourde qui montait en lui depuis qu'il avait revu sa mère, l'espace d'un instant, la joie éclaira son visage. Une lumière fugace dans la noirceur de son cœur. Il céda, comme à chaque requête de Rin.

Tsukiyo ne répondit pas à la jeune miko. Elle se contenta d'acquiesçer lorsque le taiyoukai, en reculant, lui lança une dernière mise en garde.

- Avise toi seulement de la toucher et je te jure que je te réduis en poussières, que tu sois ma mère ou non.

Rin esquissa un sourire en direction du taiyoukai, qui lui répondit par un regard de glace. Elle s'y attendait. Elle lui désobéissait et se mettait en danger du même coup, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à son aval.

La demi-sang croisa le regard de Rin, et partit sans un mot vers le jardin près de sa demeure, la jeune miko sur ses talons.

Seshommaru regarda s'éloigner les deux femmes avec appréhension. Jaken s'apprêtait à les suivre, ignorant superbement la demande de la jeune miko, quand le taiyoukai l'arrêta d'une parole.

L'inuyoukai fit un pas dans leur direction, soucieux pour Rin, mais se ravisa et redescendit les escaliers, s'obligeant à ignorer une petite voix qui lui murmurait que, décidemment, l'importance que la jeune femme avait pour lui n'était plus à démontrer.

* * *

- Comment votre fils a-t-il pu _oser _s'adresser à ma nièce de cette façon ?!

La voix de Sango dérapait dans les aiguës, comme chaque fois que sa colère frôlait la crise d'hystérie. Le père du jeune garçon qui s'en était pris à Kiyo n'en menait pas large. Il avait bien tenté de tenir tête à la jeune chasseuse de youkais, mais elle ne semblait aucunement décidée à laisser passer l'affront. De plus, ses exploits face aux youkais n'étaient plus à démontrer, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement rassurant.

- Les hanyôs n'ont pas à se mêler aux humains ! riposta-t-il.

- Sans les « hanyôs », vous ne seriez même plus là ! s'écria-t-elle. Inuyasha a sauvé le village de nombreuses fois ! Mais je vais vous prendre au mot ! Dés qu'ils seront revenus, nous partirons nous installer ailleurs ! Nous verrons bien alors, comment vous comptez survivre face aux youkais ! Votre fils pourra toujours essayer la diplomatie, il a l'air doué dans le domaine !

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler de mon…

- Et je vous _interdis _de poser les yeux sur mes neveux ! Contentez-vous de tenir votre gamin, la prochaine fois, je laisse Kiyo lui régler son compte !

Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. La petite fille avait bien plus de force que n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Dans un face-à-face, elle serait redoutable.

Sango était hors d'elle. Les larmes de Kiyo, causées par un gamin tupide qui répétait bêtement les paroles paternelles, l'avaient faite entrer dans une rare colère. Les gens étroits d'esprit l'insupportaient prodigieusement.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant qui n'a déjà plus ses parents. Elle n'a pas à souffrir de votre intolérance.

- Je…

- Taisez-vous ! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, je vous le garantis !

Et, comme pour illustrer ses paroles, la chasseuse de youkais s'approcha du villageois rondouillard qui lui tenait lieu d'adversaire, et lui décrocha un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire qui le fit vaciller.

- La prochaine fois, c'est vos dents que j'arrache une à une ! Cracha-t-elle en claquant violemment la porte.

Elle sortit, quelque peu calmée par son excès de zèle. Miroku l'attendait dehors, bras croisés. Ils repartirent ensemble vers leur hutte.

- Quelle philosophie… lança Miroku tout en marchant.

- C'est un abruti.

- Tu n'aides peut être pas Kiyo et Yuriy à s'intégrer en te comportant de la sorte, commenta le moine.

- Imagine un peu la réaction d'Inuyasha. A côté, je suis une sainte.

- Vrai… Le moine eut un sourire en imaginant l'indignation du demi-démon. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas très bon pour ta réputation.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Oui, mais c'est bon pour mes nerfs.

Ils avaient rapidement rejoint leur hutte, près de laquelle jouaient les enfants. Sango croisa le regard de Kiyo, qui articula silencieusement « merci ».

La petite fille était restée silencieuse depuis « l'accident ». Elle avait perdu son sourire, le réservant à Yuriy ou à ses cousins, afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Il avait fallu du temps à Kiyo pour admettre le fossé qui existait entre elle et les _humains. _Elle avait, volontairement ou non, ignoré cette différence qui lui revenait aujourd'hui en pleine figure.

La chasseuse de youkais avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser passer un affront pareil. Elle s'approcha de la petite fille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Kiyo lui répondit par un véritable sourire, le premier depuis deux jours.

* * *

- Inuyasha, tu vois quelque chose ?

- Toujours rien, soupira le demi-démon en observant les alentours. Cette aura étrange n'est pas encore revenue.

Kagome et Inuyasha étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans l'une des grottes donnant sur l'extérieur, et qui servait d'avant poste au village. La cavité était à peine assez grande pour deux, entièrement ouverte sur le flanc extérieur de la falaise, on y accédait par un chemin escarpé creusé par les villageois.

Au dessous d'eux, dans une autre crevasse, se trouvaient Kohaku et Shippô. Kirara était allongée au pied du jeune tajiya, prête à reprendre sa forme youkai si les deux jeunes garçons décidaient de se lancer à la poursuite de cette aura malsaine dont Hikari leur avait parlé.

La proximité des deux grottes ; elles n'étaient séparées que de quelques mètres ; permettaient aux deux groupes de communiquer. Néanmoins, ils utilisaient cet avantage avec parcimonie, car si le kekai dissimulait la présence des humains, elle n'assourdissait pas totalement les éclats de voix. Or les youkais avaient l'ouïe extrêmement fine, Inuyasha et Shippô étaient bien placé pour le savoir

- Toujours pas de nouvelle attaque, commenta Kagome. J'ignore si c'est un bon ou un mauvais présage…

- Il ne vaut mieux pas émettre d'hypothèse, répondit Inuyasha. Les youkais peuvent être très inventifs, souviens-toi de Naraku…

- Ou de la bande des Sept, renchérit Kagome. Jakotsu t'aimait bien d'ailleurs…

- Keh. Très drôle.

Une voix étouffée leur parvînt de la grotte inférieure.

- Vous voyez quelque chose ? interrogea Kohaku en tâchant de contrôler sa voix afin qu'elle soit suffisamment forte pour être entendue par ses amis mais suffisamment faible pour demeurer indétectable, du moins de loin.

- Rien du tout, lui répondit Inuyasha sur le même ton. Rien depuis ce matin.

- Mais je sens quelque chose, commenta Kagome en se levant et en s'approchant du bord de la cavité.

Les pouvoirs de Kagome s'était considérablement accrus, du fait de ces entraînements réguliers avec Rin, au cours de leur long voyage. Elle était cependant étonnée de constater qu'elle pouvait détecter une présence négative plus rapidement que son compagnon.

- L'aura ? interrogea le demi-démon tout en passant une main autour de sa taille, assurant l'équilibre de la jeune fille. Il avait beau se dominer, il craignait à tout moment de la perdre à nouveau. Or ces grottes étaient situées à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, ce qui était dangereux.

- Je crois qu'elle se rapproche.

Inuyasha consentit enfin à détourner les yeux de la jeune femme. Il sentait à son tour cette aura étrange. Elle était différente de celle qu'émettait Naraku. Probablement parce qu'elle venait de sang-pur, quand leur ancien ennemi était un hanyo.

A l'étage inférieur, Kirara s'était relevée.

- Non, ordonna Kohaku.

Ils ne devaient pas révéler leur position. Pas avant le retour de Seshommaru et de Rin.

- Il faudrait que cette chose sorte du couvert des arbres, commenta Shippô. Sinon on ne saura jamais qui se cache derrière cette aura sinistre.

- Le problème c'est que si on attaque pour l'attirer, on risque de mettre tout le village en danger.

Le jeune tajiya ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son propre village, détruit par Naraku. Il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise.

Il fut interrompu par un appel de Kagome.

- Nao !

Kohaku baissai instinctivement la tête. Le petit garçon était au pied de la falaise, à découvert. Il leva la tête, et esquissa un sourire en voyant Kagome qui, les mains devant le visage, lui criait de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Kohaku fut le plus rapide à réagir. Avant même que Shippô et Inuyasha soient sortis du kekkai de protection, il avait appelé Kirara et fonçait le long de la falaise vers Nao.

L'aura, qui tournait depuis quelques minutes sans s'approcher, accéléra alors considérablement en se dirigeant vers eux. Le demi-démon ne songeait même pas à tenter de mettre un visage sur cette puissance démoniaque. Il ne pensait qu'à protéger Kohaku et Nao.

Il allait d'ailleurs sauter de la crevasse pour suivre le jeune tajiya, mais Kagome le retint par la manche.

- Non Inuyasha ! Si tu y vas, le village risque d'être découvert, parce que tu devras retraverser le kekkai pour revenir. L'aura est trop proche maintenant. Plus personne ne doit entrer ou sortir d'ici !

- Kagome ! S'écria alors Shippô, Il faut aider Kohaku !

- Kirara est une youkai elle aussi. Elle est extrêmement rapide. Si Kohaku récupère Nao à temps, ils pourront semer les jidayoukais.

Kagome savait le risque que Kohaku prenait en agissant de la sorte, mais il fallait à tout prix protéger les habitants des cavernes. Ils n'étaient pas en nombre suffisant pour lancer une offensive.

- D'accord. Mais comment ils feront pour revenir au village ?

- Ils doivent faire un détour, répondit la jeune fille, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Inuyasha bouillait. Il détestait se sentir impuissant. Or il savait que la jeune miko avait raison, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

- Kagome, s'écria-t-il avec inquiétude, il faut que tu renforces le kekkai de protection. L'aura se rapproche, et Hikari a dit que la barrière ne protégerait pas le village si les jidayoukais se rapprochaient trop de nous.

La jeune fille acquiesça tout en armant son arc. Elle visa droit devant elle, espérant donner à sa flèche autant de puissance que possible, puis tira.

Le sort purificateur fut aspiré par le kekkai. Des raies de lumières le traversaient de toutes parts, ce qui signifiait que la jeune femme avait réussi.

Mais elle ne s'en formalisa même pas. Comme Inuyasha et Shippô, elle avait à présent les yeux fixés sur Kohaku

- Nao ! Grimpe !

Le tajiya empoigna le petit garçon avant même d'attendre une réponse.

- Dépêche toi Kirara !

La youkai longea la falaise mais s'arrêta devant le kekkai, réalisant brusquement en même temps que Kohaku qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de dévoiler aux jidayoukais l'emplacement du village.

Pendant ce temps, l'aura arrivait à l'orée des premiers arbres de la forêt. Il ne s'agissais pas d'un seul youkai, mais de trois. Trois jidayoukais.

Les youkais du temps attardèrent leurs regards sur Kohaku, qui remontait la falaise sur le dos de Kirara. Le demi-démon, qui avait une excellente vue, crut même voir l'un d'eux esquisser un sourire mauvais.

Inuyasha, Shippô et Kagome ne pouvaient rien dire. Ils virent passer devant eux la youkai qui remontait la falaise afin de semer ses poursuivants.

Kagome comptait silencieusement les secondes d'avance que le tajiya avait sur les jidayoukais, tout en espérant que ce laps de temps suffise.

Les youkais du temps passèrent à leur tour devant la caverne. Kagome tira une autre flèche dans le kekkai au moment où ils passaient. L'un d'eux s'arrêta à leur niveau. Il semblait chercher quelque chose du regard, mais il reprit sa course au bout de quelques secondes.

- Mais bordel Nao pourquoi t'es sorti ?! s'écria Kohaku, dont la vois trahissait l'indignation, la colère, et l'inquiétude.

- Je croyais que vous seriez content si vous pouviez voir qui c'étaient les méchants qui veulent attaquer le village.

- Comment tu sais ça ?!

- J'ai entendu Hikari qui le disait à Kagome-sama tout à l'heure.

Le petit garçon resserra sa prise autour du jeune homme. Une excuse silencieuse.

Le tajiya secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Il revoyait ce même Nao, âgé, regrettant depuis toutes ces années une lâcheté qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné. Et voilà que cet enfant se mettait en danger pour leur permettre de débusquer leurs ennemis. Ce gamin était décidemment bien étonnant.

Kohaku se retourna vers ses poursuivants. Ils ne gagnaient pas de terrain. Cela dit ils n'en perdaient pas non plus. Tout allait se jouer sur leur endurance, ou sur celle de Kirara.

Le jeune homme s'accrocha davantage à la fourrure de la youkai.

- Je compte sur toi ma belle. Tu ne veux pas que ce gamin meure à cause d'une ânerie pareille, hein ?

La youkai secoua la tête et accéléra.

* * *

***

* * *

Hello !

Diable… j'ai pris un sacré retard.

Je m'en excuse, malheureusement, chez moi :

Vacances = voyage

Voyage = Pas de connexion internet.

Donc me voilà enfin de retour, avant de repartir demain à 7 heures !

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre.

Je vais essayer de poster un peu plus rapidement la prochaine fois promis !

Je remercie comme toujours lecteurs et review-veurs (j'aime inventer des mots -.-'')

Merci de me suivre et double merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent, ce qui leur plaît, ce qui leur déplaît.

**Yanaril **: Toi qui es fidèle au poste depuis le débit, malgré mes irrégularités de postage de chapitres ;) C'est vrai que niveau Seshommaru/Rin tu es calée, mais justement, comme ça à la fin j'aurais une critique d'habituée =) Ps : oui, erreur de frappe, navrée, c'est parce que j'écris en parallèle sur Kanna (je la trouve passionnante) du coup j'ai des lapsus d'écriture ;)

**Sue** : Merci à toi de prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitre. je suis contente de savoir que tu reconnais bien les personnages, je m'y efforce, même si comme j'ai fait grandir Rin, je peux plus ou moins orienter son caractère. Sans compter les personnages que j'ai inventés que je fais agir comme je veux =) J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas et merci encore !

**Mimikai** : Je te remercie pour tes compliments. Quand je lis des "j'ai hâte de lire la suite", ça me motive vraiment parce que c'est vrai que parfois j'ai l'impression que certains chapitres durent trop longtemps, alors cela me rassure !

En conclusion, merci à tous de me suivre, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre =)


	17. Sacrifices

**Chapitre 17**

**Sacrifices.**

* * *

Tsukiyo marchait en silence, le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur la pierre blanche, telle une horloge égrenant les secondes. Les précieuses secondes que Rin ne devait pas gaspiller, car elle savait qu'au village, l'attaque pouvait se préciser d'un moment à l'autre.

La jeune fille se retourna instinctivement, même si son pourvoir lui permettait de savoir si Seshommaru était encore près d'elle, elle voulait s'en assurer. Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit là, qu'il la protège, comme il venait de le faire. Elle savait qu'il avait dû souffrir de se dresser ainsi contre sa mère, mais elle était heureuse malgré tout. Même si elle ne comprenait pas la raison de ce comportement, si différent de celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé, quelques heures auparavant.

Le jardin à travers lequel les deux femmes évoluaient était incontestablement magnifique. La jeune miko découvrait des fleurs et des odeurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de plonger dans un rêve.

- La raison de ta réclamation ?

Rin sursauta. La voix abrupte et cassante de la taiyoukai la sortit instantanément de sa « rêverie ». Elle se retint de soupirer : elle était loin d'avoir gagné.

- Tu n'espères tout de même pas me convaincre alors que même Seshommaru a échoué.

Elle était railleuse, méprisante. C'était presque insultant, mais Rin s'obligeait à garder son sang froid, même si elle aurait volontiers attaqué Tsukiyo, rien que pour faire disparaître ce regard narquois de son visage.

- Vous avez beau prendre un ton désinvolte, je sais que vous n'êtes pas indifférente à la vie de votre fils. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est tout ce qu'il vous reste ?

Pour la seconde fois, la youkai fit volte-face et attrapa la jeune fille à la gorge.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu oses me défier. Sais-tu seulement que je peux te tuer en moins d'une seconde ? Cette fois, personne ne viendra te _sauver _si je décide de t'achever.

La jeune miko se ne débattait pas, ce qui étonnait la taiyoukai. Mais la pression sur la gorge de Rin lui permettait encore de respirer et elle ne réclamait que quelques minutes pour exposer son plan. Elle savait que Tsukiyo ne pouvait décliner l'offre qu'elle allait lui proposer.

- Vous avez raison sur ce point… articula lentement la jeune fille en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Je suis humaine, en tant que telle, je peux mourir très facilement…

Le double-sens de ses paroles n'échappa pas à la youkai, qui la relâcha avec un regard interrogateur.

- Acceptez de venir vous battre, afin d'assurer la survie du village et celle de votre fils.

- Qu'obtiendrais-je en échange ?

- Je me battrai à leurs côtés. Je ne prendrai pas de risques inutiles, cependant un accident est vite arrivé…

Le cœur de la jeune adolescente se mit à battre plus fort. Ses paroles concrétisaient un plan auquel elle réfléchissait depuis déjà bien longtemps, mais l'énoncer à voix haute le rendait terriblement réel. Et à la pensée de sa mort prochaine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine crainte, qu'elle s'efforçât d'ailleurs de repousser aussitôt.

Elle refusait que Seshommaru meure. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Elle était humaine, elle devait mourir. Dans dix ans ou dans dix jours, quelle différence ? La mort la guettait depuis sa naissance. Mais pas lui. Le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur le Seshommaru. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager un monde dans lequel il ne serait pas. Se voiler la face plus longtemps était stupide et inutile. Elle l'aimait. Que dire d'autre ?

- Tu me proposes _ta vie _en échange de mon aide ? interrogea doucement Tsukiyo.

Rin se surprit à sourire. _Ma vie contre celle de Seshommaru eut été plus exacte. _

- Sans vos pouvoirs, nous n'avons sans doute aucune chance de vaincre les jidayoukais. Je sais que vous désirez autant que nous vous venger d'eux. Vous refusez parce que vous n'acceptez pas… « L'attachement » que votre fils a pour moi. Je refuse de sacrifier la vie de tout un village, celle de ceux à qui je tiens, simplement à cause de ma condition d'humaine.

Le discours de Rin était vrai, dans un sens. Elle savait que les immenses pouvoirs de Tsukiyo, qui avait connu de nombreuses lunes, serait une arme de poids face aux jidayoukais. Ce serait une assurance supplémentaire d'épargner la vie de ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais l'assurance de la survie de Seshommaru passait avant tout le reste.

La youkai dévisageait avec étonnement cette humaine décidément bien étrange. Elle supposait que le sort de son fils n'était pas étranger à cette décision. Le regard de Rin ne reflétait qu'une farouche détermination. La peur n'était même pas présente sur ses traits.

- Tu possèdes des pouvoirs de guérison, commenta Tsukiyo. Essaierais-tu de me duper ?

La jeune femme croisa son regard. Encore une fois, seule la détermination durcissait ses traits.

- Il me faut du calme et du temps pour les utiliser. Soigner une blessure profonde demande du temps, et du repos. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'un champ de bataille soit l'endroit le plus approprié pour ce genre de… Pratiques. Sans compter que cela me fatigue énormément. De plus, je ne compte pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour me soigner, alors qu'autour de moi des gens meurent par dizaines.

La youkai ne répondit rien. Si elle n'avait lu dans son regard que Rin disait la vérité, sa voix seule aurait suffit. Il y vibrait une fois encore cette détermination étonnante. Elle ne mentait pas.

- Tu comptes te sacrifier sur le champ de bataille afin de ne plus corrompre le cœur de Seshommaru.

C'était une assertion, pas une question.

- Je pourrais vous promettre de m'éloigner de lui après le combat, mais je ne le ferais pas.

C'était vrai. Elle pouvait bien jurer sur tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait (et en qui elle n'avait jamais cru), elle ne s'éloignerait pas de Seshommaru tant qu'elle aurait la possibilité de rester auprès de lui. Cela aussi, c'était une évidence.

- Est-ce que tu _aimes _mon fils ?

Le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots clamait une appartenance que la jeune miko n'osait pas contester. Qui était-elle pour se dresser contre la mère du taiyoukai ?

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question. Mais si je meure, il ne pourra pas me ramener des enfers. Le Tenseïga ne peut ramener à la vie qu'une seule fois. Souvenez-vous, c'est vous-même qui le lui avez appris.

Le sarcasme perçait dans la voix de Rin, et Tsukiyo esquissa un sourire méprisant. En effet, elle avait bien plus de pouvoirs que cette pathétique humaine.

- Le marché, poursuivit Rin, n'est valable que si Seshommaru survit. Dans le cas contraire, il est nul et non avenu.

_De toute manière, _songea Rin,_ je n'ai aucune intention de vivre très longtemps après lui. Mais elle n'a pas à le savoir._

- Très bien. J'accepte ce marché pour le moins… Inattendu. Mais rappelle-toi, si tu ne respectes pas ta part de l'accord, c'est moi qui te tuerai. Et tant pis si cela déplaît à mon fils. Je ne crains pas un combat contre lui. Il n'est plus celui que je connaissais.

Cette fois, c'était la youkai qui mentait. Elle ne tuerait jamais son fils. En revanche, elle se ferait un plaisir d'exterminer Rin, de préférence lentement et douloureusement.

- Combien de jours _nous _reste-t-il avant que mes… Ancêtres attaquent votre village ?

- Quelques jours, tout au plus. Hikari n'attendra pas très longtemps.

Tsukiyo détourna la tête, songeuse.

- Si tu veux réellement combattre ces démons, il te faudra plus que mon aide.

Rin la regarda, interrogative.

- Accorde-moi deux jours pour tenter de rallier ceux qui, comme moi, se sont retirés après avoir été chassés des rangs des jidayoukais. Certains sont bien trop fiers pour se mêler aux humains et vivre dans le village de cette folle d'Hikari. Mais peut être que la perspective d'une vengeance pourra me permettre d'en rallier quelques uns.

Rin acquiesça. Elle ne s'étonnait qu'à moitié du zèle de Tsukiyo. Elle ne voulait pas que Seshommaru meure. C'était aussi simple que cela.

- Très bien. Je repartirai au village pour informer Hikari. Vous avez deux jours. Si vous ne paraissez pas, le marché ne tient plus.

- Il n'y a que toi qui y perdrais quelque chose, Rin. Ta vie d'abord, Seshommaru ensuite.

La jeune miko ne répondit pas et se détourna de la youkai. Elle s'efforçait de marcher lentement, mais elle aurait voulu quitter au plus vite cet endroit. Rejoindre Seshommaru et ne plus avoir à réfléchir. _Deux jours. _Etait-ce le temps qu'il lui restait ? Un compte à rebours qu'elle avait déclenché et qui, à présent, semblait déjà arriver à son terme ?

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Tsukiyo se surprit à reconnaître que les humains possédaient certes caractère bien étrange, mais que certains ne manquaient pas de courage. Si elle avait dû choisir une compagne pour son fils, elle aurait aimé qu'elle possède un caractère semblable à celui de cette jeune fille. Dommage qu'elle eût été humaine.

* * *

Seshommaru avait refusé de s'éloigner de la demeure de sa mère. Ses sens de youkais ne lui étaient d'aucune aide dans cette situation étant donné qu'il ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre les deux femmes. Néanmoins, il percevait l'aura de Rin, et si elle avait été blessée ou… Il l'aurait ressenti dans son aura, c'est pourquoi il ne s'éloignait pas.

La nuit commençait à tomber, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il restait exactement à la même place. Aucun de ses membres n'avaient bougé ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Son serviteur songeait que la Terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner, il serait resté là.

Jaken ne disait rien. Il essayait de comprendre d'où pouvait venir l'attachement de son maître pour cette simple humaine. Mais il n'osait pas le demander à l'intéressé, c'était prendre des risques démesurés.

A vrai dire, il était lui-même réellement attaché à Rin. Cette petite fille fragile qu'il avait vu grandir. Néanmoins, il s'étonnait de voir un changement aussi soudain chez son maître. Pour lui, qui accompagnait le taiyoukai depuis des années, il était devenu presque évident que personne ne parviendrait jamais à toucher son cœur… Il s'avérait qu'il avait eu tord.

Seshommaru, qui était appuyé contre un arbre, dans une pose volontairement nonchalante, s'obligea à ne pas réagir en reconnaissant les pas de Rin sur le sentier. Lorsqu'on est inquiet, on a tendance à imaginer aisément les pires situations, il en faisait l'amère expérience.

- Je suis revenue, commenta la jeune fille en s'obligeant à parler sur un ton insouciant et enjoué.

Au regard que lui lança le taiyoukai, qui avait soudainement tourné la tête vers elle, elle vit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de lui dissimuler la vérité. Elle se servirait de la fierté de Seshommaru contre lui : jamais il ne s'abaisserait à la questionner plus avant et jamais il ne la forcerait à quoi que ce soit, elle en avait la certitude.

Le taiyoukai observait Rin tandis qu'elle passait les rênes autour de AhUn en fredonnant une chanson apprise dans son enfance. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le lui dirait pas. Il était inutile d'insister. Sa seule option était de redoubler de vigilance envers elle, éviter tout ce qui pourrait la blesser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, et son sens exacerbé du sacrifice lui faisait craindre une prise de risques inutiles.

- On y va ?

Seshommaru reprit brutalement conscience de son entourage. Mais Tsukiyo n'était pas là… Avait-ils échoué ?

- Elle nous rejoindra dans deux jours. Apparemment, elle connaît quelques jidayoukais susceptibles de se joindre à notre cause.

Rin était déjà en selle, et elle s'apprêtait à repartir vers le village, ignorant superbement l'interrogation muette de Seshommaru.

- Comment tu as convaincu cette… Femme ?

Rin eut un sourire. D'abord, parce qu'elle savait que Jaken aurait préféré employer un tout autre terme tel que « vieille sorcière » pour désigner la youkai, il s'abstenait par crainte de représailles et par respect pour son maître. Ensuite, parce qu'elle savait que Seshommaru était probablement heureux qu'il pose cette question, son statut l'empêchant de la formuler lui-même.

- Rien de grave. Je l'ai assuré que je me tiendrais... A l'écart.

"A l'écart" de qui, il n'était pas difficile de le deviner.

Le regard de Seshommaru sembla s'apaiser, mais ce n'était qu'apparence.

L'explication de Rin se tenait, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle l'avait donné, espérant dissimuler de manière définitive l'autre partie du marché.

Le taiyoukai était, en un sens, rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas engagé plus que sa parole. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas forcément envie qu'elle respecte son engagement… Mais il était seul décisionnaire en ce qui le concernait. L'influence que sa mère croyait avoir était une chimère dans laquelle elle se complaisait. personne ne lui enlèverait Rin tant qu'il désirerait sa présence. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

La scène survenue quelques heures plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, et il secoua la tête brutalement pour s'obliger à ne pas s'abandonner à ces souvenirs dérangeants.

Il croisa le regard de Rin. Elle semblait… Inquiète. La bataille qui s'engageait ? Ou repensait-elle également à cette fameuse nuit ?

Il détourna son regard de la jeune fille, et reprit la tête de la troupe en direction du village de Hikari.

Rin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'imposante demeure de Tsukiyo. Elle espérait de tout cœur que la youkai parviendrait à trouver des renforts. A vrai dire, elle aurait donné très cher pour le combat ne soit qu'une formalité, pour dissiper cette impression soudaine de mort et de crainte qui planait au dessus de sa tête dans une menace silencieuse.

* * *

Kohaku resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Nao. Le petit garçon semblait plus lourdement appuyé contre son corps. C'était d'ailleurs normal. Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et même si Nao s'était efforcé de rester fermement agrippé à Kirara la plus longtemps possible, le sommeil avait vite rattrapé le petit garçon.

Le jeune tajiya secoua la tête avec vigueur. Quelle folie avait-il encore fallu qu'il invente pour les mettre en danger ! Cet enfant était irrécupérable ! Enfin… Il avait lui aussi pris bien des risques démesurés pour rattraper ses fautes, par le passé. Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

- Tiens bon, ma belle, murmura le jeune homme à Kirara qui n'avait pas ralenti depuis le départ de cette course poursuite, bientôt nous pourrons commencer à rentrer.

Kohaku jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour confirmer ses dires. Les jidayoukais avaient commencé à disparaître peu après la tombée de la nuit. Mais le jeune garçon, formé aux attaques nocturnes, se méfiait de ce soudain relâchement. Il n'était pas impossible que ce soit une diversion pour mieux les attaquer lorsqu'il serait moins vigilant.

La youkai maintenait un rythme égal depuis que la poursuite avait commencé. Les deux démons qui les avaient suivi une bonne partie de la journée était extrêmement rapide, mais pas suffisamment. Kirara était entraînée et endurante. Elle avait l'habitude des longues courses. Ces youkais n'avaient probablement pas bougé de leur vallée depuis un certain temps. _C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a sauvés_, pensa Kohaku.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils avaient réussi à distancer leurs poursuivants. Aucune pause n'avait été faite depuis maintenant 12 heures. Kirara ne tiendrait pas cette allure éternellement, et Nao n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il avait besoin de boire, de manger et de dormir confortablement, non de tomber de fatigue malgré ses efforts pour rester éveillé.

A vrai dire, le jeune homme n'avait rien d'un tortionnaire. Il aurait grandement préféré prendre le temps afin qu'ils se reposent, dés lors que les jidayoukais avaient disparu depuis plusieurs heures. Il aurait peut être été moins vigilant s'il sa vie seule avait été engagée. Mais il y avait Nao… Petit garçon qui semblait si triste dans le futur, et si inquiet dans son présent. Il ne fallait pas que les youkais s'emparent de lui. Le tajiya s'était pris d'affection pour ce petit garçon torturé par son passé, inquiet pour son avenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meure.

- Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir tenir, Kirara ?

Le youkai émit un grognement bravache que le jeune homme interpréta sans peine.

- Je sais bien que tu peux voler longtemps, mais tu devrais ralentir. Il est inutile de tenter le sort, n'est ce pas ? On s'arrêtera dans une heure ou deux. On a tous besoin de dormir. Il faut retourner au village le plus vite possible, d'accord ?

La youkai acquiesça énergiquement, tout en maintenant son allure.

* * *

- Kiyo, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La petite fille desserra sa prise autour de l'arc qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. La flèche partit se planter dans un tronc quelques mètres plus loin. La chasseuse de youkais songeait que jamais Kiyo ne parviendrait à tirer convenablement avec une arme de cette taille. Cet arc était bien trop grand pour ses mains d'enfant.

Elle avait décidé de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc dans la forêt d'Inuyasha. Elle voulait être prête « pour s'il fallait remplacer maman ».

Les mikos n'avaient, en général, pas d'enfant. Mais, de même que les garçons du village reprenaient le terrain et la maison de leurs parents, il était évident pour Kiyo qu'elle devrait un jour succéder à sa mère dans le rôle de prêtresse. De plus, et c'étai d'ailleurs la principale raison de sa motivation, elle craignait les enfants du village depuis cette fameuse altercation entre elle et ce gamin arrogant. Elle voulait savoir se défendre, au cas où cela se reproduirait.

Sango la regardait avec un mélange de compassion et de tristesse. Elle comprenait sans peine pourquoi Kiyo voulait apprendre à se battre. Ces enfants étaient obligés de grandir bien trop vite, c'était regrettable.

La tajiya entendit alors un bruit dans le buisson derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour tomber face à face avec Yuriy qui, essoufflé, rapportait à sa sœur des flèches pour qu'elle s'entraîne.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ?

- Il faut qu'on sache se battre, pour vous aider la prochaine fois qu'un youkai attaquera le village ! Plaida le petit garçon.

- Mais enfin, commença Sango. Vous êtes des _enfants. _Ce n'est pas votre rôle de protéger le village.

- Papa et Maman sont partis, il faut qu'on les remplace !

La tajiya se tourna vers la petite fille, qui avait ramassé cet arc trop grand pour elle. Sango n'en revenait pas. Ces deux là grandissaient à vue d'œil. Le peu de sang youkai qu'ils possédaient les rendaient étonnement précoces.

Cela faisait environ quatre mois que Kagome et Rin avaient disparu. Kiyo allait sur ses quatre ans, et Yuriy sur trois ans. Mais ils avaient déjà le langage, la démarche et l'aspect d'enfants de huit ou neuf ans. C'était assez déroutant. Lorsque la jeune femme les voyait à côté de ses propres enfants, plus âgés de quelques années, elle avait parfois l'impression d'observer des quadruplés.

- Kiyo, murmura la jeune femme en lui prenant son « arme », tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser, il n'est pas fait pour les enfants.

La petite baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas agir pour protéger ses parents, et on lui interdisait de protéger le village, c'était trop injuste !

Sango allait parler lorsque son visage s'illumina. Une idée subite et… Brillante, soit dit en passant, venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Vous deux, venez avec moi.

Tout en parlant, elle retournait à grands pas vers le village, les deux enfants sur ses talons.

- Sango ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mais la jeune femme partait déjà, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

* * *

- Oh je t'en _prie, _Miroku ! s'écria Sango en tapant sur la table.

Le moine haussa les épaules, au ton excédé de sa compagne.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très prudent…

- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui ai bu une stupide potion qui me rendait insensible à toute douleur, au risque d'y laisser ma vie !

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de cet excès qui avait failli leur coûter très cher, à lui notamment.

Il la regarda, outré.

- Ca, c'est petit.

- Mais c'est la vérité.

- Bravo. Quel exemple à donner aux enfants ! Tu ne vas pas te servir de chacune de mes erreurs contre moi ?!

La tajiya eut un sourire moqueur.

- Cela ferait quand même pencher la balance de mon côté, et pas qu'un peu !

Il leva les mains, exaspéré.

- Très bien, très bien ! De toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes, au final tu m'attaque lâchement en me faisant du chantage !

- Bon, continua la jeune femme en ignorant superbement la remarque de son compagnon. Je pars demain matin, et je reviendrai d'ici trois jours.

- Tu es sûre que c'est prudent de partir seule ?

- Oh je t'en _prie _Mir…

- Oui je sais, _je sais_. Tu vas me dire que tu aura Hiraikotsu, et que les routes ne sont pas si malfamées que ça, et que quand tu te battais seule contre les monstres, tu t'en sortais très bien, et que c'est pas parce que tu es mère que tu sais plus te battre… Ais-je omis un détail ?

La jeune femme se surprit à sourire. Il la connaissait décidemment très bien. Elle se pencha, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne l'attire contre lui pour prolonger leur étreinte.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme était fière d'elle, elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé la solution pour que Kiyo et Yuriy cessent de s'inquiéter, pour leurs parents d'abord, pour eux ensuite.

- Maman ?! Tu fais quoi là ?

Cette fois, c'est Miroku qui se surprit à sourire. Les deux parents se levèrent et éclatèrent de rire devant la mine outrée de leurs enfants. La même expression que celle du moine, quelques instants plus tôt.

- C'est fou ce qu'ils tiennent de toi… Commenta Sango, avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Il soupira. Elle était impossible. Mais au moins il ne s'ennuyait pas avec ces trois-là. Sa compagne ne tenait pas en place, et ses enfants étaient des grenades dégoupillées.

- Sois prudente, quand même.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit en hâte de la hutte, non sans avoir embrassés Kaya et Naoki.

* * *

Kagome était assise en tailleur dans l'une des cavités faisant office de tour de guet. Il faisait nuit, et c'était à son tour de prendre la relève. Il avait été décidé que jusqu'au retour de Rin, Seshommaru et Jaken un tour de garde devait être assuré chaque nuit. Lever le bouclier toute une nuit était pure folie, mais laisser les trois arrivants en dehors du village était tout aussi dangereux.

La jeune miko s'efforçait de ne pas somnoler. Elle aperçut soudain du mouvement non loin de la caverne, à la lisière de la forêt. C'était le même endroit que celui d'où étaient sortis les jidayoukais.

La jeune femme se releva, prête à donner l'alerte. Mais elle voulait d'abord s'assurer que l'aura de ces visiteurs était bien celle de leurs ennemis.

Elle sentit une aura de youkai tout d'abord. Mais ce n'était pas celle d'un démon du temps. C'était… Familier.

_Seshommaru._

Très vite, l'aura de Rin parvint jusqu'à elle également.

Kagome les laissa approcher en silence de la falaise. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés suffisamment près, elle ouvrit le bouclier. Tout cela se faisait sans un mot, mais Rin sentait la présence du bouclier, et elle ressentit également son absence lorsque son aînée le fit momentanément disparaître. Elle se tourna vers le taiyoukai, qui acquiesça silencieusement.

Ils franchirent l'entrée de la falaise, et Kagome remit en place le bouclier en retenant son souffle. Devant elle, aucun bruit, aucune aura, pas un souffle de vent. Tout était calme, serein. Le retour de Rin et Seshommaru semblait être passé inaperçu.

La jeune miko poussa un soupir de satisfaction et dévala les escaliers de roches, pourtant dangereux et pentu, en courant afin d'aller retrouver Rin au plus vite. Rin, son élève, mais aussi sa compagne de voyage, une véritable amie.

De plus, elle n'avait pas sentie l'aura de Tsukiyo, pourtant très reconnaissable. Elle craignait de mauvaises nouvelles, auxquels cas il faudrait revoir le plan de bataille en conséquence. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

* * *

- Rin !

Kagome entra dans la salle de conseil d'Hikari en courant, essouflée mais le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux mikos s'étreignirent avec chaleur, sous le regard amusé d'Inuyasha et celui, presque jaloux, de Seshommaru.

- Alors, vous avez réussi ?

Le taiyoukai se tourna vers Rin. Elle en savait plus qu'eux tous sur la question.

- Oui, oui, confirma l'adolescente. Elle viendra dans deux jours. Elle voudrait essayer de rallier d'autre demi-sang à notre cause. Ils sont dans la même situation qu'elle et une vengeance pourrait les convaincre de nous rejoindre.

Inuyasha paraissait réellement étonné. Un taiyoukai n'aidait pas les humains, cela entrait en violation avec toutes les règles de morales et de hiérarchies. De plus, s'il avait dû donner son avis, il n'aurait pas misé la compassion sur Seshommaru ou sur sa mère.

- Faut croire qu'elle tient un minimum à son fils, commenta-t-il.

Le taiyoukai ne répondit pas. Il avait dépassé le stade « j'attaque et je frappe à la moindre incartade », il s'habituait peu à peu aux remarques acerbes de son jeune frère… _Non, demi-frère._

Le village était encore endormi, et seuls étaient réunis les deux inuyoukais, Rin et Kagome ainsi que Shippô et Kohaku. Hikari présidait naturellement la réunion, du haut de son siège taillé dans la roche.

- Je vous remercie de ce que vous faites pour notre village, déclara-t-elle avec chaleur. En particulier vous, Seshommaru. Je me doute qu'aider des humains ne fait pas parti de votre priorité.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous que j'agis ainsi.

La réponse avait fusé, froide, implacable. Rin se sentit rougir et le demi-démon ne put retenir un « Keh » dédaigneux. Seshommaru allait intervenir mais la jeune miko se plaça entre lui et son frère, mettant un terme à cet échange silencieux.

Hikari se tenait droite, semblant ignorer la remarque du taiyoukai.

- Hikari-sama ! Hikari-sama !

Une jeune femme accourut dans la grande salle. Kagome et Rin la reconnurent pour l'avoir croisé dans le village, une fois ou deux. Elle semblait paniquée.

- Le jeune garçon qui est parti sauver Nao est de retour ! Il ne va pas bien du tout.

Rin fut la première à s'élancer vers la sortie des grottes, poussée par un instinct qui ne lui dictait rien de bon. Elle se retenait de pleurer.

_Kohaku, blessé ? Kohaku… Est-ce que c'est moi, est-ce que j'ai mis trop de temps ? _

Seshommaru la regarda partir avec un étonnement mêlé à de l'appréhension. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste, et il avait voyagé aux côtés de ce jeune garçon. Il s'y était _attaché, _d'une certaine façon.

Kagome partit en courant, Inuyasha et Shippô sur ses talons. Même Hikari et Jaken s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient à pas vifs vers la grande salle. Seul le taiyoukai ne bougeait pas, pensif. Les humains étaient décidemment bien fragiles.

* * *

***

* * *

Hello !

Voici donc le 17e Chapitre !

Je me rends compte qu'il y a trois chapitres de cela j'ai dit « c'est bientôt la fin ». Et ça fait trois chapitres… Bon… Bah dorénavant je cesserai d'émettre des suppositions douteuses sur le final de cette histoire.

=)

Sinon j'ai une annonce à faire.

Il apparaît que suite à une erreur de manipulation (ou tout simplement à un acte de haute trahison de la part de cet ordinateur qui a décidé de me rendre complètement dingue), je ne peux plus recevoir de messages privés. Du moins c'est momentané, et j'espère que ça va se remettre tout seul au plus vite. L'icône est verte, normalement tout est impec', mais je reçois rien. J'espère que c'est juste une saturation momentanée de ma boîte, que j'ai d'ailleurs vidée. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que si ceux qui ont essayé n'arrivent pas à m'envoyer des messages ce n'est pas volontaire, QUELQU'UN VEUT M'ISOLER !!! (parano par-dessus le marché)

J'aurais bien donné mon adresse mail mais je n'ai plus accès à ma boîte mail non plus --'', pourtant NON je ne vis PAS au fin fond de l'Oural.

Mais je reçois toujours les reviews (heureusement, sinon j'allais me pendre) ;)

**Yanaril** : Le commentaire à chaque chapitre qui fait plaisir. Oui mon côté ado me pousse à faire de Seshommaru un « rebelle », il est un peu expéditif avec sa mère. En même temps, il faut bien qu'il se réveille de temps à autre. ;)

**Sue** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire… Et le petit encouragement que tu m'as laissé. Ça m'a donné envie de poster plus vite, histoire de te montrer que j'étais toujours là =) Je ne lâcherai pas cette histoire avant de l'avoir fini ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ils me motivent beaucoup. Ah ton chéri ne te protège pas ? En même temps si sa mère était comme celle de Seshommaru tu rigolerais pas tout les jours -.-'' ;)

**Cindy** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire si… Commenté ;) Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies le fait que j'essaie de ne pas dénaturer les personnages. C'est vrai qu'en tant qu'auteur, tu as envie que ton histoire avance, mais j'aimais les personnages tels qu'ils étaient, d'où mon désir de les conserver. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, en tant que bêta-lectrice. C'est toujours agréable de recevoir des commentaires, de savoir que les gens sont là pour te dire « j'aime bien, continue. »

**Sara34chan** : merci à toi, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, comme tu as aimé les autres =)

En espérant que vous continuerez de lire et d'apprécier ;) Je continuerai de poster, même s'il me faut plus de temps depuis quelques chapitres. Je m'accroche, je m'accroche !


	18. Le prix à payer

**Chapitre 18**

**Le prix à payer.**

* * *

- Kohaku !

Rin traversait la grotte en courant.

Elle se fichait éperdument qu'il fasse nuit, elle se moquait de réveiller tout le village. La seule chose qui importait vraiment en cet instant, c'était que Kohaku aille mal. Kohaku… Le garçon qui avait rejoint leurs errances par le passé, le garçon qui l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises. Un ami, presqu'un membre de la famille qu'elle s'était lentement recréé, à défaut d'en avoir une en réalité.

Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

La jeune fille arriva très vite à l'entrée de la grotte. Kirara attendait, le bouclier l'empêchant de pénétrer dans les cavernes.

- Kagome ! s'écria Rin. Viens vite, abaisse le bouclier !

Elle aurait volontiers abaissée la barrière, mais seule Kagome en était capable. Rin ignorait comment ouvrir une brèche dans le bouclier, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir disparaître. La jeune fille leva la main et l'approcha doucement du bouclier. Une onde de choc la traversa, et elle ne put garder la main levée sur la barrière plus de quelques minutes.

- Rin, écarte-toi ! s'écria Kagome en voyant la main de Rin rester obstinément sur la barrière.

- Et arrête tes conneries, on va le ramener !

La jeune fille se retourna vers Kagome et Inuyasha. Le demi-démon la prit par les épaules, pour l'obliger à s'écarter tandis que la miko posaient ses mains près du champ de force afin de créer une brèche.

Lorsqu'elle eut achevé de lever le bouclier, Kirara avança péniblement vers l'entrée des grottes. Ils ne l'avaient auparavant pas remarqué mais elle boitait, et sa fourrure couleur or était parsemée de tâches sombres. Sur son dos, Kohaku était étendu, inanimé.

- Bordel, Kohaku…

Inuyasha attrapa doucement le jeune garçon par les épaules afin de l'étendre sur le sol. Kirara, libérée de son voyageur, se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol de la grotte.

- Où est Nao ?

- Ils ont dû l'enlever, commenta Hikari qui était arrivée sur les lieux. Ils s'en serviront comme otage.

La voix d'Hikari était dénuée de sentiments. Le ton était égal, monotone. Elle aurait pu parler du temps qu'il faisait, sa voix aurait conservé ce ton désagréablement dénué du moindre intérêt pour la vie d'un enfant en danger.

- Cela ne vous fait rien ? demanda Inuyasha. Vous dites cela comme si ce n'était pas important.

- ils ne le tueront pas. Sinon nous aurions retrouvé son cadavre avec votre ami.

Le demi-démon se détourna d'elle, écœuré. Cette femme n'avait pas de compassion, pas de sentiments. C'était un bloc de glace avec un visage humain.

En réalité, Hikari se devait de rester totalement objective. Ce qui passait, selon elle, par une indifférence et un détachement émotionnel que la plupart ressentait comme un affront. La demi-sang n'avait aucune envie de donner cette impression, mais les enjeux étaient bien trop importants pour qu'elle écoute ses envies plutôt que son devoir.

Ayant achevée de remettre en place le bouclier, Kagome accourut à son tour auprès des deux blessés.

- Kirara a l'air d'avoir des blessures superficielles, je pense qu'elle ne risque rien de plus qu'une convalescence longue et désagréable. Kohaku en revanche…

La youkai se rapprocha du jeune tajiya, tentant de le ranimer par de brefs coups de museaux. Elle émettait un son inhabituel. Ni grognement, ni feulement, on aurait dit une longue plainte.

Sur le ventre de Kohaku s'étalaient trois grandes zébrures, sombres et profondes. Son bras droit portait lui aussi des traces de coups, le tissu qui recouvrait ses jambes était d'une couleur plus soutenue que le reste de son vêtement. Bref, son état était alarmant. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé avant que Kirara revienne, sachant qu'elle était blessée ?

Rin tressaillait à la vue de ces blessures qui lui rappelaient si bien les siennes, mais elle était également très inquiète de voir le sang qui coulait sans discontinuer.

- Il faut le soigner, murmura-t-elle.

- On va essayer Rin, répondit doucement Kagome. Mais on n'a rien ici, il faut demander à Hikari si les villageois ont des plantes médicinales.

- Il va mourir si on ne fait rien ! Regarde ses blessures !

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Kagome s'efforçait de garder la tête froide, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à tout ce dont elle aurait eu besoin et qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas à sa disposition. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit couteau et arracha un pan de son kimono, réalisant un garrot sommaire pour stopper le saignement du bras droit du jeune homme.

Shippô était arrivé à son tour près de Kohaku. A genoux, il serrait les lèvres en observant la blessure de son ami. Il avait beau avoir grandi, les larmes étaient toujours aussi difficiles à retenir.

- Tu n'as pas compris, Kagome, répliqua l'adolescente. Il faut que _je _le soigne.

Le regard de la miko se durcit.

- Tu n'as jamais soigné des blessures pareilles. Tu as toujours des effets secondaires, rien qu'en venant en aide à un enfant qui se serait coupé le doigt. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu te fasses du mal, toi aussi. C'est une très mauvaise idée, il doit y avoir une autre solution.

- Il n'y en pas. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, répondit-elle, catégorique.

Kagome ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Inuyasha fut plus rapide.

- Tu devrais la laisser essayer. Si les « effets secondaires » sont trop violents, elle pourra s'arrêter. On s'en assurera.

Kagome secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas. Son voyage aux côtés de Rin lui avait donné une connaissance de la jeune fille que peu partageaient, Seshommaru et Jaken excepté. Elle craignait le caractère pour le moins… Impulsif, de la jeune fille. _Si vous saviez… Elle serrera les dents, elle cachera qu'elle souffre. Elle utilisera toutes ses forces si c'est nécessaire. Mais elle fera passer la vie de Kohaku avant la sienne._

La jeune miko savait que Rin se mettrait en danger sans hésitation pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais elle n'en dit rien, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, et que c'était la seule chance de Kohaku.

Rin posa doucement ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, ce qui le fit gémir, car elles étaient à vif. Puis elle ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de retrouver en elle ce flux d'énergie familier. Elle sentit très vite son pouvoir qui s'accumulait dans ses mains. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux. Une lumière bleutée entourait Kohaku. Le sang de ses plaies semblait couler moins abondamment. La jeune fille commença très rapidement à sentir des brûlures au niveau de ses mains, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Ce n'était rien, c'était supportable.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Le sang de Kohaku avait cessé de couler, mais ses plaies étaient si profondes qu'elles semblaient ne jamais vouloir se refermer. La brûlure que Rin ressentait se répandait peu à peu dans son corps. Elle serra les lèvres pour contenir une éventuelle réaction qui pourrait la trahir.

Kagome s'en aperçut.

- Rin.

- Ca va, répondit celle-ci en serrant les dents.

Les blessures du jeune homme restaient présentes, mais elles semblaient moins profondes, bien que toujours impressionnantes.

- Inuyasha, murmura-t-elle, déchire le tissu sur ses jambes, je dois voir où ça en est.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête, attendant le son caractéristique d'un tissu qu'on déchire.

- Elles sont toujours là, mais elles ne saignent plus.

- Très… Bien.

Rin s'efforçait de garder un ton mesuré et égal, mais sa voix s'affaiblissait, et cette maudite brûlure se faisait plus présente de seconde en seconde. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose au niveau de son ventre. La sensation avait changé de forme. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'on lui déchirait l'abdomen. Elle comprit très vite que les blessures infligées par Seshommaru venaient de se rouvrir. Là où Kohaku guérissait, c'était elle qui souffrait.

Heureusement, songea-t-elle, la nuit serait son alliée. Elle était penchée en avant, de sorte que personne ne pourrait distinguer le sang qui perlait à travers son kimono. Tant qu'elle resterait dans cette position, ça irait. Il ne manquait que quelques secondes à Kohaku. Quelques secondes, et il serait soigné. Quelques secondes n'allaient pas la tuer. Ce n'était rien, une égratignure qui saignait un peu… Ça saignait toujours beaucoup à cet endroit-là.

- Rin, tu saignes.

Elle se tendit. _Merde. _Inuyasha avait une excellente vue, mais surtout un excellent odorat. Il percevait très bien l'odeur de son sang. Il s'approcha pour l'éloigner de Kohaku mais elle l'arrêta d'un seul regard.

- Je vais bien, ce n'est rien. Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes, il est presque guéri.

Mais le demi-démon ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'avait aucune intention de la regarder risquer sa vie. En plus, Seshommaru le tuerait s'il la voyait dans cet état.

- Inuyasha, _s'il te plaît._

L'interpellé eut un moment d'hésitation. Il interrogea Kagome du regard, mais elle était aussi perdue que lui. Le torse de Kohaku continuait de cicatriser de plus en plus rapidement, mais le sang de Rin coulait toujours. Elle le sentait, mais elle savait que sa vie n'était pas en danger pour l'instant. De plus, elle était persuadée qu'elle le sentirait, dés qu'elle dépasserait ses limites… Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que…

Soudain, une force inattendue la souleva de terre. Elle en eût le souffle coupé, par la surprise d'abord, par la douleur ensuite, car elle sentait les muscles de son abdomen se détendre, ce qui était douloureux. Elle avait peut être sous-estimé la plaie de son ventre.

- Seshommaru.

Il la tenait dans ses bras, une première depuis qu'il l'avait repoussée. Elle s'obligeait à ne pas réagir, mais elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui était fort gênant. Ajoutons à cela qu'elle tenait ses deux mains sur son ventre et qu'elle serrait les dents, la situation n'était pas des plus commodes.

Seshommaru se rendit très bien compte du trouble qu'il provoquait chez la jeune miko, mais il s'efforçait de l'ignorer. Il avait présentement des problèmes plus urgents, par exemple cette blessure qu'_il _avait provoquée. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la tâche sombre qui s'était élargi sur le tissu du kimono de la jeune fille. Le sang de Rin formait trois saignées sur son ventre. C'était sa faute. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer la culpabilité, ce sentiment sournois qui, une fois encore, s'insinuait en lui comme du venin.

Le taiyoukai croisa le regard de la jeune miko. Il était en colère, elle s'en rendit compte. Mais elle pensait qu'il lui en voulait à elle. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, mais cette blessure ouverte lui rappelait sa propre faute, ses propres tords, ce qui était loin d'être agréable. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kohaku, s'assurant qu'il était hors de danger.

- Ramenez-le dans une hutte.

Ce fut ses seules paroles. Il tourna ensuite le dos à son frère qui étonné, ne disait rien, puis il retourna à grands pas vers le village, Rin dans ses bras.

* * *

- Maman !!!

Kaya et Naoki se précipitèrent à la rencontre de Sango. Cela faisait presque trois jours, et Miroku avait sérieusement commencé à s'inquiéter. Mais la jeune femme rayonnait. Elle prit ses deux enfants dans ses bras et croisa le regard de son compagnon.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu te ferais des idées, s'exclama-t-elle sans se répartir de son sourire.

- Tu avais dit deux jours !

- Oh ne le prend pas comme ça ! J'ai juste été un peu retardé. C'est pas si grave !

- T'étais où maman ? l'interrogea Naoki.

Elle le reposa à terre et se pencha vers lui.

- C'est une surprise ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite comprendre, je te le promets.

Les deux enfants tentèrent bien d'extorquer à leur mère des informations supplémentaires, mais elle fut intraitable. Même Miroku fut assailli de questions, mais il ne dit rien à la demande de la tajiya.

- Sôta, Mme Higurashi et le grand-père de Kagome sont repassés par le puits. Je crois que leur monde leur manquait. En plus Sôta à des impératifs là-bas, même si je n'ai pas tout saisi. Ils reviendront tous bientôt, ils l'ont promis aux enfants…

- Très bien.

A en juger par la mine réjouie de sa compagne, le moine supposait qu'elle avait menée à bien sa « mission ».

- Apparemment tu t'en es bien sortie de ton côté, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est parfait. Il viendra au village lui-même pour…

- Tu as réussi à convaincre Totosaï de venir au village ?!

La tajiya lui lança un regard noir. Heureusement, les enfants étaient trop loin pour entendre.

- Oui. Tu sais, il a beau être assez renfermé, ce genre de propositions est toujours bien reçu. Donc oui, il viendra. Il est déjà en train de tout préparer.

Sango adressa une nouvelle fois un sourire radieux à Miroku avant de repartir vers le village. Le moine la suivit du regard, esquissant à son tour un sourire. Elle était vraiment étonnante. Lorsque l'espoir se faisait plus rare, elle cherchait des sources de joies et d'espérances n'importe où. C'est probablement ce qui l'avait fait tenir lorsque Kohaku avait perdu la mémoire. Grâce à elle, ils pouvaient continuer à espérer, malgré la disparition de leurs amis. Malgré ces longues journées passées à craindre qu'ils ne reviennent pas.

Mais c'est elle qui avait raison. Il fallait garder espoir.

* * *

Seshommaru était debout, appuyé sur le mur en bois de la hutte de Rin. Il était resté dans la même position pendant deux bonnes heures. Le temps n'avait jamais rien signifié pour lui, la patience qu'il avait développée était exemplaire. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

A vrai dire, le temps était peu à peu devenu un ennemi, alors qu'auparavant il n'était qu'un compagnon lointain, qui n'avait sur lui aucune prise. Mais Rin se rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus de sa mort à cause de lui. Pour cela, il aurait voulu suspendre le rythme des saisons.

La jeune fille n'était qu'endormie, mais elle semblait souffrir.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la serviette humide que Kagome avait laissé, et dont elle s'était servie pour essuyer les blessures de la jeune fille. Une image prit alors place dans son esprit, et s'il prenait le…

_Non._

La réponse avait fusé. Ce n'était pas à lui de la soigner. La miko de son frère s'occuperait d'elle dans quelques heures. Il ne pouvait pas. Non, c'était inexact. Il ne _devait_ pas la soigner. Un taiyoukai ne se préoccupait de rien. Ne ressentait rien qui puisse le rendre faible.

Il tourna brusquement la tête en entendant Rin soupirer. Elle ne se réveilla pas, mais elle semblait souffrir à cause de ses blessures au ventre. Elle dormait depuis quelques heures, car bien que le jour ait déjà pénétré dans les cavernes, elle avait soigné Kohaku une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le sang recommençait à couler, ce qui était inquiétant. Seshommaru se tendit. C'était lui qui avait infligé cela à Rin, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trahi. Jamais elle ne l'avait abandonné, jamais elle ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche, excepté lorsqu'il avait été… Odieux, avec la… Fille de son frère. Il avait une dette envers elle.

Le taiyoukai avait pris la serviette humide dans ses mains sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il s'assit au bord du lit de l'adolescente et souleva doucement le haut de son kimono, laissant apparaître trois zébrures rouges qui saignaient encore. Il appuya le tissu humide sur les plaies de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna tout d'abord, mais le tissu humide calmait la brûlure qu'elle devait ressentir dans les brumes du sommeil, et cela la soulageait.

Seshommaru sentait les battements de son cœur sous sa main, et il entendait son souffle qui devenait plus régulier, ce qui le rassura.

Elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle était toujours belle, mais son masque de méfiance disparaissait lorsqu'elle s'endormait, et il aimait voir son visage apaisé. Elle semblait heureuse en cet instant. Avait-elle été heureuse auprès de lui ? S'ils survivaient à tout cela, viendrait-elle avec lui, comme autrefois ?

- C'est aberrant.

Les doigts su taiyoukai se crispèrent sur le tissu.

- Rien ne t'oblige à rester, dans ce cas.

Tsukiyo soupira avec un agacement évident.

- Je ne retrouve rien de ce que je connaissais. Tu n'es pas celui que j'ai élevé. Te voilà apprivoisé par une humaine. Souviens-toi où cela a mené ton père.

Seshommaru ne la regardait pas. Son regard restait obstinément fixé sur le visage de Rin. Il préférait regarder son visage calme et apaisé que celui, outré et méprisant, de cette mère venue du passé qui était, avouons-le, franchement agaçante.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Si ce que je fais te déplaît, rien ne t'oblige à rester. Quand cette bataille sera terminée, retourne donc chez toi. Tu seras seule à nouveau, tu pourras décharger ton venin en toute liberté…

- Tais-toi !

Le taiyoukai esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas un combat à armes égales. Il la connaissait bien trop pour ne pas savoir comment la faire taire, comment lui faire du mal.

Tsukiyo vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait… Triste ? Dans ce regard peiné, il retrouvait soudain celle qui l'avait élevé. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ce regard, c'est lorsque son père les avait abandonné.

- Tu es mon fils unique. Tout ce qu'il me reste. Tu es un taiyoukai, ton destin est tourné vers les tiens, tu pourrais devenir l'un des démons les plus puissants de ce pays. Ne gâche pas tout.

Ce n'était pas un conseil mais une supplique. Ne gâche pas tout…

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu ne me connais pas. Je gère ma vie comme je l'entends.

- Elle va mourir, Seshommaru.

Il se crispa.

- Peut être pas tout de suite. Mais dans dix ans, vingt ans. Chaque jour qui passe la rapproche de son trépas. Elle va vieillir, puis mourir. Que feras-tu alors ? Tu erreras sans but, déchiré par le chagrin, hanté par des souvenirs que tu ne retrouveras jamais. C'est de cela dont tu as envie ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant ses yeux se porter tour à tour sur le visage de Rin, les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé…

- Elle restera près de moi tant qu'elle le voudra. C'est comme ça. Tu n'as rien à dire, et tu ne peux rien faire pour empêcher cela.

Tsukiyo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut plus rapide.

- Laisse-nous.

Dans ce nous, il sous-entendait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de sa vie, que peu importait son jugement, elle pouvait bien aller au diable, il s'en moquait éperdument.

Elle serra les dents, et se leva sans le regarder. Il ne se retourna pas en entendant ses pas s'éloigner, puis se perdre dans l'écho de la caverne. Il ne contentait de passer machinalement le tissu humide sur le ventre de Rin.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveillée par l'infime contact du tissu qui allait et venait sur son abdomen, empêchant le sang de couler. Son regard rencontra celui du taiyoukai, lui arrachant un sourire. Il était là, alors que rien n'exigeait sa présence. Il était donc là pour elle. De plus, il avait délibérément décidé de la soigner, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle en était heureuse.

Seshommaru se sentait mal à l'aise, dans le sens où il venait d'être surpris en position de faiblesse, du moins c'est ce dont il était convaincu. Il était assis au bord de son lit, essayant de soigner ses blessures, tâche que Kagome aurait parfaitement pu accomplir sans son aide. Pris en flagrant délit, il admettait implicitement l'importance de Rin, et ce sous les yeux de la principale intéressée.

Il amorça un geste pour se relever mais elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur la sienne. Il se tourna vers elle. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne était un contact plutôt agréable… Voire réellement agréable. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de se lever.

- Merci de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Il esquissa un sourire, heureux que le tutoiement demeure de rigueur malgré l'enchaînement inattendu des événements. Excepté Inuyasha, personne ne l'avait jamais tutoyé. Mais là où cela venait, de la part de son frère, comme une familiarité due à un irrespect que le taiyoukai avait très longtemps eu du mal à supporter, dans la bouche de Rin, c'était une marque de tendresse et d'attachement. Il devait bien l'admettre, il aimait l'idée qu'elle s'attache à lui, mais il ne devait pas. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir, c'était certain, étant donné que…

- Je dérange ?

Seshommaru se leva presque trop brutalement pour Rin, qui n'eut que le temps de retirer vivement sa main. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Inuyasha souriait en toisant son frère d'un air narquois. Il allait parler mais un regard de Rin le réduisit au silence. Seshommaru était bien assez mal à l'aise, inutile de commenter ses actions de manières explicites.

Le taiyoukai sortit de la hutte sans un regard pour son frère, qui le regarda partir d'un air soupçonneux. Où était passé le taiyoukai hargneux et solitaire ? Comment une si jeune fille pouvait changer aussi radicalement un taiyoukai de plusieurs centaines d'années ?

Rin attendit que les pas du taiyoukai se soient éloignés depuis quelques minutes pour briser le silence de la pièce.

- Kagome t'as bien apprivoisé. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être amie avec Seshommaru ?

C'était également la première fois qu'elle omettait le suffixe « sama » derrière le prénom du taiyoukai, du moins en présence du demi-démon. Inuyasha le remarqua, mais ne releva pas.

- Méfie-toi Rin. On ne devient pas _ami_ avec Seshommaru. Il a toujours vécu seul. Tu n'auras pas une vie… _Humaine, _tant que tu seras à ses côtés. Il n'est pas démonstratif, et il ne vieillit pas. Ne te fais pas d'illusions.

- Kikyo était morte lorsqu'elle est revenue dans ce monde. Pourtant, tu n'as pas renoncé immédiatement à elle. L'aurais-tu fait d'ailleurs, si Kagome n'était pas arrivée, ou si Naraku ne l'avait pas tuée ?

Il esquissa un sourire. Il était moins susceptible qu'auparavant. De plus, elle avait raison. Il n'avait aucune leçon à donner concernant la raison et les sentiments.

- Tu n'es pas très fair-play.

- Je me bats avec les armes dont je dispose, répondit-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Le demi-démon se remit à sourire, mais ne releva pas.

* * *

- Sango ?! Sango, je te garantis que je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite je…

- Je suis là, je suis là !

La tajiya accourait aux accents indignés du vieillard. Repartir brusquement, sous prétexte que personne ne l'avait accueilli, il en était bien capable. Inutile de tenter le sort.

- Merci d'être venu Tôtôsai.

- J'espère bien. Mon dernier voyage commençait à dater.

Il montait toujours cette éternelle et… Etrange vache volante. Si le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur les youkais, il semblait que le vieux Tôtôsai n'ai pas à le craindre non plus. Mais au bout d'un moment, s'interrogea Sango, il était sûrement en partie youkai, pour avoir connu le père d'Inuyasha.

- Depuis que j'ai forgé le Tenseïga et le Tessaïga, je n'ai plus eu beaucoup de commandes intéressantes…

- Vous êtes le meilleur dans ce domaine, votre réputation n'est plus à démontrer. J'ai du mal à croire que personne ne vous demande de lui forger des armes…

Il est vrai que ce vieil hurluberlu en connaissait un rayon sur les armes magiques, et la manière dont on pouvait les exploiter. Personne, du moins à la connaissance de Sango, ne savait accomplir de telles prouesses.

- A vrai dire, les armes de ces deux gamins m'ont permis d'acquérir une certaine réputation. Mais je ne forge pas n'importe quoi pour n'importe qui !

Sango sourit. Il n'y avait que ce vieux grincheux pour désigner Seshommaru par le terme, irrespectueux cela va sans dire, de « gamin ».

- Dans ce cas, l'absence de commande est sans doute due en partie à votre… Trop grande sélectivité. (Elle avait failli dire « mauvais caractère » mais s'était reprise) Tout le monde n'est pas voué à vaincre Naraku avec un sabre issu de l'un des crocs du plus puissant inuyoukai de ces dernières centaines d'années.

- Certes. C'est en partie la raison qui m'a poussé à accepter ton offre. Tu m'as diverti, et puis Kiyo et Yuriy sont des commanditaires inédits. Créer des armes qui grandissent à leur rythme, et qui allient à la fois les pouvoirs purificateur des mikos et celui, destructeurs, des youkais…

Elle sentit qu'il se perdait dans les nombreuses possibilités qu'offraient ces enfants, croisement inédits entre deux forces contraires.

- Ca vous a plus oui. J'avais cru comprendre.

Tout en parlant, Sango l'avait conduit à la hutte qu'elle occupait avec Miroku, Kaya et Naoki.

- Tout cela ne me dit toujours pas, reprit le vieil homme, pourquoi tu as soudainement décidé de doter tes charmants neveux d'armes aussi puissantes. Ils sont encore très jeunes. Ils ne pourront sûrement pas les utiliser de manière ne serait-ce que convenable avant plusieurs années.

- Je le sais, mais ils sont inquiets, ils se sentent impuissants. Après tout, j'ai eu Hiraikotsu très tôt. Kohaku aussi. Je veux qu'ils se sentent utiles. Et puis, viendra un jour où ils devront se défendre d'eux-mêmes. Leurs parents ne seront pas toujours là. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour s'émanciper, surtout dans leur cas.

- Bon raisonnement. Mais je ne vois nulle part ce vaurien inconscient d'Inuyasha. Où est-il donc passé ?

La tajiya soupira. Le vieil homme vivait tellement isolé qu'il n'avait pas dû entendre parler de ce qui se passait au village. C'était bien compréhensible. Mais la jeune femme avait déjà dû résumer à Sôta, puis à la famille Higurashi la disparition de Kagome et Rin, suivie de l'expédition de sauvetage menée par les deux inuyoukais. Curieusement, c'était chaque fois plus désagréable de raconter cette histoire qui, pour l'instant, ne connaissait aucun « happy end ».

Elle réitéra l'expérience cependant, et raconta une fois encore comment tous en était arrivé là.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as fais cette étrange réclamation, soupira le vieil homme. Bien, allons voir les deux miko-youkais, histoire que je livre ma commande.

* * *

***

* * *

**Sue : **Merci d'être toujours là =) Oui j'ai vu que tu avais plein de questions, malheureusement certaines devront encore attendre plusieurs chapitres avant de trouver leurs réponses, mais tu en auras ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca tombe bien que tu ais envie de lire la suite, parce que moi j'ai pas du tout envie d'arrêter d'écrire (mais il le faudra bien un jour… tant pis, je réécrirai autre chose !) En attendant j'espère que mes prochains chapitres ne te décevront pas (tu sembles avoir des attentes que je me dois de combler ^^). A la prochaine et merci encore !

**Sara34chan : **Contente de voir que tu t'accroches toi aussi (depuis 180 pages maintenant O.O), je me rendais pas compte mais ça commence doucement à faire une certaine longueur cette affaire. ;)

**Yanaril : **Rin arrive là ! Elle est au taquet ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais bien « Seshmama » ? Moi aussi, c'est presque le personnage que je préfère. Je lui donne pleins de facettes, c'est très intéressant à exploiter. Et puis avoir de temps en temps des personnages à toi dans l'histoire, ça donne plus de libertés et c'est agréable. Même si Tsukiyo _n'est pas _mon avatar dans cette histoire, puisque plutôt antipathique et mystérieuse (tu l'as constaté dans le GC, je suis pas vraiment comme ça ^^).

Sinon avis à tous, je pense que ma boîte mail est maudite (mais par qui… C'est la grande question), donc je vais continuer à répondre à ceux qui ont un compte sur , et j'espère (vraiment) que ça va marcher normalement. J'aime l'informatique -.-«

Rendez-vous prochain chapitre ! =)

Ciao !

C-MIB


	19. Armement et désarmement

**Chapitre 19**

**Armement et désarmement**

* * *

- Kohaku ! Retourne tout de suite t'allonger !

Le tajiya leva les yeux au ciel et ne s'arrêta même pas. Il boitait toujours un peu, sa blessure n'étant pas totalement guérie, néanmoins il pouvait marcher. Pas besoin de le materner !

Le jeune homme avait eu le vague espoit de pouvoir traverser la caverne sans être interpellé, mais il fallait croire que le kitsune prenait sans rôle de garde malade(s) très au sérieux.

- C'est bon Shippô, soupira-t-il tandis que son ami venait passer son bras sous son épaule, totalement indifférent à ses protestations

- Ça ne va pas du tout ! Rin a pris des risques pour te soigner, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de rester en vie. Pas besoin de tenter de tenter le diable !

- Justement, répliqua Kohaku. Je dois voir Rin.

- Ça peut attendre.

- Non.

- … C'était une affirmation, à la base.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient traversé une grande partie de la caverne. Le kitsune jeta un coup d'œil irrité à Kagome, qui entraînait les villageois au tir à l'arc. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que Kohaku était entêté, il était donc inutile de tenter de le raisonner. De plus, elle avait examiné ses blessures. Rien de grave, d'après elle. Le jeune homme était convalescent, mais sorti d'affaire. Elle se contenta donc de sourire, articulant silencieusement à l'adresse de Shippô : « Surveille-le. »

Le kitsune leva à son tour les yeux au ciel. Il voulut faire la morale à Kohaku, mais celui-ci était comme perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vague. Probablement des souvenirs désagréables. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de l'attaque dont il avait été victime.

- Kohaku ?

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et regarda le kitsune sans se départir de son air tourmenté.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? l'interrogea Shippô.

Il était inutile d'être plus précis. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment à quel sujet il était interrogé.

- J'ai manqué de vigilance.

Le kitsune attendit que le jeune homme reprenne son récit, tout en marchant d'un pas régulier.

- J'ai voulu qu'on s'arrête pour la nuit. Nao s'endormait et se réveillait régulièrement. Il… C'est un enfant. Il ne se plaignait jamais, parce qu'il se sentait coupable, j'imagine. Mais même Kirara était fatiguée, je voulais qu'on reprenne des forces.

- Les jidayoukais ?

- Ils étaient hors de vue depuis plusieurs heures. Je pensais réellement qu'on les avait semés. Je ne sentais même plus leur aura, je n'ai pas supposé qu'ils arrivaient à la dissimuler…

- S'ils en sont capables, murmura Shippô, ça va poser un gros problème.

Kohaku acquiesça mais poursuivit.

- Je me suis endormi. Deuxième erreur. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, c'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà là. Ils étaient deux. Le premier a lancé quelque chose sur Kirara. Du gaz empoisonné j'imagine. Elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger. Le second s'en est pris à Nao. Je me suis battu avec celui qui avait attaqué Kirara, mais il m'avait pris par surprise, il m'a dominé sans difficultés.

Le kitsune resta silencieux quelques minutes, avant que la curiosité ne reprenne le dessus.

- Comment t'es tu enfui s'ils étaient plus forts que vous ?

Le jeune tajiya sortit une petite fiole, désormais vide, de l'une des poche intérieure de sa tunique. Le regard interrogateur de Shippô lui arracha un pâle sourire.

- Dedans se trouvait un gaz très puissant. Une arme bien connu des tajiyas. Ce gaz est un poison pour les youkais, il annihile leurs pouvoirs pendant presqu'une heure. En général je ne l'utilise pas, étant donné que je suis toujours avec Kirara qui elle-même y est sensible. Mais là, je ne voyais vraiment pas d'autres solutions. Elle avait repris son apparence non youkai, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai lancé ce gaz.

- Nao ?

Le jeune homme mit quelques minutes à répondre.

- Je l'ai cherché au milieu de la fumée noire que ce poison déclenche. Mais le premier jidayoukai avait déjà fui avec lui, je ne pouvais pas les rattraper. Je suis parti en courant. Il n'y avait... Je n'avais vraiment pas d'autre choix.

- Je sais.

Un silence s'installa, que le kitsune finit pas rompre.

- Mais tu était gravement blessé. Quand tu es revenu, tu était inconscient.

- Je courais avec Kirara dans mes bras, mais je perdais beaucoup de sang. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'arrête, mais… Je n'ai pas d'autres souvenirs. Après c'est le trou noir, jusqu'à ce matin… J'imagine que je me suis évanoui, et que Kirara a trouvé la force de nous ramener tous deux ici.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu ramener Nao.

- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, murmura Shippô. Tu n'aurais pas pu le libérer, juste y laisser la vie.

Kohaku acquiesça mais ne répondit pas. Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés au pied de la paroi de la caverne à laquelle s'accrochaient les huttes des villageois. Rin habitait l'une des plus hautes. Kohaku regarda la paroi, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard.

- Tu boites, tu as besoin de soutien pour marcher convenablement, asséna Shippô d'une voix autoritaire. J'ose espérer que tu ne comptes pas te hisser jusque là-haut dans ton état ?!

- Je sens que tes enfants vont s'éclater, commenta Kohaku avec ou sourire véritable cette fois.

Le kitsune ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un éclair jaune passa devant lui en trombe, mettant un terme à cette discussion passionnante sur l'éducation.

Kirara avait repris sa forme youkai. Elle avait guéri plus vite que Kohaku, et ses blessures étaient presque toues cicatrisées. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Shippô de s'indigner.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!

Mais la youkai ne tourna même pas la tête, se contentant de s'arrêter près de Kohaku qui grimpa sur son dos. Il était moins agile qu'à l'accoutumé mais compte tenu des blessures qu'il avait reçu, il était déjà impressionnant. Shippô n'essaya même pas de les arrêter, se contentant d'observer avec une pointe d'inquiétude la youkai qui s'élevait doucement le long de la paroi.

* * *

- Félicitations, vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès !

Le jeune homme à qui s'adressait le compliment abaissa son arc et adressa un sourire à Kagome. La jeune femme s'était improvisée professeur de tir à l'arc. S'il est vrai que les demi-sang présents ne se battaient pas avec des arcs et auraient de toute manière refusé tout apprentissage, certains villageois étaient de piètres combattants et ils étaient en général heureux de pouvoir combler leurs lacunes.

- Mais regarde comment tu tiens ça aussi ! C'est une épée, bordel ! Nan c'est pas comme ça ! Regarde moi un peu et tu…

La jeune miko se détourna de son compagnon en souriant. Il avait insisté pour aider lui aussi, et il apprenait aux volontaires à manier une épée. Il était le plus douée dans ce domaine, si on excepte Seshommaru. Mais personne n'avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'idée de proposer au taiyoukai d'assurer ces cours. De plus, ce dernier était occupé à surveiller les deux demi-sang que sa mère avait rallié à leur cause. Dés lors qu'ils étaient de mèche avec sa elle, ils lui inspiraient de la méfiance.

Lorsque les entraînements avaient été mis en place, Kagome était effrayée de voir son compagnon s'emporter et injurier les villageois, dés lors qu'ils n'agissaient pas exactement comme il le souhaitait. Mais il s'était avéré que le demi-démon avait beau être impatient et pas très pédagogue, il restait un professeur très efficace. De nombreux hommes jadis incapables de tenir une épée savait déjà la manier à peu près correctement.

De son côté, la jeune femme avait continué à accumuler ses pouvoirs à l'intérieur du pendentif de Kikyo. Même si au final cela s'avérait inutile, elle avait au moins la conscience tranquille, ayant mis toutes les chances possibles de leur côté. Rin ne lui en avait pas reparlé. Il faut avouer que les événements s'étaient succédés si rapidement que les deux mikos n'avaient pas trouvé de moments pour discuter, depuis l'arrivée miraculeuse de leurs amis.

- Je recommence ? interrogea le jeune archer, la tirant de sa rêverie.

- Oui, oui. Vise cette cible, elle est plus éloignée, on va voir comment tu te débrouilles sur cette distance.

La flèche s'abattit dans le bois de la cible avec un bruit sourd.

* * *

- Qui sont-ils ?

Seshommaru observait les deux demi-sang ralliés par Tsukiyo. Il avait rejoint sa mère près de la rivière souterraine, dans le but d'obtenir des informations sur ces nouveaux « alliés » qu'il surveillait avec attention.

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t-il Seshommaru ? Craindrais-tu qu'ils s'attaquent à quelqu'un ?

Le taiyoukai planta ses yeux dans son regard gris, cherchant le double sens de ses paroles. Non. Il ne craignait rien. Du moins en ce qui le concernait. Mais Rin était convalescente, il était hors de question que qui que ce soit de potentiellement dangereux s'approche à moins de cinq mètres d'elle.

- Je ne crains rien ni personne.

C'était en partie vrai. Il ne craignait personne en ce qui le concernait. Mais Rin était vulnérable, elle.

Sa mère détourna les yeux, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Je ne leur ai pas demandé de tuer ton humaine, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. Et ce n'est pas le sens de ma question, répondit Seshommaru sur un ton plus froid et distant que de coutume. Vont-ils coopérer avec ce que ce village tente de mettre place ?

- Va leur poser directement la question.

A ce genre de jeu, Tsukiyo était aussi doué que son fils. Il l'avait repoussé sans ménagements, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui rendre service.

- Un problème, Tsukiyo ?

Seshommaru se tourna vers l'un des demi-sang ramené par sa mère. Il l'avait senti arriver, ne daignant se retourner qu'en cas de nécessité.

- Allez-vous acceptez de combattre aux côtés des humains ? interrogea abruptement le taiyoukai.

- Je constate que les bonnes manières ne sont pas ton fort, répondit posément le demi-sang.

Seshommaru se retînt de réagir, tant à cause de l'arrogance du youkai qu'à cause du tutoiement dont il était l'objet. En aucun cas, il ne pouvait les mettre à la même hauteur. Personne, Rin exceptée, n'avait le droit de le tutoyer.

- Asao, voici Seshommaru… Mon fils, interrompit Tsukiyo. Seshommaru, Asao est un demi-sang qui recherche la même chose que moi.

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, répondit le taiyoukai sans détacher sans regard de celui du nouveau venu.

- Je me battrai aux côtés des hommes, dit Asao sur le même ton et sans détourner les yeux. Mais uniquement parce que je sais que c'est ma seule option.

Seshommaru se détendit, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Cet Asao ne semblait pas représenter une menace directe, bien qu'il faille l'avoir à l'œil. Le deuxième youkai qui accompagnait Tsukiyo se présenta à son tour. Il avait rejoint Asao et semblait moins suspect à Seshommaru, car il appliquait les règles de courtoisie dues au rang du taiyoukai. Sa posture était moins agressive, son regard moins défiant.

- Je te présente mon père, Ushio.

Le taiyoukai détacha son regard du visage du démon, s'attardant sur le médaillon qu'il avait au cou. Il se tendit en reconnaissant la forme et la couleur du talisman.

- Mon père est un jidayoukai complet, il a quitté volontairement les siens.

A la question muette de Seshommaru, le dit Ushio répondit d'une voix assurée mais aussi froide que celle du taiyoukai.

- Le fait que je sois un démon complet ne signifie pas nécessairement que j'approuve les actions de mes semblables. Ils ont tué ma compagne, et projetaient d'agir de la même manière avec mon fils. Je ne suis pas un agent double, Seshommaru. De plus, je pourrais être utile ici, puisque je connais les aptitudes de mes… Semblables.

Le taiyoukai dégagea doucement la main qu'il avait machinalement posée sur le pommeau de son épée. Visiblement, la parole de ces deux youkais étaient fiable et, à défaut d'inspirer confiance à Seshommaru, au moins ne semblaient-ils pas menaçants.

Il acquiesça lentement et, sans mot dire, s'éloigna d'eux sans se retourner, tâchant de libérer ses pensées de la jeune humaine allongée dans sa hutte, quelques mètres au dessus de lui.

* * *

- Bonjour Tôtôsai.

Le vieil homme acquiesça distraitement en direction du moine, s'activant à dégager de ses bagages les deux commandes faites par Sango. Il y avait peu de place dans la hutte étant donné que le Tôtôsai se promenait en toutes circonstances avec une demi-douzaine de sacs dont Sango avait renoncé à connaître le contenu.

- Ah, je les avais mis par là… Attend un peu…

La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari, qui pointa lentement son doigt vers sa tempe. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire, tandis que le vieux forgeron se tournait vers elle avec un ait triomphant.

- Les voilà !

C'est alors qu'une voix enfantine se fit entendre, tandis qu'une petite fille brune aux yeux ambrés entrait en trombe dans la maison, poussée par la curiosité.

- Ah tu tombes bien Kiyo, s'exclma Sango en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. Nous avons un visiteur.

La petite fille adressa un grand sourire à Tôtôsai qui le lui retourna, même s'il gardait l'air bougon qui lui était habituel.

- Voilà donc la fameuse petite miko-youkai…

La petite fille interrogea sa tante du regard mais celle-ci lui fit signe de ne pas tenir compte de la remarque.

- Je crois qu'il a quelque chose pour toi Kiyo, murmura Miroku.

Le vieil homme fit asseoir la petite fille et lui mit sur les genoux un paquet enveloppé dans un drap blanc. Kiyo se tourna vers son oncle qui acquiesça en souriant. Elle souleva le fin tissu, laissant apparaître un arc.

Il était différent de celui de Kagome et Kikyo. Plus petit tout d'abord. Le bois utilisé était très foncé, noueux, composé de nervures formant des signes complexes. Les flèches étaient elles-aussi composées de ce bois que Sango n'identifiait pas.

- C'est… pour moi ? murmura la petite fille.

Elle passait doucement ses doigts sur le bois, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne se brise. Tôtôsait suivait ses moindres faits et gestes d'un air songeur. Soudain le bois sembla luire de l'intérieur, une faible lumière blanche s'en échappait, comme si elle était contenue par le bois. Le vieux forgeron poussa un soupir de contentement.

- L'arc l'accepte, déclara-t-il. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé… Il est vrai que je me trompe rarement, lança-t-il, fier de lui.

- Mais, Tôtôsai, cet arc est à sa taille actuellement, commença Miroku. Mais elle va grandir. Elle ne pourra pas l'utiliser très longtemps.

- Le bois de cette arme ne vient pas de n'importe quel arbre, ignorant ! Il provient de l'Arbre des Âges, celui-là même où Kikyo a scellé Inuyasha. Le bois de cet arbre youkai n'est pas influencé par le temps, et la flèche de la miko lui a insuflé un pouvoir purificateur très puissant.

- Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire, murmura Sango, songeuse. Si l'arbre est youkai, le pouvoir de Kikyo aurait dû l'affaiblir, non le renforcer.

- Kikyo aimait profondément Inuyasha et elle lui a délibérément laissé la vie sauve. Ce désir a créé un lien entre le pouvoir youkai de l'Arbre et celui de Kikyo. C'es bien cela, Tôtôsai ? interrogea Miroku.

Le vieil homme acquiesça, satisfait.

- Cette arme n'obéit qu'à Kiyo, à présent qu'elle en est la propriétaire légitime. Il grandira selon ses besoins.

La petite fille écoutait d'une oreille distraite toutes ces informations qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien. La seule chose qui importait, c'était que cet arc était à elle, pour elle. Elle n'était pas inutile.

- Kiyo, demanda doucement Tôtôsai, as-tu compris pourquoi tu es la seule à pouvoir utiliser cet arc ?

La petite fille secoua la tête, intimidée.

- Parce que papa et maman sont très forts ?

- Parce que tu es la seule à avoir en toi le pouvoir d'un youkai et celui d'une miko. Personne ne peut t'enlever cela. Toi et ton frère êtes uniques et possédez une force que les autres n'ont pas.

Kiyo esquissa un sourire. Un véritable sourire. Elle était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis le départ de ses parents. Elle sentait qu'elle aussi était capable de se rendre utile, elle n'aurait plus à craindre les autres, ou à chercher sa place.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe là ? s'écrièrent en cœur trois petites voix.

Kaya, Naoki et Yuriy arrivaient à leur tour, essoufflés et tout sourire : il y avait enfin de l'activité au village !

- Tôtôsai, vous allez pouvoir livrer votre deuxième commande, commenta Sango.

Le vieil homme remit au petit frère de Kiyo un sabre qui ressemblait beaucoup au Tessaïga, en miniature. De même que l'arc de sa sœur, la poignée du sabre contenait des éclats de bois de l'Arbre des Âges, afin de grandir au même rythme que son propriétaire. Le croc quand à lui vient de Ryukotsusei, le dragon qui a combattu le père d'Inuyasha.

- Ce démon était profondément maléfique, s'exclama Miroku. Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée de confier une arme pareille à un enfant.

- Rassure-toi, le pouvoir purificateur de Kagome, qui se trouve également dans ce sabre, va brider le pouvoir maléfique de l'épée, ne laissant que sa puissance. C'est le pouvoir de Kagome qui a libéré Inuyasha. Considère qu'avec son pouvoir et celui de Kikyo, cette arme restera purifiée... Yuriy ne doit pas avoir la même arme que son père. Il doit suivre sa propre route, avec ses propre pouvoirs.

Tôtôsai pensait ce qu'il disait. Inuyasha avait hérité du sabre de son père. Mais même si celui-ci était mort, il avait du se démarquer de lui, se créer sa propre identité. Yuriy aurait lui aussi à prouver de quoi il était capable, sans marcher dans les traces de son père.

Le petit garçon prit à son tour le sabre miniature dans ses mains, et poussa un cri de joie en voyant une lueur blanche parcourir la lame. Kaya et Naoki étaient heureux pour leurs cousins, bien qu'un peu jaloux d'avoir été oublié.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Sango, vous aurez très bientôt les vôtres, vous aussi !

- Et puis, renchérit Miroku en prenant son fils dans ses bras, vous avez vos parents, vous ! On vous suffit largement !

- Papa ! S'indigna le petit garçon, tu vas pas me faire un bisou devant tout le monde !

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre, et il était bien agréable de se détendre et de rire, même si la crainte que ceux qu'on aime ne reviennent pas restaient présentes dans tous les esprits.

* * *

- Rin… Tu dors ?

La jeune fille, qui avait les yeux fermés, ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle était toujours allongée dans sa hutte, Seshommaru ayant "ordonné" qu'elle y reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement remise. La jeune fille lui avait obéi, uniquement parce qu'elle était consciente qu'elle aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour se battre.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se tourna vers Kohaku.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle regardait sa jambe, ayant entendu à son pas qu'il marchait difficilement. Kohaku soupira. Elle était observatrice.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser ce genre de questions, s'énerva-t-il, tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris ?

- Ça en valait la peine.

- Pour toi peut être mais…

- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, Kohaku. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Elle n'ajouta pas que, étant donné qu'elle avait passé un marché avec Tsukiyo, sa vie n'avait plus autant d'importance qu'auparavant. Si elle devait la perdre, ce qui arriverait de toute façon, autant que ce soit en sauvant quelqu'un à qui elle tenait.

Kohaku ne répondit pas tout de suite. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à ce genre de commentaire buté comme Rin savait les faire ? Elle souriait en le regardant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Il aurait aimé la remercier, lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter… Mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle cesse de croire qu'elle devait risquer sa vie à tout moment.

- Tu n'as pas à te comporter comme ça, tu ne me dois rien. Ni à moi, ni à qui que ce soit.

Le sourire s'effaça.

- Tu penses que c'est pour cela que je t'ai sauvé ? Parce que je me sentais redevable ?

Une nouvelle fois, il ne répondit pas.

- Tu m'as sauvé parce que tu es incroyablement têtu, et beaucoup trop généreuse. Ton sens du sacrifice est exacerbé. C'est insupportable.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant un sourire réapparaître sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Et si tu te contentais de me remercier ?

- … Merci.

- C'est un bon début. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de manières, Kohaku.

Le ton était redevenu léger. Il était heureuse qu'elle n'ait rien. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre encore quelqu'un, surtout pas elle.

Néanmoins, il avait encore des question. Une notamment. Il devait la mettre en garde. Elle s'engageait sur un chemin tortueux, il fallait qu'elle en ait conscience.

- Comment ça va avec Seshommaru ?

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui reparler depuis qu'il les avaient vus près de la rivière, quelques jours plus tôt. Immédiatement, le visage de Rin se ferma. Ses sentiments pour Seshommaru étaient quelque chose qu'elle préférait garder pour elle. D'autant qu'elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait que Kohaku allait lui faire la morale. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, comme elle-même s'était inquiété pour lui.

- Tu penses être le premier à me dire que rien n'est possible, qu'il n'acceptera jamais de se subordonner à une humaine et que…

- Je t'ai juste demandé comment tu allais.

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai parfois du mal à contrôler mes nerfs, surtout sur ce sujet.

- Je sais. Petite déjà, il était intouchable.

C'est vrai qu'il savait. Il la connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfant. Il l'avait en quelque sorte vue grandir.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, que Rin finit par rompre, sans regarder Kohaku cependant. Son regard était perdu au loin, revisitant des souvenirs que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas connaître.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Mais si je me détourne de lui, je le regretterai. C'est la seule chose dont je sois sûre. Alors je reste.

- Tu procèdes par élimination ?

- Je dirais plutôt par priorité. Et actuellement, je désire être avec lui. C'est tout.

- J'espère simplement qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir.

Un pâle sourire passa sur le visage de la jeune fille. La blesser, il l'avait déjà fait. Moralement, sans même s'en apercevoir, puis physiquement plus récemment. Mais elle l'aimait comme il était, chercher à le changer eût été idiot.

- Kohaku, est ce que tu aimais Kanna ?

La question fusa, et le jeune homme se tendit à son tour. Le regard de Rin était planté dans le sien, guettant une réponse qu'elle semblait déjà connaître.

- Oui. Dans une certaine mesure.

- Si tu avais eu le choix de partir. De partir définitivement, en la laissant derrière toi, tu l'aurais fait ?

- Tu ne peux pas faire de comparaison.

- Répond simplement à ma question.

Il hésita.

- J'espère que oui, mais je ne peux pas te l'assurer. Pendant longtemps, lorsque je croyais que Sango était elle aussi morte de ma main, elle m'a semblé être la seule personne qu'il me restait.

- C'est ce que j'ai ressenti pour Seshommaru, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder. Avant de vous rencontrer, je n'avais que lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, répondit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Je sais.

Il leva la tête vers elle et vit qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il la prit dans ses bras, cherchant à la consoler, inconscient que sa tristesse venait de la certitude qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui, de trop nombreux obstacles les opposaient. Leur condition, leur entourage. Et elle, se sentant soudainement en sécurité dans les bras de ce garçon qui l'avait toujours soutenu, ne parvenait pas à arrêter les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues.

C'était injuste.

Seshommaru, qui s'était approché jusqu'à la porte de la hutte, resta longtemps sans rien dire, regardant Rin pleurer dans les bras de Kohaku. Puis il partit comme il était venu, sans faire le moindre bruit. En lui s'agitait un sentiment nouveau qu'il ne parvenait pas à analyser, mais qui lui faisait mal.

Inuyasha aurait appelé cela la jalousie.

* * *

***

* * *

**Yanaril : **Fidèle au poste ;) Tu m'as donné envie de me re-regarder la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux, et c'est vrai que Seshommaru et Rin font un peu penser à Aragorn et Arwen, en inversé. C'est d'autant plus intéressant à écrire, non ?

**Sara34chan : **Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier autant que tu le fais déjà. ;) Merci encore.

**Sue : **Je suis navrée si ta review n'a pas été accepté, heureuse que tu t'en sois sortie quand même ;) En ce qui concerne l'écriture après cette histoire, j'ai deux trois trucs en tête, et j'espère qu'ils prendront forme un jour ! J'espère que tu as eu les réponses que tu voulais quand aux armes faites par Tôtôsai. Merci d'être là en tout cas, tes encouragements sont très efficaces ! J'ai adoré le petit « La suite ! » Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là, je vais finir cette fic !

**Cynthia : **Ravie que cette historie t'intéresse ! Si tu as envie de lire la suite, alors j'espère qu'elle te conviendra !

**Linoa87 : **Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord mieux vaut tard que jamais ;) Surtout lorsque c'est pour recevoir un compliment aussi agréable ! Ce genre d'encouragements est toujours bien reçu, de plus j'ai moi aussi eu beaucoup de mal à laisser des reviews, alors c'est déjà génial que tu l'ai fait. =)

**Nini : **Merci de vos compliments. C'est vrai que je serais curieuse de connaître le véritable caractère que l'auteur aurait donné à Rin si elle avait grandi dans le manga. Ceci dit, c'est très agréable d'avoir les mains libres quand à son caractère. Merci de votre review, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !

Voilà donc la fin du 19e chapitre ! un grand merci aux reviewveurs qui m'encouragent et me donnent envie de m'appliquer d'autant plus dans ce que j'écris. Et merci evidemment aux lecteurs qui me suivent, car après tout j'écris pour moi mais aussi pour les lecteurs.

C-MIB


	20. Tout va bien Tout va mal

**Chapitre 20**

**Tout va bien/Tout va mal.**

* * *

Rin sortit doucement de sa hutte, se retenant au chambranle de la porte. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée, elle voulait en savoir plus sur les deux demi-sang ralliés par Tsukiyo, sur les plans d'Hikari… Elle avait la désagréable impression que tout se jouait en ce moment, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas y prendre part.

De plus, Rin en avait plus qu'assez de rester alitée. Elle n'avait rien à faire, si ce n'est penser, et en général son esprit volait bien malgré elle vers Seshommaru. Seshommaru et son caractère lunatique et incompréhensible. Seshommaru et les obstacles qui les séparaient. Et par-dessus tout, Seshommaru qui ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle était humaine.

Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle… Ou se jeter par une fenêtre.

Elle avança jusqu'au bord de la passerelle de bois qui reliaient les maisons situées à cette hauteur. Les huttes étaient presque parfaitement alignées, et le large chemin de bois qui les reliaient était assez large pour donner l'illusion que le village se trouvait sur le sol et non suspendu aux parois inégales d'une caverne de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteurs. Les déplacements étaient presque aussi faciles et confortables qu'en vivant à terre. Enfin, sauf pour ceux qui avaient le vertige.

Rin avisa la corde raide qui menait jusqu'au sol… Misère… Elle avait omis ce petit détail. Les escaliers étaient visiblement une option jugée inutile dans les cavernes. Il est vrai que les cordes étaient une protection comme une autre. Au besoin, on les relevait pour limiter l'accès aux huttes surélevées… Mais en attendant, la jeune fille se demandait bien par où elle allait descendre.

D'ici, elle pouvait voir Kagome qui assurait les leçons de tir à l'arc, Inuyasha qui tapait du pied en agitant les bras dans tous les sens et qui semblait insulter ses « élèves », les deux demi-sang qui discutaient avec Hikari… C'était bon de voir autant d'activité, de _vie _au village. La pensée de cette accalmie momentanée lui arracha un sourire de contentement tandis qu'une bouffée d'optimisme s'emparait d'elle.

Elle s'assit au bord de la passerelle, hésitante sur la marche à suivre. Non pas qu'elle ait le vertige ou qu'elle craigne de descendre, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait si ses muscles la trahissaient. Une chute de plus de dix mètres, soldées par une nouvelle semaine alitée, merci bien ! Sans compter que le combat se rapprochait de jour en jour. De plus, et la jeune fille sourit à cette pensée, elle imaginait le visage de Tsukiyo si elle était dans l'impossibilité de se battre. Le plan de la youkai tombait à l'eau, et elle devrait rendre des comptes à son fils pour avoir « malencontreusement étranglé » la jeune miko.

Rin s'obligea à ne pas penser à ce genre de détails, certes jouissifs, mais qui n'allaient pas pour autant l'aider à descendre de là.

Elle eut alors une idée, bénissant le ciel d'avoir passé autant de temps avec un youkai qui ne parlait pas sa langue. La jeune fille se mit à siffler. Rin avait mis au point ce système lorsqu'elle était petite. AhUn arriva presque immédiatement. Enfant, elle passait de longues heures avec le dragon et ce signal était vite devenu presque rituel, remplaçant les ordres que seul Seshommaru parvenait à donner.

Les deux têtes vinrent s'arrêter juste en dessous d'elle. Elle se laissa prudemment tomber sur la large selle de AhUn, avant de descendre jusqu'au sol.

Shippô accourut presque aussitôt. Pour une fois, il ne lui fit pas la morale, il la connaissait bien assez pour savoir que c'était peine perdue. Il se félicitait déjà qu'elle ait utilisé AhUn et pas cette longue corde, ou mieux encore les passerelles en bois coulissantes pour les enfants. Ce genre d'invention n'était pas fait pour une convalescente. Elle se serrait brisée le cou. Il se contenta de serrer la jeune fille contre lui à l'étouffer, heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa meilleure amie. Rin lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu es partie trois mois.

- Tu n'imagines pas comme le temps paraît long quand tu dois rester allongée toute la journée, soupira-t-elle.

- Le repos n'a jamais été ton fort, en effet.

Elle rit de bon cœur, avant de chercher Tsukiyo du regard.

- Où sont les deux demi-sang que la mère de Seshommaru nous a ramenés ?

- Ils sont avec Hikari. Apparemment, l'un d'eux est un véritable jidayoukai. Il est super vieux, plus vieux encore que Seshommaru. Je me demande même s'il n'est pas plus âgé que l'était le père d'Inuyasha. En bref, un ancêtre.

Rin esquissa un sourire. Shippô avait un don pour exposer les situations sous un jour inhabituel.

- Pourquoi un démon complet et… Pur, viendrait-il aider des humains rebelles ? interrogea-t-elle cependant.

- Il est tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Les autres l'ont tuée. Après ça, il a décidé de se venger. J'imagine que vu que les jidayoukais ne supportent pas les demi-sang, ça les a moyennement emballé que l'un des leurs engendre un hanyô avec une humaine… Maintenant que j'y pense, on entend de plus en plus d'histoires sur des unions youkai-humain. Mais ça se finit toujours mal.

Tout en parlant, Shippô observait le visage de Rin. Ses traits s'étaient durci à l'évocation des problèmes rencontrés par Ushio. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle faisait sans mal le parallèle avec sa propre histoire. Le kitsune savait que son amie ferait le rapprochement, mais il voulait la mettre en garde. _Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs_, pensa amèrement Rin.

- Son fils est là aussi.

- Le fils qu'il a eu avec la femme qu'il aimait ?

- Non. Issu d'une première union. Je ne sais pas ce que pense Asao de tout ça. Apparemment, il approuve le choix de son père puisqu'il l'a suivi en exil.

Deuxième gifle pour la jeune miko. Un taiyoukai n'a pas d'enfants avec les humains. C'est contre-nature. De toute manière, même si elle avait vécu heureuse avec Seshommaru. Même s'il l'avait aimé, jamais il n'aurait accepté un hanyô dans sa lignée. Inuyasha était la seule et unique exception qui confirmait cette règle…

- Très bien, asséna-t-elle d'une voix égale, allons voir ce qu'ils ont mis au point dans ce cas.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? interrogea doucement Shippô.

Elle lui sourit. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

- Pas terrible, mais de toute manière ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit d'entamer une discussion plus… Personnelle. Gardons ça pour plus tard, tu veux bien ?

Ce qui, dans le langage de Rin, signifiait à peu près _« Pitié, pas maintenant. ». _Ayant reçu le message, Shippô la guida jusqu'à la grande salle.

* * *

- Vous pensez donc qu'ils vont attaquez par petits groupes ? interrogea Hikari, assise sur son trône taillé dans la roche.

Tsukiyo se tenait à ses côtés, immobile et silencieuse. Elle assistait en spectatrice à ce débat auquel visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de prendre part.

- Nous sommes puissants. En général, une attaque groupée est inutile, le maléfice que nous lançons suffit à neutraliser n'importe quel adversaire.

Il était difficile, voire impossible, de mettre en doute les paroles de Ushio. Son allure, son autorité naturelle, son calme olympien… Il semblait inébranlable, droit et honnête. Il rappelait à Seshommaru son père, bien qu'il le gardât pour lui. Cette voix posée, ce regard pénétrant qui se posait sur vous pour ne plus vous lâcher… Pourtant, il possédait la même faiblesse que son père. Cet engouement pour les humains…

Rin entra dans la caverne, soutenue par Shippô, au moment où les pensées du taiyoukai l'amenaient à la conclusion qu'un obstacle séparerait toujours humains et youkais.

_Un obstacle séparera toujours humains et youkais._

Rin esquissa un sourire en croisant son regard.

_Un obstacle séparera toujours humains et youkais._

- Existe-t-il un moyen de se protéger de votre maléfice ? interrogea Kagome. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'être envoyé dans une nouvelle époque.

-Oui. Nous le connaissons tous mais ne le divulguons jamais aux étrangers.

- Je pense que les règles régissant le code de l'honneur sont un peu déplacées actuellement, intervint Rin qui s'était approchée. Si vous ne voulez pas nous donner cette information, nous…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne la donnerai pas, la coupa Ushio. Je vous informe simplement que nous aurons un avantage sur eux. Etant donné qu'ils ignorent que je suis avec vous, ils ignorent du même coup que vous serez – grâce à moi – immunisés contre leur maléfice.

- Ce qui ne répond pas à la question de Kagome, commenta Inuyasha.

Ushio se tourna vers lui.

- Il faut que vous buviez mon sang. Tous les jidayoukais sont, grâce à une habileté de la Nature, immunisé contre leur propre maléfice. Je suis par conséquent immunisé, vous le serez aussi grâce à moi.

Kagome et Rin ne purent réprimer un mouvement de dégoût. Seshommaru ne réagit pas extérieurement, mais il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de mêler son sang à celui de ce taiyoukai. Celui-ci dû lire dans ses pensées car il se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de cela, Seshommaru. Tu possèdes notre sang, même en faible quantité c'est suffisant pour assurer ta protection.

L'interpellé acquiesça gravement.

- Asao ?

- Oui père.

Le demi-sang sortit de l'un des pan de son kimono un récipient couleur roche qu'il tendit à son père. Ushio avait tiré une lame de sa ceinture et entreprit de trancher la chair de sa main pour en recueillir le sang dans la coupe que son fils lui présentait. Il fut obligé de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, l'exceptionnel don de récupération des youkais empêchant la plaie de saigner autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Kagome détourna la tête, mais Rin ne cilla même pas. Elle ne pensait plus qu'au combat, Ushio aurait pu se trancher le bras devant ses yeux qu'elle ne s'en serait pas aperçu.

Elle ne fut tirée de sa rêverie que lorsqu'Asao lui tendit la coupe.

- Bois.

La jeune fille eut une hésitation en regardant le liquide pourpre, mais elle se contint et but une gorgée en fermant les yeux… Curieusement, le sang n'avait pas le goût qu'elle lui aurait donné. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas ce goût de rouille qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté. Il était étonnamment sucré, presque âpre. Elle tendit ensuite la coupe à Kagome. La jeune miko réprima un mouvement de recul et porta la coupe à ses lèvres.

Inuyasha, fierté oblige, but sans aucune hésitation, le regard fixé sur celui d'Ushio. Kohaku et Shippô furent les derniers. Eux ne cachèrent pas leur écœurement, mais ils savaient que c'était un mal nécessaire. Le demi-démon avait bu par fierté, eux par raison. Kagome se retint d'en faire la remarque, consciente que le moment était mal choisi, même si taquiner son compagnon était un droit qu'elle s'accordait d'ordinaire en toutes circonstances.

- Il va falloir en distribuer à tous les combattants… Ca risque de prendre du temps, remarqua le kitsune

- Je m'en occuperai, répondit Ushio. Gageons qu'à la nuit tombée, j'aurai terminé.

- Et en ce qui concerne la stratégie ? interrogea Kohaku.

- Nous en reparlerons dés que j'aurais terminé, répondit le jidayoukai.

Les deux démons repartirent vers la caverne principale. Rin ne put réprimer un sourire en imaginant Ushio interpellant un à un chaque villageois, puis en lui mettant sous le nez cette étrange coupe remplie de sang. Perspective réjouissante s'il en est.

- Je retourne à l'entraînement, déclara Kagome.

Inuyasha lui prit la main, et tous deux partirent à la suite d'Ushio et Asao. Kohaku leur emboîta le pas à son tour. Rin dévisagea longuement la mère de Seshommaru restée près d'Hikari, avant de s'éloigner, suivie de près par le taiyoukai et Shippô.

* * *

- Ma chérie… Ca va ?

Le vieil homme s'était approché de sa fille sans qu'elle l'entende. Mme Higurashi était devant sa cuisinière, figée, la main posée sur une casserole. Elle semblait s'être immobilisée en pleine action. Depuis son retour du Japon Féodal, sa mère avait changé. Elle était souvent plongée dans ses pensées. Elle souriait moins souvent. Et lorsqu'elle souriait, elle gardait toujours cet air mélancolique. En bref, elle allait mal.

Le grand-père du jeune homme se rendait lui-aussi compte de ce changement mais il se faisait discret, car l'expérience lui avait montré que l'insistance n'était pas la solution.

Les deux hommes essayaient de l'aider comme ils pouvaient, mais cela restait limité. Sôta était souvent absent, car ses études réclamaient du temps et de l'investissement. Tout l'argent que Mme Higurashi avait mis de côté pour assurer les études de sa fille avait permis au jeune homme d'intégrer une école plus reconnue, mais le travail à fournir s'en ressentait.

Quand au grand-père… Eh bien il était là, bien sûr. Il s'occupait du temple, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Il passait des heures à négocier avec les quelques visiteurs qui se rendaient au temple l'achat de porte-bonheur qu'il garantissait efficaces. Il racontait toujours des histoires abracadabrantesques au cours de repas. Il égayait les soirées par des sortilèges soi-disant efficaces qui ne fonctionnaient jamais.

Mais il était âgé, et ne pouvait se substituer à la mère de Sôta en permanence. Il la secondait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il ignorait comment soulager sa tristesse. Tristesse qu'il partageait d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il tombait par hasard sur une photo de Kagome, ou lorsque ses anciennes amies du lycée téléphonaient pour prendre des nouvelles, et qu'il lui inventait des séjours en cure dans des régions ne comportant aucun réseau téléphonique.

En réalité, Mme Higurashi avait attendu. Quelques jours, puis quelques semaines. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était revenue du Japon Féodal. Un mois qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de Kagome. Dans ce monde, _son _monde, on considérait qu'au bout de trois jours un enfant disparu avait peu de chances d'avoir survécu. Et au bout d'un mois alors ? Que disaient les statistiques ? Qu'on les retrouvait en morceaux ?

Elle abattit violemment sa main sur la table, devant le regard étonné du grand père. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa fille, sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Lorsque Mme Higurashi fut partie se coucher, après avoir salué son père, celui-ci se rendit immédiatement dans l'entrée et décrocha le téléphone.

«_Allo ? »_

- Oui Sôta, c'est moi…

« _Oji-san ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as vu l'heure ? »_

- Je sais qu'il est tard, excuse-moi… Ecoute, ta mère n'est pas en forme, il faudrait que tu viennes.

_« Pardon ? »_

- Il faut que tu rentres à la maison.

« _Mais je… Enfin je n'ai pas de vacances avant… »_

- Je sais ! Le coupa brutalement le grand-père. Sôta je… Ecoute j'ai peur je… Elle n'est vraiment pas bien. J'ai inventé des excuses pendant des années pour ta sœur. Je trouverai bien le moyen de te justifier quelques jours d'absence !

« _C'est bon, calme-toi. Je vais venir. On est vendredi, je réserve un billet de train et j'arrive après-demain au plus tard. »_

- Amène le fragment, Sôta.

Il y eut un silence, et le grand-père se prit à craindre un refus catégorique. Mais il y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il fallait que sa fille se rende compte que la vie continuait. Elle avait une famille.

« _Tu veux qu'elle retourne de l'autre côté du puits ? Mais c'est dangereux enfin ! Si un youkai attaque on fait quoi ?»_

- Si elle reste ici elle va dépérir ta mère ! Tu ne la vois pas, et quand tu es là elle te sourit. Moi y'a longtemps qu'elle s'est rendue compte que je ne suis pas dupe ! Elle ira mieux si elle voit ses petits-enfants et…

_« Tu sais que Kagome n'est pas revenue. Sango nous aurait appelés. Nous… Enfin, si elle ne revenait pas je… Il faut qu'on s'y fasse, tu vois ? »_

La voix du jeune homme s'était brisée. Il souffrait lui-aussi. Peut être pas autant que sa mère mais… Aller de l'autre côté du puits, être témoin de la disparition de Kagome… Il n'y tenait pas spécialement.

- Si elle voit ses petits-enfants elle ira sans doute mieux. Ecoute, je n'ai pas d'autre idée, je vais devenir fou si je ne fais rien !

_« … »_

- Sôta ?

« _… Je suis là… Très bien, j'arrive par le prochain train… Je serai là dés que je pourrai, je l'emmènerai… Bon je dois te laisser, j'vais me faire tuer par le type qui dort avec moi si je le réveille… Bonne nuit, oji-san. »_

- Bonne nuit Sôta… Et merci. »

Le grand-père ne sut pas s'il avait entendu ses derniers mots ou s'il avait déjà raccroché. Il regarda le téléphone, comme si une solution allait surgir et régler tous ses problèmes… Si seulement Kagome n'avait jamais traversé le puits… Elle se serait marié avec ce… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui… Hojo ? Elle l'aurait épousé, elle serait devenue médecin, comme elle le voulait quand elle était petite. Ils se retrouveraient tous au temple l'été pour…

Le vieil homme reposa brutalement le combiné, se maudissant d'avoir de telles pensées. Kagome avait été heureuse grâce à Inuyasha. Plus heureuse que jamais. Il n'y avait rien à regretter. Sa petite-fille aurait souffert sans lui. Point final. Il la ramènerait. Elle allait revenir. Il le fallait.

Il soupira et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

- Ta soudaine tolérance m'étonne, Tsukiyo.

Le ton d'Hikari était presque méprisant. Les deux youkais demeuraient côte à côte, bien que chacune évite soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre. Une lointaine amitié qui les amenait aujourd'hui à se plonger bien malgré elles dans un passé commun et désagréable.

Les deux youkais se connaissaient comme se connaissent deux amies d'enfance que le destin a séparées. Chacune possédait sa propre destinée, mais leurs deux histoires étaient fort connues dans le monde démoniaque. L'épouse dont le compagnon a préféré une humaine, la demi-sang qui se venge de son peuple en ralliant des humains… Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était très en vue dans le monde des youkais. Hikari passait, à juste titre, pour une traîtresse à son rang, quand à Tsukiyo, le fait que son mari lui ait préféré une race inférieure était aberrant… Elle avait forcément des vices cachés.

La mère du taiyoukai se tourna vers le « chef » des humains.

- La manière dont j'agis avec mon fils ne te regarde pas, Hikari.

- Toujours aussi courtoise. Tu était moins désagréable, il y a quelques siècles…

- Et toi moins froide, rétorqua Tsukiyo.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Un bloc de glace extérioriserait plus que toi.

Elle n'avait pas tord, ce qui arracha un sourire à la demi-inuyoukai.

- On m'a appris à tenir mon rang.

- C'est vrai que ça t'a si bien réussi jusqu'à présent…

Tsukiyo se tourna brutalement vers Hikari et sortit un fin poignard de l'un des pans de sa tunique. Elle l'appuya la lame sur son cou sans la moindre hésitation.

- Méfie-toi, Hikari. Il est des sujets sur lesquels ma tolérance est limitée.

Voire très limité, pour être honnête. La trahison d'InuTaisho restait un sujet très sensible. Jamais la mère de Seshommaru, inexpérimentée à l'époque, ne s'était vraiment remise du départ, puis de la mort de son compagnon. Elle lui en voulait moins à lui d'être parti qu'à elle de n'avoir pas su le retenir.

- Tu avais plus d'humour autrefois.

La lame s'éloigna du cou de la demi-sang.

- J'avais moins de préoccupations.

Hikari esquissa un sourire. Autrefois… Cela semblait bien lointain déjà… Elles avaient écopé du même destin : sang « impur », puis rejet. Elles avaient passées les toutes premières années de leur vie ensemble, dans le clan des jidayoukais. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'elles ne possédaient pas leurs pouvoirs, elles avaient été bannies. La vie les avait alors séparées. Tsukiyo avait trouvé – _et c'est du passé, _pensa-t-elle avec ironie – l'amour, et Hikari avait assouvi sa colère dans un espoir de vengeance.

InuTaisho l'avait aimé, autrefois… Seshommaru en était la preuve vivante. Il avait haï son père pour cette faiblesse impardonnable dont, cependant, il semblait avoir hérité. La vie est d'une ironie admirable.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Hikari.

- Au passé.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Le présent devrait t'accaparer. Seshommaru…

- Cela ne te concerne pas, la coupa Tsukiyo d'un ton froid et tranchant.

Un long silence les sépara pendant quelques minutes, mais elles avaient toutes deux bien trop vécu pour être impatientes. Hikari reprit la parole la première.

- Très bien. Je te laisse te charger de ton fils – soit dit en passant les hommes de ta famille ont des mœurs bien étranges – mais j'ai quand même besoin de ton aide.

La youkai, s'efforçant d'ignorer la pique de son interlocutrice, leva vers elle son regard étonné.

- Tu es ici pour Seshommaru et donc, par extension, pour achever les jidayoukais. De fait j'ai besoin que tu participes. Tu n'espères quand même pas être logée et nourrie à ne rien faire ?

Tsukiyo eut un sourire mauvais. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

- Souhaites-tu que je donne des leçons ?

- Epargne-moi cet humour déplacé. Non. Je veux…

- Tu _veux_ ? Depuis quand suis-je à ton service ?

L'impératif indisposait la mère du taiyoukai. Elle n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne. Surtout pas d'Hikari.

- Je suis la dirigeante de cette communauté, répondit cette dernière d'un ton froid, tu dois donc te soumettre à ma volonté, de même que chacun ici. C'est le principe de base de notre survie : l'ordre et l'efficacité. Si cela ne te convient pas, je ne te retiens pas.

Tsukiyo serait volontiers partie, rien que pour prouver à Hikari qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle, mais elle devait rester auprès de son fils et s'assurer que l'humaine qui lui servait de mascotte ne le pervertirait pas davantage avant son exécution programmée.

- Très bien. Que _veux_-tu que je fasse ?

- Assure-toi qu'Asao remplit sa part du contrat. Et garde-le à l'œil. Il a beau paraître honnête, s'il venait à nous trahir, nous n'aurions plus le privilège de l'effet de surprise. Il doit rester de notre côté, ou être supprimé.

Tsukiyo acquiesça et, se détournant d'Hikari, elle traversa lentement la caverne désormais déserte servant de salle du trône. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol rocheux, et elle sentait le regard d'Hikari sur son dos.

- Tsukiyo ?

L'interpellée s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Curieuse, mais aussi étonnée. Entendre cette ancienne « amie » prononcer son prénom ramenait un flot de souvenirs étonnamment clairs, comme des raies de lumière à travers le voile sombre de sa mémoire.

- Tu crois que Nao va s'en sortir ?

La mère de Seshommaru esquissa un vague sourire devant cette question inattendue qui montrait plus que jamais la différence qui existait entre les deux femmes.

- Tu t'es adoucie Hikari. C'est une faiblesse.

Puis, sans rien ajouter ni croiser le regard de la youkai, Tsukiyo s'éloigna d'un pas égal.

* * *

Sôta regardait autour de lui, cherchant sa mère du regard. Son grand-père l'avait accueilli sans la cour du temple, et l'avait ensuite enjoint à rejoindre sa mère, quelque part dans la maison. Il considérait, à juste titre, que leurs retrouvailles et la discussion qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'avoir était privée et ne concernait que la mère et le fils.

Le grand-père s'était donc enfermé donc son cagibi, joyeux foutoir où il avait accumulé depuis des décennies des objets magiques ou non, d'importance sentimentale plus que financière, de provenance le plus souvent douteuse. Excepté lui, personne ne rentrait plus dans son « antre », depuis qu'Inuyasha avait brisé une demi-douzaine de récipients à cause d'un « osuwari » bien mérité. A la pensée du jeune demi-démon, le vieil homme retint un soupir.

Sôta allait de pièce en pièce. Pas un bruit. Un silence inhabituel régnait dans cette maison. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Kagome et lui faisaient tant de bêtises qu'ils étaient souvent en train de courir pour échapper à leur grand-père ou bien en train de jouer dehors.

Lorsque Kagome avait commencé ses allers-retours entre son époque et le Sengoku Jidai, il y avait toujours dans la maison des sonneries de téléphone. Des amies, des connaissances, des professeurs parfois, Hojo-kun souvent, ils appelaient tous pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Là encore, le petit garçon adorait se cacher derrière la porte du salon et écouter son grand-père déblatérer des inepties d'une voix très sérieuse et très convaincue.

« Oui Kagome est à l'hôpital pour soigner son arthrite… Non vous savez il n'est jamais trop tôt. »

« Des saignements oui… Eh bien euh… Partout. Elle saigne de partout… Grave oui, assurément. Elle sera absente pendant au moins trois semaines. »

« Une varicelle… Pour la seconde fois ?... Son organisme est très particulier, c'est pour ça… »

Mais là, rien. Le silence. C'était oppressant. Sôta en venait presque à préférer sa chambre d'étudiant, son colocataire et sa mauvaise humeur. Tout plutôt que cette impression de visiter une maison abandonnée.

Il finit, en désespoir de cause, par monter à l'étage. Toutes les portes étaient fermées, excepté celle menant à la chambre de Kagome. _Oh oh… C'est mauvais signe, _pensa le jeune homme.

Il fit une pause, hésitant. Soyons honnête, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer et d'affronter une crise de larmes de sa mère. Il ne l'avait presque jamais vu pleurer, mais le peu d'expérience qu'il avait ne lui rappelaient pas de bons souvenirs.

Mme Higurashi était assise sur le lit de sa fille, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, le visage éclairé par quelques rayons de soleil. Elle était parfaitement immobile, on aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un tableau.

La chambre de Kagome n'était en aucun cas un lieu tabou. Certes, rien n'avait été changé depuis son départ. Son lit, ses photos, tout était là, comme si elle n'était partie qu'hier. Mais Mme Higurashi faisait régulièrement le ménage, remettait en ordre ses affaires… Bref, rien d'anormal, jusque là. Mais le fait que la mère de Kagome soit assise sur son lit, les doigts crispés autour du cadre retenant une photo sur laquelle figuraient sa fille et ses amies, n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il vint s'asseoir sans bruit à côté de sa mère. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour observer la photographie. Kagome portait sa tenue d'écolière, verte et blanche. Ses amies souriaient… Il se souvenait de leurs visages, de leurs voix (au téléphone principalement), mais impossible de se souvenir de leurs prénoms.

C'est alors que Mme Higurashi se tourna vers son fils et esquissa un sourire.

- Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Euh… Très bien, maman… Je… Et toi, ça va ?

- Très bien, oui.

Il serra les dents. Bon. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle se jette à terre en pleurant, mais tout de même. Il était son fils. Si elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que ça n'allait pas, à qui le dirait-elle ?

- Oji-san est inquiet pour toi, il…

- Elle a changé ?

Il s'interrompit, sans comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- Kagome, elle avait changé quand tu l'as vu ?

_C'est vrai… _Songea brutalement Sôta. Sa mère n'avait pas revu sa fille depuis sept ans maintenant, contrairement à lui qui avait revu sa sœur quelques semaines auparavant.

- Non. Elle est toujours comme avant. Souriante, rieuse… Elle est heureuse, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle esquissa un sourire, notant qu'il utilisait le présent et non le passé pour évoquer sa sœur. Il la croyait donc vivante.

Elle essuya discrètement une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux. Sôta lui prit alors la main.

- Viens.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je t'emmène de l'autre côté du puits.

Sôta retint à grand-peine un soupir de soulagement en la voyant sourire. Un véritable sourire, pas comme tous ceux qu'elle distribuait depuis qu'elle savait que Kagome avait disparu. Un vrai sourire. Et si elle souriait, cela signifiait que tout n'étais pas perdu. Kagome pouvait encore revenir.

Kagome _devait _revenir.

* * *

* * *

Hello !

Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que d'habitude, je l'ai écris plus rapidement également. Une inspiration subite probablement.

Je tiens à dire que j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_, essayé d'éviter de tomber dans le mélodramatique. Parce que, autant être honnête, je suis très douée pour faire des trucs guimauve et mélo à souhait… Et puis je suis assez friande de ce genre de trucs… Mais passons…

En fait je me suis rendue compte que les situations d'un camp à l'autre sont assez paradoxales. Ca s'arrange d'un côté mais ça se détériore de l'autre. C'était intéressant à traiter, montrer que les Higurashi sont toujours dans l'incertitude, ce qui doit être frustrant… Je les avais un peu négligé dans mes derniers chapitres, alors qu'ils ne sont pas flambants…

Enfin voilà j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop guimauve, si c'est le cas je m'excuse, mais je voulais (essayer) de développer le côté Higurashi.

Place aux réponses de reviews (toujours ^^)

**Sue : **Ca m'a amusé de t'imaginer te "ruant" sur ton rodi en voyant "chapitre 19 en ligne". Je me serais sûrement fait mal en réagissant de la sorte moi d'ailleurs -.-'' J'espère que tu seras aussi satisfaite de ce chapitre !

**Manga-over-dose-, Cynthia, Sara-24-chan : **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Merci encore !

**Linoa87 : **Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! Et vu que les reviews me motivent beaucoup je trouve ça normal d'y répondre ;)

**Yanaril : **Merci de noter le coup du bois venu de l'Arbre des Ages. Je voulais que ça ait l'air cohérent. Mais l'idée m'est venue en relisant ta fic, dans laquelle Rin se lie avec Goshinboku (navrée si je l'ai mas écrit). Ca m'a donné l'idée d'utliser le bois de l'arbre. Je rends à César ce qui est à César ;)

**Nini : **Oui Seshommaru voit toutes ses convictions vaciller en peu de temps, ce qui rend le tout assez compliqué à écrire. J'essaie de ne pas aller trop vite, tout en montrant qu'il est nécessaire qu'il s'adapte. C'est assez difficile mais j'espère réussir à le décrire à peu près comme il faut. Au fil des chapitres je m'attache à tous ces personnages et les dénaturer devient plus compliqué vu tout ce que j'invente à côté. Mais merci de vos encouragements et à bientôt j'espère !

Voilà la fin du 20e chapitre ! J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas l'action trop lente. Sinon, n'hésitez surout pas à me le dire, je rectifierai en conséquences. Je me complais dans ces discussions et ces rapprots des uns par rapport aux autres mais je ne voudrais pas lasser. N'hésitez donc pas à mettre l'accent sur les défauts !

Et merci à tous de me suivre et de me commenter !

Ciao !

C-MIB


	21. Branle bas de combat

**Chapitre 21**

**Branle-bas de combat.**

* * *

- Regarde Kaya j'ai réussi !

Réussi… tout était relatif. La flèche de Kiyo s'était plantée quelques mètres plus loin, dans le sol. Il est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'elle parvenait à tirer correctement sans se faire mal, au choix, aux mains, aux bras ou au visage.

Yuriy, quand à lui, s'entraînait au sabre avec son cousin. Sango, craignant qu'ils ne se blessent, leur avait donné des épées de bois. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, c'était avec ce genre d'armes qu'elle avait appris le maniement du sabre. Les deux petits garçons étant autant inexpérimenté l'un que l'autre, le combat était ponctué d'éclats de rire et ressemblait davantage à une chorégraphie mal répétée qu'à un véritable combat. Ils se faisaient des signes pour attaquer, de manière à ce que l'un recule lorsque l'autre avance, etc… Ils considéraient que le simple fait de coordonner un minimum leurs mouvements étaient plus important que les positions de combat.

Avant de partir, Tôtôsai avait « prêté » à Kaya un arc à sa taille – Sango savait donc que l'un des multiples sacs du vieux forgeron contenait des armes en tout genre – pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner avec sa cousine. Il prétendait qu'il le récupèrerait lorsqu'il reviendrait avec les armes des deux enfants de la tajiya (car il avait sauté sur l'occasion de leur confectionner des armes, commande peu habituelle et pleine de perspectives selon le vieil homme). Les deux cousines avaient donc décidé de s'entraîner ensemble. Là encore, elles riaient beaucoup et tiraient peu, considérant comme une victoire le simple fait que leur flèche reste en l'air plus de dix secondes.

Lorsque le père du garnement qui avait malmené Kiyo avait croisé les enfants, sabres en bois à la main et arcs en bandoulières, il était aussitôt venu se plaindre à Sango, arguant que les « enfants de youkais » (elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécié le terme) allaient effrayer les gamins du village.

Miroku, qui se trouvait dans la hutte au moment de la visite inopinée de leur charmant voisin, s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que Sango prenait une grande inspiration, prête à hurler suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre de tout le village. Tant qu'à faire, autant clore ce genre de discussion de manière définitive. Le vocabulaire fleuri utilisé par la tajiya témoignait du reste d'un certain agacement. Kaya quand à elle, dans un élan de maturité et d'autorité, avait tiré la langue à l'opportun lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé en rejoignant sa mère.

De cette conversation diplomatique étaient ressortis trois points principaux :

- Kiyo et Yuriy étaient des enfants et non des « youkais miniatures ».

- Les armes qu'ils possédaient ne leur seraient pas retirées.

- Si ce charmant monsieur informait son ordure de fils qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher de l'un de _ses _enfants (en l'absence d'Inuyasha et Kagome, elle s'octroyait tous les droits sur ses neveux), il éviterait bien des désagréments, par exemple une dent en moins (Naoki avait un croché du droit remarquable pour son âge).

De mémoire de villageois, aucune femme - aucun homme non plus d'ailleurs - n'avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps sans reprendre sa respiration. Quand au villageois qui avait eu le malheur de se retrouver aux premières loges durant la performance vocale de la tajiya, il n'essaya même pas d'argumenter, se contentant de déguerpir en la traiant de tous les noms ("dingue" étant principalement employé).

* * *

Seshommaru observait, de loin, Ushio. Immobile, le jidayoukai passait une lame le long de son bras, tandis que son fils recueillait le sang ainsi répandu dans une coupe. Aucune expression ne passait sur le visage d'Ushio tandis que la lame, implacable, tranchait dans sa chair à intervalles réguliers.

Le taiyoukai s'approcha de lui sans se presser. Aucun des deux youkais ne tourna la tête à son approche.

- Vous avez terminé ? interrogea froidement Seshommaru.

La lame cessa son va et vient durant quelques instants.

- Presque. Certains refusaient de faire confiance à un jidayoukai. Les convaincre a légèrement retardé le processus, mais nous y sommes presques.

- Bien.

- Ton humaine est passée voir comment se passait la répartition, commenta Asao.

Le taiyoukai lui aurait volontiers arraché la langue pour la manière dont il désignait Rin. Pour ce qui était du pronom possessif qu'il utilisait, cela ne gênait pas Seshommaru outre mesure. Il savait que personne ne pouvait prétendre avoir autant de droit sur la jeune fille que lui.

A cette pensée, le taiyoukai se surprit à sourire.

- Quelque chose t'amuse, Seshommaru ?

Rin s'était doucement glissée derrière lui, sans qu'il l'entende arriver. Mais curieusement, il s'en fichait. Elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait. Profitant du fait qu'elle regardait Ushio, il attarda quelques secondes son regard sur son visage. Quelques secondes de trop apparemment, car lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard du jidayoukai. Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais son sourire narquois était éloquent.

Il pensait probablement qu'ils avaient tous deux la même faiblesse. Mais c'était faux. Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien, n'est ce pas ? Le taiyoukai posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée, se retenant à grand-peine de trancher la tête d'Ushio. Ne serait-ce que pour faire partir ce sourire désagréable de son visage. Depuis quelques temps, il s'autorisait bien trop de familiarités à son égard. _Même Rin_, songea-t-il avec amertume, _je ne devrais pas la laisser se comporter ainsi avec moi. Mais ais-j'envie qu'elle s'en abstienne ?_

- Lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous devrez aller voir Hikari. Elle veut le plus d'informations possibles sur nos ennemis.

Ushio acquiesça puis, prenant la coupe des mains de son fils, se mit en devoir de distribuer son sang aux derniers récalcitrants.

- Et toi Rin ? interrogea Seshommaru.

Elle se tourna vers lui, souriante. Comme chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle sourie lorsqu'il lui parlait. Qu'elle soit heureuse.

- Je vais avec Kagome surveiller la barrière. Nous devons nous assurer qu'elle reste en place. L'aura accumulée de toi, Asao et Ushio est trop puissante pour que nous prenions le risque qu'elle soit découverte.

Il acquiesça, et elle s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre Kagome.

- Tu ne lui as pas reproché le fait qu'elle te tutoie, si je ne m'abuse, remarqua Asao.

Le taiyoukai lui lança un regard glacial, signifiant que la discussion était close.

- En même temps, c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie, continua le youkai, ses yeux s'attardant sur la silhouette de Rin qui s'éloignait.

Seshommaru esquissa un sourire imperceptible. Il passa devant le demi-sang et, sans le regarder, lui murmura très doucement :

- Si tu poses la main sur elle, je te tuerai.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna.

* * *

- Kaya, je sens quelque chose.

La petite fille, ainsi que Yuriy et Naoki, qui s'entraînaient tout près d'elles, se tournèrent, étonnés, vers Kiyo.

- Yuriy, tu sens ?

Le petit garçon leva la tête et se tourna vers le village. Il se tourna brutalement vers sa sœur et acquiesça vivement. Kaya et Naoki se regardèrent. Leurs cousins avaient probablement perçus une aura familière, chose que leur sang youkai leur permettait de sentir, contrairement aux humains.

- C'est qui que tu sens Kiyo ? interrogea Naoki en abaissant son épée en bois.

-… Grand-mère !

La petite fille partit en courant vers le puits, suivis des trois enfants. Ils traversèrent le village en trombe, et les villageois qui les croisaient les auraient probablement interpellés en leur demandant si tout allait bien s'ils n'avaient pas vu un grand sourire sur le visage.

Très vite, le puits fut en vue, ainsi que les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant.

- Tonton !

- Grand-mère !

Le jeune homme attrapa au vol Yuriy tandis que Kaya lui prenait les jambes, le faisant tomber en arrière. Mme Higurashi, elle, s'était accroupie juste à temps pour recevoir Naoki et Kiyo dans ses bras. Sôta, allongé sur le sol, la regarda : elle souriait.

Les enfants sentaient que leur grand-mère – car Mme Higurashi était la grand-mère de tous les enfants, même si tous n'étaient pas liés à elle par le sang – semblait plus mélancolique qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais ils pensaient innocemment, et avec raison, que rester avec elle et la faire sourire était la meilleure thérapie. Meilleure que ces grandes discussions d'adultes qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Ils guidèrent Sôta et sa mère jusqu'à la hutte de Miroku et Sango. La jeune femme accueillit avec joie la mère de Kagome, ainsi que son fils. Le moine serra la main de Sôta, mais un regard échangé entre les deux hommes fit clairement sentir au bonze que quelque chose tourmentait le jeune homme. Miroku échangea un regard avec sa compagne. Ils se comprirent sans se parler. Tandis que Sango et les enfants entamaient un dialogue animé, les deux hommes sortirent discrètement de la hutte, et s'éloignèrent du village vers la forêt d'Inuyasha.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. Sôta ne disait rien, mais Miroku sentait qu'il suffisait d'ouvrir les vannes pour déclencher l'inondation. Le jeune homme semblait inquiet, et en parler le soulagerait certainement.

- Ta mère n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Perspicace.

- …

- C'est Kagome, soupira Sôta. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle a l'air persuadée que Kagome est déjà morte. Quand… Enfin, quand elle est partie ça a été dur, mais ça allait, parce que ma mère était persuadée que Kagome serait heureuse. Elle ne la perdait pas vous voyez elle…

- Tu peux me tutoyer, remarqua le moine.

Sôta esquissa un sourire.

- Merci… Enfin voilà. Son état s'est vraiment détérioré depuis que Kagome et Rin ont disparu. Elle est… Ailleurs.

- Et tu espérais que les enfants pourraient y remédier.

- Pas seulement les enfants. Vous aussi en fait. Le Japon Féodal, la nouveauté. J'espérais que ça aiderait. Tout ça, dit-il en désignant d'un grand geste du bras la forêt et le village, ça pourrait la faire penser à autre chose.

Miroku ne disait rien. Sôta commença à craindre d'avoir fait une erreur en suivant les conseils/ordres de son grand-père.

- Ecoute, reprit le jeune homme, je comprendrais que vous ayez d'autres chats à fouetter. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas que nous restions. Je suis désolé si j'ai fais une erreur et je…

- Non, non Sôta, murmura le moine, tu as bien fais. Et j'aurais fais pareil. Je pensais simplement à Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Shippô… Ils sont tous partis, probablement affronter les mêmes youkais que celui, très puissant, qui a attaqué Kagome. Tu as peur pour ta sœur, j'ai peur pour tous les autres. J'ai voyagé avec eux. J'ai vécu avec eux. Comment ferai-je s'ils ne reviennent pas ?

Sôta soupira.

- Ils reviendront.

Le moine sourit. Il était comme Sango. Eternellement optimisme. Il prit le bras de Sôta, et le ramena vers le village.

* * *

Sango observait par la fenêtre de sa hutte Mme Higurashi et les quatre enfants. Ils avaient tous tenu à lui faire des démonstrations de leurs talents. Evidemment, Kaya et Kiyo ne réussissaient que rarement à tirer, tandis que Yuriy et Naoki se rentraient l'un dans l'autre et maîtrisaient encore moins leurs corps que leurs épées. Mais l'expérience jouaient en la faveur de la mère de Kagome, et c'est avec une patience d'ange qu'elle les regardait faire, conseillant un peu, riant beaucoup.

- Vous resterez bien quelques jours ? L'interrogea la tajiya qui s'était approchée.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises. Regardez-les, ils sont très heureux de vous avoir. Les enfants ! s'écria la jeune femme pour illustrer ses paroles, ça vous dirait que grand-mère reste quelques jours ?

Un cri du chœur lui répondit.

- Vous voyez bien ? S'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire.

- Mais… Si les youkais attaquent ?

- Justement, reprit Sango plus bas. Si vous avez le morceau de perle avec vous, vous pourrez amener les enfants en lieu sûr. Je vous avouerais que nous n'avons pas encore essuyé de représailles depuis que Kagome et Rin ont disparu, mais vous assureriez un repli potentiel pour les enfants.

Ce discours était en partie vrai. Sango craignait en effet des attaques potentielles, mais jusqu'ici, il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes. Il n'y en aurait probablement pas maintenant, depuis plusieurs semaines sans nouvelles de Kagome et Rin ou d'un démon lié à celui qui les avait attaquées.

Mme Higurashi se prit à sourire, heureuse de pouvoir rendre service tout en restant auprès de ses petits-enfants. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, quoi de mieux pour cela que des vacances dans le Japon Féodal, auprès de sa famille ?

- Très bien. Je vous avouerais que j'ai bien besoin de me changer les idées. Et puis, je serais heureuse de pouvoir tous vous voir plus souvent.

La tajiya acquiesça en souriant.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Inuyasha se tourna vers son frère qui le regardait, dédaigneux. Il soupira. Chassez le naturel…

- Je vérifie que les lames qu'on va leur distribuer sont solides. On n'a vraiment pas besoin que ça lâche en plein combat.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu un expert ? Ironisa Seshommaru.

- Depuis que personne d'autre ne s'est proposé. Mais tiens, répondit le demi-démon en envoyant un sabre vers son frère, rien ne t'empêche de prendre ma place.

La lame revint à l'envoyeur presqu'instantanément, et Inuyasha manqua de peu de se la prendre en pleine tête.

- Je constate que Rin n'a pas réussi à corriger ton charmant caractère. Ne change rien, surtout.

- Il est vrai que tu es devenu étonnamment conciliant, ou devrais-je dire faible, depuis que tu as renoncé à ton immortalité, répondit Seshommaru, acide.

- Il faudrait que tu m'expliques jusqu'à quand tu comptes dédaigner ma relation avec Kagome, alors que je parie que tu ne serais pas contre avoir la même avec Rin…

Le coup partit tout seul, mais Inuyasha s'y attendait, et para le coup de griffes de son frère de justesse.

Les deux demi-frères se dévisagèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, mais tous deux refusaient de baisser les yeux. A la surprise d'Inuyasha, Seshommaru l'interpella le premier.

- Tu n'es pas en droit de juger mon comportement, Inuyasha. Le tien vis-à-vis de ta miko n'est pas exemplaire.

A la surprise du taiyoukai, le regard du demi-démon s'assombrit.

- Je le sais… Et… j'ai eu de la chance, Seshommaru. De la chance qu'elle m'ait pardonnée malgré tout. Qu'elle soit revenue vers moi. Rin a assez souffert, et si tu restes indécis, tu vas lui faire du mal. Elle finira par partir, et qui pourra le lui reprocher ? Toi ? Méfie-toi, quand tu te décideras à admettre ce qu'elle représente pour toi, il sera peut être trop tard.

- Tu me donnes des leçons des morales ? Commenta le taiyoukai, dédaigneux.

- Tu prends de grands airs, mais nous savons tous les deux que je te dis la vérité.

Seshommaru se contenta de lui adresser un sourire narquois. Cependant le discours de son frère le faisait réfléchir et ravivait des souvenirs pas si lointains, une nuit en particulier…

- Allez, aide-moi.

Inuyasha lui lança une nouvelle fois un sabre et, cette fois-ci, le taiyoukai ne l'esquiva pas.

* * *

Kagome et Rin s'étaient postées dans la caverne la plus haute de la falaise. Celle-ci donnait sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler « le monde extérieur ». A vrai dire, il y avait si longtemps que les deux jeunes filles vivaient et respiraient dans l'enceinte de la barrière protectrice qu'elles finissaient par croire que rien n'existait en dehors. Cette soudaine plongée sur l'immense plateau cerclé de rochers qui allait servir de théâtre à leur combat provoquaient en elles une appréhension teintée d'un sentiment indéfinissable : l'issue de ce combat définirait leur avenir. Rester là finirait par les tuer toutes les deux.

Ce n'était pas leur monde, et cette guerre qui était venue à elles était désormais la seule issue à tout ce chambardement. Tout cela n'était pas facile à vivre.

Rin se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de parler. Elle avait un pressentiment étrange, quand au fait que le combat se rapprochait. Elle avait envie d'avouer à Kagome le marché passé avec Tsukiyo. Lui dire à quel point elle aimait Seshommaru, qu'il fallait le lui dire, qu'il fallait que…

- Tu m'as l'air bien anxieuse, Rin.

La jeune miko sourit imperceptiblement, comme le faisait si souvent Seshommaru. Kagome avait appris à bien la connaître.

- Le combat qui se rapproche. J'ai déjà perdu bien trop de gens à qui je tenais. Je refuse que ce schéma se répète. Les premières années de ma vie n'ont été que le deuil de la mort des miens. Si je perds Seshommaru…

Elle s'interrompit. Ses pensées étaient si confuses dans son propre esprit qu'elle ignorait comment les démêler et les présenter à son interlocutrice.

Kagome sortit alors d'un pan de son hakama le médaillon de Kikyo. Rin le regarda, véritablement étonnée. Elle avait presque fini par l'oublier, celui-là !

- Je l'ai conservé, et j'ai continué ce que nous avions commencé. Il protégera au moins une partie de ceux à qui tu tiens.

Tout en parlant, Kagome avait tendu le médaillon à Rin, mais celle-ci le refusa d'un signe de tête. Kagome l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu es mère de famille, répondit simplement la jeune fille. Je refuse d'imposer à tes enfants ce que j'ai vécu.

_Et je suis déjà condamnée, _songea-t-elle amèrement.

La miko hocha la tête et repassa le médaillon autour de son propre cou.

- Evite de parler comme si nous allions tous mourir Rin, commenta Kagome. C'est… Comment te dire ? Un peu frustrant… Et inquiétant aussi… En clair tu me fiches la trouille. Essaie de rester positive s'il te plaît.

Rin éclata de rire, convenant sans peine qu'effectivement, elle évoquait la bataille prochaine comme s'ils allaient tous mourir. Après tout, on en était pas là…

- Rin, regarde !

La jeune miko suivit du regard la direction indiqué par Kagome.

Une silhouette avançait vers la falaise. Sa démarche était saccadée, ses pas incertains. Elle semblait se déplacer avec difficulté. Deux fois, elle tomba à terre avant de se relever courageusement et d'avancer à nouveau.

Les larmes de Rin lui montèrent aux yeux en la reconnaissant.

- Nao !

Elle se leva en trombe et s'élança vers les escaliers rocheux pour rejoindre l'entrée des cavernes, tandis que le prénom du petit garçon se répercutait sur les parois de la grotte. Kagome s'élança à son tour pour la rattraper. C'était un piège. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un piège.

Rin n'écoutait pas les cris de son amie. Elle n'écoutait rien. Elle ne voyait que ce petit garçon qui marchait le long de cette mauvaise route. Elle imaginait ses traits, sa silhouette décharnée.

Elle accéléra.

Les cris de Kagome avaient alertés Seshommaru et Inuyasha, qui vérifiaient les armes non loin de là. Le taiyoukai n'eut aucune difficulté à rattraper Rin avant qu'elle ne franchisse la barrière, même si l'issue des escaliers qu'elle avait empruntés était tout proche de l'entrée des grottes.

Pour la première fois, Rin regretta de ne pas être un youkai. La poigne de Seshommaru l'enserrait, indifférente à la jeune fille qui se cabrait en continuant d'appeler le petit garçon.

Kagome arriva à son tour et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rin.

- C'est un piège Rin ! Ils l'ont libéré pour nous attendrir ! Ils veulent qu'on se trahisse !

- On devra bien se battre de toute manière ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors maintenant ou plus tard quelle différence ! Si c'était Kiyo ! Kagome ! Si c'était un de tes enfants ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir ! Parce que c'est ce qui l'attend si on ne fait rien ! Ils le tueront !

Inuyasha regardait avec tristesse la peine et la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Rin. L'enfance de la jeune fille était présente dans l'esprit de chacun.

Rin revivait la mort de son frère, tué parce que personne ne s'était opposé aux bandits, chacun défendant sa propre vie. Laisser mourir Nao était impensable.

- C'est le risque, asséna Seshommaru, sans une once de pitié.

Rin se détourna de lui en s'immobilisant et il la relâcha. Elle avait un éclair dans les yeux que le taiyoukai voyait pour la première fois tandis qu'elle le regardait. De la haine ? Du dégoût ?

- Tu es un… Un monstre !

Les derniers mots claquèrent comme un glaive. Le taiyoukai eut mal, sans qu'il puisse définir pourquoi. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui arrachait le cœur. Ce cœur que Rin avait su s'approprier, et qu'elle réduisait en pièce quand bon lui semblait.

- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser un enfant mourir ! S'écria la jeune fille. Aucun enfant ne devrait payer pour des crimes qui ne le concernent pas ! Nao est un humain, même pas un hanyô ! Ce n'est pas son combat !

Nao était arrivé devant les cavernes. Il était pâle. Il saignait, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se laissa tomber au sol, le visage tourné vers les grottes. Il se mordait les lèvres au sang pour ne pas pleurer, mais rien n'y faisait. La douleur était plus forte que sa volonté.

Rin avait cessé de crier mais se tenait très droite, son regard se posant successivement sur Nao, puis sur Inuyasha, Kagome et Seshommaru.

- C'est peut-être un piège Rin, murmura Inuyasha en cherchant à l'apaiser.

- Tu veux prendre le risque ? riposta-t-elle.

Le taiyoukai secoua la tête. Rin avait toujours réfléchi davantage avec son cœur qu'avec sa tête. A présent, ils risquaient tous leur vie sur une simple impression de la jeune fille. Mais il avait terriblement envie d'accéder à sa requête. Pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Pour qu'elle cesse d'être triste et de lui en vouloir. Pour qu'elle le regarde en souriant.

- Elle a raison. Qu'on abaisse la barrière.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hikari. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait, Tsukiyo derrière elle. Elle se tenait très droite, malgré le trouble qui l'habitait. Malgré la vision du corps immobile de Nao, à deux pas derrière eux.

- Hikari-sama…

- Cette bataille n'a que trop duré. Il est temps de cesser de vivre dans la peur. Nao n'a pas à payer pour nos différents. Qu'on abaisse la barrière.

Kagome sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais elle finit par se tourner vers le kekkai.

Rin vint se poster à côté d'elle. Elle avait cesser de crier, de trembler, mais la colère était encore visible sur chaque trait de son visage.

Ensemble, les deux mikos entreprirent de briser la barrière à l'entrée des cavernes.

Dés que Rin perçut l'affaiblissement du kekkai, elle se précipita vers le petit garçon. Il était étendu, face contre terre. La jeune fille le retourna tout doucement et passa sa main sous sa nuque, le redressant pour qu'il la regarde.

Nao esquissa un sourire. Ses lèvres étaient enflées, indiquant qu'il avait été frappé, ce qui ranima la colère de la jeune fille. Quelle sorte de monstres étaient-ils pour se conduire ainsi ?

- Nao… Ca va aller… je suis là maintenant.

Le petit garçon se remit à pleurer.

- Je…

- N'essaie pas de parler ! Je vais te ramener à l'intérieur.

- Je… Suis désolé…

Rin leva la tête.

Des cris se rapprochaient d'eux. Des hurlements plus précisément. Des bruits de course mêlés au son des armes qu'on tire du fourreau.

Et cette cacophonie de plus en plus puissante se rapprochait d'eux à une vitesse terrifiante.

Rin se tourna vers Seshommaru.

Pour la première fois, elle vit la peur marquer son visage.

La voix d'Hikari couvrit un instant le bruit qui montait vers eux et son cri se répercuta en écho dans les cavernes, rendant plus concrète encore la bataille imminente.

_Branle-bas de combat._

* * *

Hello !

Je tiens à faire remarquer quelque chose : j'ai commenté mon 14e chapitre (ceci est le 21e) en disant « on approche de la fin ». Force est de constater qu'on en était au 2/3.

Ce qui est bien, c'est que vous pouvez constater que j'ai un grand talent d'anticipation.

Là ça y est, les choses sérieuses commencent. Mais j'aurais pu faire durer les discussions des uns et des autres encore cinq chapitres minimum, mais je ne voulais pas que ça devienne répétitif, alors je me suis rappelée à l'ordre )

Enfin voilà merci (encore et toujours), pour être là, c'est vraiment agréable de retrouver les avis des « habitués », plus de nouveaux lecteurs. C'est vraiment constructif parce que la plupart du temps je peux savoir ce qui plaît, ce qui ne plaît pas, me corriger en conséquence.

N'hésitez pas à me dire lorsque c'est trop long, ou quand ça devient répétitif.

Place aux réponses aux reviews (parce que j'y tiens beaucoup à ça) :

**Sue : **Je te remercie de ta fidélité. De plus, j'adore ton humour ! Tu relèves des phrases, je ne sais même plus exactement où je les ai écrite, mais ça me fait toujours rire de lire celles qui t'ont marquées ! Je suis heureuse que tu continues d'apprécier ma fic. Tu es formidable !

**Nino : **En ce qui concerne les relations d'Hikari et de Tsukiyo… Ah je ne vais pas me spoiler, mais je peux toutefois te donner un indice : je compte encore les mettre face-à-face avant la fin de cette fic. Je vais donc étudier leur cas une nouvelle fois, ce qui suppose en effet une évolution ! (dans quel sens, ce sera la surprise !)

Merci aux lecteurs silencieux mais néanmoins présents. N'hésitez cependant pas à commentez (comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, je ne mords pas ^^), je serais ravie de répondre aux critiques (et aux compliments aussi =) ). Mais libre à vous de demeurer anonymes ! J'apprécie déjà bien assez le fait que vous lisiez.

J'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour mon prochain chapitre ! J'aurai du temps ce week-end et je pourrai me recentrer sur ma suite.

Désolée pour le retard accumulé ! Mais je compte bien finir !

Ciao !

C-MIB


	22. Chantages

**Chapitre 22**

**Chantage(s).**

* * *

Rin était tétanisée. Elle serrait Nao contre elle, réflexe instinctif pour protéger le petit garçon. Elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger. Toute son attention était reportée sur les arbres qui dissimulaient leurs attaquants. Elle entendait son cœur qui battait à ses tempes.

La jeune fille se retint à grand-peine de crier en sentant des bras puissants l'enserrer. Elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître l'odeur et l'aura de son protecteur, la peur ralentissant ses réflexes et brouillant ses capacités d'analyse.

Elle se tourna et vit le visage de Seshommaru. Le taiyoukai regardait droit devant lui. L'inquiétude déformait ses traits. Rin voyait sa mâchoire se contracter, son regard s'était fait perçant comme… Comme lorsqu'il l'avait attaqué, quelques jours plus tôt. C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que le youkai sans pitié n'était pas mort. Seshommaru était capable de tuer. Il excellait dans ce domaine, contrairement à elle.

Le taiyoukai sembla hésiter quelques secondes, se contentant de resserrer sa prise autour de Nao et de la jeune fille. Rin l'observait intensément, cherchant à analyser pourquoi la peur emplissait les traits de Seshommaru. Elle voyait des sentiments contradictoires défiler dans les yeux du taiyoukai, et elle aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Seshommaru se retourna si vite que Rin ne réalisa ce qu'il faisait qu'en voyant les huttes se rapprocher à une vitesse alarmante de son visage. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle comprit.

Il voulait la cacher. Une nouvelle fois. La laisser en dehors du combat. La traiter comme une enfant. Ce qu'elle n'était plus. L'avait-elle jamais été d'ailleurs ? La mort de ses parents, celle de son frère, l'avait obligées à grandir. Elle voulait se battre, protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas cela ?

Le taiyoukai, d'un bond rapide, atteignit le plus haut étage des maisons suspendues. Tout cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes.

Seshommaru ouvrit la porte à la volée et jeta sans ménagement Rin et Nao sur le lit de la jeune fille. Elle ne songea à protester qu'après s'être assurée que le petit garçon était confortablement étendu. Après quoi elle se retourna vers le taiyoukai, rouge de colère.

Seshommaru s'adossa contre la porte, bras croisés. Elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, il ne la laisserait pas se mettre en danger. Tant pis pour son orgueil, tant pis pour sa fierté. Tout, pourvu que cette humaine insupportable reste en vie.

* * *

Inuyasha regarda son frère s'éloigner trop rapidement pour un humain. Il allait se lancer à sa suite mais Kagome le retint.

- Il va la mettre en sûreté. Laisse-le faire.

Le demi-démon acquiesça et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Tu devrais les suivre. Te mettre à l'abri. Kagome s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je...

Elle l'arrêta en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, Inuyasha.

Il acquiesça, peu convaincu.

Hikari était repartie vers le village pour organiser la défense du village. Inuyasha avait instinctivement passée ses bras autour de la taille de Kagome, comme si cela allait suffire à la protéger.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit de pas. _Des_ bruits de pas pour être précis. Ils se retournèrent pour tomber face à face avec le village au grand complet. Les hommes étaient alignés en deux rangs. Le premier formé par les meilleures lames, ce qui incluait la plupart des demi-sang et des humains, le second était constitué des archers.

Ils étaient une cinquantaine au total, plus la soixantaine de personnes que formaient les combattants au sabre. Inuyasha et Kagome se sentirent rassérénés en constatant que tous semblaient garder – à peu près – leur sang froid et que les archers, Kagome s'en félicita, maintenaient leurs armes dans une position digne des véritables soldats.

Asao et Ushio se tenaient devant eux, entourés de Shippô et Kohaku montés sur Kirara. Si Asao arborait une lame impressionnante qui aurait pu faire de l'ombre au Tessaiga, Ushio tenait fermement un arc immense qui dégageait une puissante aura maléfique. Il était dans une matière presque transparente, inconnue de Kagome, et il était deux fois plus grand que ceux des villageois.

La miko supposa que seul un youkai puissant et particulièrement entraîné devait pouvoir manier une telle arme. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas impossible que cet arc ait une volonté propre, de même que le Tessaïga et le Tenseïga.

Les villageois regardaient Ushio avec un respect mêlé de crainte. S'il ne leur avait pas fait boire son sang – et encore, certains persistaient à croire que c'était une ruse pour les empoisonné – ils auraient probablement craint qu'ils ne rallient les jidayoukais.

Les demi-sang ralliés à Hikari étaient présents également. Ils étaient une vingtaine, et arboraient des armes très variées, que même Inuyasha n'identifia pas toutes.

- Je suis prêt, Inuyasha !

Le demi-démon chercha du regard d'où venait cette voix pour tomber, incrédule, sur Jaken. Le petit serviteur avait disparu depuis quelques jours de son champ de vision. Il avait d'ailleurs cru qu'il s'était caché en attendant la fin du combat. Il faut croire que ce petit youkai possédait plus de courage qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Jaken-sama, commença Kagome en espérant l'amadouer par la marque de respect, vous devriez peut être rejoindre Rin, en sécurité.

- Apprenez que ce n'est pas ma première bataille ! J'ai été seigneur moi aussi ! Régnant sur mon peuple avec courage ! Un seigneur ne se dérobe jamais au combat ! S'exclama le petit youkai avec aplomb.

Kagome retint un soupir, comprenant qu'on ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison. Mais Inuyasha, conscient que la mort de Jaken lui retomberait inévitablement sur le dos, préféra avertir le petit youkai, avec tact, cela va de soi.

- Jaaaken, je te préviens que si tu perds une seule oreille, je vais me faire couper en tranche par Seshommaru. Alors je te la fais courte : tu évites de te faire tuer et, si possible, de te faire blesser, sinon je prendrai soin de t'arranger comme il faut si ça me retombe dessus.

Jaken acquiesça, avec moins d'assurance néanmoins.

C'est alors que les cris qui faisaient déjà office de fon sonore amplifièrent encore, comme quoi c'était possible. Inuyasha dégaina son Tessaïga au moment où des silhouettes émergeaient enfin des arbres.

* * *

- Laisse-moi passer, Seshommaru.

Le taiyoukai ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il était appuyé sur la lourde porte de bois. S'il ne désirait pas que Rin passe, elle ne passerait pas. Il avait bien plus de force qu'elle, et il doutait qu'elle ose tenter de sortir en l'affrontant.

Il entendait, grâce à ses sens de youkais, Hikari qui criaient des ordres, ainsi que le son des lames qu'on sort de leurs fourreaux et des arcs tendus en attendant l'ennemi.

Il aurait dû se trouver là-bas, avec eux. Mais rien ne comptait autant que la sécurité de Rin. S'il fallait enfermer la jeune fille dans sa hutte et la surveiller, il le ferait sans hésitation. Tout, plutôt que la voir mourir.

- Laisse-moi passer, répéta-t-elle, sa voix rendue grave et cassante par la colère. Je ne suis plus une enfant, tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart.

Elle avait la même colère froide que le taiyoukai. Quel contraste avec la crise de nerfs survenue quelques minutes plus tôt ! Sa détermination la rendait froide, sans expression. Seshommaru se prit à penser qu'il avait déteint sur elle.

- Je refuse, asséna-t-il en détachant chaque mot, que tu t'exposes en danger.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de contester mes décisions ?

Elle avait raison. Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de décider à sa place. En vérité, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Mais les droits de Rin étaient actuellement le cadet de ses soucis. Il fallait qu'elle reste en vie. Point final.

La jeune fille sentait qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il devrait pourtant bien aller se battre à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester dans cette position pendant tout le combat !

- Tu vas devoir sortir pour les rejoindre. Tu ne me retiendras que quelques minutes. Ça ne sert à rien, et tu le sais très bien.

- Je refuse que tu meures.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'adoucit très légèrement. Il y avait plus que de la détermination dans la voix de Seshommaru. C'était presque… Comme de la détresse. Elle se rapprocha de lui, sa détermination n'avait faibli en rien cependant.

- Serais-tu inquiet pour moi Seshommaru ?

- Oui.

La réponse avait fusé. Il l'admettait donc, finalement… Rin en fut heureuse. Une once de joie passa dans ses yeux. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et leva son visage vers le sien.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas sortir si je comprends bien ?

- Non.

- Très bien.

Elle se décida alors pour faire la seule chose qu'elle s'était véritablement interdite. Elle allait mourir d'ici quelques heures. Soit sur le champ de bataille, soit de la main de Tsukiyo. De fait, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Mourir oui, mais avec ses souvenirs, y compris celui-ci.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles du taiyoukai.

Seshommaru resta parfaitement immobile pendant quelques secondes, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. N'eut-elle été que déterminée, il aurait conservé sa volonté. Mais la sensation des lèvres de Rin sur les siennes muselaient ses convictions, les réduisant au silence. Il n'y avait plus rien, excepté le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Ce désir qui augmentait de secondes en secondes.

Rin, sentant que le taiyoukai ne réagissait pas, amorça le geste de se reculer, mais il passa son bras valide derrière sa taille et la plaqua contre lui. Souriant contre ses lèvres, elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, l'attirant autant que possible contre elle.

Elle recula très doucement, entraînant le taiyoukai vers le centre de la pièce. Il se laissa faire docilement, craignant d'être séparé d'elle. Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui, son esprit était comme embrumé par le flot de sentiments inédits qui le traversaient de part en part. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Rin et posa son visage au creux de son épaule.

- Je t'aime.

Il se tendit presqu'immédiatement, tandis que la signification des mots que la jeune fille venait de prononcer s'insinuait en lui.

Elle le repoussa doucement, et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle souriait. Derrière lui, la porte s'était ouverte sous l'effet du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les cavernes. Rin le contourna sans rien dire et sortit de la hutte. Seshommaru l'aurait probablement retenu s'il n'avait pas été sous l'emprise de ses émotions. Ce sentiment nouveau avait à peine eut le temps de naître véritablement en lui qu'il était teinté de colère.

Rin s'était jouée de lui pour lui échapper. Elle l'avait manipulé.

* * *

Des silhouettes avaient émergé des arbres.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, elles semblèrent ralentir. Les cris se firent moins bruyants, la poussière soulevée par leur course moins épaisse.

L'un des jidayoukais – car ce ne pouvait être qu'eux – se détacha du groupe et avança vers les villageois des grottes qui ne bougeaient plus, attendant que le combat se présente.

Plus il avançait, plus il semblait effrayant. Kagome sentit une vague de froid descendre de sa nuque tout le long de son dos. Elle avait bandé son arc et attendait, immobile, le moindre geste qui trahirait les intentions agressives de leurs ennemis pour décocher une flèche dans la tête de leur chef, car visiblement c'était le rôle que s'attribuait le youkai qui avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé.

Même Inuyasha, et Dieu sait s'il était de mauvaise foi, dû reconnaître qu'il était impressionnant. Sa démarche était sûre d'elle, et il rappela à Kagome les empereurs de ses livres d'Histoire. Elle espérait cependant que la taille n'était pas représentative de la puissance car il dépassait en hauteur Ushio, qui était pourtant âgé et d'une puissance certaine selon Tsukiyo.

Le youkai s'arrêta devant Inuyasha. Son regard se porta sur chacun d'eux avant de se poser sur Hikari. Le demi-démon avisa un large sabre à sa ceinture, presqu'aussi grand que le Tessaïga ou que le Banyru, arme redoutable du chef de la bande des Sept.

- Comme toujours, Hikari, tu sais t'entourer de bonne compagnie, commenta le youkai. Des humains ? Est-ce tout ce que tu m'opposes ?

Sa voix évoqua à Kagome les roches centenaires du Mont Harukei. Il avait une voix impressionnante de froideur et dénuée de la moindre pitié. _Ce que Seshommaru serait probablement devenu sans Rin,_ songea la jeune fille.

- Que veux-tu, Rikyu ? Venir me cracher des insultes ? Je ne te savais pas si dénué de courtoisie. Ton rang t'interdit le sarcasme, il me semble.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, Hikari, cracha le youkai d'une voix sourde.

- Si vous avez un message à nous transmettre, allez-y, l'interrompit Kagome, son arc toujours pointé vers son visage.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

- Miko… Je suis impressionné, Hikari. Tu es pleine de ressources. Je serais curieux de savoir où tu es allée la chercher.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur les demi-sang présents. Ils étaient tous tendus comme des arcs, la colère déformant leurs traits sans défaut.

- A caresser le chien on attrape des puces, commenta-t-il, acerbe.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à sa question.

Tous se tournèrent vers Rin qui avait fendu la foule, venant se poster près de Kagome. Inuyasha s'étonna de la voir, sans son frère à ses côtés. N'avait-il pas décidé de lui épargner le combat ? Cet abruti avait donc échoué avec Rin. Comme lui-même avait échoué avec Kagome, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'observer celle qu'il aimait. Elle ne tremblait pas, ne semblait pas effrayée, et son aura se faisait plus puissante à chaque instant, tandis que sa colère augmentait, supposa-t-il.

Le youkai détailla Rin. Une enfant si jeune, et pourtant un tel pouvoir contenu dans ce corps… C'était étonnant, et le youkai, dont la puissance et l'expérience le rendait insensible à la moindre crainte, détaillait la jeune fille comme une bête curieuse. Il finit néanmoins par se résoudre à répondre à leur question.

- Vous allez tous périr d'ici quelques heures si vous vous entêtez dans ce projet stupide. Si vous consentez à me livrer Hikari, qui est l'instigatrice de cette pitoyable rébellion, je consentirai à vous épargner.

- Nous ne sommes pas intéressés, répondit Tsukiyo d'une voix forte.

Hikari la dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre cette réaction inattendue, mais le regard de la youkai était planté dans celui du chef des jidayoukais.

- Tiens, Tsukiyo. Je te croyais noyée dans une rivière quelconque, lâcha-t-il, vraisemblablement étonné.

Puis il se tourna vers Inuyasha et Seshommaru qui était venu dégainer près de son frère, sans un seul regard pour Rin.

- Si vous désirez être tué, c'est votre affaire. Je retourne auprès de mon peuple. Si dans une heure cette pitoyable demi-sang ne s'est pas présentée, je m'assurerai personnellement que vous tous, ainsi que les femmes et les enfants, périssiez de préférence lentement et douloureusement.

Et sans même attendre une réponse, Rikyu fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de la caverne.

* * *

Tous restèrent silencieux tandis que le jidayoukai s'éloignait. Ses paroles raisonnaient dans l'esprit de chacun.

- La proposition de Rikyu ne doit pas être prise à la légère, dit alors Hikari, brisant le silence.

- Personne ne veut vous vendre à ces brutes, Hikari-sama ! s'écria un des villageois !

La youkai acquiesça.

- Que ceux qui désirent ma reddition le fassent savoir, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Je n'ai jamais agi contre la volonté d'aucun d'entre vous. Il est normal que je me plie à la volonté du plus grand nombre…

- C'est stupide, intervint Tsukiyo. Les jidayoukais ne prendront pas le risque de vous voir les attaquer pour venger la mort d'Hikari. Si nous ne les attaquons pas maintenant, ils viendront à nous. Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, cela revient au même.

Des murmures approbateurs parcoururent l'assistance. Depuis la création de ce village, il y avait déjà plusieurs dizaines d'années, Hikari avait été à leur tête. Ils n'imaginaient pas davantage se séparer de leur caverne que de se séparer d'elle.

Tous approuvèrent à l'unanimité Tsukiyo, et il fut décidé que personne ne se rendrait à cet odieux chantage.

A la place, il fallait organiser la défense, et vite.

* * *

Les archers furent divisés en deux groupes. Le premier fut réparti dans les hauteurs. Les humains maniant les arcs se postèrent aux différents étages le long des huttes. En effet, le village suspendu se trouvait bâti sur la paroi de la falaise située en face de la large voûte marquant l'entrée des cavernes. De fait, ces observatoires superficiels constituaient de parfaites défenses.

Les quelques demi-sang, dont Ushio, maniant également les flèches plus aisément que les sabres gagnèrent les cavités creusées dans la roche, sur la partie extérieure de la falaise, de façon à attaquer leurs ennemis avant même que ceux-ci ne pénètrent dans les cavernes. Kohaku s'était auparavant assuré que le plus grand nombre trempent l'extrémité de leurs flèches dans un poison qu'il avait sur lui, «au cas où ».

Le deuxième groupe d'archers restait sur le sol. Il s'agissait – et ils le reconnaissaient sans honte – des moins adroits. Ils se borneraient donc à tirer soit en hauteur pour atteindre la masse des attaquants, soit à vue, lorsque l'un des jidayoukais aurait le malheur de trop se rapprocher d'eux.

Kagome avait à cette occasion découvert que les flèches d'Ushio étaient aussi grandes qu'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. En bref, il s'agissait d'armes redoutables dont les pointes étaient faites d'un matériau que la jeune fille ne reconnut pas, probablement solide et très coupant.

Les villageois maniant le sabre étaient placés sous l'autorité de Seshommaru, Inuyasha, Shippô et Kohaku. Hikari et Tsukiyo se trouvaient parmi les demi-sang archers, tandis que Kagome et Rin avaient rejoint les villageois sur les hauteurs, après avoir mis en place autour d'eux une barrière un peu particulière, puisqu'elle permettait d'en sortir, mais pas d'y entrer. Ils pourraient donc rejoindre le combat en cas de besoin, mais craignaient moins les attaques.

Inuyasha avait été intraitable envers Rin et Kagome qui avaient dû se plier à sa volonté. Seshommaru se montrait superbement ignorant, et même si la jeune fille savait pour quelle raison il lui en voulait, ce détachement affiché lui était douloureux. Mais elle se reprenait et se consolait en se rappelant qu'il lui avait rendu son étreinte.

De fait un sourire énigmatique ne quittait plus son visage, le taiyoukai l'interprétant comme de la suffisance lors même qu'il ne s'agissait que de joie et de reconnaissance.

Quand à Jaken… Et bien Seshommaru l'avait obligé à rejoindre Nao. Seul le taiyoukai pouvait avoir pareille influence sur son serviteur. Jaken avait beau être déterminé, il n'aurait pas risqué de contrarier Seshommaru… Qui était d'ailleurs encore plus froid que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Tout en marchant vers la hutte de Rin où se trouvait Nao, le petit youkai se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le rendre d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Les dernières trente minutes avant que le temps donné par Rikyu ne soit totalement écoulé parurent extrêmement longues. Le temps passé dans une immobilité parfaite paraissait s'allonger de plus en plus. Les villageois se balançaient d'une jambe sur l'autre afin de détendre leurs membres engourdis, et les seuls sons perçus étaient ceux des planches de bois qui craquaient sous les pieds des archers postés dans les hauteurs.

Les cris qui raisonnèrent soudainement furent encore amplifiés par ce silence pesant. Chacun lança un regard à ses voisins, et tous se positionnèrent de façon à accueillir comme il se doit les jidayoukais.

Kagome banda son arc, aussitôt imitée des archers. Rin se sentait véritablement inutile, n'ayant malheureusement aucun talent d'archer. Elle comptait d'ailleurs aller se battre au corps à corps dés que le combat empêcherait Seshommaru et Kagome de la surveiller de trop près. En attendant, son inaction la rendait fébrile, ce qui n'échappait pas à son aînée qui aurait bien fait un commentaire si elle n'avait pas craint de rater une bonne occasion de tirer sur leurs attaquants.

De leur côté, les demi-sang se trouvant sur la paroi extérieure des falaises attendaient, aux aguets, car conscients que la première salve serait donnée grâce à eux.

Ushio cherchait Rikyu des yeux. Un vieux compte à régler entre lui et l'assassin de sa compagne le poussait à souhaiter ardemment lui décocher une flèche dans la tête. Lorsqu'il distingua la masse des attaquants se diriger vers eux, il entendit les premières flèches siffler dans l'air.

Les jidayoukais chargeaient, montés pour la plupart sur des créatures qui étaient tout sauf amicales. Elles étaient aussi imposantes que des ours et possédaient, de ce que le youkai pouvait voir, plusieurs rangées de dents. Ces mâchoires sur pattes allaient faire des ravages parmi les villageois.

- Tuez les montures ! s'écria le youkai.

Et ses compagnons, arrivés au même raisonnement que lui, suivirent l'ordre à la lettre.

* * *

Lorsque les jidayoukais arrivèrent à une centaine de mètres des cavernes, presque la moitié de leurs montures étaient blessées ou tuées, œuvre des demi-sang.

Inuyasha échangea un coup d'œil rapide avec son frère. Pour tuer l'attaquant de Kagome et Rin, ils avaient dû unir leurs forces, ce qui allait vraisemblablement être nécessaire étant donné la situation actuelle.

- Kaze no Kizu !

Seshommaru lança son attaque en même temps que celle de son frère. Les deux souffles provoqués par les sabres jumeaux formèrent un seul souffle qui se dirigea droit vers les attaquants.

Le premier rang reçut de plein fouet la déflagration et deux des youkais tombèrent de leurs montures. Malheureusement, ce fut insuffisant pour arrêter la masse et, quelques secondes plus tard, les jidayoukais pénétraient dans les cavernes.

A partir de cet instant, tout alla très vite.

Inuaysha fut projeté en arrière par une force qu'il n'analysa pas. La poussière soulevée par les montures séparait les défenseurs les uns des autres. Seshommaru, qui cherchait son frère du regard, n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour enfoncer Tokijin dans la gueule de l'une des bêtes servant de montures aux youkais.

Ce dernier, sentant le poids de la bête s'affaisser sous lui, comprit soudainement que ce demi-sang avait commis l'imprudence de tuer sa monture. Il descendit lentement du corps brun inerte et dégaina son épée.

Kagome ne cessait de tirer autant de flèches que possible, tout en considérant le fait qu'il fallait les économiser et les réserver aux youkais proches d'eux. Elle ne voyait plus Inuyasha, ni Shippô et Kohaku, ce qui augmentait son trouble. Elle passa son bras derrière elle et constata avec effroi que les flèches lui manquaient. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier qu'on lui en apporte quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Je ne peux rien faire… Mais je peux quand-même aider.

Kagome se tourna, étonnée, vers Jaken qui tenait dans ses bras une dizaine de flèches que les hommes avaient remisés dans les huttes en cas de manque. La jeune femme sourit et prit ce qu'il lui tendait. Le petit youkai haussa les épaules pour témoigner de sa mauvaise volonté, mais il était heureux de pouvoir être utile. Le sourire reconnaissant de Kagome lui faisait plus plaisir qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Jaken, continua la jeune femme. Tu pourrais vraiment nous aider. Essaie de passer dans les différents étages et de donner des flèches à ceux qui en ont besoin. Tu pourrais nous rendre un grand service.

Le petit youkai, gonflé de cette responsabilité primordiale selon lui, acquiesça avec ferveur et repartit en courant vers la hutte, tout à cette nouvelle tâche qui le rendait utile et le hissait au rang de combattant, et non plus seulement à celui de spectateur.

Kohaku et Shippô étaient tous deux montés sur Kirara. Ils survolaient la zone de combat, cherchant comment infliger le plus de dégâts possible. Kohaku attaqua un youkai en lui lançant son arme dans la nuque. Le démon s'immobilisa aussitôt, la respiration coupée. Il tomba à genoux. Mais l'un de ses compagnons se retourna, rageur, vers Kohaku. Il arracha l'arme du coup de son allié et l'envoya voler au loin. Suite à quoi, il plia légèrement les genoux et s'éleva lestement dans les airs.

- Merde ! Personne nous a dit qu'il volait ! s'exclama Shippô.

Le jidayoukai esquissa un sourire mauvais et dégaina le sabre immense qui lui servait d'arme. Kirara grogna et Kohaku, désarmé, serra les dents : ce combat n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'ils l'avaient pensé.

Tsukiyo et Hikari se battaient dos à dos. Chacune assurait les arrières de l'autre. Elles en avaient d'ailleurs bien besoin car, étant des demi-sang, elles subissaient un traitement de « faveur ». Elles devaient mourir les premières, pour avoir osé se dresser contre ceux qui les avaient chassés. Leur rang inférieur ne leur octroyait aucun droit, excepté celui de mourir.

Tsukiyo ne sentit pas qu'Hikari faiblissait. Lorsque la demi-sang tomba, inerte, à ses pieds, elle vit la blessure qui lui ouvrait la hanche. Le sang rouge foncé se mêlait à la poussière. Au dessus d'elle, Rikyu souriait. Il leva son épée pour lui porter le coup de grâce, mais Tsukiyo fut plus rapide. D'un mouvement rapide de son sabre, elle créa un souffle puissant qui fit reculer le youkai sur plusieurs mètres.

Lorsque Rikyu se tourna vers elle, la colère déformait ses traits. La demi-sang esquissa un sourire mauvais. Elle n'était pas comme lui, mais elle possédait du sang d'inuyoukai. Du sang qu'il ne possédait pas. Elle avait, elle aussi, des pouvoirs qui lui étaient propres. Et il n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre.

Elle avisa le corps inerte d'Hikari, et une colère sourde se répandit en elle.

- Hikari ! s'écria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du combat, je t'interdis de mourir ! Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire ça ! On a toujours un compte à régler je te rappelle !

Et la demi-sang se surprit à se demander si Tsukiyo pensait vraiment ses paroles. La possibilité que ce soit le cas l'emplit d'une chaleur bienveillante. Mais elle ne comptait pas mourir sans avoir tué Rikyu. Aussi se releva-t-elle péniblement pour venir se placer aux côtés de la mère de Seshommaru.

Devant elles, le sourire de Rikyu s'élargit.

Kagome tirait sans discontinuer, mais elle s'autorisa à tourner la tête un bref instant pour vérifier qu'aucun youkai n'avait franchi la barrière. C'est alors que son sang se glaça.

- Rin ? RIN !

La jeune fille hurla de toutes ses forces, mais sa voix couvrait à peine le tumulte. Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique.

A l'étage inférieur, Rin attrapait fermement l'une des cordes qui pendaient le long de la paroi et se jetait résolument dans le vide.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère ne pas avoir trop mal démarré cette bataille, car j'avoue que lancer tout ce petit monde dans le combat ne fut pas une mince affaire !

Comme d'habitude, je m'aménage un petit coin dédié aux réponses de reviews !

**Sara34chan : **Merci de ta fidélité ! J'espère continuer à te satisfaire !

**Nini : **Oui, Sango est assez… Sanguine. C'est génial d'écrire sur elle, elle a les réactions qu'on voudrait tous avoir dans ce genre de situations. En plus d'une verve plutôt abondante. ) Bon, bah si la longueur ne te rebute pas c'est parfait ! Je continuerai sir ma lancée dans ce cas =)

**Sue : **C'est très gentil d'avoir pris la peine de poster une deuxième review pour répondre à mes interrogations quand à la longueur de mes chapitres ! C'est génial de voir que tu prends la peine de me répondre ! Et ton enthousiasme est communicatif ) J'espère que tu aimeras cette pré-bataille finale, malgré les découpages que j'ai dû faire pour parler de tout le monde.

**Cynthia : **Voilà donc la suite ! Contente de lire que ça te plaît de plus en plus. Disons qu'au fil des chapitres je maîtrise mieux les émotions des personnages, puisque j'écris sur eux depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Ça doit jouer avec cette impression, mais je suis très contente de continuer à m'améliorer !

**Ashara : **Bienvenue dans cette rubrique ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis d'autant plus touchée que tu commentes sachant que tu me suis depuis plusieurs chapitres. J'ai moi-même été longtemps la fameuse lectrice anonyme, alors j'ai cherché ce qu'il aurait fallu me dire pour me décider à commenter. Heureuse de voir que je t'ai convaincu, ou que j'y ai contribué ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de commenter, et j'espère avoir répondu à certaines de tes questions !

**Snis : **Hello ! Contente de te plaire, en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite ! Je suis pas encore très rodée niveau bataille, alors je redoute un peu de m'emmêler les pinceaux. Mais jusque-là, ça va !

**Yanaril : **Bah justement, si tu adores les batailles finales j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir ! Je t'avouerais que ça m'inquiète un peu. Je crains d'oublier des choses, de ne pas assez approfondir, d'où le découpage de mini-scènes au milieu de ce joyeux b*rdel ) Si tu as des suggestions, n'hésite pas !

Comme toujours, un grand merci aux reviewveurs, et également aux lecteurs anonymes qui me font regarder mon traffic avec de petits yeux brillants (je suis en joie quand je lis ça, je vous laisse imaginer).

En espérant que vous me pardonnerez mon temps de post et que le résultat vous convient !

Rendez-vous prochain chapitre !

Ciao !

C-MIB


	23. Au dessus du vide

**Chapitre 23**

**Décisions.**

* * *

_Je jetai rapidement un regard en contrebas. La bataille faisait rage. Il y avait tellement de poussière, de cris, de combattants, que d'ici je ne distinguais même pas les villageois des jidayoukais._

_Je resserrai ma prise autour de la corde, sentant le chanvre qui me rentrait dans les paumes. Mais la simple idée de me jeter dans le vide n'étant déjà pas très attrayante – et je ne mentionnais pas les combattants qui allaient certainement m'accueillir à bras ouverts – je voulais éviter de tomber de plusieurs mètres._

_Mon cœur eut un raté, et je me morigénais de cette faiblesse. J'avais pris ma décision depuis le début, depuis le marché passé avec Tsukiyo. Je savais ce qui m'attendait, alors je n'aurais pas dû avoir peur._

_- Rin !_

_Diable… Kagome avait plus de voix que je ne lui en prêtais. Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle m'appelait. Si je ne me dépêchais pas, elle allait ameuter tous les villageois avant que j'ai pu agir. Cette manie de vouloir me laisser en arrière était horripilante. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant inutile qu'on éloignait du danger. Il y a longtemps que je n'étais plus une enfant._

_Même Seshommaru ne me voyait que de cette façon… Mais je lui avais dis au revoir. C'est tout ce que je voulais, après tout. Un au revoir._

_A cette pensée, je trouvai le reste de courage qui m'était nécessaire et je me jetai dans le vide._

* * *

- Rin !

Kagome courrait le long de la passerelle, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite tandis qu'elle appelait Rin. Vainement d'ailleurs, elle savait que la jeune fille était partie de plein gré, et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se laisser retrouver, mais qu'importe. L'appeler était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Jaken courrait lui aussi, regardant de tous côtés, cherchant la moindre trace de Rin et ne cachant plus sa peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Quelques villageois s'étaient tournés vers eux, abaissant leurs arcs.

- Continuez à défendre les combattants ! s'écria Kagome. On s'occupe de Rin !

Ils étaient tous conscients que leur victoire était plus qu'incertaine, et qu'aucun moment ne devait être perdu. Aussi n'insistèrent-ils pas, ce dont la miko leur fut reconnaissante. Elle ne pouvait gérer qu'un problème à la fois. Et le principal pour l'instant, c'était retrouver cette écervelée.

- Kagome-sama, elle est là ! s'exclama le petit youkai, ses faibles cris en partie étouffé par le son des combats.

La miko se tourna vers la direction qu'il indiquait. Rin se tenait au bord de la passerelle, à l'étage inférieur. Elle tenait une corde en regardant le vide.

Le sang de Kagome se glaça lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Rin, mais lorsque le son de sa voix se répercuta dans les cavernes, la jeune fille avait déjà disparue, happée par le vide.

* * *

Seshommaru avait brandi Tokijin, face à son son adversaire dont l'aura respirait la colère depuis que Seshommaru avait tué sa monture. L'inuyoukai se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, en quoi la mort de cette horrible bête pouvait être un drame.

- Tu vas payer, gronda le jidayoukai.

S'il en avait eu l'habitude, Seshommaru aurait ri. Dans le cas présent, il trouvait simplement cela méprisant. Son adversaire porta les mains à son pendentif, dans lequel Seshommaru reconnut le responsable de leur périple temporel. Le jidayoukai était souriant à présent. Il détacha lentement le sablier et le lança aux pieds de Seshommaru.

Dix secondes… 20 secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il comprenne qu'il avait échoué. L'étonnement sur son visage n'eut pas le temps de se transformer en colère. Seshommaru lui avait déjà enfoncé Tokijin dans la poitrine.

* * *

Kohaku contemplait, inquiet, son adversaire qui se tenait à leur hauteur, flottant légèrement au dessus de la zone de combat. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant des yeux n'importe quel support qui aurait pu lui servir d'arme, étant donné que la sienne avait été envoyé quelque part au milieu des combattants. Il la vit, coincée dans l'une des failles de la falaise, distante de plusieurs mètres… Et merde.

Shippô se dégagea de Kohaku et Kirara, ses pouvoirs de kitsune le maintenant également dans les airs. Il jeta un regard silencieux vers le jeune tajiya, qui acquiesça sans rien dire.

Shippô n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer pour se transformer, cela lui était devenu presqu'habituel. Une énorme boule rose bloqua soudainement le champ de vision du jidayoukai, qui recula sous le coup de la surprise. Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour dégainer son arme, qu'il enfonça brusquement dans l'imprudent qui faisait obstacle entre lui et son adversaire. Shippô reprit alors sa forme originale en se tenant le ventre, où une zébrure profonde laissait un sang carmin s'écouler le long de ses jambes.

De son côté, Kohaku avait récupéré son arme. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Shippô, et le vit aculé le long de la paroi, tandis que le jidayoukai levait une nouvelle fois son épée. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps, le jeune homme lança une nouvelle fois son arme. A cette distance, il ne pouvait viser que de manière très approximative.

La faucille fendit l'air et vint se planter dans le dos du jidayoukai, qui se cambra brusquement en arrière sous le choc, permettant à Shippô de lui donner brusquement un coup de pied dans le torse, ce qui le projeta en arrière. Kohaku et Kirara arrivèrent alors et le jeune homme retira son arme de leur adversaire, dont les yeux se révulsèrent tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le champ de bataille.

- Shippô, ça va ? S'exclama Kohaku en voyant le sang perler malgré les deux mains du kitsune qui tentait de maintenit la plaie fermée.

Le kitsune n'eut que le temps d'acquiescer avant de se laisser tomber à son tour, maintenu de justesse par le jeune homme. Il l'entendit crier son nom, puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Inuyasha se battait toujours, bien que sentant la fatigue monter en lui, engourdissant ses membres et ralentissant ses réflexes. Autour de lui, il voyait des défenseurs tomber les uns après les autres. Il ignorait si la masse des attaquants diminuaient, la poussière l'empêchait de distinguer plus loin que ses adversaires directs, aussi se battait-il en espérant qu'ils prenaient l'avantage. Mais ce n'était qu'un faible espoir.

Il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil aux archers, pour s'assurer que Kagome et Rin étaient en sécurité. C'est de cette manière qu'il vit Rin se jeter dans le combat. Son sang se glaça, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de fendre la masse des combattants, l'un des jidayoukais lui barrait la route.

Mais lorsqu'après en avoir tué un autre, non sans avoir perdu une importante quantité de sang, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la paroi, son cœur eut un raté épouvantable.

Certains jidayoukais avaient percé le bouclier de Rin et Kagome. Probablement Rin, en ouvrant une brèche à l'intérieur afin de le traverser l'avait-elle affaibli. Toujours est-il que Kagome avait rassemblé les archers afin de repousser cette attaque inattendue. Malgré la distance, Inuyasha pouvait voir la peur déformer leurs traits. Par manque de temps, on avait perfectionné les archers au détriment du corps à corps, ils n'étaient pas préparés à ce genre de situation.

Le demi-démon enfonça soudainement sa lame dans le ventre de l'un de ses adversaires. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à rejoindre Kagome. Vite.

* * *

- Tu tiens le coup Hikari ? interrogea Tsukiyo.

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit la demi-sang en serrant les dents.

- Vous êtes conscientes que vous allez mourir ? les interrogea Rikyu sur le ton de la conversation.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Cette possibilité ne leur avait pas échappé, en effet. Mais Tsukiyo ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Elle devait s'assurer que Rin respecterait sa part du marché. Même si, étant donné le peu qu'elle avait pu observer, il était presque impossible que la jeune femme manque à sa parole.

Soudain, deux événements se produisirent simultanément. D'abord, un cri rauque ramena brutalement la mère de Seshommaru à la réalité. Ensuite, elle vit l'épée de Rikyu s'abattre sur elle. Puis elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière, et Hikari se plaça devant elle, l'épée du jidayoukai s'abattant sur son épaule et la transperçant jusqu'à sa taille.

Les bruits de la bataille n'étaient plus qu'un son étouffé. Le sang battait contre ses tempes tandis que Tsukiyo secouait Hikari. La demi-sang avait les yeux révulsés, et le sang coulait en si grande quantité qu'il se répandait déjà, formant un vaste ovale autour d'elle. Tsukiyo ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Le combat lui parvenait comme une chose extrêmement lointaine, de même que Rikyu. Elle restait les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Hikari.

- Tu m'as promis de ne pas me laisser ! Tu as promis ! s'écria la demi-sang, la voix cassée par ce chagrin inattendu.

Hikari était mourante, elles le savaient toutes les deux. En ces derniers instants, elles remontèrent très loin en arrière. Le jour où elles avaient fait cette promesse oubliée entre deux éclats de rire. Avant qu'elles ne soient séparées. Avant qu'elles ne soient rejetées. La promesse de ne pas se séparer.

Hikari voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ne parvint qu'à remuer silencieusement les lèvres, formant à plusieurs reprises ce que Tsukiyo interprêta comme une excuse à cette promesse qu'elles ne tiendraient pas. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et la demi-sang comprit brutalement que c'était définitif.

Elle releva la tête vers le visage triomphant de Rikyu, qu'elle ne distinguait pas bien à cause des larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle pleurait en 350 ans d'existence. La première fois, c'était à la mort de son compagnon. Son assassin avait été tué, lentement et douloureusement.

Rikyu n'échapperait pas à cette règle. Elle allait l'anéantir.

C'est alors qu'elle vit le visage du chef des jidayoukais se modifier. Il perdit le sourire méprisant qu'il affichait, pour laisser place à une expression d'étonnement. Il baissa les yeux vers la lame qui lui avait si brusquement taversé la poitrine.

Derrière lui, Asao grimaça avant de la retirer brusquement, laissant Rikyu tomber à genoux. De nouvelles clameurs retentirent. Il s'agissait des demi-sang postés sur les hauteurs, sur la paroi extérieure de la caverne. Ils avaient attendu que tous les attaquants aient pénétré dans les cavernes pour les prendre à revers. La panique commençait à se répandre dans les rangs de leurs ennemis.

Mais Rikyu se releva brusquement, mu par une colère nouvelle en voyant le sens que prenait le combat. Il se retourna si vite qu'Asao n'eut même pas le temps de bouger. Le poing fermé du jidayoukai transperça sa chair de part en part. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier, ses yeux se fermèrent, non sans qu'il eut regardé Tsukiyo une dernière fois, un vague regard d'excuse sur son visage meurtri. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver.

Tsukiyo s'était relevée. Rikyu n'eut pas le temps de s'en prendre à elle. D'un rapide coup de sabre, elle lui trancha la tête. Autour d'eux, le silence se fit quelques instants. En voyant le corps immobile et étêté de l'ancien chef des jidayoukais, des hurlements de joie se firent entendre, tandis qu'une immence clameur s'élevait, se répercutant dans les cavernes.

« Rikyu est mort ! »

* * *

- Restez groupés ! s'écria Kagome, en voyant les villageois céder à la panique. Si vous voulez rester en vie, il faut tenir vos positions !

Elle s'efforçait de conserver une voix ferme, malgré la chamade de son cœur affolé. Cinq jidayoukais approchaient lentement, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Ils n'avaient aucun doute quand à l'issue du combat, ce qui était terrifiant. Dans leurs esprits, ces archers affolés constituaient une occupation de quelques minutes.

Kagome arma son arc, imitée par les quelques hommes qui l'avaient rejoint. Quitte à mourir, elle allait payer chèrement sa vie. L'un des jidayoukais jeta son médaillon près d'eux. La miko profita de la surprise et l'incompréhension que ses traits trahissaient pour lui décocher une flèche dans la tête.

Elle ne s'enfonça malheureusement pas très profondément, en raison de la peau extrêmement résistante des youkais. Malgré l'épais sang carmin qui coulait de la plaie, le démon arracha son trait sans difficulté apparente, grimaçant à peine.

Le cœur de Kagome cessa de battre pendant quelques secondes, tandis que le maigre espoir qu'elle avait faiblissait.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle flèche vint se figer dans la plaie précédemment ouverte par Kagome, à la différence près qu'elle faisait trois fois la taille d'une flèche ordinaire et qu'elle sembla se planter sans la moindre difficulté dans la tête de leur ennemi. Kagome reconnut immédiatement la flèche d'Ushio, qui, en quelques sauts rapides, vint se planter entre les villageois et leurs ennemis, réduit au nombre quatre et qui semblaient hors d'eux.

- Allez vous mettre à l'abri, asséna-t-il sur un ton qui laissait peu de place à la négociation.

Kagome tenta bien de répliquer, mais un regard d'Ushio l'en dissuada. Elle s'éloigna le long de la passerelle, afin que les villageois reprennent leur poste sur les étages supérieurs. C'est alors qu'elle avisa une plate-forme située quelques mètres au dessus du no man's land formé entre Ushio et ses adversaires.

Elle n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de remonter aussi vite que possible l'échelle conduisant à l'étage supérieur. Elle espérait que son aura serait couverte par celles des combattants et des youkais, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle agisse, ou Ushio n'aurait véritablement aucune chance de s'en sortir.

* * *

Rin avait l'impression d'agir mécaniquement et non stratégiquement. Elle donnait des coups de sabre partout où elle le jugeait utile. Dés qu'un membre, visage ou lame d'ennemis se trouvait dans son champ de vision, elle tentait de l'atteindre avec son arme. Son bras portait déjà une longue estafilade qui, bien que superficielle, la faisait souffrir en raison de la poussière qui s'y déposait insidieusement.

Personne n'était venu la chercher pour tenter de la mettre à l'abri. Ce dont elle était loin de se plaindre par ailleurs. De toute façon, même si le combat semblait moins féroce qu'en début de matinée, en raison de la diminution croissante des combattants qui tombaient, d'un côté comme de l'autre, chacun était bien assez occupé à tenter de sauver sa vie sans avoir à se soucier de la sienne.

La jeune fille se demanda soudain ce qui serait arrivé si elle était restée dans la hutte avec Seshommaru. Si elle ne s'était pas exposée, l'aurait-il protégé en bravant son propre sang ? Aurait-il rejeté sa mère ?

Elle se reprit, se morigénant pour la seconde fois. Depuis quelques temps, son esprit raisonnait de manière qu'elle jugeait déraisonnable – si tant est qu'on considère que risquer sa vie est raisonnable – et sapait ses meilleures résolutions.

Il fallait se reprendre et s'en tenir à ce qu'elle avait décidé. C'était le mieux de toute manière. Seshommaru méritait mieux qu'une humaine dont la vie durait le temps d'un battement de cœur dans la grande roue immuable du temps. La mort était une notion presque étrangère au taiyoukai, tandis qu'elle y pensait presque quotidiennement. Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé ce que « grandir » signifiait pour elle.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas le son d'une lame tirée de son fourreau. Elle ne reprit conscience de la réalité qu'en voyant une lame suspendue au dessus d'elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux.

En quelques secondes, ce qui l'entourait passa du noir au rouge. Son corps tout entier se secouait, comme pour rejeter cette douleur fulgurante.

Tandis qu'elle glissait lentement vers l'inconscience, Rin songea qu'elle était seule, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Personne ne la verrait s'écrouler.

Cela ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.

* * *

Allongée sur la plate-forme, Kagome observait silencieusement l'affrontement entre Ushio et les quatre jidayoukais. Ils se toisaient fièrement, et la miko se demanda lequel des cinq adversaires déclencherait le combat.

Comme en réponse à sa question, Ushio place son arc contre sa poitrine puis, si vite que les autres n'eurent que le temps de sortir leurs sabres – ils n'étaient pas munis d'arcs, l'arme du faible, selon eux – avant que l'une des immenses flèches ne vienne se loger dans l'épaule droite de l'un d'eux.

Les trois autres foncèrent alors sur Ushio avec une férocité à peine contenue. Kagome en profita pour rejoindre celui qui, blessé, était resté en arrière. D'un bond agile, elle vint se placer derrière lui. Il se retourna immédiatement, l'ayant repérée à cause des planches qui avaient craqué sous le choc.

La jeune femme tenta de tirer, mais il dévia le tir facilement, sa vitesse étant de loin supérieure à celle d'un humain. D'un rapide geste de la main, son adversaire l'envoya valser dans la paroi de pierre qu'elle heurta de plein fouet. Sonnée, elle se releva péniblement, mais il était déjà sur elle.

Il lui empoigna le col et la souleva au dessus de lui comme si elle avait été une simple plume et non une humaine de plusieurs kilos. Il se retourna et, sans la libérer, marcha lentement jusqu'au bord de la passerelle. La jeune femme lança un regard angoissé derrière elle, ne rencontrant que le vide. Sous ses pieds s'étalaient le champ de bataille, une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

La chamade affolée du cœur de Kagome couvrait presque le tumulte des combats. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant de sentir la pression sur son cou se relâcher, signe qu'elle allait rencontrer la mort.

Mais rien ne venait. Elle sentit le bras qui la tenait vaciller, et ça aurait été presque imperceptible si elle n'avait pas reporté toute son attention sur ce geste qui déterminerait sa vie ou sa mort. Elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée.

La lame du Tessaïga avait transpercé le ventre du youkai qui demeurait, bouche ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Derrière lui, Inuyasha tentait de maintenir son corps et de le ramener vers lui, conscient que s'il tombait, il entraînerait la femme qu'il aimait dans sa chute.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas solutionné, c'est la pression de la main du youkai qui, libérée de l'agissement des muscles désormais inutiles, se desserrait lentement autour de Kagome.

Elle sentit brutalement qu'elle tombait dans le vide, incapable de crier tant la peur la paralysait. Elle entendit Inuyasha l'appeler, avant de sentit ses bras qui la projetait sur la passerelle inférieure. Sa vitesse élevée avait permis d'éviter le pire. La jeune femme s'était cognée avec force, mais ce n'était rien comparé au sang qui battait à ses tempes et à sa respiration saccadée, témoignage de la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se relever qu'Inuyasha l'étraignait avec tant de force qu'elle crut qu'il allait briser ce qui restait de son corps meurtri.

- Espèce de… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu… On n'a pas idée de… Me faire un truc pareil…

- Inuyasha… Tu… M'étouffes, balbutia la jeune femme.

Il s'écarta très légèrement, maintenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as foutu ?

La jeune femme peinait à retrouver ses esprit et à se calmer. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre la question du demi-démon et le même temps pour y répondre.

- Je… J'ai voulu aider.

- Aider ne signifie pas risquer ta vie pour_ rien_ ! s'emporta Inuyasha. J'ai cru que t'allais y passer !

- E… Excuse-moi, répondit-elle.

Il l'embrassa brusquement, conséquence de la frayeur qu'elle venait de lui faire. Complètement sonnée, elle ne songea même pas à le repousser. Il se dégagea rapidement cependant – un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

- Je vais aider Ushio. Toi, tu restes là ! asséna Inuyasha.

- Il faut retrouver Rin ! s'exclama Kagome qui, tout à son combat, avait complètement oublié la raison de son inquiétude première.

- On peut pas la laisser tout seule ! se récria la miko.

Inuyasha ne répondait pas, mais resserrait sa pression autour de son bras.

- Elle va mourir si on la laisse toute seule ! s'exclama Kagome.

- Et toi ! répondit le demi-démon en la secouant avec vigueur. Je fais comment si tu meures en voulant jouer les héroïnes ? T'as failli y passer là ! T'imagines pas la trouille que tu m'as foutu !

C'était vrai. Pendant quelques instants, il avait vu Kagome tomber sans savoir comment agir. Il venait de visualiser avec une exactitude déconcertante ce qu'il serait sans elle. Cette vision le glaçait. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir la mort de Rin pour sauver celle qu'il aimait. Mais il voulait la mettre à l'abri, ne pas devoir sans cesse s'inquiéter pour elle. Agir égoistement, pour ne pas être tout seul, une nouvelle fois. Il avait traversé tant de choses pour la retrouver ! Comment imaginer la laisser partir à présent ?

Elle vit la peine sur son visage, et sa résolution flancha l'espace d'un instant. Mais elle revit le visage de Rin, les rires qu'elles avaient partagé, les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées. Il était inconcevable de l'abandonner, même pour rassurer Inuyasha. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer le danger dans lequel était l'adolescente.

- Je vais la chercher, Inuyasha. Toi, va aider Ushio. On se retrouve… Plus tard… D'accord ?

Une bonne minute s'écoula, tandis que le demi-démon pesait le pour et le contre. Conscient qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision, il finit par accepter. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant tendrement pour sceller la promesse qu'elle venait de lui faire, et qu'il était vital qu'elle tienne. Mais malgré leur volonté de se retrouver, ce baiser avait comme un arrière goût d'adieux.

* * *

- Ushio !

Le jidayoukai ne bougea pas, attendant qu'Inuyasha vienne se placer près de lui.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, gronda-t-il en direction du demi-démon.

- Keh ! T'es comme Seshommaru. A croire que c'est un truc de youkai, ça…

Mais Ushio n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car leurs adversaires avaient brusquement décidé d'engager le combat. Deux d'entre eux entourèrent le jidayoukai, tandis que le troisième s'attaquait à Inuyasha. Blessé dans son orgueil de constater qu'il n'était pas considéré comme le plus dangereux, le demi-démon redoubla d'agressivité.

Il parvint à attirer son adversaire près du vide, espérant le rendre moins habile, car il est vrai que ces démons avaient une force et une adresse à peine croyable.

Le jidayoukai eut un sourire mauvais. Puis, si vite que le demi-démon n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, il sortit de son kimono à l'aide de sa main libre un poignard qu'il enfonça dans l'épaule du demi-démon.

Ce à quoi ce dernier dépondit par un coup de poing en plein visage. Sommaire, mais aussi efficace qu'inattendu. Suite à quoi il envoya un « Kaze no Kizu » droit sur son adversaire qui décolla de la passerelle pour aller s'enfoncer dans le mur opposé, délimitant une trajectoire d'une vingtaine de mètres.

Inuyasha se retourna alors vers Ushio qui se battait toujours. Il en avait éliminé un, et le demi-démon n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver qu'il avait tranché la tête du second. Inuyasha tenta de dissimuler son étonnement et son admiration, se contentant de hausser les épaules d'un air faussement blasé.

En dessous d'eux, Kagome, utilisant la même corde que Rin quelques heures auparavant, sautait dans le vide.

* * *

Tous eurent l'impression que cette journée ne finirait jamais.

Pourtant, peu à peu, la rumeur et les cris s'estompèrent. Beaucoup avaient perdu la vie, tant chez les jidayoukais que chez les défenseurs. De ce combat ensanglanté, il ne semblait pas y avoir de victoire, où alors teintée d'amertume au regard de tous ceux qui étaient tombés.

Seshommaru sentait la fatigue dans chacun de ses muscles. Il avait rarement dû se battre aussi longtemps, et contre des adversaires aussi redoutables. La fourrure blanche qui le couvrait était tachée de sang. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour tenter de savoir si d'autres adversaires allaient encore se dresser sur son chemin.

- Seshommaru !

Le taiyoukai se retourna brusquement, puis abaissa son arme en reconnaissant son frère. Curieusement, il en fut d'ailleurs le premier surpris, il était plutôt… Heureux, de voir qu'Inuyasha s'en était sorti vivant. Diable… Il avait plus changé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- T'as pas vu Kagome et Rin ? s'exclama le demi-démon, dont l'inquiétude était lisible sur ses traits mais également au son de sa voix.

Le taiyoukai secoua la tête, cachant très mal ses propres inquiétudes.

- Seshommaru-sama !

Tous deux se retournèrent vers Jaken. Il était blessé et sa tête portait des traces de brûlures. Il s'était donc battu. En tant qu'ancien chef de guerre, il avait toujours considéré que se battre était un devoir, mais tous ceux qui connaissaient son caractère aurait parié qu'il se serait caché au lieu de se battre. Il les faisait mentir. Le taiyoukai se sentit rassuré en voyant son serviteur. Jaken était inutile la plupart du temps, cependant sa place à ses côtés était devenue naturelle. Sans lui, il se serait senti infiniment seul. Aussi lui adressa-t-il un léger sourire qui fit rougir le petit serviteur.

A sa décharge, il était très rare de voir Seshommaru sourire, et le fait que ce sourire put lui être destiné était vraisemblablement incroyable.

Inuyasha leva alors la tête et soupira de soulagement en voyant apparaître Shippô et Kohaku, montés sur Kirara. Le kitsune était très mal en point, il le voyait, mais il était vivant. Le demi-démon le serra instinctivement contre lui en lui tapant vigoureusement dans le dos, et ce n'est que les cris de Kohaku qui lui firent prendre conscience qu'on ne malmène pas quelqu'un qui a une plaie béante au ventre.

C'est alors qu'un cri déchira la caverne. Mais ce n'était pas un cri de guerre, rien à voir avec tout ce qui avait été entendu pendant le combat. C'était une plainte, un cri dans lequel on percevait tant de tristesse qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas en ressentir aussi.

Inuyasha et Seshommaru s'élancèrent vers la source de ce son, poussé par un étrange besoin de savoir qui pouvait éprouver pareil chagrin.

Ushio se tenait accroupi près du corps de son fils. Il savait, parce qu'il avait combattu à maintes reprises, qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Il savait avec plus de certitude que n'importe qui qu'Asao était mort. Pourtant, il tenait son visage et le secouait sans discontinuer, comme s'il avait espérer le réveiller d'un sommeil prolongé.

Les deux frères ne disaient rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? On ne soulage pas une telle douleur avec des mots, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Tsukiyo était assise près du corps d'Hikari. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer celle avec qui elle avait grandi, espérant sans doute comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

Cela effraya Seshommaru. Tant de gens qui savaient se défendre étaient morts. Des youkais, des combattants ayant vécu plus d'années que lui-même. Alors qu'en était-il du sort d'une humaine, lâchée au milieu de cette violence ?

Mais Rin n'avait pas pu mourir. Il ne pouvait même l'envisager.

Près de lui, Inuyasha s'était immobilisé. Il regardait droit devant lui. Puis, sans un mot, il se mit à courir, immédiatement suivi du taiyoukai.

Ils traversèrent les dix mètres qui les séparaient de Kagome et Rin aussi vite que leurs jambes pouvaient les porter.

Inuyasha tomba à genoux près de Kagome. Le corps de la miko était secoué de sanglots tandis qu'elle tenait avec force le corps de Rin dont le sang avait cessé de s'écouler mais qui portait une blessure impressionnante au ventre.

Kagome le savait, et les deux frères s'en rendirent très rapidement compte. Le sang de Seshommaru se glaça.

Le cœur de Rin ne battait plus. Il n'y avait que le silence. Oppressant.

Elle était morte.

* * *

Voilà la fin de l'avant dernier chapitre.

Oui, le prochain sera définitivement le dernier de cette histoire.

Je me suis fait de la peine toute seule en écrivant ce texte.

Je ne veux rien laisser filtrer de la toute fin de cette histoire, j'espère seulement que malgré ce chapitre… Déprimant, vous serez tenté de savoir comment tout cela se finit.

Place aux réponses de reviews :

**Sara24chan : **Merci de ta fidélité et de ce compliment. « Magnifique » est peut être un peu éxagéré mais je suis contente de continuer à te plaire =)

**Yanaril : **Tu aimes les batailles finales ? Parfait, j'aurai donc un avis de spécialiste. Moi ce que j'aime le moins, c'est la terminer. Expliquer comment ça se finit (ils peuvent pas se battre éternellement). C'est le plus dur je trouve.

**Sue : **Merci de tes (multiples) commentaires et de tes encouragements. Mon Bac s'est bien passé, je me motivais en pensant à ton message en me disant que j'allais revenir écrire. Merci de prendre la peine de mettre des commentaires aussi complets et de revenir m'encourager. Ça motive énormément.

**Cynthia : **Il faut toujours que les histoires d'amour se compliquent, sinon ce serait trop simple. En plus je veux jouer avec eux, moi, et je ne peux le faire que si je créé des problèmes )

**Snis : **Heureuse que tu aimes ce début de combat, voici enfin la suite )

Désolée de ma lenteur à reposter ici. Mais entre le Bac et ce chapitre vraiment… Comment dire… Délicat ? Il m'a fallu du temps et de la patience.

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déprimé, et que je n'ai pas trop versé dans le mélo. Et (ça fait beaucoup de « et », je sais) je ne compte pas finir sur une note totalement déprimante, alors courage !

C-MIB


	24. L'avenir le dira

**Chapitre 24**

**L'avenir le dira**

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin du combat. Depuis que la mort de Rin, d'Asao et d'Hikari, et de tant d'autres qui avaient combattu pour sauver leur village avait assombri une victoire qui semblait aujourd'hui presque dérisoire.

L'ancienne dirigeante du village avait été enterrée avec les égards qui lui étaient dû. Les villageois et youkais, hanyôs, demi-sang qui avaient survécu avaient décidé de rester ensemble, de maintenir cette cohésion dans laquelle ils avaient vécu de si nombreuses années. Certes, au départ cela avait été une nécessité, mais aujourd'hui ce village semblait être la première pierre d'une réconciliation entre humains et youkais. Un lieu où leurs vies pouvaient s'entremêler sans risques. Et chacun avait conscience de ce que cela représentait.

Ushio se proposa pour succéder à Hikari. Malgré son statut de jidayoukai, chacun savait qu'il avait joué un grand rôle dans cette bataille. De plus il avait payé bien cher sa vengeance. Pour laver l'affront fait à celle qu'il avait aimée, il avait perdu son fils.

Les villageois ne s'opposèrent donc pas à lui. Il était l'assurance solide que la paix instaurée serait durable, et que son seul but serait le bien-être et la tranquillité du village. Ushio, plus que quiconque, savait ce que la guerre pouvait entraîner.

Les morts furent enterrés près des cavernes, et leurs noms gravés sur les parois des grottes, hommage silencieux et assurance que cette bataille sanglante resterait gravée dans la mémoire collective. Il ne fallait pas oublier, afin d'empêcher que cela se reproduise.

Inuyasha avait mis longtemps à convaincre Kagome que s'escrimer sur le corps de Rin était inutile. Elle pleurait, criait, refusait de lâcher la jeune fille. Mais elle avait consenti en voyant une douleur fulgurante sur les traits de Seshommaru. Il méritait de rester près d'elle, plus que quiconque. Il avait le droit de rester seul près du corps de Rin, celle qu'il aimait, à présent plus personne n'en doutait.

Le taiyoukai avait pris le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras, avec des gestes infiniment lents, pour ne pas brusquer ses membres. Il se comportait avec elle comme si elle dormait. Il était monté aussi haut que possible, escaladant sans peine les parois inégales des cavernes. Il désirait être seul avec Rin, afin de faire son deuil comme il le souhaitait. Il se sentait faible, et refusait de l'admettre devant qui que ce soit. Même Jaken avait accepté de rester avec les villageois, comprenant sans peine que son maître ne désirait pas être vu ainsi.

C'était la première fois que Seshommaru ressentait une perte aussi durement. Il tenait à son père, mais ce n'était pas la même sorte d'amour. Il l'aimait comme on aime un parent, quelqu'un qu'on admire et à qui on fait confiance. De plus, sa trahison avait teinté d'amertume la peine qu'il avait ressentie.

Mais Rin… Rin avait été celle qu'il aimait. Il pouvait bien l'admettre à présent. Il repensait à ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, et le fait qu'il ne puisse savoir avec certitude s'il avait été échangé par amour ou par nécessité le plongeait dans une tristesse encore plus grande.

Assis, seul, avec la jeune fille dans ses bras, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser son visage, de frotter son dos comme pour la réchauffer. Peut être s'il restait comme cela assez longtemps allait-elle se réveiller. Le monde ne pouvait pas tourner sans elle. Quel but avait-il désormais ? Pourquoi continuer à se battre pour quoi que ce soit, si Rin n'existait plus ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi le monde tournait-il si Rin n'existait plus ?

Il posa doucement son front contre celui, froid et sans vie, de la jeune fille. Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue, ce qui le surprit. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait. Un taiyoukai comme lui n'aurait pas dû pleurer. Mais quelle importance ?

Il en venait presque à plaindre les youkais qui ne connaitraient jamais cet amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Rin. Son père avait raison sur ce point. On pouvait s'attacher aux humains. Le cœur de Seshommaru avait connu de nombreuses années de solitude. La présence de Rin l'avait adouci, mais le taiyoukai savait que personne n'aurait sur lui cette influence.

Tsukiyo avait raison. Elle était partie. Il restait seul. Alors à quoi bon ?

Il serra un peu plus fort le corps de Rin, et une nouvelle larme coula sur ses joues.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le village. Pour la première fois, on n'entendait presque aucun bruit. Pas de pleurs d'enfants, de portes qui claquent. Rien que le silence. Ou alors peut être n'était-ce qu'une impression.

Kagome était couchée sur le flanc, Inuyasha derrière elle. Elle ne parlait pas, se contentait de réfléchir, de dresser un bilan de toute cette aventure. Rin était morte, Shippô était gravement blessé, Kohaku avait failli mourir et tous garderaient en mémoire ce combat que personne n'avait voulu mais dans lequel ils avaient tous été plongé.

Pourquoi ?

Tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

Tuer – au milieu de tous les autres – le jidayoukai responsable de leur voyage temporel n'avait pas renvoyé les mikos et leurs amis dans leur monde. On en était toujours au même point. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tant de gens meurent sans raison ? Parce qu'elle avait décidé de s'enfoncer un peu trop profondément dans la forêt près de son village ?

C'était absurde.

La miko se tourna vers Inuyasha qui la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- On ne retournera jamais chez nous, murmura t-elle.

C'était une assertion.

- Il y aura sûrement une solution. On en a toujours trouvé une jusqu'à présent.

- Pas cette fois.

Elle était ébranlée par la mort de Rin. Probablement la plus marquée par ce décès, après Seshommaru et Shippô. Mais contrairement au taiyoukai, elle n'avait pas honte d'afficher sa douleur. Elle acceptait une aide extérieure, quand il restait totalement hermétique à tout ce qui aurait pu lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle avait perdu son éternel optimisme, et même Inuyasha ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier sa peine.

Inuyasha lui-même était choqué. Dans l'ordre des choses, les plus âgés auraient dû partir en premier. Rin était encore une enfant par bien des aspects. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Lui qui avait appris à aimer les autres et à les protéger, n'avait pas réussi à maintenir en vie la personne la plus importante pour son frère. Il s'en voulait, et en voulait à Seshommaru de ne pas avoir su la protéger, occupé qu'il était à rejeter en bloc ses sentiments.

Quand à Shippô… Shippô venait tout juste de se réveiller, affaibli par des blessures profondes que Kohaku s'efforçait de soigner. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il se rétablisse totalement. Et, s'il guérissait, ce serait pour partager le deuil de tous ses amis, et affronter la mort de Rin, son amie, même plus que cela, sa sœur. Kagome avait préféré attendre autant que possible pour lui annoncer une nouvelle qui le bouleverserait à coup sûr.

Lui imposer pareille épreuve était cruel. Kagome le savait, et son impuissance la rendait presqu'agressive. Inuyasha se contentait d'être là. Les mots n'avaient jamais été son fort. Il la soutenait par sa simple présence, et elle lui était reconnaissante de respecter son désir d'évacuer sa colère comme elle le souhaitait. Elle se sentait responsable. Si elle avait surveillé Rin, si elle avait été là, comme elle l'aurait dû, elle serait vivante.

Sans compter que toute cette mascarade n'avait servi à rien. On était toujours coincé dans cette époque. Alors à quoi bon avoir tué Rin ? A quoi bon l'avoir laissé mourir ? Pour en revenir au point de départ ? Elle se tendit, et le demi-démon, l'ayant senti, la prit doucement dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Elle soupira et tâcha de vider son esprit.

Elle finir par s'endormir, mais ses rêves étaient encore plus sombre que la réalité.

* * *

Kagome se réveilla très tôt, et Inuyasha, qui n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, la suivit immédiatement. Ils se rendirent d'abord dans la hutte de Shippô.

Il s'était réveillé la veille, et semblait se rétablir rapidement, néanmoins le moment était venu de lui annoncer le… Départ de Rin. Kagome savait que le kitsune la considérait comme une petite sœur. Mais lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité était cruel.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Shippô assis sur sa paillasse. Il semblait aller mieux, et Kagome eut soudain envie de continuer à mentir, mais son compagnon ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- Shippô, nous avons quelque chose à te dire.

Le ton sérieux d'Inuyasha fit immédiatement disparaître le sourire du kitsune. Il comprit avant qu'il le formule qu'un malheur était arrivé.

- Qui ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

- Rin.

Il acquiesça en silence, se mordant les lèvres pour conserver une contenance. Kohaku vint le retenir quand il tenta de se relever.

- Je… Je veux la voir, asséna-t-il lentement.

- Seshommaru a emporté son corps, Shippô. Tu… On voulait attendre que tu ailles mieux pour te le dire.

Un silence pesant se fit dans la hutte. Jusqu'à ce que le kitsune le brise.

- Je voudrais rester seul… S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en voyant leurs mines déconfites.

Kagome avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et elle luttait contre le violent désir de prendre Shippô dans ses bras. Néanmoins, entraînée par Inuyasha, elle finit par sortir, suivi de Kohaku.

Shippô s'assit en tailleur sur sa paillasse, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il resta dans cette position plusieurs heures, et se félicita que personne n'ait vu ses larmes.

* * *

Kagome et Inuyasha se rendirent ensuite dans la salle du Conseil, où siégeait l'ancien trône d'Hikari, tandis que Kohaku allait voir Kirara. Ushio en avait fait construire un en bois, refusant catégoriquement de s'asseoir sur celui de l'ancienne dirigeante, malgré les encouragements de la plupart des demi-sang.

Il les reçut avec un mince sourire, le deuil que lui-même portait était sans doute le plus difficile. Tsukiyo se trouvait à ses côtés, refusant de partir tant qu'elle ne saurait pas si son fils et les autres retourneraient dans leur époque.

- Kagome, Inuyasha. Je suis heureux de vous voir.

Ils acquiescèrent, peu loquaces. La vision de Shippô dans cet étant d'abattement les rendait peu amènes.

- Malgré cette difficile période de deuil, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous pensons avoir trouvé le moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous.

Le premier sourire depuis la mort de Rin éclaira le visage de Kagome, et Inuyasha était heureux de la voir sourire.

- Je croyais que la mort du responsable de notre voyage temporel n'avait rien changé ? Interrogea cependant la miko, peu désireuse de se lancer dans une tentative risquée. On avait perdu suffisamment de personnes comme cela.

- Tsukiyo et moi avons « récupéré » un médaillon. Je suis un jidayoukai, je vous le rappelle. Je sais donc comment vous ramener.

Cette fois c'est Inuyasha qui haussa le ton. Il attrapa le youkai par le col avant même que Kagome ne réagisse.

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous aurions pu _éviter _ce combat et la mort de Rin ? gronda-t-il, le visage à deux centimètres de celui du youkai.

Avec calme, Ushio fit reculer Inuyasha.

- Sans vous, personne n'avait aucune chance. Vous vous étiez engagé à combattre. Cette information était par conséquent inutile. Elle vous aurait distrait, rien d'autre.

Le demi-démon s'apprêtait à se jeter à nouveau sur le jidayoukai, mais Kagome le retint.

- Il a raison Inuyasha. On ne serait pas partis de toute manière. Rin aurait refusé d'abandonner tous ces gens.

L'argument était réel, aussi le demi-démon consentit-il à se calmer.

- Réunissez tous ceux de votre époque, continue Ushio, imperturbable. Puis venez me rejoindre ici, je vous renverrai chez vous.

* * *

- Seshommaru.

Le taiyoukai ne se retourna pas, n'esquissa même pas un mouvement.

Inuyasha, mal à l'aise et parfaitement conscient que sa présence était indésirable, mit plusieurs minutes avant de l'appeler à nouveau.

- Je sais que tu n'as jamais respecté grand-chose, mais tu pourrais utiliser ta tête, pour une fois.

Le ton sur lequel son demi-frère s'adressait à lui rappela au demi-démon le temps où ils se méprisaient mutuellement, sans même chercher à se comprendre. Ce temps-là était loin à présent, et l'apaisement était venu principalement de Rin. Fallait-il qu'elle meure pour que cela s'arrête ? Seshommaru allait-il perdre tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris ?

- Tu devrais rentrer.

- Non.

Inuyasha soupira et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Le Tenseïga gisait près du bras valide du taiyoukai.

- Tu as essayé de la ramener ? interrogea doucement Inuyasha.

- Le Tenseïga ne peut ramener qu'une seule fois une même âme.

Il était douloureux pour Seshommaru de parler. Il lui était même douloureux de penser. Et il ne songeait même pas à l'avenir. Toutes ces années d'errance sans Rin créaient un poids dans sa poitrine. D'autant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le monde pouvait continuer, alors qu'il se sentait si abattu.

- Il faut que tu dormes, et que tu manges. Ça fait trois jours que tu es là.

Trois jours ? Voilà au moins une chose qui semblait influencé par le décès de Rin. Le taiyoukai avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Il secoua la tête en signe de protestation.

- Tu ne changeras rien en restant là.

- Je ne changerai rien en partant.

- Crois-tu que Rin aurait voulu ça ? Que tu te laisses mourir bêtement sur son cadavre ?

Le taiyoukai gronda en le regardant avec un regard noir.

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

- Elle est _morte _Seshommaru. On en est tous malade, de pas avoir su la protéger. Mais elle avait fait son choix.

Le taiyoukai serra une nouvelle fois le corps contre lui. Inuyasha s'étonna que le corps de la jeune fille soit encore exactement le même que le jour de sa mort. Sans doute l'aura de Seshommaru permettait-elle au corps de rester inchangé, comme si Rin avait été fixé dans l'éternité.

- Ushio sait comment nous renvoyez chez nous, continua Inuyasha. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous. Ce n'est pas ton époque, Seshommaru. Et Rin aurait voulu que tu rentres.

Mais aucun argument ne fit plier le grand Taiyoukai. Il refusa de quitter le corps de Rin. Il refusa de rentrer. Ce qu'il n'avouait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'époque. Son monde, c'était elle. Elle était partie, le lieu où il résidait n'avait donc plus d'importance. Il fallait simplement qu'il reste avec elle.

Inuyasha insista pendant quelques minutes, mais il se rendit vite compte que son frère serait intraitable. Qu'avait-il de plus dans son époque, maintenant que Rin était morte ?

Ils se quittèrent sans un mot, mais le demi-démon ressentit un trouble étrange en songeant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il voyait son frère.

* * *

- Vous êtes tous prêts ? interrogea Ushio.

Tous acquiesçèrent, mais l'abattement était visible sur leurs visages.

- Où est Seshommaru ? interrogea Tsukiyo.

- Il refuse de quitter Rin, répondit Inuyasha en la fixant.

Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'il avait tout compris. Mais en réalité, il espérait juste qu'elle ssaierait de le convaincre que sa place n'était pas dans cette époque qui lui rappellerait tellement de mauvais souvenirs.

- Alors je me dois, au nom de toute la communauté, de vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait. Et j'espère que, malgré la perte de Rin, vous saurez reprendre le cours de vos vies.

- Kagome !

La jeune femme se retourna juste à temps pour rattraper Nao qui s'était jeté contre elle.

- Tu vas me manquer, Kagome-sama.

- Toi aussi Nao, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant. Tu seras sage avec ta maman, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça vigoureusement, avant de sortir du cercle qu'ils avaient formé, afin de ne pas repartir avec eux dans leur époque.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire de Kagome fixé sur lui, puis ils disparurent. Là où ils s'étaient tenus, il n'y avait plus qu'un cercle de terre battue.

Ils étaient partis.

* * *

- Grand-mère, regarde ! C'est pour toi !

La mère de Kagome eut un sourire en voyant l'énorme bouquet de fleurs ramassées par ses petites-filles. Chaque jour qui passait la confortait dans son idée qu'elle avait eut raison de rester dans le passé. Seule, elle n'aurait pas supporté la disparition de sa fille.

Sôta avait dû repartir, sa vie étant profondément ancrée dans sa propre époque. Quand à son grand-père, il avait peu à peu développé une forme de nostalgie, et était reparti s'occuper de son temple et de son arbre, considérant sa seule présence comme essentielle à la bonne tenue du temple familial.

Mais l'ère Sengoku était bénéfique pour Mme Higurashi. Ici, elle pouvait chaque jour voir grandir cette famille qui était devenue comme sienne. Sango la considérait comme une amie, et lui demandait son avis sur tout ce qui touchait à Kiyo et Yuriy, ce dont la « grand-mère » lui était reconnaissante.

Cet après-midi là, elle s'était assise dehors, sur un tabouret taillé pour l'occasion par l'un de leurs voisins – Mme Higurashi avait très vite fait l'unanimité, ne serait-ce que par sa filiation avec Kagome.

Sango et Miroku discutaient dans leur hutte, tandis que Naoki et Yuriy jouaient avec leurs épées en bois. Ils progressaient très vite, et elle songea qu'ils feraient d'excellents combattants. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une série de fous rires ponctuant des gestes saccadés devenait peu à peu un combat de plus en plus endurant.

Soudain les deux petits garçons s'immobilisèrent, et Yuriy se mit à appeler sa sœur à grands cris. Kiyo arriva en courant, effrayée, croyant qu'il s'était fait mal.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? se mit-elle aussitôt à crier aussi fort que lui.

- C'est maman ! Et papa ! s'exclamait le petit garçon en sautant sur place.

Sango et Miroku étaient sortis à leur tour, tous regardaient Yuriy comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Yuriy, tenta doucement de le raisonner la tajiya, il n'y a personne ici. Calme toi !

Kagome et Inuyasha étaient partis depuis longtemps, et il n'était pas rare que leurs enfants rêvent de leurs parents, parfois dans des situations peu enviables. Certaines nuits étaient particulièrement agitées, et Mme Higurashi semblait avoir développé un véritable don pour remédier à ce genre de situations délicates.

Yuriy pointait frénétiquement l'entrée du village, puis il se mit soudain à courir, suivit de sa sœur qui soudainement avait la même expression émerveillée que son frère.

Immédiatement, les deux autres enfants s'élancèrent derrière eux, et leurs parents avec. Joyeux cortège que les villageois regardaient avec ahurissement. Seul Mme Higurashi les regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de courir ainsi. Elle se contenterait donc de rester ici, attendant qu'ils reviennent.

Ce genre de scène était devenue courante, chacun des membres de cette étrange tribu possédant un caractère plutôt… Impulsif. Si elle s'était d'abord étonnée des multiples gifles de Sango envers son compagnon, elle s'y était vite habituée, riant ouvertement lorsqu'elles survenaient.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire, et un soupir de contentement.

* * *

Inuyasha marchait en tête, suivit de Kagome, puis de Shippô, Kohaku et Kirara. Jaken avait refusé de quitter Seshommaru. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais le kitsune n'avait plus aucune distraction pour le détourner du douloureux souvenir de Rin.

Ils n'avaient pas imaginé revenir dans ces conditions, et ils avaient tant laissé en chemin !

- Papa !

Le demi-démon s'immobilisa, ses sens de youkais lui apportant ce cri qui, il le sentait, lui était destiné.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Inuyasha ? s'étonna Kagome.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la prit par la taille pour la jeter sur son dos et se mit à courir. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit une embardée, mais tout se passa tellement vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier.

Ils n'eurent que quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir avant d'accueillir leurs enfants. Kagome se jeta presque à terre pour les serrer contre elle, tandis que l'expression détaché d'Inuyasha se modifiait. Il pleurait presque en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Kiyo et Yuriy pleuraient et riaient à la fois, touchant chaque partie de leurs parents qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, se félicitant d'avoir toujours su qu'ils reviendraient.

A ce joyeux tapage se mêlèrent Sango et Miroku, qui arrivaient avec leurs enfants. Puis Shippô et Kohaku arrivèrent sur le dos de Kirara, inquiétés par le soudain départ d'Inuyasha. Tous riaient, se bousculaient à l'entrée du village, et les quelques villageois qui passaient laissaient un grand espace entre eux et ces joyeux drilles.

Ils finirent par rentrer dans le village, marchant les uns près des autres. Sango remarqua la première le changement des effectifs.

- Où sont Rin et Seshommaru ?

Un silence lui répondit, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Miroku la prit par les épaules.

- Seshommaru n'a pas voulu la quitter, commenta Inuyasha.

- Mais nous avons ramené Kagome, intervint Shippô à la surprise générale. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Inuyasha lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement.

- Kagome, l'informa Miroku, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend dans notre hutte, je pense.

Au regard interrogatif de la jeune femme, il répondit par un sourire. Mue par un étrange pressentiment, Kagome se mit à courir, ignorant superbement le fait qu'elle allait bien moins vite qu'avec Inuyasha. Ce dernier allait s'élancer derrière elle, mais Sango le retint par le bras.

- Laisse, c'est un moment qui n'appartient qu'à elle.

La miko arriva toute essoufflée près de la hutte.

- Il… Il y a… Quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle, haletante.

- Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? interrogea une voix familière. Je m'attendais à ce que…

Mme Higurashi s'immobilisa sur le seuil, et son visage passa de l'indulgence à l'ahurissement le plus total. La surprise la rendait muette. Après de longues années passées sans sa fille, elle la buvait du regard, et cela lui suffisait.

- Maman ? C'est moi.

- Kagome ?

La jeune femme acquiesça tandis que sa mère venait la prendre dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

Quand Inuyasha et les autres arrivèrent, ils virent Mme Higurashi qui tenait le visage de sa fille dans ses mains en souriant. Elle semblait admirer chaque détail de son visage, ignorant sa fatigue et ses yeux encore humides. Le demi-démon esquissa un véritable sourire, car il se remémorait tous les moments de tristesse que Kagome avait traversée en pensant qu'elle ne reverrait pas sa famille. Cela faisait plusieurs années à présent qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. C'était un magnifique cadeau, qui survenait au moment le plus opportun.

Le deuil de Rin et le choix de Seshommaru alourdirent ces retrouvailles. Néanmoins, les enfants ressentaient une joie complète d'avoir retrouvé leurs parents, et Sôta, qui venait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de sa mère, vint les rejoindre avec son grand-père.

Les deux hommes partagèrent sans retenue la joie ambiante, et un regard entre Inuyasha et Sôta acheva de sceller une trêve entre eux deux : le demi-démon avait tenu sa promesse.

* * *

Tsukiyo errait aux alentours des cavernes depuis l'enterrement d'Hikari. A vrai dire, elle ne se sentait plus d'aucune utilité depuis que la bataille avait pris fin. Elle avait voulu aider une ancienne amie, mais n'avait pas pu la sauver. Elle avait voulu aider son fils, et n'avait pas pu le ramener dans son époque. Sans compter que la mort de Rin était programmée entre elles deux, et qu'elle était donc responsable du chagrin de Seshommaru.

Jamais les grands pouvoirs qu'elle possédait ne lui avaient paru aussi insignifiants.

Depuis le départ de son demi-frère, le taiyoukai n'apparaissait presque plus, restant seul et rejetant toute forme de compagnie. Il ne consentait à s'éloigner de Rin que pour se nourrir et parfois dormir.

Elle soupira d'agacement. Ressentirait-elle une bouffée de culpabilité ? … Non. Elle avait œuvré pour le bien de son fils, non parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il suive le chemin de son père… D'autant que Rin n'avait rien en commun avec Izayoi. Ne serait-ce que par le courage.

Non. Tsukiyo s'efforça immédiatement de rejeter ce genre de pensées dérangeantes. Elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, un point c'est tout.

Ses pas l'avaient mené presqu'inconsciemment au pied des falaises. Seshommaru était parti avec Inuyasha. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle considérait que le demi-démon agissait de manière raisonné. Comme quoi…

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, pesant le pour et le contre.

Aller voir la dépouille de Rin aurait le don de mettre Seshommaru en colère s'il l'apprenait. Et puis… Qu'y gagnerait-elle ? Cette gamine insolente était inutile, et sa mort était une bénédiction, Rin elle-même le savait.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois et, d'un bond rapide, se projeta dans les airs.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour franchir les dizaines de mètres qui la séparaient du sommet. Une large plate-forme se détachait des nombreuses inégalités du terrain. Rin était toujours là, mais la youkai pouvait sentir un champ de force, probablement dressé par Seshommaru, pour la protéger de toute agression extérieure, y compris celle du temps.

Tsukiyo esquissa un sourire. Certes, son fils était doué. Mais il ne la tiendrait pas à l'écart à l'aide d'un sort qu'il tenait d'elle. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'elle viendrait ici ? Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'elle viendrait ici ? Même elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle venait chercher dans ce lieu où la mort était omniprésente, alourdissant l'atmosphère.

Elle franchit la barrière, non sans ressentir une force puissante qui cherchait à la repousser. Elle vint s'agenouiller près de Rin. Elle fut surprise par son expression apaisé, mais plus encore par son aura, qui, bien que moins forte, restait présente comme pour la rattacher à la vie.

Sa mort était dans l'ordre des choses, alors pourquoi son fils n'arrivait-il pas à l'admettre ?

Elle compara alors l'image de ce Seshommaru que, finalement, elle ne connaissait absolument pas, et de son propre fils.

Ce taiyoukai inconnu avait quelque chose que son propre fils n'avait pas. Il vivait avec plus de force, plus de désir, son aura était emplie d'une énergie qu'elle ne retrouvait pas chez son propre enfant qui ne se remettait pas de la mort – ou plutôt de la trahison – de son père.

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle souhaitait que son fils ait une raison de vivre. Il est rare que les youkais trouvent un sens à leur vie éternelle. La sienne avait été InuTaïsho, puis son fils. Celle de son ancien compagnon avait été cette femme humaine, Izayoï.

Est-ce que Rin avait été la raison de vivre de Seshommaru ?

C'était cette interrogation qui l'effrayait. Avait-elle, sous prétexte de le protéger, empêcher son fils d'accéder, même pour quelques années, à ce qui se rapprochait le plus du bonheur ?

Elle avait souffert de la trahison d'InuTaïsho. Mais elle ne regrettait aucune des longues années passées en sa compagnie.

Elle resta dans cette même position de longues heures, consciente que si elle voulait intervenir, il fallait agir vite. Même très vite. Les messagers de la mort mettaient plusieurs jours pour emmener une âme de manière définitive dans le Royaume des Morts.

Tsukiyo écarta les pans de son kimono, sentant sous ses doigts le lourd pendentif qui permettait de ramener une âme dans leur monde. Elle savait, grâce à son fils, qu'elle allait ramener Rin de ce monde une fois déjà. Sur le moment, elle s'était demandée pourquoi elle ramènerait cette enfant qui affaiblirait son fils, mais sans doute arriverait-elle à la même conclusion qu'aujourd'hui. Seshommaru avait _besoin_ d'elle d'une certaine manière.

Elle posa doucement le pendentif sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Rien ne se produisit.

Tsukiyo soupira. Sans doute arrivait-elle trop tard. Elle se félicita de ne rien avoir dit à Seshommaru. Lui donner des espoirs qu'elle décevrait ensuite ne ferait que l'éloigner encore davantage d'elle, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas.

Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi, à regarder Rin, immobile et froide, en songeant qu'elle avait sans doute fait une erreur. Insolente, fière et insupportable, oui. Mais faible, non. Pas comme un humain.

Un changement imperceptible se fit pourtant sentir. Son aura se faisait plus présente, comme si elle revenait progressivement. Puis les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent peu à peu, et Tsukiyo sut alors que la vie revenait dans le corps de Rin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle resta quelques instants immobiles, le regard dans le vague. Elle n'avait pas l'air déboussolée, seulement songeuse. Puis elle se releva, et le médaillon glissa de sa poitrine. Elle le recueillit dans sa main, et elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers Tsukiyo, qu'elle avait déjà reconnu grâce à son aura.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle doucement en lui désignant le médaillon d'un signe de tête.

_Pourquoi ?_ Excellente question. La youkai n'avait pas de réponse précise. Si ce n'est…

- Je pense que… Peut être que tu seras plus utile à mon fils mort que vivante.

Rin ne réagit pas, son visage n'exprimait rien. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

- Tu sais ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Elle sourit.

- Je suis morte, et vous m'avez ramené pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement.

- Comment sais-tu que tu es morte ?

- C'est la troisième fois, je vous le rappelle. Je connais la sensation de son âme emportée vers les limbes… Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, remarqua-t-elle doucement.

Tsukiyo détourna les yeux, cherchant comment formuler ce qu'elle pensait.

- J'ai vu la réaction de mon fils. Il aurait fini par comprendre que j'étais en partie responsable de ta mort, et il ne me l'aurait pas pardonné.

Excuse parfaite, songea-t-elle.

Rin acquiesça une nouvelle fois, ce qui agaça son interlocutrice. On ne savait jamais à quoi Rin pensait. C'était extrêmement frustrant.

- Ecoute, reprit la youkai. Il est… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je crois qu'il ne se serait pas vraiment remis de ta mort. Et je… Il ne mérite pas ça. Pas à cause de moi.

- Je finirai par mourir, remarqua Rin fort à propos. De vieillesse ou de maladie, mais je vais mourir.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le priver de quelques années de bonheur supplémentaire.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Va le rejoindre, suggéra Tsukiyo.

Elle la regarda, ahurie.

- Vous m'avez fait promettre de…

- Je sais, s'énerva la youkai. Je… Il a fait son choix, dit-elle simplement.

Rin esquissa un sourire, et se rendit au bord de l'à-pic. Elle se pencha en avant et recula brusquement. Ses gestes étaient un peu saccadés, mais elle allait plutôt bien.

- Euh… Vous pourriez m'aider à descendre ? interrogea-t-elle, retrouvant ce caractère qui était un parfait mélange d'entêtement et d'incertitude.

Tsukiyo soupira bruyamment, ignorant superbement la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'elle était heureuse.

* * *

Seshommaru s'était adossé contre un arbre. Il se sentait faible, vulnérable et sali. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait inférieur à quoi que ce soit.

Le chagrin lui était tombé dessus à la mort de Rin, et il ne parvenait pas à s'en relever. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était encore là. Dés qu'il s'endormait, il la voyait. S'il se mettait à réfléchir, c'était à elle qu'il pensait. Dans ses souvenirs, elle lui souriait, mais elle ne disait plus rien. Allait-il vivre comme cela durant tout le temps éternel qui lui restait ? Etait-ce ce que Rin voulait ?

Il ferma les yeux, essayant pour la énième fois de faire le vide dans son esprit. Sans résultat.

Il sentit alors une aura familière.

Il soupira sans ouvrir les yeux. Il la voyait partout, et voilà qu'il la sentait à présent. A croire qu'elle refusait de le laisser oublier. C'était peut être sa punition après tout. Elle lui faisait mal pour le punir de ne pas avoir su la protéger.

- Seshommaru.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était là. Debout, devant lui. Elle esquissa un pâle sourire. Il la dévisageait, la dévorant du regard. Le fait qu'il la voit était sûrement très mauvais signe. Il devenait malade, ou faible. Mais il ne laisserait pas passer une occasion de se souvenir de son visage. Et s'il devait devenir faible, il s'en moquait. Jamais sa puissance ne lui avait semblé aussi insignifiante.

Elle semblait inquiète. Et en réalité, elle l'était.

Jamais Rin ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude, et si elle n'avait pas su qu'il était youkai, elle aurait juré qu'elle voyait des cernes sous ses yeux.

- Tsukiyo m'a ramené, Seshommaru.

Son visage se transforma progressivement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il se releva doucement, marchant vers elle d'un pas incertain. La compréhension venait progressivement sur ses traits. Elle lui prit le bras, et passa sa main sur son visage.

- Tu as l'air malade, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il ne disait rien, et le silence oppressait la jeune fille. Elle avait besoin qu'il parle, pour savoir si elle pourrait rester près de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Etait-il déçu qu'elle soit revenue ? Se sentait-il plus libre, en sachant qu'il n'avait plus à la protéger ?

N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa tout doucement un baiser sur les lèvres du taiyoukai. Ce fut sans doute en sentant le goût de ses lèvres qu'il prit pleinement conscience qu'elle était vraiment là. Il la serra alors avec tant de force qu'il aurait pu la briser, ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas.

Sesommaru lui rendait son baiser avec force. Il ne pensait à rien, ni au fait qu'elle était humaine, ni au fait qu'elle mourrait un jour, seul comptait l'instant présent. Il sentait le cœur de Rin, la chaleur de son corps. Elle était vivante, elle était revenue pour lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant à fond son odeur, mêlée à celle, moins présente à chaque instant, de la mort.

- Je…

Rin sourit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, je t'aime aussi.

Il soupira, et n'ajouta rien. Elle avait compris, c'était ce qui comptait. Il refusait catégoriquement de s'éloigner d'elle. Il la tenait contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Seshommaru… Tu m'étouffes.

Le taiyoukai consentit à la relâcher, juste le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration.

Il lui fallut du temps pour admettre qu'elle était vraiment revenue. Qu'elle ne repartirait pas, et qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

- Où sont les autres ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Rentrés, murmura le taiyoukai sans la quitter du regard, tout à fait indifférent au fait que cela la mettait visiblement mal à l'aise. Il refusait de lui laisser une seule chance de s'échapper une nouvelle fois.

- Dans notre époque ?

Rin était ahurie, et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour tout lui expliquer.

- Mais toi, tu n'es pas rentré, pourquoi ?

Il mit quelques minutes pour répondre.

- Pas sans toi.

La réponse, catégorique, la fit sourire, et son cœur nouvellement vivant fit une embardée qu'il entendit forcément. Et elle aurait juré voir une très légère ombre rosée passer sur le visage de Seshommaru. A cette idée, son sourire s'agrandit, et il détourna le regard. Mais elle l'obligea à la regarder en lui prenant le visage pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

- Reste avec moi, murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle s'étonna de cette facilité qu'il avait acquise pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. En réalité, la perte de Rin avait fait comprendre au taiyoukai combien il était important qu'elle sache tout ce qu'il n'était pas forcément capable de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas vivre une nouvelle fois en regrettant qu'elle n'ait jamais comprit ce qu'elle était pour lui.

- Je n'irai nulle part sans toi, répondit-elle en caressant son visage.

Elle lui prit la main, et il la regarda avec étonnement.

- Rentrons chez nous, dit-elle simplement.

* * *

Tout d'abord, pardon pour cette histoire rythmée par l'irrégularité et les chapitres en dents de scie. Je m'en excuse, et en suis d'autant plus reconnaissante à ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici.

Ceci est donc ma dernière note d'auteur. Ah ça y est ça me rend nostalgique. Enfin il faut bien la finir cette histoire.

A mes lecteurs qui m'ont donné envie de continuer, parce qu'ils étaient là, j'adresse un grand merci.

A mes reviewveurs (pas « commentateurs », ça fait un peut trop match de foot, pour moi), je vous laisse lire la rubrique qui vous est, comme toujours, destinée :

**Nini : **Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que le dernier chapitre (inattendu ? Quoi que, peut être pas) saura te plaire. Ce serait bête que la fin ne soit pas à la hauteur du reste. Enfin tu me diras sûrement ton avis ^^

**Ashara : **C'est sympa d'avoir pris la peine de commenter l'avant dernier chapitre, surtout pour me faire d'aussi grands compliments, ça m'a motivé, merci beaucoup ) J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir une lectrice aussi emballée par mon histoire !

**Sue : **Tu as pleuré ? Enfin je te rassure, la toute fin ne m'étant venue que tardivement, j'ai eu un coup de déprime également en pensant à ce que j'allais écrire. Tu n'es pas toute seule ) Sinon merci pour tous ces commentaires géniaux qui m'ont fait rire et qui m'ont motivé. J'espère te re-croiser au détour d'une fanfiction (une des miennes, qui sait ? J'écrirai sûrement encore). Merci à toi )

**Cynthia : **Oui, c'est bien le dernier chapitre. Mais il est plus long que les autres, tu as vu ? J'espère que ça te fera un lot de consolation ! Sinon merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments ! Et je me rends compte que tu avais plus ou moins prévu la fin =) Mais j'ai quand même essayé de la laisser morte assez longtemps pour faire douter sur sa résurrection. (moi, méchante, mais non !).

**Yanaril : **Tu as été ma première reviewveuse, et si tu n'avais pas été là sur L'alliance (dont j'ai un peu honte maintenant que mon style a un peu évolué), je n'aurais sans doute jamais écris cette histoire, alors merci à toi ) Et j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine fanfiction !

Merci également à **Snis, Linoa87, Cindy, Mimikai, estelle **et **Sara34chan **pour vos commentaires !

Je m'excuse encore pour mes chapitres irréguliers, et j'espère que mon histoire vous a plu !

A bientôt j'espère pour l'épilogue !

C-MIB


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

___

* * *

_

_Le soleil est en train de disparaître derrière l'horizon. _

_Comme chaque soir, j'observe les humains. Je ne me mêle pas à eux, mais je les observe. Non pas pour moi, mais pour Rin. Je n'ai que faire de la manière dont ils occupent leurs journées, seule la façon dont ils se comportent avec Rin m'importe. Je refuse qu'elle souffre de quelque manière que ce soit._

_Durant la plus grande partie de l'année, il me faut vivre près du village. Rin est humaine, elle a besoin de ses semblables. Il me faut admettre que ce mode de vie m'a paru difficile à accepter, dans les premiers temps. Côtoyer des humains m'agace prodigieusement. Leurs inquiétudes, leur vie, tout me semble dérisoire. Mais cela rend Rin heureuse._

_J'endure cela en silence, sachant que durant la saison froide, elle me reviendra. Durant cette période, je peux accaparer son esprit et son corps. Non qu'elle me délaisse lorsqu'elle côtoie les… Autres. Mais je me dois de lui laisser la possibilité de vivre avec les siens. Elle ne doit manquer de rien._

_Curieusement, Inuyasha comprend de ce que je ressens, dans une certaine mesure. Lui non plus n'est pas toujours à l'aise au milieu des humains. Et même si je déteste prodigieusement cette idée, je dois admettre que sa présence – lointaine, je m'en assure – me donne l'impression de ne pas être un intrus._

_Inuyasha et sa mik… Kagome, vivent ensemble avec ces insupportables sang-mêlés qui osent m'appeler « tonton ». Les liens familiaux sont une chose bien étrange. Outre le fait de la peine que je causerais à Rin, je me sens dénué de la moindre envie de lever la main sur eux. Par égard pour Inuyasha ? Pff… Ridicule. Non. Simplement parce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, avec Rin, ma seule… Famille ? Là encore, c'est une notion bien vague que je découvre à peine. Rin m'a affirmé qu'avoir les siens près de soi était une chose merveilleuse. Il est vrai que les « tontons » à répétition m'indisposent moins que par le passé. J'ai bien cru que j'allais égorger Kiyo la première fois qu'elle m'a affublé de ce surnom dégradant et ridicule._

_Ce souvenir amène sur mes lèvres un léger sourire que je chasse immédiatement. Je m'autorise à ressentir de la joie et de l'intérêt envers Rin, mais il est hors de question que cette tolérance s'étende à tous ceux qui possède – et ce n'est pas un choix – le même sang que moi._

_Je sais que Rin aime que je sois à ses côtés. Je le vois à son sourire, son regard, la façon dont elle n'hésite pas à m'embrasser, me toucher, lorsque nous sommes en public. Je n'ai que faire de leurs regards, mais je sais qu'ils désapprouvent l'attachement que Rin me porte, et je sais qu'elle en souffre parfois. Elle n'a que faire de ce que pense les gens, elle me le dit bien assez souvent. Elle m'affirme avoir attendu assez longtemps pour se permettre ce genre de rapprochements, même lorsque nous ne sommes pas seuls._

_Un taiyoukai n'aime pas les humains. Ne s'attache pas à eux. Ni à quiconque d'ailleurs. Je m'obligeais à suivre à la ligne ces préceptes. Mais la mort de Rin a tout changé. Tout ce en quoi je croyais a vacillé en quelques secondes. Le temps de voir son corps, froid, mort. Lorsqu'elle m'est revenue, j'ai compris qu'elle me donnait une autre chance. C'est peut être ça, le bonheur. C'était une notion bien vague, jusqu'à ce que Rin entre dans ma vie._

_Le temps, les années, les siècles ne signifiaient rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'apprenne à profiter de ce que je possédais. Elle va mourir, je le sais. Mais je m'oblige à croire que je saurai l'empêcher. Et, le cas échéant, je prends tout ce qu'elle me donne. La séparation sera peut être moins intolérable si je vis intensément chaque moment passé à ses côtés._

_Déjà lorsque, enfant, je l'ai recueille, j'ai su qu'elle était différente des autres de sa race. Son regard peut être, ou sa chaleur, le timbre de sa voix. Personne ne m'avait jamais montré de tendresse avant elle. Je n'en éprouvais nul besoin, d'ailleurs. Mais elle a fait naître en moi ce désir presque continuel de la voir, la toucher. Désir encore plus agréable qu'il est souvent assouvi._

_Car Rin est mienne. Elle m'appartient, de la même manière que je lui appartiens. Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Mais je sais qu'elle le sent. Je sais qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans cette époque – son époque, non la mienne – je me suis rendu compte combien les gens tenaient à elle. Et elle à eux. Elle a finalement trouvé l'endroit où elle voulait être. Entourée de ceux qu'elle aime. Quand à moi, je n'ai ma place que près d'elle, elle est devenue le point central de mon univers tout entier. Cela m'effraie, mais je ne lui dis pas. Elle s'inquièterait pour rien._

_La première fois que j'ai senti son corps contre moi, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas oublier cette sensation. Elle s'est donnée à moi, et moi à elle. Longtemps j'ai estimé de mon devoir de lui refuser tout cela. Mais aujourd'hui les règles établies me semblent dénuées de la moindre raison d'être. Seul compte ses désirs à elle._

_C'est sans doute cela, l'amour._

_J'aime Rin. J'ai accepté ce fait, mais je ne suis pas capable de le formuler à voix haute. Mais elle le sait. C'est tout ce qui compte._

_Les gens me craignent. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur de moi. Dans mes souvenirs, il y a ce regard qu'elle m'a lancé lorsque je l'ai attaqué, dans le passé. Je me hais pour cela, et je me suis juré de tout faire pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Et cela ne s'est jamais reproduit. Je l'aime, je la protégerai toute sa vie._

_Il y a eu un autre changement dans ma vie. Changement, ou devrais-je dire bouleversement. Je suis devenu père._

_Pendant des mois, j'ai éprouvé le besoin d'être loin de mon enfant, de ce petit garçon qui me rappelait tant Inuyasha. Inuyasha le hanyô qui a causé la mort de mon père et le désespoir de ma mère._

_Cette sensation, cette gêne a duré jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle « papa ». A cet instant j'ai compris que j'avais le droit d'être heureux. Que la vie m'accordait une chance de changer le cours de mon destin. De ne plus être seul, de ne plus traverser les âges avec cette indifférence qu'acquiert celui dont l'existence n'a pas de but._

_J'ai un but. Rin, et Keiji. J'ai envie d'être ce que mon père a été, en quelque sorte. Je me dois d'élever cet enfant qui représente un lien concret entre moi et Rin. Cette seule raison suffirait à m'y attacher. Keiji est un hanyô, mais il est surtout le fils de Rin. Et mon fils. Ce fait dépasse son statut de hanyô. Il n'est pas un hanyô, il est mon fils. Rin tient à lui, et il est le lien qui m'unit à elle. Et j'ai fais une promesse à Rin. La seule que j'ai jamais faite et que je ferai jamais._

_Un jour, Rin va mourir. Mais pas notre enfant. Son sang démon le protégera des dégâts du temps. Alors elle veut que je sois à ses côtés lorsqu'elle quittera ce monde. Et malgré l'envie que j'ai de lui dire que je ne veux pas vivre sans elle, que je veux me laisser mourir à ses côtés, je me dois de respecter ma promesse. Alors je le ferai. Mon enfant ne vivra pas ce qu'Inuyasha a vécu._

- Seshommaru ?

Je me tourne vers elle. Je sais qu'elle m'observe depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Dans ses bras, un petit garçon de deux ans me regarde. Il a les yeux bruns de sa mère, les marques mauves de son père, et les oreilles de… Son oncle.

- Ca va ? m'interoge-t-elle.

J'esquisse un début de sourire. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète lorsqu'elle me voit seul, perdu dans mes pensées.

J'acquiesce avant de la ramener à moi. Au creux de mon bras valide, je sens son souffle, les mains de mon fils qui jouent avec mes cheveux. Le soleil se couche.

Je crois que je suis heureux.

* * *

Ceci est la fin définitive de cette histoire.

J'ai déjà fait de multiples fois les remerciements qui s'imposent. Je les renouvelle, merci aux lecteurs.

Ecrire du point de vue de Seshommaru était un défi que j'ai tenté d'éviter pendant toute cette histoire, mais finir sur ce point de vue me semblait une bonne idée.

Ps : je pense que je continuerai à écrire des fanfictions. La prochaine sera sans doute sur Kikyo, ou sur Kohaku, si elle prend forme un jour ou l'autre.

Par contre, je signale que je changerai de pseudo. J'essaie d'évoluer sur tous les plans et ça passe par là aussi. Alors je réécris cette info. Le "Pen-name" (et oui, je parle anglais) que je comptais prendre étant déjà utilisé (injustice), je suis contrainte de changer mes plans. Je m'appelle donc désormais "Jivago". Pour plus d'informations, voir le film du même nom ;)

Sur ce, j'espère vous retrouver au détour d'une histoire.

Merci d'avoir été présent.

Fin.


End file.
